Lazos involuntarios
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Sin querer ni siquiera soñarlo la vida de Furihata queda atada a la de Akashi, quien es un cambiaformas del clan de los leones. Akafuri/FuriAka (Posiblemente otras parejas.) Estupideces, enredos, celos y más en esta historia. AU, OOC, quizás lemon, quizás Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Si te gusta lo escrito da rewiew, alimenta mis animos de escribir mas cosas.**

 **Advertencia** : AU/OOC /Alta estupidez y quizas lemon sin ningun sentido que te quemara los ojos. (?) **Posiblemente Mpreg.**

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los uso para mis cochinadas.(?)

* * *

En este mundo existen diferentes cambia formas aunque la mayoría son de formas animales, algunos se pueden transformar con agua, al herirse, al estornudar y otros de manera voluntaria, tienen su propia comunidad y los humanos normales no se les acercan mucho, pues suelen ser a diferencia de ellos mucho mas llevados por los instintos y también más agresivos.

Y en este contexto transcurre nuestra historia:

* * *

 ** _Lazos involuntarios.-By AlmaSchmetterling_**

El pequeño cachorro chihuahua corrió raudo por las calles, la gente lo veía correr pero no se inmutaba pues era común ver a un perro correr por la calle, excepto cuando veía a los demás animales que lo perseguían; Un oso, una pantera, un perro golden retriever, un halcón que sostenía a una rana (Con el fin de ver el objetivo desde un angulo alto) y un león.

Pudo distraer a la pantera y esquivarla cuando esta le cerró el paso igualmente con el perro grande pues hizo que estos chocaran entre sí. Aunque el oso de ojos morado parecía difícil cuando se puso en frente de él pues era un animal enorme comparado a él, se escabullo por el espacio que había debajo de las piernas de este, el oso simplemente lo quedo mirando con demasiada pereza como para atreverse a seguir al pequeño perro.

El halcón con la rana no se veían por ningún lado y tampoco el león, el perro no alcanza a pensar en que podría encontrarse a salvo cuando de pronto siente que rápidamente es tomado aunque con el máximo cuidado en unas fauces que ya conocía: Era el león que cargaba a su presa casi como si fuese una cría más que una víctima.

* * *

Lo llevo hasta una casa no muy grande, pero bastante acogedora donde podrían caber perfectamente cuatro personas sin ningún problema, dejo al cachorro en el suelo sosteniéndolo con una de sus patas, presionando para que no escapara aunque este no dejaba de temblar asustado mientras el león recobraba parte de su forma humana para llamar a un chico peliceleste que parecía haber salido de la nada de hecho hace unos segundo no estaba allí en ese sitio, entendiendo la orden toma al cachorro que le dedicaba una mirada suplicante, pero el chico que le sujetaba sabía que no era buena desobedecer a aquella persona que le había pasado al perro menos si pertenecía al clan de los leones.

El león recobro se dirigió al dormitorio para recuperar toda su forma humana y poder vestirse, ya que después de la transformación siempre quedaba sin ropa alguna, aunque lo bueno es que ya sabía cómo transformarse sin dañarla. Antes era un fenómeno que no podía controlar aquella transformación.

Salió de aquella casa ya vestido y acercándose al chico que era capaz de hacerse invisible tomo con firmeza al cachorro que intento morder al que antes era un león pero en vano, no le soltarían y lo sabía. El hombre dio un disparo de humo de color arcoíris, los demás animales se darían cuenta de la señal y sabrían que ya se había concreto el objetivo, no era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho ya era la tercera vez en la semana que sucedía aquello.

* * *

Los animales llegaron de a poco, el cachorro hacia ruidos de disgusto cuando veía que esos animales entraban a la casa y recobraban sus formas originales: Todos aquellos eran cambiaformas del clan animal: Un peliverde de ojos verdes que había sido la rana y un chico que era su amigo que era el halcón era de cabello azabache y ojos anaranjados habían sido los primeros en llegar pues habían notado primero la captura del león al perro que aun estaba desesperado por salir de los brazos de quien era sostenido, este le beso la nuca al animal haciendo que este se tensara pero dejara de intentar escapar, el oso fue el segundo en llegar tenía el cabello y ojos morados y era altísimo, luego llegaron la pantera y el perro grande que se convirtieron en un chico de piel canela ojos azules y pelo azul oscuro casi negro , el otro en un joven hermoso de pelo rubio y ojos miel y que irradiaba carisma por los poros, parecía muy animado al contrario del moreno que tenía un gesto fastidiado.

-Les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a traer a mi prometido a casa, pero les dije que podía hacerlo yo solo.-Dijo con un gesto alegre y dulce un pelirrojo de ojos escarlata quien sostenía al cachorro de chihuahua en sus brazos como si fuese lo más preciado en el planeta. Este recobro las ganas de soltarse en ese momento.

-Es un animal muy pequeño Akashicchi, por querer huir hubiese tenido un accidente ¿No lo crees?-Menciono el rubio queriendo acariciar al animal pero tanto el pelirrojo como el animal se mostraron reacios a ello.

-Eso es verdad, bueno, nuevamente les agradezco por ayudarme. ¿Quieren algo de comer?

-Lo siento, nosotros debemos retirarnos con Takao, Akashi, espero que pases una buena estancia en este lugar…-El peliverde miraba la casa no muy convencido que el anterior mencionado se adaptara a una casa tan pequeña, siendo que este siempre había vivido en una casa enorme una mansión mejor dicho. –Y suerte con el proceso…-Tosió un poco avergonzado- Hasta luego Akashi, hasta pronto a todos.

-Cuídense mucho, todos.-Menciono el de pelo azabache que acompañaba al peliverde despidiéndose de todos.

-Yo iré a ver el programa de Mai-chan, ya debe haber comenzado-Menciono la pantera-Y no vendré la próxima vez para ayudar, esta vez solo vine porque Kise lo pidió.-Dijo mencionando al rubio quien lo siguió despidiéndose también rápidamente y siguiendo al moreno que se iba del lugar.

Y luego solo quedaron el pelimorado un peliceleste, el pelirrojo y el cachorro que ya fastidiado dejo de luchar mientras el anfitrión de la casa servía comida a los presentes.

-Aka-chin ¿Estás seguro de querer vivir en esa casita? Es muy chiquitita.-Dijo el alto pelimorado atiborrándose de los dulces que había servido el mayor.

-Es la casa de mi prometido, así que es mi casa también Murasakibara. -El perrito gruño de mala gana.

-Akashi-kun ¿Realmente quieres casarte con Furihata-kun?- El peliceleste aun no creía que su amigo aceptara tan fácil su destino.

\- Si Kuroko, Kōki me gusta, es sencillo y me parece adorable. Además no se parece a ninguna de esas personas que se acercaba a mí por interés.

-Sabes que tu padre va a querer cambiar las cosas.-Le menciono Kuroko algo preocupado.

-No me importa, fue Kōki quien me venció y no puede cambiar las reglas del clan de los leones sabe que debo vivir con él y una vez que hagamos el amor por primera vez tendremos que casarnos, así es la ley.

-¿Y si trata de matarlo?-Por primera vez el semblante tranquilo del pelirrojo cambio.

-Según la ley debo aniquilar a mi padre pero lo haría con gusto, nadie tocara a mi prometido ni siquiera él.

Estaba tan convencido de lo que decía que les hizo estremecer un poco a los presentes.

-Aka-chin… ¿Tienes más comida?-Pregunto el de pelo morado.

-Ya se acabo, lo siento mucho.-Aunque en realidad no lo sentía.

-Entonces, nos vemos Aka-chin, Kuro-

-Déjame acompañarte Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun nos vemos-Sabían ambos que debían dejar a la pareja solos, ya había pasado rato en que no tenían conversación alguna. Y seguramente por el escape de Furihata habría una pequeña discusión.

Kuroko solo esperaba que sus dos amigos pudiesen convivir juntos, apenas había pasado una semana desde que Furihata había ganado contra Akashi.

***/Flash Back/***

En un torneo que era prácticamente como entre un juego de basquetball pero con limites muy pequeños en forma de circulo, quien tomaba el balón y lograba encestar o sacar al otro de aquel limite mientras le arrebataba el balón ganaba.

Por cosas del destino Furihata tropezó y en vez de agarrarse para no caer empujo lo que había más cerca para mantener el equilibrio eso fue precisamente el pelirrojo quien quedo afuera al ser empujado haciendo que el castaño ganara prácticamente por accidente. Furihata no lo podía creer, a pesar que en el juego prácticamente el pelirrojo le iba ganando por mucho y sabia que perdería, pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, justo cuando había logrado tomar el balón tropezaba, pensó que él caería fuera y fue su oponente, este se levanto sorprendido, parpadeando puesto que era la primera vez que alguien lo vencía. Miro al castaño fijamente, cualquier persona al sentirse mirada de esa manera temblaría, a pesar de que los ojos rojos de esa persona se veían calmos tenía una mirada taladrante. Kōki trago saliva pues el pelirrojo se acercaba directamente a él como si fuera a matarlo, pero no se imagino que lo abrazaría ni menos que sus labios se juntaran con los ajenos en un beso tierno pero demandante y por causa del shock se desmayó.

Una vez recupero la conciencia, vio que estaba en su casa y en su cama pero había algo de ruido, no entendió que pasaba había gente que no conocía entrando cajas de distintos tamaños y allí estaba el pelirrojo dándoles ordenes. Se acerco un poco indignado a este, puede que tuviese una mirada atemorizante, pero no le iba a dejar que por haberle besado se metiese en sus cosas y en su casa sin su permiso.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen estas personas en mi casa? Y sobre todo Akashi-san ¿¡Que está haciendo aquí!? –Prácticamente gruño al expresarse casi gritando apretando los puños, si tenía que golpear a alguien lo haría.

-Kōki-El pelirrojo se acerco a él y lo abrazo de nuevo muy cariñosamente haciendo que al castaño le diera un calor en las mejillas- Me alegro que estés bien.-Le puso un dedo en los labios sonriéndole casi con coquetería para que le terminara de explicar-Estas personas me ayudan a traer mis cosas a tu casa, puesto que ahora viviremos juntos, no te preocupes no son muchas cosas.-Quien le escuchaba puso ojos de huevo tibio- Ya que al vencerme te has convertido en mi prometido, cualquiera que sepa sobre el clan de los leones lo sabe : Quien vence a un león se convertirá en el esposo de este.

Furi estuvo a punto de desmayarse otra vez. Estaba realmente anonadado, fuera de si, impactado con semejante noticia, el pelirrojo aun le abrazaba de manera muy cariñosa, no podía negar que este era atractivo y tenía un olor delicioso casi para desear tomarlo o ser tomado por él, pero estaba mal.

-Pero yo soy un simple perro chihuahua Akashi-san y usted ¡Además seguro que hay personas más interesantes que yo que quieren ser su pareja!

-Pero todos se me acercan por interés solamente, te prefiero a ti: me venciste y me gusta que seas un chihuahua podre así mimarte aun más ¿No soy de tu gusto?

-No es eso, yo le considero muy atractivo Akashi-san, es que esto de comprometerme así de la nada…

-Llámame Seijūrō-Le tomo las manos- Ya sé que somos jóvenes para tener cachorros, pero seremos una linda familia.-Lo beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo aun no quiero tener cachorros! ¿Y no te parece una ley absurda la de tu clan? Lo siento mucho pero es la verdad ¡Además ni siquiera fue mi intención ganar para…para terminar en un compromiso! –Tiene la impresión de que el otro solo esta cerca por culpa de esa regla absurda.

-Nunca nadie me había ganado nunca Kōki, pensé que tu tampoco lo harías, pero te juro que si hubiese sido otra persona la que lo hubiese hecho (sobre todo si es de esas personas que pone mi padre como rivales a propósito) lo habría rechazado enseguida o incluso habría encontrado un modo de deshacer el compromiso ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Yo te elegí.

-¡Pero yo no e elegido esto! –Suspira resignado mirando a su ahora prometido- De acuerdo, pero no soy como tu familia, como ves esta casa no es tan grande como parece.

-Para mí esta perfecta para que convivamos nosotros y los cachorros.-Lamio la mejilla del cachorro de chihuahua quien se estremeció.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

-Kōki cariño ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma original y hablamos? ¿Por qué últimamente huyes de casa?-Acaricio al pequeño cachorro por la parte de la cabeza de manera tierna, el animal hizo como un ruidito lastimero pero lamio los dedos del pelirrojo para indicarle que iría a vestirse, luego en pocos minutos apareció ante este aquel humano de cabello y ojos color marrón que era su prometido.

-Akashi-san.

\- Seijūrō-Le corrigió este.

-No me acostumbro a esto Sei…Seijūrō, además tu siempre quieres que desde el primer día que tengamos descendencia ¿No crees que eso deberíamos hacerlo cuando ya estemos casados? Además creo que es muy luego para que estemos conectados tan…íntimamente.

-Pero ese no es motivo para que huyas de casa.

-¡Pero es que estaba enojado! ¡Tu saliendo con ese tema cada vez que puedes y apenas nos conocemos! –Resoplo indignado.-Pero supongo que si e sido imprudente, después de todo soy un animal pequeño... –Hizo un gruñido pequeño.

-Bueno, quizás insisto con él tema porque para casarnos debemos consumar el acto antes, eso hará más valido el matrimonio de ambos, si no mi padre intentara deshacer la unión, lo conozco. Por ejemplo usar a uno de sus grupos de los arácnidos para deshacerse de ti.

-Hablando de eso cuando estaba haciendo una limpieza a nuestro cuarto vi un grupo de 5 arañas muy grandes, así que las rocié con aracnicida y llene la habitación de ello, odio las plagas, qui-Akashi se rio sin poderlo evitar interrumpiéndolo.

-Creo que vas un paso adelante a los planes de mi padre o sus secuaces son muy tontos.-

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso también eran…?

-Si también eran cambiaformas.

-Y yo que hasta los aplasté.-Dice sintiéndose culpable.

-No es tu culpa, además si no eran ellos eras tú, Kōki.-

* * *

En otro lado, lejos muy lejos o quizás no tanto como parece.

-¿Qué el grupo de Hanamiya Makoto fue exterminado por Furihata Kōki?-Aquel hombre en su impecable butaca estaba indignado, es que simplemente no lo podía creer ¿Acaso se habían dejado ver fácilmente? Si había sido eso realmente eran estúpidos, y más su anteriores victimas que si habían caído ante ellos como el ex del líder: Teppei dejándolo con una grave lesión.

-Akashi-sama ¿Enviamos a alguien más para deshacerse de Kōki?-Dijo uno de sus sirvientes.

-Por ahora solo esperaremos a que salga la tercera "transformación" de mi hijo, seguramente cuando aparezca, ése estúpido chihuahua querrá por su propia cuenta dejar a mi hijo, si es que este no acaba primero con él. 

* * *

Y más tarde Furi se relajaba en el baño termal de su casa, aunque no era tan grande el lugar poseía cosas como esas y un amplio jardín , aun no entendía como los anteriores dueños habían creído que esa casa estaba con fantasmas si desde que llegaron con sus padres cuando era pequeño no habían visto a ninguno. Suspiró largamente, recordar a sus padres y su hermano le daba algo de nostalgia.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció el pelirrojo desnudo metiéndose al baño poniéndose justo muy cerca de él. No es que el baño fuese muy grande pero se notaba que el pelirrojo buscaba otras intenciones. Furi resoplo enojado, de acuerdo entendía que igual tenía que entenderlo, el mismo había aceptado esta situación, pero su "prometido" actuaba demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda?-Ofreció de manera amable el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes Sei, digo Seijūrō…-Se hundió en el agua, aunque nadie le creyese era difícil rechazar al pelirrojo, sobre todo porque era demasiado atractivo y amable, es el tipo de persona que uno siempre admira; Amable, educado, talentoso, brillante, sexy, cualquiera le diría que si encantado de la vida, además tenía un aroma que despertaría la sexualidad dormida del mas frio, pero Kōki aun no podía asimilar que esa persona se casaría con él un día de estos, su destino estaba sellado y ni siquiera lo había elegido él, era injusto a pesar de todo le hubiese gustado que esto se diese en una situación más normal, pero parecía que con él nada iría normal.

-Me gusta que me digas Sei-Se acerco aun mas a su pareja y la abrazó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kōki contuvo la respiración, cuando dos cambiaformas estaban muy cerca uno al otro, los olores podían a veces crear que los instintos animales dominasen el cuerpo, pero él no quería, podía sonar ridículo, pero quería que si alguna vez lo hacían fuese por amor.

Así que cuando el pelirrojo toco sus partes intimas lo empujo casi con brusquedad. Su cara estaba roja y su respiración era fuerte, miro a Akashi quien quedo un poco shockeado al ser empujado de esa manera.

-Perdón, realmente… creo que me excedí, no quería empujarte así.-Se disculpo el chihuahua, pero el otro no lo miraba, se había sentido rechazado y herido en el orgullo, así que dio la vuelta para salir del baño y cerró la puerta sin dar ni siquiera un portazo Kōki se sintió culpable después de todo era su prometido, haría algo para compensarle el mal rato.

Se estaba enjabonando cuando volvió a entrar su pareja, el castaño aprovecharía para compensar su error en ese instante, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba muy silencioso ¿Aun estaría enojado?

-Sei ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos a un lugar que te guste como un parque de diversiones? Aunque debo decirte que no soy una persona que le gusten mucho esos lugares, prefiero quedarme a leer o jugar a la…-Se corto así mismo al no escuchar respuesta- Vamos, no estés enfadado.- Lo miro por primera vez desde que entro y…tuvo miedo. Ese no era el Akashi que conocía o al menos esa es la impresión que le dio.

-¿Y esta basura patética es la que me derroto? –Uno de los ojos del pelirrojo era dorado y su aura era totalmente amenazante.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 para quien lo quiera leer o3o**

* * *

Su primer impulso fue gritar como de manera muy poco masculina pero no, aun tenia dignidad para eso pero ¿Quién era este Akashi? Era completamente diferente con el que había convivido esta semana, este incluso parecía algo déspota y en su mirada había cierto brillo de que algo no bueno iba a pasar con Furi si se quedaba ahí como estúpido mirándolo fijamente.

-Sei…-Antes de decir algo más fue agarrado bruscamente de la boca y fue jalado hasta quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo, su mirada era aun más tétrica de lo que podía imaginar estando así de cerca, sintió más terror si esto era posible. Pensó en ese momento que iba a morir o de mínimo su trasero no quedaría virgen.

-No me llames así con esa sucia boca que tienes. Soy Akashi Seijūrō que no se te olvide, soy mucho mejor que tu…-

Lo soltó de manera brusca haciendo que Furi se caiga de culo al suelo. Genial, ahora lidiaba con un trastornado que al parecer lo quería matar y con un dolor en el trasero.

-Por favor…Akashi-sama-A ver si llamándolo así se tranquilizaba un poco- ¿Puedo saber que sucede?

-Sigo analizándote y no me pareces nada más que un cachorro inútil, creo que debería deshacerme de ti. –Mira al agua- Si te ahogo aquí, podría decir que fue un accidente.

El de pelo marrón se acerco con enojo, aunque estaba asustado como nunca y quería correr de allí y desaparecer decidió enfrentar a aquel Akashi insolente abofeteándolo, pero este le sujeto la mano

-No me estas demostrando lo contrari- Recibió una bofetada con la mano izquierda del castaño.

-¡No sé quién eres pero quiero a Sei de vuelta! ¡No me importa lo que digas no tienes derecho a ser así conmigo! ¿No se supone que somos pareja?-Lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de timidez.

-Eso es lo que trato de decir-Akashi lo apretó del cuello- Escúchame escoria, no quiero estar atado a alguien que-

Kōki desesperado por la fuerza que le ahogaba retrocedió soltándose del agarre, pero resbalo con el jabón haciendo que se fuese hacia adelante. En su empeño por querer sujetarse, se aferro a una rama que había cerca de un árbol que había que podar pero la rama se quebró haciendo que el castaño no solo cayese encima del pelirrojo si no que la rama que sostenía casi quedara clavada en la cabeza de este solo por centímetros haciendo que sudara frío.

-Me venciste una vez más.-El de ojos dispares dijo esto mirándolo incrédulo por poco y ese chico le perforaba la cabeza.

-¡No es lo que piensas! –Sentía que ahora si el pelirrojo lo iba a matar por amenazarlo así (aunque fuera por mero accidente)

-Esto es humillante, e sido vencido dos veces por la misma persona…puedes hacer lo que gustes conmigo.-Dice mirando hacia cualquier parte. Merecía que el otro acabase con su vida por tratar de él acabar con la suya.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mátame. –Dijo de manera inexpresiva.

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! ¿No se supone que estamos comprometidos? Quizás a usted no le importe Akashi-sama pero a Sei si…

El de ojos heterocromaticos sonrió por primera vez de una manera natural y suave.-Ya veo, entiendo ahora porque Oreshi te escogió.

-¿Oreshi?

Pero antes de que el chico de hebras castañas dijera algo fue tomado del rostro de manera suave y besado esta vez por el de ojos dispares, en un beso pasional abriendo sus labios y explorando con su lengua la ajena separándose suavemente dejándolo un poco en shock y respirando agitado.

-Tienes un olor excitante…Creo que va a ser delicioso el momento del apareamiento.-Le guiño un ojo coqueto y Furihata se desmayo de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba enjuagado y vestido, bastante seco y agradable. Recordó el beso de hace poco y el cuerpo le hirvió por completo, había mucha luz ¿Había dormido toda la noche? Akashi no estaba, impulsivamente lo busco buscando su olor, él solía dormir junto a Furi incluso aunque el castaño se opusiera, pues para este ya eran como esposos.

Y allí estaba desayunando tranquilamente, al parecer ya era el mismo de siempre pero lo veía algo distante.

-Buenos días Kōki-Saludo formalmente, no es que no lo hiciera normalmente solo que solía ser más cariñoso.

-Buenos días… Seijūrō –Parpadeo sirviéndose su propia comida-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Yo no puedo hacer el amor contigo… ¡¿Sin embargo Bokushi si puede tocarte?!

-¿Eh? ¡Nadie me a tocado Sei! ¿Quién es Bokushi tu otro yo?

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Cuando volví a ser yo mismo te vi desnudo, algo sonrojado, desmayado y con las nalgas rojas ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Ah, eso debió ser cuando me caí al suelo… ¡Y tu otro yo casi me mata! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otra transformación así de peligrosa que involucraba personalidades alternas?!

\- Lo siento, debí controlarlo ayer, pero estaba enojado y frustrado, no me di cuenta cuando salió. Debería habértelo contado, pero temía que te apartaras aun más, siempre eres muy distante de mí.

-No es que quiera ser distante, pero recuerda lo que te dije… No es fácil acostumbrarse a que tengo un prometido y…-Miro un sobre que tenía el pelirrojo-¿Qué es eso?

-Ah, ya sabes, sobre el torneo, es tuyo Kōki-Se lo entrega-Aunque debe tener la misma información de que aplazaran todo, creo que tuvieron un altercado con los cambiaformas metales y minerales.-Suspiro.-Esos tipos siempre meten líos en todos lados.

-¿Eh? ¿A ti también te enviaron una? Perdón que lo diga pensé que al vencerte no seguías jugando.

-Bien según dicen quieren que vuelva a enfrentarme a ti porque creen que fue un poco engorroso la manera en que ganaste.

El castaño hizo una mueca.

-Obviamente me negué, pero siguen en que quieren que siga participando.

-Yo creo que debería dejarlo, no soy tan fuerte y creo que me toca contra un cambiaforma metal, no creo vencerlo.

-¿Y si tomo tu lugar? Siendo tu prometido puedo hacerlo. –Furihata asintió a la idea, además los metales le daban terror por una experiencia personal que por el momento no le contaría al pelirrojo.

Había comido tranquilamente después de esa conversación, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, se acerco casi mas como en un impulso y se acerco a su pareja que se había dispuesto a jugar un juego de estrategia que para el castaño era muy complejo, cuando Akashi percibió la mirada ajena miro al contrario y dejo el juego a un lado.

-¿Pasa algo Kōki?

-Lo siento, creo que me e pasado un poco ayer al empujarte, entiéndeme no es que no me gustes ni que tu olor no me atraiga ¡Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo!

Su pareja le acaricio los cabellos y le sonrió amablemente. Furi se quedo mirando aquellos ojos escarlata que le parecían preciosos y luego los labios de aquella persona que le parecían tan tentadores para luego depositar un suave beso en ellos un dulce roce apenas. Y luego se separo tan bruscamente que hasta se torció el cuello un poco.

-¡Es verdad hoy sale un libro nuevo que e estado esperando! ¡Volveré pronto!-Salió raudo de la casa antes que su pareja le dijese nada.

Se había dejado llevar, pero es que ya era casi imposible contenerse, sin embargo está seguro que es porque ya su olor y el de él pelirrojo están entremezclados que actuó así.

Akashi por su parte sonreía bastante. No se lo esperaba pero bien que le gustó

-Ya eres mío. Solo un poco más y nos uniremos.

* * *

En otra parte estaban el chico oso y el que se hacía invisible caminando juntos fuera de los lugares donde comúnmente iban los cambiaformas, era el lugar de humanos, humanos comunes y corrientes tratados a veces como escoria por algunos cambiaformas. La sociedad entre humanos y cambiaformas era un poco complicada, muchas veces habían tenido conflictos y hasta casi guerras.

El peliceleste miro al pelimorado con curiosidad pues no sabía porque era llevado a aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué se supone que estamos por acá Murasakibara-kun? La gente ya está empezando a notar que no somos como ellos, no quiero perturbarlos aun más.

-Es que aquí venden unos dulces muy deliciosos y no quería ir solito porque queda lejos y lejos no me dan ganas de salir.

-Ah, um comprendo. –Camino un poco aburrido el de cabellos celestes cuando vio un letrero en particular, al parecer uno de aquellos cambiaformas metálico estaba empezando a meterse con los humanos. No le gustaba nada. Estaba abusando de su poder, como odiaba a ese tipo de gente, sin embargo negó y le pregunto a su acompañante.

-¿Y que han dicho los de tu clan Murasakibara? ¿No te han dicho nada porque no tienes pareja?

-Si, pero les dije que aun no me interesan esas cosas, yo prefiero comer. ¿Y tu Kuro-chin?

-Me quieren buscar pareja, pero a mí tampoco me atrae nadie, no es como Akashi-kun que enlazo su vida a quien le venciera y yo estoy seguro que Furihata no le es indiferente. Aunque…¿Qué tal si le echamos una mano a ese par? Ya sabes para que sus lazos se unan…

-Suena divertido Kuro-chin.

-Reuniremos a los demás y les contare para que también ayuden.

-Dudo que Mido-chin quiera ayudar ¡Ya llegamos!

Era una tienda simple, pero habían bastantes dulces de los que el pelimorado era fanático, habían 3 personas extrañamente las tres eran cambiaformas. ¿Se estarían escondiendo de alguien en particular? Quizás solo pensaba demasiado.

* * *

En un lugar, muy, muy lejano, no la verdad no.

-¿Entonces ese chiquillo conquisto también a Bokushi? No puede ser –Dijo el padre de Akashi que estaba que se arrancaba los pelos-Creo que tendré que ir por ese chiquillo personalmente. Tú síguelos vigilando Mayuzumi…-

Corto la llamada y empezó a preparar las cosas para su viaje, que no crea ese pequeño cachorro que las tenia ganadas, no, claro que no.

* * *

Y mientras observaba sin ver realmente algunos libros del lugar Furihata pensaba en los suaves labios de Akashi, era el primer beso que el mismo había decidido darle al pelirrojo, suspiro y tomo el libro sobre ferrocarriles que tanto quería, también llevaría uno de cocina para hacerle algo a su pareja, no sabe porque pero aun se siente culpable de empujarle o quizás sea algo más aun no lo comprende. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado por esa personalidad extraña en que se había convertido este cada vez le tenía menos miedo y más confianza.

-Little pet ¿Eres tú? –Dijo una voz con tono extranjero que él conocía demasiado bien. Volteo lentamente para verlo.

-Nash Gold…-Dijo con frialdad apretando los labios, aquel cambiaforma metálico que le había traumado tanto en un pasado.

-Vaya, parece que Little pet aprendió a sacar los dientes. ¿Es cierto que ahora estas comprometido con uno de los leones? –Lo olio desde la mismo punto en que estaba-Vaya parece que sí, apestas.

-No te incumbe lo que haga con mi vida. Y me parece raro verte en una biblioteca.- Apretó mas los labios y los puños.

-No es coincidencia, te seguí a propósito- Se acerco al de menor tamaño y lo sujeto de la cintura pegándolo a él de manera sorpresiva- ¿No crees que será decepcionante para tu pareja darse cuenta que tiene un novio frígido? Sabes que un novio que no se deja coger es muy aburrido.

-Tu intentaste violarme…aun no olvido eso-Lo miro con odio tratando de separarse del sujeto como pudiese.

-¿Y crees que ese peluche si te respetará? Los animales son mucho más sucios que nosotros los metales. Si lo hice es porque no te dejabas coger chihuahua. –

Paso una mano contra una de las nalgas del castaño haciendo que este sintiese un profundo asco y tuviese ganas de golpearlo pero sabía que hacer eso haría que le fuese mucho peor, los metales eran de cuidado y si los golpeabas se entusiasmaban y solían dejarse llevar por la adrenalina, eran de golpearte hasta matarte-Pero si algún día cambias de parecer sabes que podemos coger cuando quieras. Te haré gozar como una puta –Dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia soltándolo y marchándose.

En realidad este solo había venido a molestar al castaño quien tenía profundas ganas de vomitar realmente no le producía más que asco ¿Cómo pudo haber estado saliendo en un pasado con alguien así?

* * *

-Apestas.-Menciono el pelirrojo apenas su pareja llego a casa.

-¿Qué?

-Tu… ¿Con quién estuviste? –Menciono un alterado pelirrojo sin dejar de olerle- ¿Por qué le dejaste acercarse tanto a ti? Encima un cambiaforma metálico ¿Lo abrazaste? ¿Te tocó? Cuenta.

-No era porque yo quisiera.-Dijo aun algo molesto por lo que había pasado. Su pareja abrió los ojos preocupado por lo que escuchaba.-El tipo me apego a él y me toco el culo, lo quería matar, pero ese tipo es peligroso incluso si me transformaba tendría problemas.

Ahora sí que estaba enojado. Nadie toca a su prometido.-Ya verá que pasa cuando tocan a mi pareja-Hace crujir los nudillos-Voy a encargarme de él.

-Sei…-Abrazo a este no muy fuerte.-No lo hagas, ese sujeto es peligroso.

-Más peligroso soy yo cuando se meten con lo mío.

El de pelo marrón se soltó de pronto.

-No me trates como un objeto, es exactamente como él me trataba.

-Espera, eso significa que él…

-Si, el era mi ex.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Para quien sigue la historia por acá,aquí esta el capitulo tres._**

* * *

Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Era mi ex. Esas palabras quedaron resonando en la cabeza del pelirrojo, se quedo mirando a Furi casi como si hubiese visto a algo deforme y extraño.

-Es… ¿Es en serio? ¿Y lo besabas?

-Pues si pero pocas veces ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Por lo impresionado que te veías cuando yo te besé la primera vez, pensé que era tu primer beso.

-Bueno es que…nunca pensé que alguien como tu tan impresionante se fijara en algo como yo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera una persona inalcanzable, quizás no eras lo que tenía planeado para mí, pero yo estoy feliz que seas mi prometido. Sé que eres mi elección correcta.

-Sei…

-Hay algo que quiero saber ¿Ya no eres virgen?

\- ¡Sei! Aun lo soy por suerte.

-¿Sabes que casi terminas siendo un omega? ellos tienen genes que convierten a su pareja de turno en un omega ¿Lo sabías? Son una especie de Alfas que pueden convertir a cualquiera en un omega, incluso a la clase S que es versátil como nosotros.

-Si, aunque en ese momento no, pero nunca me acosté con él.

-¿Cómo te hiciste novio de esa persona? Digo si es que puedo saber.

-Lo conocí cuando hace dos años, en ese tiempo lo veía jugar básquet en una cancha y le pedí que me enseñara pues parecía muy hábil y quería impresionar a una chica, el lo hizo, pensé que era una persona buena pero algo arrogante y me declare después de un tiempo de conocernos. Sin embargo apenas nos hicimos pareja siempre quería que tuviésemos sexo y…-El pelirrojo trago saliva.-Yo siempre me negaba pues sentía que algo mal había en el rubio, por lo cual terminamos, además al final me di cuenta que siempre era muy abusador con los que a su parecer eran inferiores, incluso a mi me trataba de poca cosa, no lo note hasta que me separe de este.

-Lo siento si alguna vez te e hecho sentir presionado.-

-No Sei, contigo no es presión, supongo que es normal que sientas ganas, digo tenemos un compromiso aun más fuerte.

El pelirrojo lo abrazo suavemente.

-El asunto es que quiero matar a ese degenerado que se atrevió a tocarte sin permiso, como se atreve…

-Créeme no eres el único, yo lo detesto, me da asco y terror…y –Cerro la boca de manera brusca-Bueno olvídalo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En el pasado él y sus amigos trataron de violarme.

Lo dijo tan rápido que quien tuviera un oído común no hubiese escuchado una mierda, pero Akashi sí que había escuchado. Su ojo cambio y la otra personalidad del pelirrojo salió mirando al castaño sorprendido y enfurecido por esa información.

-No te preocupes Kōki, me encargare de ello-El castaño se asusto al ver a Bokushi, sin embargo este lo tomo del mentón y lo beso de manera apasionada, lamiendo su lengua, explorando su boca mientras lo pegaba a él, en un principio Furi no supo cómo reaccionar, pero sin embargo no se había negado, aunque no había correspondido del todo.-No me temas, jamás lastimare a mi prometido otra vez.

-Akashi-sama.

-Solo dime Seijūrō-Delineo los labios del chico con uno de sus dedos-¿Exactamente en qué tipo de metal se convierte esa persona?

-Oro…

-¿No me digas que es Nash Gold Jr? –El castaño asintió- Bien, me encargare de que ese metal quede bien fundido, nadie tocara a Kōki de nuevo, te lo aseguro.-

-Pensé que me odiabas Aka…digo Seijūrō.

-No, te ganaste mi respeto y además tu olor me fascina-Le da un suave beso muy cerca de sus labios- Pero hoy no, hueles mucho a ese metálico, te pego su olor.

-Me iré a bañar así que no te preocupes. ¿Te bañas conmigo?-Ofreció de manera amable al heterocromatico que solo lo miro sonriente.

-No, si voy contigo voy a tentarme demasiado al verte.

-Lo dices como si fuera alguien muy atractivo.

-Lo eres para mi, basta con eso. Eres mi sexy prometido. –

Se relamió los labios tentado por la invitación, pero no, ya lo disfrutaría en el momento en que a este le llegue el celo, será aun más placentero.

Realmente Furi está empezando a creer que tuvo suerte al haberse topado en la vida de Akashi. Con él se sentía valorado, deseado, querido, era bonito sentir eso.

* * *

-¿Kuro-chin estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta Murasakibara-kun?-Pregunto el peliceleste algo confundido.

-Porque estas medio transparente desde que hablaste con uno de los chicos de la tienda, siempre e visto que Kuro-chin hace eso cuando se pone nervioso ¿Ese tipo te molesto? ¿Quieres que lo golpee Kuro-chin?

-¡No! Digo, estas equivocado, fue todo lo contrario…-El peliceleste se puso más transparente aun, en vez de mostrar emociones o sonrojarse solía desaparecer de manera involuntaria pero no completamente así que simplemente parecía un fantasma.

-Aah creo que entendí. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas mañana también Kuro-chin?

-Hecho.- No sabía porque pero se estaba sintiendo muy atraído a esa persona. ¿Sera que los instintos saben cuándo es el indicado? El peliceleste no lo sabía.

* * *

Y una semana después estaba esperando allí en el centro de la ciudad de los cambiaformas animales llamada la ciudad Sakura, el chico pantera aguardaba a que el modelo saliera de la sesión de fotos.

El rubio se tardó en salir pues muchas chicas le habían pedido autógrafos y más de alguna se le había insinuado, aunque amable a Kise no le atraía ninguna, simplemente el olor de ellas no era suficientemente atractivo. Hasta que por fin el chico perro fue a reunirse con la pantera quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Por fin! Con lo que tardaste quizás lleguemos cuando Akashi ya haya ganado.-Mencionó el moreno caminando con rapidez al estadio donde se celebraba el torneo.

-Lo siento… ¿Eh? ¿Akashicchi? ¿No que jugaba Furihatacchi?-Si, el rubio le tiene respeto al chihuahua por vencer a Akashi aunque fuese por accidente.

-Es porque Akashi puede tomar el lugar del otro ya que están comprometidos ¿Recuerdas? –El moreno sonrió de lado-Ese Akashi es astuto, no es como si hubiese perdido en verdad.

-No creo que sea por eso, aunque bueno, quizás sí. A Akashicchi no le gusta perder.

-Por cierto Kise, sé que has estado investigando sobre los clanes de animales ¿Podrías averiguar un poco del mío, el clan de las panteras? La verdad la información que tengo es escasa, pero creo que tengo que hacer un ritual especial, aunque no sé específicamente de qué.

-Oh, cuando gustes Aominecchi, no hay ningún proble-

-¡Cuidado con el agua!- Grito alguien pues bomberos estaba por ahí usando agua para un incendio y acto seguido el rubio termino mojado y convertido en perro de pelo amarillo.

-¡Tsk! Kise no nos retrases.-Tomo la ropa mojada del rubio y camino más rápido, esperando a que el perro Golden retriever lo siguiese.

* * *

Y en el enfrentamiento, quién diría que justo le tocaría jugar contra este sujeto, pero Akashi pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle su lugar a aquel infeliz.

Todo había empezado normalmente parecía un juego normal, pero Nash no era un rival fácil para hacerle frente, a pesar de todo ambos se terminaban robando el balón constantemente, encima que ambos podían lograr que el otro cayera, era una cosa casi equivalente.

-¿Así que tu eres el prometido de Little pet? -Dice mirando de reojo al chihuahua que miraba directamente al pelirrojo, pues prefería no hacer caso del rubio solo estaba preocupado-¡Ja! Un gato sin garras, un monito rojo, un…

-Cállate, no me interesa lo que alguien como tú me tenga que decir- Trato de atajar el balón, pero el rubio convirtió su cuerpo en oro empujándolo peligrosamente cerca del límite.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! –Reclamo el castaño.

-No, no lo es.-Dijo el árbitro-Pueden usar cualquier cosa mientras estén allí.

Furihata apretó los dientes molesto, luego una angustia se planto en él: ¿Qué pasaba si Akashi perdía de nuevo? ¿Tendría que comprometerse con Nash?

Akashi miro a su pareja y le sonrió con suficiencia aunque fue por solo unos segundos Furihata lo supo; Su prometido ganaría de eso estaba seguro.

Había observado bien los movimientos de su oponente, aunque su potencial era fuerte y su fuerza más allá de cualquiera de los cambiaformas comunes, típico y exclusivo de los metálicos, tenía una debilidad, podría haber sido el tiempo si se tratase de un combate simplemente, pues este tipo de personas solo se podían transformar un par de veces en su vida si no esta se acortaría más. No era otro tipo de debilidad, Akashi corrió corriendo en forma de zigzag , sin embargo le hicieron caer con un ankle break, cuando el rubio estuvo de anotar el pelirrojo salto y le quito el balón de un manotazo atrapándolo con rapidez con su otra mano y anotando por su lado. Había ganado.

Fue golpeado fuertemente por el rubio en el estomago. El árbitro descalifico a Nash pero este solo quería lastimar al pelirrojo, no le importaba nada más. Furi se interpuso mostrando los dientes y gruñéndole fieramente al rubio, su instinto de perro le decía que debía proteger lo suyo como fuese a pesar de la clara desventaja de ser un pequeño perro. El pelirrojo aparto a su novio suavemente sonriendo amplio.

-Te e demostrado que soy superior a ti Nash Gold ¿Quién es el inferior ahora? Tus golpes no demuestran nada más que no sabes perder.

El hombre de oro que había vuelto a la normalidad aun tenía ganas de golpear a esa persona, sin embargo solo hizo una mueca incomoda.

-A la próxima si te venceré, aunque me reiré mucho cuando te frustres porque ese bastardito, ese perro no tenga jamás copulación contigo, porque es una puta frígida. – Hizo un gesto de escupir solo para asustar solamente y se volteo hacia sus compañeros.

Akashi quería matar a ese imbécil, nadie insultaba a su novio enfrente de sus narices no, nadie lo hacía, así que fue hacia este porque realmente esa escoria necesitaba conocer su lugar. Furi iba detrás de el pelirrojo tratando de evitar una locura, pues escucho el rugir del pelirrojo nada bueno saldría de ello.

Y así paso que de nuevo la torpeza del castaño hizo lo suyo en una escala del cuadrilátero principal este no la piso y empujo sin querer a Akashi quien empujo a Nash quedando en un romántico beso con Silver su amigo y compañero.

El chico de oro y el de plata se quedaron mirando un momento ¿Acaso un nuevo sentimiento había surgido en ellos? Sin embargo…

-¿Por qué me besaste idiota? No recuerdas que soy un Alfa ¿Acaso eres anormal?

-¡No soy anormal! Tienes cara de omega, putita.

Y empezaron a golpearse entre ellos al combate se metieron otros cambiaformas metálicos que en realidad los iban a detener y terminaron peleándose también.

-Vayámonos Kōki, creo que al final se terminaran matando entre ellos.

-Al parecer así es…

Caminaron a la salida con los pocos espectadores que aun quedaban y vieron llegar a un moreno con el perro rubio.

-¿Ya acabaron? ¿Lo ves Kise? ¡Te demoraste demasiado!- El perro ladro y luego hizo un aullido lastimero.

-Supongo que ganaste tu Akashi ¿No?

-Obviamente. Bien, un gusto verlos Daiki y Ryōta, pero ahora me retiro con Kōki a casa.

-Nos vemos.-Dijo el castaño dando una reverencia y siguiendo a su prometido con dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Y en casa después de unas horas Akashi estaba jugando al ajedrez con su pareja de manera tranquila aunque el pelirrojo apenas podía le ganaba de inmediato a Furi quien se frustraba rápidamente por perder y terminaba gruñendo.

-Ya no quiero jugar más.-Se cruzo de brazos el chihuahua molesto-¡Soy malo en esto!

-No te enfades cariño, si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerlo bien.

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto- Lo abrazo- Me gusta cuando tu olor solo tiene rastros del mío, al parecer ese ex tuyo solo quería fastidiar, esa forma de hablar de ti fue despreciable no creo que seas frígido ni nada parecido.

-¿Y si lo fuese?-Pues la verdad ya estaba pensando en que quizás las palabras de ese sujeto eran ciertas.

-No lo creo simplemente te metiste con un sujeto que ni sabia como tratarte. –Cerró los ojos y luego miro al castaño-Por cierto me pareció temerario que le hicieras frente, pero me gusto eso.

-No pensé, solo fue mi instinto, um Sei ¿Estás bien del estomago? ¿No deberíamos ir al médico?

El pelirrojo negó.

-No, estoy bien.

-Espero que no te estés haciendo el fuerte solo para no preocuparme.

-Eso sería una estupidez. Te lo diría, aunque quizás si vaya después, solo para que estés tranquilo.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti Kōki por preocuparte ¿Sabes? Me gusto lo salvaje que te ves enojado y estoy un poco "emocionado"-Su interlocutor lo miro preocupado- Tranquilo, no haré nada que no quieras, pero al menos déjame compensarte la preocupación por mí. Te demostraré que no eres lo que ese sujeto dijo.

-¿Qu…?-Pero antes de que Furihata dijera algo sintió las manos del pelirrojo en su entrepierna y cuando lo quiso detener sintió la húmeda y caliente boca ajena en su intimidad, lo cual le hizo sacar un ruido placentero, de a poco iba creciendo y expandiéndose en cada movimiento que su pareja hacia para estimularlo, la forma en que movía su lengua y lo delicioso de aquella sensación…

…Le gustaba, demonios que le gustaba. No quería mirar pero no podía dejar de ver a Akashi haciéndole sexo oral, estaba disfrutándolo, pero no era suficiente su cuerpo le pedía un estimulo mas fuerte todavía, aunque por ahora se estaba dejando llevar totalmente, jadeaba, sus piernas se tensaban al igual que su cuerpo, iba a llegar al orgasmo podía sentir las succiones con más energía al igual que las lamidas, sin querer había empezado a mover las caderas dejándose llevar empujando hacia la boca ajena con cada vez más velocidad y entonces…acabó. A diferencia de lo que pudiese pensar el castaño, Seijūrō siguió allí tragándose el espeso líquido que seguía saliendo con cada movimiento. En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre con el mismo tipo de mirada que Akashi.

-¡Vine a hablar contigo Furihata Kōki!

Al ver la escena el hombre mayor se quedo mudo…El pelirrojo se separo tragándose el resto de semen para poder hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?-

 _ **Continuará…  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No se ni como logro hacer estos capítulos tan rápidos y en el hetero me quedo trabada.. Me odio, en fin si alguien quiere leer lo que hay aquí adelante.**_

* * *

El hombre recobro la compostura. Pero al ver a su hijo que seguía relamiéndose el blanco líquido como si se tratase de algo sumamente delicioso volvió al shock.

¿Y Furihata? Pues él se había perdido un poco en los placeres y el cansancio post orgasmo que casi no noto que había entrado otra persona a la casa, nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, quería más. ¿Cómo sería el momento de hacerlo? Recuperándose un poco de la sensación busco a su pareja con la mirada le entro la curiosidad…Pero al ver la persona que estaba allí, se arreglo como pudo muerto de la pena.

-Kōki, no sueltes ese aroma ahora, si no es difícil contenerme.-Se relamió de nuevo, el castaño había expelido un olor sumamente estimulante debido a que había quedado algo excitado- Ah, ahí cambio. Creo que tengo que agradecerle a mi padre y que te haya hecho despertar.

-No sé cómo puedes hablar ese tipo de cosas enfrente de otra persona…-Dijo con los dientes apretados muerto de pena-Y sobre todo con tu padre.-Miro al hombre que ya parecía más recobrado-Buenas tardes Akashi-san.-Hizo una inclinación un poco más baja de lo normal disculpándose por lo sucedido y presenciado.

-Es su culpa por llegar y entrar de repente a casa. Podríamos haber estado en medio de nuestra unión y el entra sin avisar.

-Mande un mensaje hace unos días Seijūrō.

-Pues pensé que vendrías en tren bala, no en transporte común, sabes que en auto son cinco días de viaje no sé porque lo prefieres si en tren es solo una hora. Estoy empezando a dudar de tu inteligencia padre.

\- Eso no importa ahora, necesito hablar ciertas cosas contigo Furihata Kōki.

El mencionado trago saliva, su prometido le rugió amenazadoramente a su padre.

-¿De qué se trataría Akashi-san?-Furi trataba de calmar a su pareja acariciándole el cabello.

-Le haces daño a Kōki y lo lamentaras padre.

Masaomi se aclaro la garganta y le rugió de vuelta a su hijo haciendo que sin querer Furi gruñese también del estrés y del sobresalto.

-Tenemos que definir bien las cosas, no por haber vencido a mi hijo significa que puedes quedarte con él. -

-No es algo que yo haya querido.

Por primera vez Akashi miro enojado a su pareja, eso no debería haberlo dicho enfrente de esa persona.

-Entonces perfecto, si sigues con esa idea podemos deshacer el compromiso.

-Ya no se puede- Dijo Seijūrō-Nos acostamos muchas veces, el prácticamente esta enlazado a mí.

-No mientas hijo, los ojos cambian cuando te enlazas a una persona, por lo menos durante las primeras tres semanas. ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?-Miro al pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada con odio- Bien Kōki te doy una excelente oportunidad de deshacer este compromiso.

El castaño estaba un poco en shock, la verdad los primeros días no le agradaba eso del compromiso forzado, pero estar con Akashi en verdad no era tan malo como creía…

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Realmente estas dudando Kōki?!-Se levanto su pareja enojado y salió de la habitación indignado.

-¡Sei! –Iba a seguirlo pero su paso fue bloqueado por el mayor.

-¿Qué te importa lo que pase con esa persona ahora? Acabas de rechazar el compromiso, ya no tienes nada que ver con él. ¿Por qué no firmamos un acuerdo donde admites tu desacuerdo y todo listo?

-Akashi-san, quizás no me haya dado cuenta a tiempo ¡Pero yo si quiero estar con Sei!

-¿Y qué le vas a ofrecer a cambio? ¿Esta inmunda casa que les pertenecía a los Mayuzumi antes que llegara una familia y después la tuya? Los Akashi merecemos más que esta casita pequeña, Seijūrō vivió siempre en una lujosa mansión donde siempre sirvientes le dieron todo lo que quería, en unas habitaciones que no son ni la mitad de esta casa ¿No te da vergüenza intentar retenerlo a tu lado? Encima no tienes ningún talento en especial ni nada que destaque. ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? Estaré cerca de aquí por algunos días volveré en tres, solo piénsalo bien Furihata Kōki.

Así el mayor se retiro dejando al chico con sentimientos encontrados y sintiéndose culpable. Akashi había vivido con todo tipo de lujos y por culpa de ese compromiso vivían con apenas lo justo y lo había aceptado de manera tan natural, jamás se había quejado de eso mientras estuvo viviendo con él.

* * *

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo ¿Realmente su elección no fue la correcta? ¿Había sido rechazado? ¿Furihata había roto el compromiso? Estaba enojado, demasiado.

Se descorrió la puerta donde estaba este y entro el castaño.

-Sei…

-¿Ya deshiciste el compromiso? ¿Quieres que me vaya? De acuerdo, pero te lo advierto te vas a arrepentir y…

Furihata lo abrazo por detrás tan fuerte que incluso el siendo mucho mas fuerte sintió que casi lo dejaba sin aire.

-No quiero que te vayas, perdóname por no tener grandes cosas como las que debería tener para tenerte aquí, pero me siento egoísta y algo me dice que no debo dejarte ir ni deshacer esto porque siento que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

-Estoy muy enojado contigo Kōki, sabes que nunca me importo tu casa, siempre la encontré perfecta para vivir, puede que antes viviera entre lujos, pero nunca me sentí realmente feliz hasta que entre a esta casa, yo quiero seguir siendo tu prometido incluso si tú mismo te opones, porque sé que me necesitas.

El cachorro humedeció las ropas ajenas y el león supo que eran lágrimas.

-Perdóname…

-Espero que no hayas firmado nada.

-No, no lo hice.

-Entonces no hay nada que deba perdonarte-Dijo en un tono más tranquilo girándolo y apegándolo en un abrazo que el castaño correspondió. –Seguimos siendo pareja.

-Sí, lo somos. –Quizás aun no había un lazo tan fuerte como el amor entre ellos aun, pero Furihata estaba seguro que un lazo los unía y que no debía oponerse a ello.

* * *

Cuando fueron al día siguiente Kuroko y Murasakibara al mismo lugar se encontraron con la ingrata sorpresa de que el local estaba cerrado para el público y que la gente de allí iba a mudarse.

-No puede ser… ¡Mis dulceeeeeeees!-El titán de pelo morado ya estaba haciendo dramas, pero es que aquí vendían sus dulces favoritos y era el lugar más cercano- Gami-chin, Muro-chin los extrañare, pero a Kiyoshi no.-Gruño el oso.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer más a Kagami-kun-Dijo bajito el peliceleste acercándose a su amigo para palmearle suave su espalda- Vamos ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a hacer pastel en casa?

-De acuerdo Kuro-chin.

* * *

Los tres días pasaron como una ola y allí estaban frente a frente ambos hombres de cabellera castaña, uno de mirada potente y otro de mirada simple, pero con valentía a pesar de los nervios que le ponía aquella mirada.

-Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta Furihata Kōki, si quieres puedo ofrecerte una buena fortuna para que vivas cómodamente el resto de tus días si te separas de mi hijo.

-No quiero sus "generosas" ofertas, Sei no es un objeto y no lo pienso tratar como tal, puede que no es algo que yo haya elegido en un principio, pero creo que no podría deshacer la unión y creo que quiero estar con él, no sé si sea lo correcto privarlo de una vida tan lujosa que puede tener, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero que se vaya ¡No voy a dejar que se vaya!

El hombre tuvo un tic en un parpado, no le gusto nada lo dicho por el pequeño perro que lo miraba desafiante ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle una mirada así?

-Escúchame pequeña rata ladradora: No voy a aceptar nunca ese compromiso tuyo, haré lo que sea que este en mi poder para separarlos.

El león le rugió amenazantemente al chihuahua quien gruño amenazando con morder a esa persona, tenía miedo a ese hombre pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-Kōki, ya llegue de las compras e hice un poco de té –Miro al recién llegado y frunció el ceño molesto-Padre…

-¡Esto es una declaración de guerra Furihata Cookie!

-Es Kōki. –Corrigió su hijo.

-¡No importa! ¡Los voy a separar! ¡Sé que no han copulado! ¡Y mientras no lo hagan puedo separarlos como yo quiera!

El castaño estaba mostrando los dientes gruñendo cada vez mas alto realmente quería morder a ese hombre, causarle daño, cada palabra lo enojaba más.

Akashi abrazo a su pareja, también estaba enojado, pero el cachorro estaba casi fuera de sí.

-No te atrevas a desafiarme, eres solo un perro pequeño mientras yo soy un león ¿Crees que realmente puedes hacerme daño?

Acto seguido Furi dejándose llevar por el instinto animal lo mordió fuertemente en la mano clavando casi sus dientes en la piel ajena, el hombre empujo a este moviendo el brazo haciendo que Seijūrō lo atrapase.

-¡Maldita rata ladradora! –El hombre estaba furioso, Furi no le había querido soltar el lado mordido por nada, hasta había conseguido atravesar un poco de piel haciéndolo sangrar.- ¡Voy a matarte!

-Le haces daño a mi prometido y seré yo quien te mate padre. Puedo hacerlo, es completamente legal. –El pelirrojo sostenía a su pareja quien aun gruñía, pero menos que antes.

\- Seijūrō aun no comprendo que le ves a este, me voy pero mientras estén juntos no serán felices, de eso me encargare yo ¡Nunca aprobare este compromiso!-

El de ojos rojos le rugió a su progenitor mientras se marchaba, ojala se fuera y no volviese nunca.

-Sei…-Dijo el castaño recuperando un poco su cordura- Creo que lo e empeorado todo.

-El se lo busco por provocarte de ese modo.-Le acaricio el cabello a su pareja quien se relajo con esas caricias, como cualquier perro común.- No voy a dejar que te haga daño.

-Pero, nos hará la vida imposible Sei- Se quedo mirando a su pareja, mientras aun era acariciado.

-Si, hay que hacer algo antes de que él lo haga con nosotros.

-No estoy seguro, pero ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre tu familia? Es que no sé si quieras saber pero al morderlo detecte ligeros aromas diferentes de mujer.

-Oh ¿En serio? Mi madre murió hace unos años. Pero luego mi padre dos años atrás estando borracho perdió contra una mujer jugando al póker y quedaron unidos porque ese mismo día se había acostado con ella, es un poco estúpido de su parte la verdad, pero no me extrañaría nada una infidelidad por parte de mi padre, su esposa es una mujer común, pero buena gente aunque bastante celosa.

-Lo siento mucho por tu madre Sei, pero todo esto me ha dado una buena idea.

-¿Si? ¿Y cuál sería?

-Pues veras…

* * *

Y allí encontrábamos al castaño días después en la oficina de Akashi corp. Donde tenía que soportar las burlas del zorro que era el recepcionista de la oficina principal.

-Jajajaja ¡En serio que me haces reír chihuahua! ¿Realmente quieres entrar a la oficina de Masaomi Akashi? ¡Te descuartizara vivo! ¡Te destrozara como una muñequita de trapo! Aunque a mí no me importa realmente lo que te pase, pero te estoy advirtiendo que ahora está ocupado y si lo interrumpes será peor.

Furihata le gruño a ese sujeto odioso, Imayoshi el zorro seguía divertido por las ganas que tenia de morir el cachorro.

-Te lo advierto, si entras te mataran.-Le advirtió por última vez el pelinegro sujetando del brazo mirándolo por primera vez seriamente desde que estaban allí.

-Sé lo que hago…-Se soltó bruscamente del pelinegro.

-Yo digo que no lo sabes…pero bueno ya no insisto más.

-¡Por fin!-El castaño fue directamente a la oficina de Masaomi Akashi. Imayoshi se puso unos audífonos para no oír la matanza y trabajar tranquilo, pobre chihuahua pensaba, iba a ser masacrado por ese león. Negó simplemente, ya se lo había advertido de todos modos.

Pero a los minutos sale el chico intacto, por lo que el chico zorro queda impresionado alzando las cejas lo más alto que podía. ¿Cómo le había hecho? NO TENIA NINGÚN JODIDO RASGUÑO y encima parecía satisfecho. ¿Qué había pasado?

Furihata con una sonrisa amplia se acerco al chico zorro y le mostró un documento con firma y sello oficial del empresario.

-Mira esto cuatro ojos…Masaomi me dio la aprobación oficial.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Se-cre-to.-Dijo el chico sonriente guardando el papel y marchándose del recinto.

* * *

-No soy religioso pero este chico tiene los dioses de su parte, sepa cómo consigue las cosas con esa facilidad. –El zorro quedo incrédulo sin dejar de ver por el camino en que se fue el castaño.

Akashi se reía por lo ocurrido que le contaba el castaño, realmente le causaba gracia de verdad.

-¿Entonces se asusto cuando le dijiste que venias de parte de su esposa?

-Si y que si no me veía completo sabría que algo sospechoso había pasado.

-Mira que ir justo cuando estaba con sus amantes, esa fue una estrategia arriesgada Kōki.

-Lo sé, pero ahora nos dejara en paz ¿no?-Se apoyo ligero en su prometido.

-Si…-Miro a su cachorro con ternura- Me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte a mi lado.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo, me siento bien estando contigo y buen aun es muy luego para definirlo como algo.

-Por más pequeño e indefinido que sea, crecerá y se definirá, estoy seguro.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, estoy seguro que eso pasará.- Mostró una sonrisa animada al pelirrojo.

Seijūrō observaba los labios del castaño y tomándolo suave de las mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso y por primera vez el castaño se dejo llevar completamente por el beso.

Luego de ello su relación fue mejorando cada vez más, estrechándose, pasaron dos meses en que el castaño sentía un sentimiento cada vez mas fuerte por el pelirrojo y este también por Furihata, casi no iban a ninguna parte si no era con el otro, en los juegos siempre el chihuahua animaba a su pareja, los mismos amigos de Akashi empezaron a notar los obvios cambios Kuroko pensó que no era necesario hacer que los demás intervinieran en esa relación…

Sin embargo Furihata aun guardaba un secreto que aun no contaba.

Sin embargo Akashi cometería un grave error que haría que las cosas ya no volvieran a ser las de antes.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por sus rewiews, Pensé que solo en la pagina de amor yaoi tenia rewiews, pero bueno ojala les guste acá comienza el drama. (?)**_

* * *

Esa persona fue su primer amor, aquel quien admiraba haciendo que ese sentimiento brotara a algo más fuerte, incluso fue la primera persona por la cual sintió excitación alguna vez; Nijimura Shūzō, su senpai, su amigo, sin embargo esta persona tuvo que marcharse de su lado y jamás pudieron estar juntos de nuevo…

* * *

Despertó y estaba abrazando a su prometido con quien llevaba dos meses de convivencia, lo soltó porque no quería pegarle su resfriado incipiente. Miro la cabellera castaña y esos labios que moría por besar, adoraba el dulce olor de su chihuahua, era un aroma dulce, muy agradable si no fuese por su resfriado podría sentirlo a plenitud, quizás era idea suya, pero el olor de Kōki en las últimas dos semanas era más potente, o quizás no se había fijado adecuadamente en su olor.

Furihata despertó desperezándose y al ver al pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente puesto que su sueño tenia a este de protagonista y no era un sueño para nada inocente, incluso debido a ello cierta parte de abajo también estaba "animada"

-Sei…

-Buenos días Kōki-Akashi tuvo ganas de pegar el cuerpo ajeno al suyo pero el castaño se levanto rápidamente- ¡Preparare el desayuno!

-Lo puedo hacer yo, no tengo problema.

-¡No! Digo, hazlo yo… ¡Iré a darme una ducha!

-Ve yo te haré un delicioso desayuno.-Le dijo con dulzura.

El chihuahua no sabia que hacer, era ya desde hace una semana que estaba así, tenía muchos sueños donde salía su prometido en todos ellos y todos eran con cosas sexuales y hace poco también se dio cuenta que expelía olor a celo por lo que la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a él. Si no fuese porque Akashi estaba resfriado quizás andaría más insistente con él que otras veces, lo peor es que él no le hubiese dicho que no, pero no quería en el fondo hacerlo simplemente por celo. Tenía que hacer algo, quizás en alguna tienda hubiese algo para no expeler tanto olor, no quería que su prometido lo notase, pero incluso el más mínimo roce lo excitaba, su cuerpo no podía dominarlo y ni siquiera el agua helada le estaba quitando la excitación que tenía en ese momento.

No tenía otra opción: Se empezó a masturbar, obviamente pensando en el pelirrojo, pues era la única persona que tenía en sus pensamientos de aquel modo. Tenía deseos por él pero no estaba bien, él quería que fuese un acto romántico, no solo por necesidad, pero sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Akashi cuando le practicaba sexo oral, en aquella mirada sexy que le dirigía aquella vez, su húmeda y caliente boca que intentaba amoldarse a su tamaño, necesitaba tanto a Akashi…Se vino reprimiendo un gruñido, al menos con eso podía apagar el deseo por unas horas o minutos, aunque mientras el celo durara se volvería a excitar demasiado rápido.

-Te demoraste en salir ¿Estás enfermo Kōki?

-Mmm si, un poco a decir verdad.

-Seguro te pegue el resfriado, lo siento cariño.

"Lo que yo quisiera es que me pegaras al cuerpo" El castaño sacudió la cabeza por esos pensamientos.

-Estaré bien Sei, te lo aseguro, de hecho comprare algunas cosas por si acaso ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Si te traes a ti mismo untado en crema estará bien para mi.

-Entonces algo para el resfriado.

-No cambies las palabras que dije.

-No lo hago.

-Quiero a Kōki untado en crema y devorarlo por completo.

-Para eso te tienes que sanar del resfriado bobo sino ni siquiera podrás empezar.

-Pues cuando sane será mejor que te cuides.

Por todos los tomates existentes ¿Tenía que decirle esas cosas cuando estaba en pleno celo? Sentía la cara ardiendo. No aguantó, quería al menos hacer algo.

-Sei yo…-Se relamió los labios el chihuahua- Creo que tengo ganas de hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste la otra vez…

-¿Qué cosa?- Sabia a que se refería el otro pero quería que se lo dijera.

-Sexo oral- Dijo con algo de vergüenza acariciando la entrepierna ajena por encima de la ropa. Akashi se descubrió las ropas que llevaba para que a su pareja le fuese más fácil hacer lo que quería hacer.

Al ver la entrepierna ajena Furi trago saliva le parecía algo grande, pero con el celo perdió la vergüenza y empezó a lamer la extensión de la virilidad ajena luego se la puso en la boca y empezó a succionar mientras trataba de moverse rítmicamente como su pareja le había hecho anteriormente con él, de alguna manera tener ese trozo caliente de carne en su boca lo ponía muy excitado y mas ver la expresión de su prometido complacido y jadeando de gusto…

Tocaron el timbre y aunque ambos querían seguir, sabía que debían parar, si no seguro y los pillan de nuevo. Furihata gruño insatisfecho, pero por una parte pensó que era mejor. Akashi se acomodo la ropa y miro a su prometido intensamente con mucho deseo guardado.

-¡Iré a comprar!-Menciono con las mejillas coloradas, agarro el dinero, las llaves y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con ese tipo alto de pelo verde y el amigo de este el azabache que siempre se reía-Midorima-san, Takao-san ¿Vinieron a ver a Sei? Pasen, yo ahora debo salir, pero volveré pronto.

Midorima y su compañero se miraron antes de seguir.

-¿No crees que estaba un poco extraño?-Pregunto el chico halcón.

-Quizás, aunque me parecía que…no importa, entremos.-Pensó que podría ser que estaba en celo, pero seguro era Takao que según le había contado hacia poco andaba en periodo de su celo.

* * *

Furi mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que la casa vecina, aquella que había planeado comprar para agrandar su casa y hacer una especie de hotel y que ya había sido comprada en esos dos meses, al parecer ya estaba terminando los arreglos para convertirse en una tienda de dulces por lo que se veía.

Había querido tanto esa casa para ampliar la suya, pero con Sei diciéndole constantemente que él lo mantendría no podía hacer nada. Suspiro largamente, quizás cuando regrese esa tienda ya estaría abierta, compraría un pastel.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de allí.

El padre de Akashi entrelazando sus manos en una pose pensativa digna de Gendo Ikari, aun recordaba la jugarreta que le había hecho el chihuahua hace unos meses atrás.

***/Flash Back/***

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR ASÍ EN MI OFICINA? ¡AHORA SI TE MATO PEQUEÑA BESTIA!-Le rugió aquel hombre al joven chihuahua que había encontrado al león con una mujer en un acto no apto para mentes sanas. La mujer solo atino a ponerse detrás del león.

-Su esposa me encargo especialmente que lo hiciera de esta manera me tomo bastante cariño al saber que salía con Sei, ella hacía tiempo que tenía sospechas de usted. Alex-san me dijo que si usted me hacía daño confirmaría sus sospechas sobre sus infidelidades.

El tipo se quedo de piedra allí mismo, el chihuahua había hablado rápidamente antes de que el hombre hiciera nada.

-¿Qué quieres para que no le digas nada?

-Ya debería saberlo Akashi-san.

-Eres una maldita rata…-Le extendió un papel que contenía el consentimiento, puso la firma y el sello Akashi a regañadientes.-Pero créeme no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Yo creo que ya lo hice...-Sonrió confiado aunque por dentro temblaba como nunca.

-Tsk! De acuerdo rata ladradora, solo espero que me des nietos sanos…

Furi se ruborizo un poco ante esa sugerencia pero solo asintió y salió de allí.

Luego cuando el hombre por si las dudas de que el chico no le hubiese dicho nada de lo que encontró allí, marco a su pareja, solo para preguntar que había conversado con este, pero resulta que su esposa ni siquiera conocía a Kōki en persona. El león apretó los dientes furioso ¡había caído en una maldita trampa de ese perro sinvergüenza!

***/Fin Flash Back/****

Pero el hombre sonrió, tenía su última carta, quizás no se separarían, pero le haría ver a ese inmundo chihuahua que no se burlaban de un Akashi así de fácil.

* * *

Allí estaba lo que buscaba: Pastillas para dejar de emitir demasiado olor a celo y bloqueador de olores. Vio otras cosas que estaban al lado y sonrió nerviosamente: Lubricante especial para cambiaformas animales y condones ultra resistentes. Hecho lo que necesitaba, pero después termino hechando el lubricante y los condones, puesto que nunca se sabía que podría pasar. Al menos Furihata al tomar esas pastillas ya no se sentiría tan acosado, muchos lo miraban y los más atrevidos se acercaban a saludarle o hablarle tonterías, tanto mujeres como hombres, humanos comunes, Alfas, omegas, clase s, todos atraídos por su maldito olor y eso que él era bastante normal, ni siquiera era alguien hermoso como Akashi.

Fue al baño de ese centro comercial y tomo inmediatamente una pastilla, lo malo es que su duración era relativamente corta y tenía que cambiarse las ropas pues estas aun contenían olor a celo. Al menos el olor sería relativamente menor y solo seria notorio si se acercaban demasiado a él.

* * *

-¿Has tenido un buen día Akashi?-Pregunto el chico rana acomodándose los lentes.

-Bueno, había comenzado bastante bien…-Iba a decir "hasta que llegaron" pero se calló simplemente.

-Toma-Le entrega un peluche con forma de gato- Consérvalo muy cerca tuyo, Sagitario está en la peor posición de la suerte esta semana.

El pelirrojo acepta el regalo, pero pensaba en Kōki que a él seguramente le gustaría algo así, así que lo dejó apartado.

-Midorima, ya te he dicho que yo no creo en esas cosas. Desde que te hiciste discípulo de Oha Asa no paras de coleccionar objetos raros.

-No son objetos raros son Lucky Ítems, ellos hacen que mi suerte cambie a mi favor.

-Lo que digas.-El azabache trato de no reírse por la cara que había puesto Akashi, pero de algún modo también le daba la razón los objetos de Midorima no tenían sentido alguno en verdad, mas parecía un viejito acumulador de basura, aun así Takao lo ayudaba a buscar el Lucky Item diario.

-En serio Akashi, ten cuidado, Sagitario no debe dejarse llevar por los impulsos, puede que todo te salga aun peor de lo que crees.

* * *

El local estaba abierto, Furi entro viendo que era un lugar bastante bonito como habían arreglado esa casa para convertirla en un negocio con unos colores bastante agradables a la vista. Los dulces olían delicioso y el castaño se fijo en un pastel de fresas y crema, pero a su lado uno de moras con crema, ambos pasteles se veían demasiado bien, no sabía cual elegir.

-¿Desea llevar algo?...Espera ¿Furi?

El mencionado alzo la vista y vio a un chico de cabello bicolor que ya conocía.

-¡Kagami-san! No sabía que eras tú quien había adquirido este local. Con razón todo huele tan bien.

-No sigas-Dijo algo apenado- Sabes que para mi cocinar siempre fue un hobbie, mi hermano Tatsuya me dijo que nos dedicáramos a esto, un amigo que se lesiono también estará aquí, ellos fueron a comprar unos ingredientes. Por cierto hueles a otro animal ¿Acaso encontraste una novia? Seguro es otra chihuahua, dijiste que eras algo intolerante a otros animales.

-Um, pues es un león y es macho su nombre es Akashi Seijūrō. Y no soy intolerante los demás me rehúyen a mí que es diferente.

-¿Del clan de los leones? ¿Cómo rayos le haces para tener novios así? Antes estuviste con el loco de Nash y ese tipo era peligroso también.

-Cállate, tú también fuiste mi novio un tiempo-Gruño un poco-Llevare el pastel de fresa.

-Ok, pero luego me cuentas como te va con ese sujeto, espero que te esté tratando bien.

-Si, de hecho mejor de lo que esperaría. -Sonrió sin pensarlo siquiera.

* * *

-Traje pastel ¿Alguien quiere? –Miro la sala donde solo estaba el pelirrojo jugando Shōji en solitario.- ¿Y los demás Sei?

-Se fueron, solo vinieron a dejarme un saludo-Se acerca a su pareja y le entrega el peluche que Midorima le había pasado a él –Para ti.

-Gracias Sei. -Sonrió contento abrazando con un brazo libre su regalo, puede que un peluche era algo un poco de niño para él, pero lo acepto porque venía de su prometido. –Iré a prepararte una infusión para tu resfriado ¿Está bien?

-Claro, extraño besarte Kōki, ya quiero que se pase este resfriado.

-Igualmente-Se fue a hacer el té y tocaron la puerta de nuevo, esta vez fue el pelirrojo a abrir llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Nijimura senpai?

* * *

Horas después...

-Y bueno, al menos esos tipos recibieron una lección.-Dijo el de cabello azabache tomando algo de té mirando a Akashi quien lo escuchaba bastante interesado.

-Entonces no te a sido fácil la vida en Estados Unidos.

-¡Para nada! Pero, al menos creo que mi padre se recuperará, me gustaría tener una esperanza sobre ello.

Furi servía té y pastel escuchando también el relato, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que decían, más concentrado estaba en ver la expresión de su prometido, le molestó demasiado ese rostro tan emocionado al hablar con esa persona. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Pero era extraño ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba tanto? Si fuese Midorima u otro con quien hablase no le molestaría, pero sentía que las entrañas le hervían, era una sensación en el pecho de reclamar lo que era suyo. Ojala esa persona se marchara pronto de allí.

-Que torpe, manche mi ropa con la crema del pastel, estaba tan concentrado conversando que ni lo note.

-Le prestare una camisa mía, espero que no le quede demasiado pequeña.

-Muchas gracias Furihata-kun, pareces ser un buen chico para Akashi.

-Kōki es perfecto.

-No, no lo soy.-Trae una camisa- Para usted Nijimura-senpai.

El mencionado se empezó a sacar la camisa manchada y Kōki se dio cuenta que su prometido miraba mucho a Nijimura cuando se saco la ropa de arriba y se cambio. Lo cual irritó al chihuahua demasiado.

-¿Qué hora es? –Consulto su reloj este ultimo ¡Rayos es muy tarde! No podre regresar a mi hotel ¿Qué tal si…?

-Conozco un buen amigo que lo puede alojar en su casa cerca de aquí-Dijo de manera apresurada Furihata.

-Kōki ¿No crees que es mej…?

-Si, yo mismo iré a dejarlo.

-No se preocupen, iré por cuenta, lamento causar molestias.-El castaño le paso la dirección indicada y Nijimura se retiró. El mayor se dio cuenta de que era mejor no meterse demasiado en entre esos dos, se notaba que el joven prometido andaba en celo, lo cual hacia que se volviese más posesivo con su pareja y el que fuese un chihuahua solo hacia más peligrosa la ecuación. Pero al menos hizo lo que le ordenaron después de todo.

* * *

Akashi miro muy molesto a su pareja. Pero este simplemente se comía su resto de pastel sin mirarlo en absoluto

-Fuiste muy descortés Kōki, podría perfectamente Nijimura haberse quedado a dormir aquí.

-No me importa.-Dijo también irritado.

-¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

-Me molesta que lo mires así como lo estabas mirando hace un rato, sobre todo cuando se cambio la ropa, parece que realmente te atrae ese sujeto ¿No es así?

-Bueno, fue un amor de infancia y…Espera ¿Estas celoso?

-Cualquiera se pondría celoso si se fijara en la manera en que lo mirabas.-Gruño rabioso recordando el hecho, no podía calmarse fácilmente.

El león se acerco a su pareja y le acaricio suavemente los hombros.

-Tranquilo, mi prometido eres tú y eso no cambiará.

Sin embargo no se esperaba a que el otro reaccionara y lo empujase contra el suelo casi con violencia sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Hagámoslo-Resoplo irritado –Unámonos de una vez. 

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste.**_

* * *

-¿Qué?-Akashi parpadeo por el sorpresivo ataque de su novio, además esa petición-¿Quieres hacerlo? Pero te contagiaría el resfriado, no es que no tenga ganas créeme pero en serio ¿Realmente quieres?

Furihata empezó a restregar el trasero contra la entrepierna ajena, a través de las ropas de cada de cada uno, el de ojos rojos se sorprendió de ese acto, pues no se esperaba para nada que hiciera eso, incluso se le escapo un jadeo fuerte que no pudo controlar.

-No me importa, necesito dejar de sentir esta inseguridad que siento.

-Kōki, no debes de sentirte así, yo soy completamente tuyo.

-Es que no me basta con solo oírlo. -Sintió las manos blancas de su prometido en su trasero haciendo que se pusiera bastante nervioso, sobre todo porque se estaban metiendo debajo del yukata y la ropa interior que llevaba.-Realmente quiero…-Se sintió un poco aterrado cuando sintió los dedos ajenos acariciar por encima de su pequeño agujero, aunque su mismo celo le pedía continuar, nunca lo quiso hacer de aquella manera.

-Estas muy nervioso demasiado para que realmente estés dispuesto, es obvio que no quieres, solo lo pides porque estas celoso.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- Eres adorable.

El cachorro se levanto enfadado separándose de esa posición de manera brusca y tomando las piernas ajenas pegándolas a la cintura propia y empezó a restregarse él contra el trasero de Akashi y lo miro serio.

-No soy adorable, tengo muchas ganas y si no lo hago es simplemente porque quería que fuera cuando hubiese un sentimiento fuerte entre ambos. Pero creo que a ti poco y nada te importa eso.

-De hecho si me importa Kōki, no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. –El roce en su trasero le hizo ruborizarse un poco, el chihuahua estaba bastante duro y no dejaba de rozarse contra él, el supuso que estaba excitado pero no tanto.-Pero estas haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas.

Gruño de manera molesta sin hacerle caso a lo dicho por su pareja y empezó a repartir lamidas y chupones en su cuello que eran bastante estimulantes había que decirlo. Era suficiente, no estaba bien esto y Seijūrō lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo para que el castaño cayera sentado.

-Kōki, cálmate-El mismo estaba agitado, por poco se deja llevar por su chihuahua- ¿Qué tal si planeamos hacer esto bien? No quisiera que nuestra primera vez sea así, los celos te están descontrolando, deberías dejar de ser tan desconfiado.

-Si, los celos…Son estúpidos. –No podía si no sentirse rechazado por parte de su prometido.-Ya dejémoslo, es tarde y debemos descansar.

-Mañana podemos hacerlo en calma, digo, si es que aun quieres hacerlo. Es posible que mañana me sienta mucho mejor de mi resfriado.

Tuvo ganas de gritarle que se fuera al diablo, pero sabía que todo eso venia en el pack del celo, no podía, no quería ser malo con Sei. Lo mejor era callar, pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que el otro lo apartase de ese modo?

-No te preocupes por eso. Tomate las medicinas para el resfriado, no quiero que empeores.-Le dio su primera sonrisa fingida que el pelirrojo noto antes de desaparecer en la ducha y desquitarse en el agua helada que no le ayudaba a enfriarse en lo absoluto.

* * *

Al día siguiente el león había despertado con muy buen ánimo, al parecer ya estaba mejorado de su resfriado, parpadeo buscando a su pareja en eso encontró una camisa color celeste, si no mal recordaba Nijimura usaba una celeste ese día. Por curiosidad más que nada agarro la prenda y sintió un olor demasiado bueno, demasiado estimulante, delicioso. No recordaba que su senpai oliera tan bien, casi sin darse cuenta estaba toqueteándose mientras olía la prenda cada vez más cerca de su nariz, comenzó a masturbarse...

-Nijimura-senpai…-En cuanto el nombre salió de sus labios se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una estupidez y arrojo lejos esa prenda. Era un imbécil ¿Qué pensaría su prometido si lo veía hacer eso? Sin embargo el no sabía que el ya lo había visto desde afuera de la habitación.

Una, dos, tres lagrimas rodaron por aquel rostro del cachorro de chihuahua, dolía mucho que por aquella persona por la cual estabas empezando a sentir cosas tan fuertes pensara en otro, en realidad que era un duro y afilado puñal en el corazón.

* * *

-¿K-Kagami -kun? –El peliceleste había ido a visitar de improviso a Akashi y Furihata cuando vio la tienda, pensaba en comprar algo de comer para llevarles viendo que la persona por la cual se había fijado y pensaba que no volvería a ver vivía justo al lado de sus amigos.

-Oh, Kuroko… ¡Kuroko!- Se sorprendió el de cabello bicolor- No pensé que volvería a verte de nuevo. Pero me alegro de verte ¿Qué tal todo?

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba la verdad. –Se quedaron viendo sin decirse nada, a pesar de que se conocían casi nada había algo especial que les hacía sentirse atraídos el uno al otro.

-Te invitare un pastel y un batido de Vainilla, pero solo esta vez porque si mi hermano Tatsuya se entera que te los di gratis se pondrá bravo y no sabes cómo puede ser un lince enfadado son terribles.

-Pero tú también eres un felino fuerte según tenia entendido de tu parte.

-Si, un tigre, me extraña que lo recuerdes a pesar de que paso bastante tiempo.

-Yo siempre recuerdo las cosas de quienes me importan Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo se ruborizo levemente.

-Ya…ya veo.

* * *

-Tome una decisión y planeo trabajar en la pastelería y dulcería vecina, no me importa si no estás de acuerdo.

-Kōki, no es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo mantener a ambos.

-No quiero ser dependiente de la gente, no me importa tu dinero, prefiero ganarme las cosas por mí mismo.

-Puedes trabajar siendo mi mano derecha con mis empresas.

-No gracias, la vida de los empresarios grandes no es lo mío.

-¿Quieres seguir viviendo de manera humilde aun cuando nos casemos?

-No hay nada de malo en ser humilde, es mejor así…que un hipócrita millonario que te dice que le perteneces solo a él y se masturba pensando en alguien más.

-Te diste cuenta-Trago saliva, no era una pregunta.

-Dime Akashi-san - El castaño lo miro fijamente bastante serio- ¿Cómo quiere que confíe en usted cuando hace cosas como esa? ¿Cómo espera acaso que algún día me case con usted?-Alzo la voz un poco al último, demostrando que estaba bastante irritado- Lo mejor es cortar de raíz esto.

-Kōki yo…

-¡Nijimura -senpai se va hoy a Estados unidos Akashicchi!-Llego el modelo rubio de improviso a la casa. Furihata gruño ¿Por qué la mayoría de la gente entraba a su casa como quisiera? Iba a tener que hacer una puerta con un buen seguro donde solo él pueda entrar o salir como quiera.- Hola Furihatacchi, lamento entrar así de pronto pero es que tenía que avisar. ¡Él quiere hablar contigo antes de irse Akashicchi!

-Bien entonces vamos-Miro a su prometido-A la vuelta arreglare todo Kōki, lo prometo tú no te separaras de mi.-Dicho esto se fue rápidamente de la casa seguido del rubio.

-Dices eso…pero vas raudamente por verle a él-Mascullo mientras se quedo solo en esa casa. Ya no quería confiar en ese pelirrojo.

* * *

-¿Y qué te parece la especialidad de la casa?

-Cocinas muy bien Kagami-Kun, este pastel de granadas esta delicioso.

-No es nada, me vas a apenar con esos comentarios tuyos.

El joven fantasmal tomo un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor para darle de comer al tigre quien a pesar de que eso se podía ver como algo embarazoso abrió la boca y comió, justo en ese momento entro un pelinegro bastante sensual con un lunar al lado de su ojo que traía con él a cierto chico de cabello de melena y de color lila que Kuroko ya conocía.

-Mira Taiga a quien me encon-Miro la escena parpadeando-¡TAIGA! Espero que ese pastel que estaban compartiendo no sea uno de granada ¿Lo es?

El de cabello bicolor asintió.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Frunció las cejas el tigre- ¿Acaso era de un pedido especial?

-¡No es eso! ¿No has escuchado nunca las leyes del clan de los tigres? Quien comparte la granada que sea del clan con otra persona está destinada a estar comprometida con esta. En resumen este chico –Apunta al peliceleste- Es ahora tu prometido.

El tigre y el fantasma se miraron, cada uno tan asombrado como el otro ante esa revelación.

-Felicidades Gami-chin y Kuro-chin-Dijo el oso comiendo una paleta.

* * *

Cerca de un aeropuerto.

-Gracias por todo Akashi, espero no haber provocado problemas ayer.

-No claro que no.

El de cabello azabache frunció la boca, sabía que el pelirrojo mentía, aun así tenía que hacer lo que le habían mandado, así que abrazo fuertemente a Akashi contra su pecho. No quería hacer nada de esto pero tenía que hacerlo.

Akashi se dio cuenta del descarado acto de su senpai, cuando eras abrazado así por una persona era para que sus olores estimulasen al otro y terminasen copulando. Pero el de ojos rojos no sintió atracción hacia el otro en lo más mínimo. Ese olor no era el que había sentido en esa camisa, incluso el olor que sentía ahora le provocaba incluso repulsión. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aparto al mayor de manera algo brusca mirándolo enojado incluso gruñéndole.

-¿Qué se supone que hace? Yo tengo un prometido y es Furihata Kōki.-Enseño los dientes de manera irritada.

El mayor suspiró, en parte se alegraba de esa reacción de parte del otro.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad, tu padre fue quien me ordeno cometer esto. En realidad que no quería, pero dijo que había encontrado una medicina muy costosa para mi padre y necesito salvarlo ¡Sabes que mi padre siempre ha sido mi prioridad!

Akashi se sintió un completo idiota.

-Dile gracias de mi parte a Furihata quien me devolvió bastante temprano la camisa que se me quedo en tu casa y que gracias por lavarla…Lo siento mucho, en verdad-Miro la hora- Mi vuelo sale ya así que adiós Akashi, espero que seas feliz.

El pelirrojo no atino a decir nada, solo se quedo pensando: La camiseta de su senpai era de manga corta y la que estaba en casa era de mangas largas… No podía ser. Realmente no lo había notado para nada ¿Tan estúpido había sido? Esas reacciones de su cachorro eran exactamente las del celo y como estaba resfriado no lo había notado en absoluto. Se mordió un labio tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar.

Kōki tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo.

* * *

Había corrido desesperado por llegar a la casa, incluso fuera de esta había un ligero hilo de fragancia, la casa estaba impregnada del aroma dulce de Furihata, pero claro había sido tan imbécil y se había dejado llevar tanto por la vista que había hecho estupideces todo el tiempo, entro a la habitación donde estaba el castaño, en esa habitación el olor delicioso lo hizo estremecer por completo, pero no, tenía que ser racional aunque simplemente el olor a celo de su prometido hacia que quisiera abalanzarse sobre él y no tener compasión. Incluso tuvo que taparse un poco la nariz.

-Hueles a ese sujeto.-Dijo el castaño antes siquiera de que Seijūrō se acercase a él.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se besaron?

-No Kōki, el me abrazo, pero no me paso nada cuando lo abrace-Quien le escuchaba se volteo ligeramente frunciendo el ceño- Escúchame, puede que me haya dejado llevar en la mañana, pero me di cuenta que el olor que sentía y que me había llevado a tocarme era el tuyo, tu aroma es el único que me provoca de esa manera incluso ahora me es difícil contenerme. Debí notar tu celo antes.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que pensaras en otro mientras te masturbabas. –Le dijo de manera seria.- Además ya me rechazaste cuando yo quise que lo hiciéramos ¿Crees que voy a querer tener un acercamiento similar de nuevo? Así que vas a tener que contenerte todo lo que puedas porque cuando reprimí este olor no te dabas cuenta de nada, pues ya no pienso reprimir nada.

El pelirrojo abrazo a su pareja, pero este lo aparto de un empujón gruñéndole casi amenazadoramente.

-¡No me toques! ¡Esas oliendo apestoso a ese perro doberman! -

-Me bañare entonces, Kōki, en serio, perdona por ser un idiota.

-Solo vete Akashi-san.

Que su prometido le llamase por su apellido le dolía tanto en el corazón.

* * *

Después de bañarse el pelirrojo fue a buscar al castaño quien estaba cocinando tranquilamente.

-No vengas a abrazarme o algo así, estoy cocinando y puedo cometer un accidente.

-No hay problema ¿Haces la cena?

-Solo la mía, tu puedes hacerte lo que se te dé la gana.

-Pero me gusta lo que Kōki cocina, no me importa lo que cocines, sé que me gustara mientras lo cocines tú.

-¿Ah sí? –Sonrió amplio-Pues te cocinare algo especial para ti Akashi-san.

-Dime Sei. Extraño oírlo de tus labios.

-Lo siento, pero aun no quiero AKASHI-SAN

Y de nuevo esa punzada en el corazón tan molesta. Se fue a sentar mientras esperaba a que el chico terminase su labor.

-Listo, espero que te lo comas todo Akashi-san –Sirvió los platos donde comería el pelirrojo, solo habían wakame y pimientos rojos.

-Kōki esto…

-¿Te gusta? Lo hice con mucha dedicación.

-Sabes bien que el wakame lo odio.-Dijo de manera sincera.

-Y tú dijiste que te comerías lo que fuera que te diese ¿Acaso también mentiste con respecto a eso?

-Me lo comeré-Y así lo hizo soportando el mal gusto y las ganas de vomitar al comerlo. La comida que comía en cambio su prometido si se veía bastante bien, termino de comer y tragar lo suyo limpiándose adecuadamente. Asqueroso, realmente sabia asqueroso, pero no soportaría que su pareja lo tratase de mentiroso.

Furi lo miro realmente admirado por aguantar, pues le había servido un plato enorme y este lo había devorado todo.

-Ahora yo…-Se desmayo Akashi y el que despertó fue su otro yo el de los ojos heterocromaticos. -¿Qué paso Kōki? Traes mala cara ¿Te hicieron algo malo?

-No paso nada…-Miro hacia cualquier lado enojado-Supongo que tu también estas enamorado de Nijimura senpai ¿No?

-¿Qué?-Miro fijamente a los ojos del castaño para asegurarle que hablaba con franqueza tomándole el rostro suavemente -No sé Oreshi, pero para mí siempre fue como mi senpai y nada más. Lo admiraba. Quien quiero yo es a Furihata Kōki.

-No sé si creerte.

-Pues que mi otro yo te decepcione no significa que yo haga lo mismo.-Tomo las manos de Furihata y se las beso-Te protegeré de todo, incluso de mi mismo.-Dijo esto y atrajo al castaño a sus brazos donde este empezó a humedecer las ropas del pelirrojo sin poder contenerse más. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a confiar en alguien.

Bokushi a pesar de que el olor de su compañero era lo suficientemente fuerte para volverlo loco de deseo solo acaricio sus cabellos y beso su frente. Oreshi había cometido un error, pero él no lo haría, quizás ya era hora de arrebatar definitivamente el puesto a este.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo siete, espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen comentario por Jebús**_ (?) 

* * *

Mostró la sonrisa más amable que pudo a la clienta que le miraba con deseo al sentir el olor a celo del joven castaño.

-¿Desea llevar alguna cosa en especial?-Pregunto de manera amable.

-¿No te puedo llevar a ti?

-Yo no soy un dulce, así que lo siento la respuesta es no-Parecía que la gente que venía solo quería coquetear con él. Aunque trataba de ser amable a veces le sacaban de quicio.

-Furi, yo creo que deberías tomarte un descanso-Salió un hombre bastante alto castaño como él pero con un aire que se veía fresco y agradable, era un canino también: un Terranova para ser más precisos un perro característico de ser amable pero bastante protector.

-Es que me gusta trabajar Kiyoshi-senpai.

-Pero tampoco te fuerces tanto, el exceso de trabajo es malo y creo que con tu olor traes a demasiadas clientas, está bien si te tomas un descanso.

-Gracias.- Se fue a la cocina a preparar un jugo para los demás cuando los vio: Al parecer Kuroko y Kagami tenían una pequeña discusión.

-¿Porque no lo dices de frente Kagami -kun? No estoy molesto créeme, pero dime ¿Era necesario hacerme comer un pastel para quedar unido a ti?

-¡Kuroko no es lo que piensas! ¡Te juro que tampoco sabía que era parte de la tradición!

El tigre miro a Furihata que se los había quedado viendo.

-¡Furi dile que yo no haría algo semejante! Kuroko cree que le di ese pastel de granada a propósito para quedar unido a él.

-Sé honesto Kagami-kun.

-Créele Kuroko, él no es capaz de eso de hecho Kagami a veces peca de ingenuo al punto de ser idiota.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Se supone que me estas defendiendo?!-Dijo algo irritado el tigre.

-Um puedo preguntar ¿De dónde se conocían antes ustedes dos? –Pregunto el chico de pelo celeste.

-Fue mi ex novio un tiempo-Respondieron Furi y Kagami al mismo tiempo.

El peliceleste frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar eso.

-Furihata-kun ¿Has pensado en como reaccionara Akashi-kun si se entera de que estas trabajando en un local con uno de tus ex novios encima con tu celo expuesto? Al ser un animal pequeño despides tres veces lo que haría una especie normal, es peligroso.

-El no tiene porque enterarse de nada, a menos que tú se lo digas. ¿No me digas que estas celoso? Kuroko, el prometido de Kagami eres tú. Y ahora estás viviendo con él en este sitio ¿no?

-Aun así creo que deberías mantener distancia. No quiero que se les ocurra revivir momentos del pasado.

Kagami y Furihata se miraron y luego se rieron negando completamente.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Que pienses algo así, es absurdo, Kagami es como un hermano para mí por eso rompimos la relación por que nos vemos más como parientes que como algo más.

-Y-ya veo…

Entro el lince y el oso de pelo violeta que venía ahora seguido a la tienda a comer dulces.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias Kōki, gracias a ti las ventas se han disparado…

El castaño se puso algo incomodo, el único que le llamaba por su nombre era su prometido

-…Pero creo que deberías bloquear ese olor tuyo, hace que las personas incluso se enfoquen en tener sexo con quienes tengan más cerca-El del lunar parpadeo un poco incomodo-Además nos hace falta un cocinero más, si recibimos más pedidos colapsáremos al tener tanta gente atraída por culpa de tus hormonas alteradas.

-Yo me ofrezco Muro-chin-

-Bien, pero espero que no te comas lo que hagas Atsushi.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo Muro-chin. 

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, últimamente en las semanas de ese mes no podía hablar mucho con su prometido porque Bokushi se tomaba el lugar casi todo el tiempo y no podía hablar mucho con este, además Furihata lo evitaba o le respondía cortante, incluso para evitar que el pelirrojo le abrazara a la hora de acostarse se ponía a dormir en su forma animal. Miro a los lados buscando a su pareja pero no había rastros de ella en ningún lado ¿Dónde estaría?

Sintió un ladrido a sus pies de manera ruidosa haciéndose notar.

Akashi miro hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño perro chihuahua color café.

-Así que te piensas quedar con esa forma ¿Realmente no quieres conversar conmigo?

El perro se quedo mirando al humano gruñéndole de mala gana, pero se distrajo con un ruido y salió al patio ladrando.

-¿Tanto me odias Kōki? 

* * *

-Ya averigüe algo sobre las panteras Aominecchi

-¿Si? ¿Y qué descubriste Kise?

-Que tienes que preservar la raza con un león o un tigre si no tus parientes pueden buscar para eliminarte, no les permiten mezclarse con ninguno que no sea un felino por una especie de guerra entre clanes felino y canino que hubo hace unos años atrás y donde la más perjudicada fue la de la pantera.

-Eso me parece una estupidez Kise ¿Por qué por algo del pasado joden el presente de los demás?-Se rasco el cabello- Además si quiero meterme contigo no espero la aprobación de nadie.

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo el rubio no estaba seguro de escuchar lo que escuchó último.

-¡Nada! ¡Mira esa nube!

-¿Qué tiene esa nube?-Dice el rubio mirando y después dándose cuenta que el moreno ya no estaba-¿Aominecchi? 

* * *

Horas después.

-¡Kōki! ¡Te dije que era peligroso! ¡No quisiste volver a tu forma normal incluso si te ahogabas en el agua! –Resoplo totalmente mojado al meterse al pequeño lago que había en el patio para rescatar al chihuahua un poco molesto sosteniendo al animal en brazos que forcejeaba por salirse de los brazos ajenos gruñendo y moviendo las patitas incluso mordiendo las manos ajenas haciéndolas sangrar. -¡Ay! ¡Kōki no muerdas tan fuerte! –El perro le gruño furibundo.

Akashi tomo firme al perro de una forma en que no le mordiera.

-¡Ya basta! –El animal hizo un ruido asustado al oírlo- Sé que cometí un error grave, pero Kōki te extraño mucho, extraño hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz, realmente me haces falta… por favor, dime que me extrañas ,yo te necesito tanto más de lo que puedas imaginar.

-¿Qué haces hablando con un perro Seijūrō?-Ahí estaba el castaño que había llegado de trabajar. Un poco extrañado de ver a su prometido mojado y hablando con un perro.

-Kōki…-Miro al perro que sostenía en sus brazos-Me confundí pensé que eras tú.

-Bueno, se parece un poco… pero es de la vecina a veces se mete a mi casa y-Miro los ojos rojos de su pareja y cambio la expresión a una más seria-Ah, eres tú.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sea yo?-Dejo al perro en el suelo y se acerco al castaño queriéndolo abrazar pero este lo detuvo, tomándole las manos preocupado sinceramente.

-Te dejaste morder, Akashi-san yo nunca le mordería de ese modo, por más que estuviese enojado con usted. –Miro esas heridas eran bastante profundas, los chihuahuas solían ser bastante agresivos con los desconocidos- Quisiera que tome un baño, para poder curar sus heridas adecuadamente como corresponde ¿Lo hará?

Asintió y lo hizo, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio a unas ropas más ligeras. No quería demorar mucho, pues sentía que Bokushi quería salir y no lo dejaría, quería tener aunque fuese un momento breve con su prometido.

-Akashi -san venga conmigo - Tomo una de sus manos la más dañada y empezó a lamer cariñosamente aquellas heridas- Lo bueno es que nuestra saliva es buena para sanar, ahora lo vendare.-Con cuidado, puso unas vendas en las áreas lastimadas cubriéndolas, luego repitió todo el proceso con la otra mano, Seijūrō no dejaba de ver a su prometido, era tan dulce como con tanta dedicación le cuidaba. –Y ya está.

Esa linda sonrisa, tan pura, tan dulce, quería tocar esos labios. Sin poder resistirlo más lo beso cariñosamente acariciando sus labios con los ajenos y al principio fue correspondido, lo cual le hizo ir más entusiasta con el beso tomando a su prometido de la cintura, más este lo rechazo apartándolo no muy fuerte.

-No, Akashi-san, yo aun no le perdono.

-Hare lo que sea para ganarme el perdón tuyo Kōki, lo necesito. Se apoyo leve en el hombro ajeno aspirando el delicioso olor que su pareja desprendía…tengo que hacerte saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Akashi-san…-El castaño sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho tenía miedo e inseguridad por lo que le diría el pelirrojo.

-Kōki yo- Perdió la conciencia y apareció Bokushi- Perdón si te he dejado solo tanto tiempo, me quede dormido, espero que no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato mi otro yo.

Niega, aunque por primera vez algo molesto de que el otro yo de Akashi apareciera, no es que no lo pasara bien con él, de hecho en esas semanas el de ojos heterocromaticos le había llevado de viaje, se habían divertido mucho y prácticamente le había distraído bastante, pero no quiere que por presencia de uno desaparezca el otro, por ambos siente las mismas cosas porque para él son parte de la misma persona.

-¿Y qué has pensado en lo que te dije Kōki?

-No quiero mudarme, me gusta esta casa y mucho.

-Pero es solo temporal hasta que la amplíen. ¿No crees que es lo mejor para nosotros si es que en el futuro tendremos cachorros? Me gustaría que practicasen deporte y que sean fuertes y para eso se necesita un espacio más amplio, además que aprendan de música ¿No te gustaría que tocasen el piano o el violín? Nuestros hijos deben ser inteligentes. –Aunque la verdad sus intenciones eran meter al castaño en su mansión y que vivieran allí por siempre.

-Pero sin quitarles su infancia. A veces me da miedo que no les dejes vivir una niñez normal por como suenas.

-Perdón por eso, tratare de no ser muy duro cuando eso pase. Pero bien ¿No crees que por ese motivo nos debemos cambiar de casa? –Le acaricio con ternura en el mentón.

-Aun no tenemos hijos y es muy luego, además estoy trabajando y me es cómodo no tengo que tomar ningún trasporte.

-Nunca sabemos cuándo podemos tenerlos-Lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligo a sentarse encima de sus piernas-Por lo que sé aun no se te pasa el celo, puede que ahora no quieras, pero puedes cambiar de opinión.- Lo beso suave en los labios sin que el castaño se opusiera- Además yo también te deseo mucho -Acaricio el trasero ajeno y puso una de las manos de su pareja directamente en su entrepierna-Además si es por ese trabajo, pueden ir a dejarte en uno de mis coches.

-Pero…-Sabia que su pareja tenía razón, aun el deseo estaba demasiado fuerte y quería, que su pareja lo deseara no hacía más que sus motivos para un no flaquearan. No aparto la mano de la entrepierna ajena, incluso la estaba masajeando mientras sentía las caricias en su trasero. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se dejara llevar por el instinto y que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer. – Seijūrō no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a la vida dentro de una casa tan grande.

No dejaba de mirar a Akashi todo lo atraía a él así que lo beso pasionalmente metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena haciendo que bailasen entre ambas mientras masturbaba a este, quien le quitaba suave la ropa mientras duraba ese beso hasta que se separaron para buscar aire.

-¿Sabes que me estas volviendo loco de esta forma Kōki? –Lo atrajo mas hacia él apegándolo a su cuerpo, el chihuahua al olerlo tan de cerca no pudo contenerse más, necesitaba tener sexo.

-Quiero hacerlo…-Dicho esto se termino de sacar la ropa él mismo y empezó a desnudar a al pelirrojo que rápidamente se saco su propia ropa y masturbo al cachorro que empezó a hacer ruidos de gusto. Luego Akashi se agacho para lamer y chupar él miembro ajeno, pero el castaño gruño un poco-Yo también quiero… ¡Mnh!

El de ojos de distinto color se aparto y coloco al castaño arriba de él, pero en una pose en que quedaran en un perfecto 69.

-¿Mejor ahora?-Dice dándole una lamida tentadora a la entrepierna del castaño quien sin hizo un ruido de asentimiento y puso en su boca de a poco el miembro de su pareja succionando con ganas mientras crecía en su húmeda boca a veces el movimiento de su compañero en su propia entrepierna lo hacía sacar un jadeo pero siguió su labor saboreando el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca y empujando por instinto hacia la ajena con su pelvis.

No supo en qué momento el de ojos heterocromaticos empezó a acariciar cerca de su agujero ¿Estaría bien dejarlo? Furihata le imito y llevado por las ganas fue él quien coloco el primer dedo dentro del agujero ajeno haciendo que el pelirrojo se retorciese un poco incomodo, pues había que decirlo este también era virgen.

-Iré por lubricante dice el castaño separándose, aunque Bokushi lo había sujetado.

-¿Iras a comprar ahora? No te vayas y hagámoslo.-Le miro anhelante.

-No, no iré a ninguna parte, aquí en casa tengo lubricante y condones…los compre hace días-Confiesa algo nervioso se va al dormitorio y regresa con las cosas-¿Ves?

-¿Qué? –El que miraba ahora al castaño ahora el de ojos rojos quien estaba algo desconcertado al ver que ambos estaban desnudos-¿Te ibas a unir con Boku?

Es tan difícil convivir con dos personas diferentes que habitan el mismo cuerpo, dos novios diferentes en un cuerpo. El castaño en cierto modo le bajo el libido al sentirse culpable ¿Pero culpable de qué? Ambos eran su novio, Tanto Oreshi como Bokushi.

-Akashi-san, es que me deje llevar por el celo y… ¡Y a usted no le gusto tanto!

El de ojos rojos ya se imaginaba como seria su vida más adelante al ver cómo le trataba Kōki: Lleno de hijos heterocromaticos y cuando fuese el mismo lo meterían a una habitación hasta que volviese a ser Boku otra vez. Al parecer su pareja ya había elegido con quien quedarse de los dos pelirrojos, la otra personalidad de él.

-Estas muy equivocado-Se acerco al castaño y simplemente le acomodo el cabello que estaba tapándole demasiado los ojos en una acción muy suave- Yo te amo y deseo, cometí un error pensando que mi corazón aun estaba con alguien más, pero la ausencia de no verte, tu indiferencia me han hecho darme cuenta que el único que ahora amo eres tú ¡No! El único que realmente he sentido algo similar al amor eres tu Furihata Kōki.-Acaricio sus labios con cariño.-Aunque veo que preferiste estar con Bokushi, está bien mientras pueda seguir amándote ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Eres idiota, ambos son importantes para mí, tanto tu Sei como Seijūrō son importantes para mí. Ambos son mi prometido. Yo… ¿Crees que lo que hiciste no me hubiera dolido tanto si no te amara imbécil? Me dolía mucho pensar que yo no era la persona que a ti realmente te gustaba, pensé que solo estabas conmigo por obligación.

-Nunca estaría con una persona por obligación, si estoy contigo es porque quiero. –Lo abrazo con ternura -¿Me perdonas por mi torpeza mi dulce Kōki? Realmente te amo.

-Solo si esta vez no te rehúsas a unirte conmigo. Si no vete despidiendo de mí –Aunque estaba un poco avergonzado, aun tenía el suficiente deseo para querer sexo con su pareja.

El de ojos rojos sonrió emocionado besando continuamente los labios de su pareja-Claro que no me rehusaré, eres mío –Lo volvió a besar siendo correspondido por el cachorro haciendo que el beso cada vez fuese más fogoso, apenas si se separaban para respirar-Te amo Kōki-Lamio su cuello como desesperado con mucho deseo que había estado conteniendo por todo ese tiempo, dejo chupadas en su cuello a las que el castaño no pudo si no gemir pues era bastante sensible en aquella zona.

-Sei…-Se empezó a excitar de nuevo como estaba, los besos y las caricias de los cuales ambos hacían por igual, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de tocar al otro-Te amo…-Dijo con timidez puesto que le costaba desnudar sus sentimientos, temía mucho por ser lastimado de nuevo.

-Y yo-Lo beso en la boca de nuevo disfrutando de esa boca que era tan deliciosa, esos labios que pedían ser tomados sin compasión, ese exquisito sabor de la boca de su Kōki, no quería nunca parar de besarlo, sentía que renacía cada vez que besaba aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, siendo correspondido de forma hambrienta por aquella persona que compartía el mismo sentimiento que su pareja.

Se necesitaban mucho, el de ojos cafés dando besos que se alternaban con mordidas en cierto momento tomo los miembros de ambos juntándolos y masturbándolos al mismo tiempo, Akashi movió las caderas para sentir más jadeando, cosa que el castaño imito haciendo ruidos de placer a su vez.

-Ak…Sei-Dijo entre caricias y besos que se daban sin cesar- Yo quiero que…tu comiences.-Una manera sutil de decirle que fuera el activo esta vez. Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y le paso el lubricante.-No demores mucho. - Pidió un poco nervioso.

El de ojos rojos le sonrió de manera dulce y beso los labios ajenos para después agarrar el liquido de la botella y derramar en el pequeño agujero de su chihuahua, quien hizo un ruido incomodo porque el liquido estaba frío, luego se unto en los dedos y de a poco introdujo uno en la pequeña cavidad ajena el celo del canino hacia que el dolor fuese mucho menos que si fuese un humano normal, pronto otro dedo fue introducido, buscando aquel punto g masculino, haciendo con un movimiento de tijeras una expansión de su cavidad que estaba caliente y que parecía desesperada por ser cubierta de una vez. Su pareja se retorcía un poco incomodo pues no era una sensación que conociera si no hasta ahora, pero se acostumbro demasiado pronto, aunque estando en celo era normal todo su cuerpo reclamaba sexo tanto penetrar como ser penetrado, lo que necesitaba era un cuerpo ya.

-Sei…por favor-Se desespero aun más cuando se sintió acariciado en una zona muy sensible-Hazlo- Tomo el rostro ajeno y lo beso dándole una mordida fuerte a los labios ajenos.

El de mayor estatura, lamiendo el rostro ajeno después de esa mordida, retiro los dedos y posiciono su miembro empujando lentamente la punta hacia dentro haciendo que ambos hiciesen un ruido al sentirse, el interior era estrecho y húmedo, el miembro del león se sentía enorme al menos esa punta gruesa y cálida que le expandía al máximo. Furi tendió a cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió, dolía pero aguantaría, después sería su pareja quien tendría que aguantarle, ah sí, porque no sería el único en ser invadido claro que no.

Empujo Akashi más sobre ese cuerpo que iba envolviéndole como un guante haciéndole sentir un exquisito placer pero con cuidado de no dañar a su amado.

-¿Te duele mucho Kōki? Podemos parar si quieres. -Aunque dudaba si pudiera hacerlo a estas alturas. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura viendo como su pareja parecía estar esforzándose en no sufrir demasiado.

-No, estoy bien, sigue, aguantaré-Beso dulcemente a su pareja mientras lo sentía cada vez más adentro sintiendo que lo iba a partir en dos.

-¡Atchisss!-

Los dos enamorados se miraron. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ese estornudo, miraron a su alrededor viendo a un chico de pelo gris que estaba leyendo una novela ligera quien parecía despreocupado en apariencia, al darse cuenta que lo miraban este dijo.

-Ustedes sigan, yo seguiré leyendo mi novela. Lo siento por él estornudo, no la verdad no, Akashi me desagrada.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor gracias._**

* * *

El castaño se sonrojo violentamente: Un perfecto desconocido estaba en su casa le había visto desnudo mientras era penetrado por su pareja en su primera vez. Gruño, pero no fue el único Akashi también le gruño a esa persona bastante molesto con la interrupción de aquel desconocido.

-No se pongan así, les dije que pueden seguir con lo que hacían, no les molestaré.- Siguió ojeando su revista el de cabellos grises.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?! Prefiero que se vaya –Furi se separo de Akashi quien se sorprendió un poco cuando lo hizo.

-Esta también es mi casa. O bueno lo era antes de que llegara esa familia que le vendió la casa a tu familia, Furihata.

-¿Qué?

-Vete de esta casa, es la casa de mi prometido y la mía-Dijo autoritariamente el pelirrojo rugiendo fuertemente, imponiéndose como el león que es.

-También es la mía-Respondió tranquilamente el de ojos grises-Pero está bien, quizás me vaya, pero quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Algo a cambio?-Dijo Furi un poco preocupado puesto que esa persona parecía conocerlos bastante bien, pero jamás le habían visto en la casa-¿No crees que eres un poco aprovechado?

-Si venimos con defectos de cada uno, pues yo creo que tu también tienes uno al no contarle a Akashi que tienes una se-El chihuahua le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Resoplo enojado gruñendo furibundo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi Kōki? –Pregunto un curioso Akashi de manera autoritaria-Cuenta.

-¡No tienes porque saberlo Sei! Y tu…te daré la suscripción a una editorial que me dieron por ganar en un concurso de historias, seguro puede conseguir más novelas ligeras gratis con eso, pero váyase de mi casa por favor.

-Kōki, cuéntame.

-Y-yo... ¡Te amo!

-Eso lo sé cariño, pero quiero saber a qué se refiere Chihiro con respecto a lo tuyo.

-Espera ¿Lo conoces?-

-Le sirvo a su padre Masaomi-Respondió el peligris- mi familia estuvo siempre bajo sus órdenes aunque siempre los odie porque son unos arrogantes de mierda.

-¿Y aun así les sirves?

-Pagan bien, no tengo otra opción.

-Te pagare lo que sea si te vas ahora, a menos que prefieras la opción de ser descuartizado.-Le dijo con bravura Akashi.

-De acuerdo, me voy.

Tocaron la puerta justo en aquel momento.

-Vaya, parece que no soy el único que interrumpe su escenita de sexo. –Se río y fue hacia la puerta pero nadie entró después de que el peligris se fuera.

* * *

No es que fuera celoso, pero Kuroko en si era bastante inseguro al ser un omega a pesar de lo que pudiese aparentar tenía miedo, Kagami era una persona que le había atraído al instante, por eso no se había negado al compromiso, pero temía que su amigo Furihata se lo quitase con tan intenso aroma que desprendía, incluso los humanos se daban cuenta que era atrayente, pero no entendían que solo era por su olor. Sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero Akashi debía de enterarse que donde trabajaba su prometido era nada menos que donde estaba su ex novio.

Frente a la casa del castaño toco la puerta esperando a que fuese el mismo pelirrojo quien le atendiese si no era así ya buscaría una excusa para después hablar con Akashi.

La puerta se abrió, pero no era ni Furihata, ni la persona a quien buscaba si no otra, que conocía bastante bien.

-Mayuzumi Chihiro…-Trago saliva.

El de ojos grises sonrió bastante leve, pero para alguien como él eso era una felicidad enorme.

-Kuroko, no sabía que estabas por aquí-Lo abrazo.- Es un gusto volver a verte.

El peliceleste se separo con brusquedad.

-Para mí no ¡Adiós!-Se alejo raudo.

El peligris sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora que te encontré volverás a ser mi pareja.-Sentencio.

* * *

-Ya se fue ¿Podemos seguir?-Pregunto de un modo sugerente.

-Claro que si cariño-El león beso los labios de su pareja con ternura.-Pero antes cuéntame ¿Qué es eso que me ocultas?

-Sei, no es el momento-Dijo de manera nerviosa ¿Cómo podría decirle aquello sin que eso arruinase las cosas?

-Dímelo ya, yo decidiré eso.

-Bokushi no me presionaría así.

-No, Boku te obligaría de un modo más extremo para que soltaras todo y créeme no sería lindo.

Su pareja tenía tanta maldita razón.

-Yo tengo una segunda transformación.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, es que-Agarro el primer objeto afilado y se hizo un corte transformándose, parecía un simple híbrido de un perro con cola y orejas de este manteniendo el aspecto humano.

-Aun no veo cual es el problema incluso te ves adorable. ¿Pero porque el ocultarlo?

-Es porque estoy calmado, pero…-Hizo un esfuerzo y sus uñas crecieron bastante incluso su boca se deformo un poco mostrando unos dientes enormes y filosos y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros- Con esta forma me e desecho de varios cambiaformas.

-Bien, aun no veo el problema.

Suspiro y se lamió el corte que se había hecho para que la herida dejara de sangrar y así volver a la normalidad.

-Akashi, yo fui quien mato a tu abuelo paterno.

-¿Ah?-Parpadeo.

-Hace años mi madre Kaori servía a tu familia, pero tu abuelo Seishiro Akashi tenía un capricho con ella a pesar de que estaba viejo la quería para él, al enterarse que era una mujer casada quiso matarla en su desesperación por salvarse me usaron como recurso, sabían que cada tres generaciones de chihuahuas sale uno con mi poder , me hicieron un corte en la muñeca y yo aparecí con esa forma, por instinto supe que mi familia estaba en peligro y actué sin saber lo que había hecho matando en quien se me pusiera en frente hasta sentir que ese olor amenazante se hubiese ido. Era muy pequeño y no entendía nada cuando volví en mí, solo sabía que tuvimos que desaparecer de nuestra ciudad natal y mudarnos a la ciudad Sakura. A pesar de eso tu padre no nos buscaba a nosotros, buscaba a un híbrido de pelo castaño y ojos negros que había descuartizado a su padre, sin saber que era yo.

-Según las leyes de mi clan, sabes que tendría que matarte sabiendo eso ¿Lo sabías?

El castaño asintió apenado y sinceramente asustado pensando que ahora el pelirrojo le odiaba y ya no lo quería consigo.

-Es por eso que no quería involucrarme contigo en un principio, temía que si te enterabas de todo las cosas terminasen así.

-¿Así como? Kōki el pasado no se puede cambiar y yo te amo tal y como eres.

-¿Y las leyes de tu clan?

-¿Crees que realmente me importa? Eres mi prometido y estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no sería capaz de matarte, lo único que quiero hacer es devorarte y tú sabes de qué modo me refiero.

-¡Sei!-Lo abrazo y lo beso con mucha pasión, su pareja le correspondió fogosamente para continuar lo que habían comenzado.

* * *

-¿A dónde habrá ido Kuroko?-Preguntó el tigre un poco preocupado, parecía que su prometido omega se había enfadado un poco, sabía que los omegas suelen ser un poco desconfiados de quien se acerque a su pareja, pero le parecía un poco ridículo que desconfiara de Furihata, el castaño sé notaba demasiado que le gustaba otra persona ¿Y el mismo? Pues la verdad no estaba seguro, pero ese chico de pelo celeste le ponía nervioso a veces, le gustaba, pero como que comprometerse tan pronto era algo demasiado extremo, encima ahora vivían juntos.

-Dijo que iba a entregarle algo a Furihata-Dijo el castaño mayor horneando un pastel.

-Yo creo que son celos y va ir a marcar territorio-Menciono el del lunar dándole a probar un pastel al oso pelila- ¿Qué tal te parece Atsushi?

-Delicioso Muro-chin.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Por qué ustedes están tan juntos?-Dijo el tigre molesto de que su hermano estuviese tan junto con ese grandote, hasta parecían esposos de toda la vida al verlos y eso que apenas se conocían.

-Solo le estoy dando a probar la receta de un pastel Taiga, no te pongas tan grave.

-¡¿Pero no debería estar en su casa ya?!

-El a sido nuestro mejor cliente hasta ahora, yo le pedí quedarse, no te pongas grave, además va a ser nuestro cocinero extra.

-¿Me dejas probar mas de ese otro pastel Muro-chin?

-Por supuesto Atsushi.

El tigre quería refutar pero decidió esperar afuera a Kuroko, no le gustaba el acercamiento del oso con el lince, parecían demasiado cercanos y le irritaba de sobremanera.

Vio la figura de su pareja aparecer pronto, se veía algo agitado ¿Qué habría pasado?

* * *

Después de preparar nuevamente a su pareja esta vez se unto en el propio miembro el suficiente lubricante y tomo sus labios antes de comenzar a hundirse nuevamente en aquel pequeño, pero cálido agujero que le esperaba. Furi apretó un poco los dientes pero separó más las piernas para recibirle aun mejor, sentía que le estaban metiendo una especie de arpón en el culo. Akashi se siguió introduciendo lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente adentro.

-Eres…muy grande.-Fue lo primero que dijo un poco incomodo-No te muevas por favor.

El pelirrojo asintió masturbándolo un poco, el miembro del chihuahua se sentía húmedo y luego esa misma humedad parecía que se hubiera transmitido hacia su agujero, pues no había sentido eso cuando lo había penetrado hace poco, parece que el propio cuerpo al estar en celo generaba un lubricante que facilitaba las cosas en el cuerpo del chihuahua, lo cual era una ventaja de algún modo.

-¿Aun te duele mucho?-Akashi no creía poder contenerse más, aquel interior parecía enloquecerle de lo deliciosamente apretado que se sentía.

-Muévete ya.-Dijo el mismo castaño excitado comenzando a separarse y a hacer que el miembro ajeno se moviese en su interior, el pelirrojo jadeo y comenzó a moverse lento, pero su misma pareja le incitaba a moverse más rápido, pero no quería dañarlo aun así pronto termino cediendo y moviéndose más contra la carne ajena que a cada movimiento Furi soltaba un ruido que no se sabía interpretar de dolor o de placer o ambas a la vez, sin embargo este no se quejaba excepto para pedir más.

-Te amo Kōki-Lo tomo de las caderas y se salió casi por completo para volver a enterrarse en las entrañas ajenas que parecían cada vez más suaves.

El chihuahua besaba y mordía aquellos labios de su pareja mientras se aferraba a él, mientras el mismo movía sus caderas buscando más, inconscientemente apretando como para que la virilidad de su pareja no se escapase de su interior.

-Sei, quiero más-Dijo hambriento de esas sensaciones nuevas que estaba sintiendo, era extraño y un poco incomodo, pero no podía parar, no quería parar quería más de esa sensación, se sentía muy a gusto siendo rellenado por su pareja, quien hizo movimientos más cortos y ágiles esta vez , no sé quería despegar de su amado quien junto a él cada vez hacia ruidos gruñidos y por parte del león rugidos mientras lamia el rostro de su amado, su cuello, lo deseaba tanto y ahora lo estaba haciendo por fin suyo, lo mordió en un hombro mientras lo sujetaba y le sostuvo las piernas bien arriba haciendo que todo el estuviese en su interior.

Furihata gruñía y aullaba casi los rugidos de su león lo excitaban tanto como las fieras embestidas que estaba recibiendo, cada vez se sentía más duro hasta que un momento no pudo más y eyaculo sin poder avisar solo dio un gruñido muy alto manchando donde podía. Su pareja poco después hizo lo mismo, el castaño sintió un extraño placer al recibir el líquido espeso ajeno sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Busco los labios de su amado para besarse de nuevo mientras esperaba que el proceso de quedarse pegados se deshiciese solo.

Se había acostumbrado demasiado bien al proceso de su primera vez y pensar que a los humanos les costaba más adaptarse a su primera vez, era bueno ser no completamente humano.

Pocos minutos después se salieron de él y el pelirrojo le sonrió satisfecho y con una mirada llena de amor.

-Fue…increíble ¿No?-Beso y lamió los labios de su querido chihuahua que temblaba pero solo por qué tanta acción le había dejado el cuerpo agitado.

-Cuando nos recuperemos quiero…mi turno, así que no te duermas.

-No podría hacerlo, también te deseo de esa forma.

Se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

-Kuroko llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas? Pareces algo perturbado ¿Te paso algo malo?

-Kagami-kun, yo quiero unirme contigo ya.

Los colores se le fueron rápidamente al rostro.

-Oi es muy pronto para eso ¡Apenas nos conocemos!

-Pero sé que Kagami-kun es mi Alfa y yo sé que te pasa lo mismo conmigo.

-Pues algo hay de eso pero…siento que estas apresurando las cosas por algo en especial ¿Te hicieron algo en la casa de Furi?

-No, no, no te preocupes Kagami-kun no me pasa nada, no me hicieron nada, te lo prometo. Solo recuérdame no salir solo de casa nunca más.

Eso preocupo sinceramente bastante al tigre ¿Qué había pasado en verdad con Kuroko y porque no le quería contar?

* * *

Un par de besos más cada vez con más fogosidad y pasión y algunas caricias ya estaban deseosos de nuevo sobre todo el chihuahua, el celo no se le iba a quitar con una sola vez. No, no era suficiente con solo eso y lo sabía.

El castaño masturbo el miembro de su amado león despertándolo, luego se agacho para un sexo oral haciendo que esta parte creciera con la humedad y calidez de su boca junto a una firme succión mientras tanto con lubricante empezó a untar la entrada de su pareja quien gemía con las lamidas mientras de a poco iba introduciendo un dedo a aquel lugar que pronto llenaría con su propia virilidad, Seijūrō se sorprendió un poco pues su pareja de nuevo parecía muy predispuesta a pesar de que al parecer le había dolido bastante cuando él entro en su cuerpo la anterior vez. El empujo su propio miembro a la boca ajena llevado simplemente por el instinto, sin embargo Furi resistía bien esos envites en su boca y a su garganta. Akashi se atrevió a preguntarle en cierto momento en que estaba empezando a necesitar más que la boca de su pareja:

-¿No te duele lo…de recién?

Con la boca llena le niega y se sigue moviendo haciendo que el león jadee mientras el castaño de a poco le va metiendo otro dedo en su espacio personal de a poco intentando dilatarlo y buscando su punto sensible. La verdad Akashi no se imaginaba que así se sentía esa sensación de los dedos en su interior, pensó que podía ser más agradable pues parecía que su cachorro se había adaptado mucho más rápido, quizás todo se debía al estado de este. Cuando le tocaron aquella parte sensible el león se sobresaltó soltando un quejido placentero.

-Kōki…-Soltó un suspiro mirando al castaño que prácticamente lo atacaba por los dos lados de su cuerpo, era suficiente estimulo, aunque aún no se acostumbraba totalmente a los dedos intrusos en su interior sabia que ya estaba listo- Quiero de ti.

-Sei-Lo beso con ternura lamiendo su rostro y depositando unos besos suaves, ambos se besaron con pasión, el de menor estatura retiro los dedos de su interior, pero contrario a lo que se podría esperar de hacerlo una primera vez en la posición tradicional, le hizo poner a su pareja en cuatro, no es que no quisiera ver la cara de su amado, si no simplemente se tentó de tenerlo así.

-¿No es un poco injusto?-Dijo el de ojos rojos mirando a su pareja.-No te puedo ver mucho el rostro así.

-Ah, perdón es que yo quería...

-No hay problema, pero a la próxima yo te lo haré así. O de una forma diferente en que disfrute mucho de ti.-Miro a su pareja y alzó un poco el trasero-Hazlo pronto.

-De acuerdo.-Rozo su miembro contra la cavidad ajena y empujó entrando con facilidad, la punta del pene de Kōki era delgada y además todo el miembro ajeno desprendía un liquido que hacía más fácil la penetración, el pelirrojo creyó que al parecer no sería tan doloroso como creía, en eso su prometido empuja más hacia adentro, mostrando que también era bastante grueso y que podía expandir tanto o más como el mismo Akashi había profanado a su pareja. Seijūrō se intento aferrar a algo pero ni siquiera estaban haciéndolo en la cama se habían dejado llevar tanto que estaban en la habitación de estar y no habían muchos muebles. Dolía, pero con esa extraña sustancia del miembro de su pareja era como una especie de afrodisíaco raro que hacía que el dolor disminuyera bastante rápido, cuando por fin entro el chihuahua del todo el de ojos rojos se sobresalta de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunta preocupado su prometido.

-Lo dices como si no fuese capaz de aguantarte, muévete-Le ordenó confiado, aunque vaya que no imaginaba que su pareja se sintiese de esa forma.

Había costado entrar, humedecido y todo Kōki se había tenido que apoyar en su mano para ayudar a meterse a ese agujero tan estrecho que tenía su pareja, el mismo había tenido que esperar un poco, pero con la orden de su león no se pudo detener mucho y empezó un suave vaivén se sentía muy bien ese roce que apretaba su carne en cada movimiento con su humedad que parecía aumentar en su miembro fue haciéndolo cada vez más de prisa haciendo que ambos gimieran alto cuando los movimientos aumentaban.

-Más…-Rogó el pelirrojo y su pareja obedeció haciendo unas embestidas salvajes sin piedad a ese trasero.

Casi se vienen al mismo tiempo, pero Seijūrō acabo antes sin poderlo aguantar, después de todo era su primera vez siendo el pasivo rugiendo fieramente expulso su simiente sumamente extasiado mientras pronto sintió una mordida en el cuello y a su pareja viniéndose y llenándolo de aquel mismo liquido dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron agotados y nuevamente tenían que esperar un poco para despegarse, aunque por un lado no tenían ganas de separarse de ningún modo. Luego el chihuahua perdió la erección y lograron soltarse, se acostaron uno al lado del otro y se abrazaron con mucho amor.

Agotados y satisfechos se estaban empezando a quedar dormidos, sin embargo apareció el de ojos heterocromaticos en frente de la vista del chihuahua.

-¿Ya compraste las cos...? Espera…-Dice al sentir un dolor en el trasero y un cansancio tremendo-¿Te acostaste con Oreshi? Ya se reconciliaron entonces.-Bufó- Bueno, pensé que te demorarías en comprar el lubricante así que me puse a dormir un poco.

-Tonto, te dije que tenía en casa. Y Sei y tú son mis novios o novio…los amo a ambos.

-De acuerdo, pero a la próxima el que lo haga contigo seré yo.

-Ya veremos. Te amo Seijūrō.

-Y yo a ti cachorro, por cierto usaron protección supongo.

Kōki vio que los condones que había traído no habían sido usados por ninguno de los dos.

-Mierda…

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ojala les guste c:_**

* * *

El hombre pantera fue rápido con su patrulla de policía cuando supo que Kise tenía problemas, era uno de los mejores y más capacitados policías de la ciudad Sakura siempre lograba atrapar a cualquier delincuente y nada se le escapaba de las manos. El rubio le había llamado al número propio, pero según él "para un caso de emergencia". Suponiendo que era porque confiaba en él Aomine decidió ir.

El moreno toco la puerta de la casa de este, no era una mansión, pero al parecer era bastante grande, seguro el modelaje le dejaba bastante dinero a Kise. El de pelo rubio le hizo entrar a la casa mirándole e invitándole una taza de té, no parecía estar en problemas como el creía.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Kise?

-No hay ninguna emergencia, quiero que me aclares algo Aominecchi ¿Realmente te gusto?

-¡Oi! ¡¿Llamaste al número de la policía solo para esto?!

-No llame a la policía, te llame a ti específicamente Aominecchi –Se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no fuese tan grave- Además hace rato no conversábamos bien, el otro día apenas si hablamos y me quería quitar la duda además, los descendientes de zorros dorados somos muy curiosos ¿sabías que también soy parte zorro dorado? Aunque dudo en que pueda convertirme en uno aparte que genera mucho desgaste físico y además… ¡¿Aominecchi a dónde vas?!

-Tengo que hacer cosas Kise, no todos tenemos tanto tiempo libre como tú.

-¡Aominecchi! Pensé que te interesaría saber que pensaba darte una oportunidad

El moreno se giro (solo unos centímetros de la puerta de salida de la habitación) Y miro al de ojos color miel.

-¿Estas seguro? Desde que nos conocemos nuestra relación no ha sido una de las mejores.

-Lo mismo digo, pero eres el único al cual encuentro su olor interesante, quizás alguna vez a Akashicchi, pero aparte de él nadie.

-Pero Akashi tiene a ese chihuahua.

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?

-¡Oi! ¿Quién esta celoso?

-Quiero intentar como seria si saliésemos juntos, quizás las cosas serian divertidas.

La pantera asintió robándole un beso que el perro golden retriever recibió con una sonrisa.

Al parecer en esos días todo parecía ir bien, incluso demasiado bien, no sabían que las cosas podían arruinarse debido a factores externos.

* * *

Esa semana si que había sido una locura, no podía describirse de otra manera más que eso o una semana donde algo tan simple se había convertido en una adicción. Era la primera vez que iba al baño después de una semana, no había comido, apenas si había dormido. Tenía el trasero adolorido y adormecido además de sus piernas. Se toco el cuello que estaba lleno de huellas de chupones y mordidas delineando sin querer esa marca que había logrado detener la adicción que había tenido con su pareja y que casi mueren por culpa de esa adicción irrefrenable, la marca de la unión.

Aun recordaba todos los cambios que Akashi y él habían pasado esa semana, aun no creía que hubiesen podido hacer tanto.

***/Flash Back/***

Furi al despertar después de haberlo hecho por primera vez con su prometido de ambas formas se levanto con pereza, aunque con algo de dificultad, descubriendo que era de día. Le dolía algo el trasero, aunque supuso que era normal para la primera vez y sobre todo con el tremendo tamaño que tenía su pareja. Con esfuerzo se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y darse un buen baño, esperaba que esta vez su celo amainara un poco. Llego a este soltando un ruido de exclamación cuando ve sus ojos en el espejo, sus pupilas parecían más grandes ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Estaba enfermo?

Con el ruido el león se había despertado para ver a su pareja preocupado por su reacción sin embargo al ver a Akashi de nuevo se sobresalta: Los ojos de este eran completamente dorados, ambos.

-T-tus ojos…

-¿Cambiaron mis ojos también? –Dice mirando Akashi a su pareja viendo los ojos del contrario- Mmmm bueno creo que mi padre dijo algo así que cuando las parejas se unían los ojos cambiaban, debe ser de esta forma para ambos por nuestras formas animales supongo.

-Es, muy extraño…

-Si-Se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora no podre saber quién es Bokushi u Oreshi.

El pelirrojo se acerco al castaño riendo y lo abrazo. Desde que se levanto sintió la necesidad, quería hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos antes de que te vayas a trabajar?

El chihuahua quería, rayos que lo quería, desde que despertó sentía el cuerpo caliente como nunca, pero tenía que irse a trabajar, pero no podía negarse.

-De acuerdo- Beso a su pareja y terminaron haciendo el amor.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y más sin darse cuenta de que el día fue pasando y que era de noche cuando terminaron cansados y durmieron.

Solo tres horas porque necesitaban hacerlo otra vez.

Ambos sentían que tener tantas ganas era anormal y que ni siquiera habían comido o ido al baño, pero suponían que quizás era cosa del celo y pasaría…

Pero los días pasaban y no se soltaban, no podían, querían soltarse pero en cuanto lo intentaban se sentían demasiado mal y necesitaban hacerlo.

Akashi siendo embestido sin parar por Furihata llamaba a sus encargados y les decía que aplazaran cualquier cita o reunión de esa semana, simplemente no podía separarse del cuerpo del otro. Furi hizo lo mismo llamando a la tienda de pasteles, excusándose con cualquier cosa.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda… ¡ah!… ¡más! ¡AH! ¡Sí! ¡Más adentro! –Jadeo el chihuahua mientras era poseído por su león quien arremetía más fuerte contra el cuerpo ajeno-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Aaaah! ¡Apenas si hemos…arsg dormido!

-Lo…nhsg…Sé… ¡Aprietas tan delicioso! –Beso las mejillas de su amado, preocupado aunque no podía dejar de tener sexo con él ni al revés- Pero… ¿A…QUIEN…Llamamos? Demonios Kōki ya no aguanto…hasta acabar…se está haciendo doloroso.

-Jajá…yo siento que me estoyyyy ahogando… ¡AH! ¡Aaah! ¡ME VENGO!-De improviso fue eyaculando mientras que al sentir el apretón cuando su pareja se venía el pelirrojo se corrió dentro de él rebalsándolo ya pues estaba lleno del liquido de este tantas veces que se había venido el estaba absolutamente igual que su pareja.

Apenas si se recuperaron, el cachorro penetro a su pareja porque la necesidad podía más, ni siquiera necesitaban prepararse, estaban tan dilatados y mojados con semen del otro que solo era llegar y penetrar.

-S-Sei ¡Llama a tu padre! Ngh…quizás el sepa algo- Golpeo con fuerza el trasero ajeno con su pelvis al penetrar duro a su pareja, tomo a Akashi con la fuerza que podía y lo puso en el tatami donde estaba el celular para que llamara sin dejar de tomarlo como suyo.

-Papá... ¡Ah Kōki! -Gimió altísimo-Contesta demonios…amor umnh…si me haces gemir tan alto no querrá oírme… ¡AH! ¡Quiero más!

/En el otro lado de la línea/

-¿Para qué llamas Seijūrō? ¿Quieres sacarme en cara de que estas acostándose con ese perro?-Gruñó indignado al escuchar los gemidos de su hijo siendo penetrado.- ¿Ah? Ah…-El hombre entendió la situación a pesar de que era traumante escucharlos así- Tienen que unir el lazo para que sus deseos incontrolables se hagan normales.- Respondió exasperado- ¿Qué cómo se hace? Pues tendrás que cortar la piel de ese chihuahua y… ¿Seijūrō?  
**/**

-No...¡AH! resulto, quiere que te lastime… ¡Nunca lo haré! Um ¡Se aprovecha de las circunstancias!

-Dame…gk! ¡EL PUTO CELULAR! –No sabe si es por tanta actividad o el no haber comido por días o apenas haber dormido que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tomo el celular del pelirrojo y marco a duras penas a Kuroko.

/Por el otro lado de la línea /

-Akashi-kun, ah eres Furihata-kun… No sabía que tuvieras esos fetiches de llamar a las personas en el acto sexual, te voy a cortar. –Y de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el chihuahua le explica la situación-¿Eh? ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Si no comen morirán!...Espera creo que tu y Akashi-kun deben unir sus sangres cortándose un dedo creo que el índice si no mal recuerdo solo así podrán sellar la unión-

El peliceleste le pregunta con la mirada al tigre que había escuchado la conversación un poco descolocado con lo oído por la conversación quien asiente a lo último.

-Kagami-kun dice que si. Deben hacerlo pronto… ¡No demoren más tiempo! Suerte con ello Furihata-kun.

**/**

Así lo hicieron con una tijera filosa Akashi había hecho un corte a ambos para unir sus sangres poniendo sus heridas juntas, mágicamente pudieron ver como las heridas se cerraban solas y un símbolo aparecía en el cuello de ambos. La lujuria incontrolable había parado, ahora era normal. Apenas si se separaron tuvieron ganas de ir al baño ¿hacia cuanto que no habían ido?

-¡Déjame entrar a mi primero yo tengo más ganas que tú!

-¡Yo también lo necesito! ¡Tu casa debería tener más baños Kōki! ¡Déjame entrar a mi primero!

-¡No quiero! ¡Tú déjame entrar a mí!

-¡No Kōki yo quiero hacerlo primero!

Al final el pelirrojo entro primero estando más de una hora allí y Furihata aguantando como podía al entrar se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo se había dormido y lo tuvo que sacar para entrar él.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

Después de por fin hacer sus necesidades se miro al espejo, su piel se veía pálida y esa marca en forma de un sol parecía brillar o quizás era su imaginación. Sus ojos seguían distintos, sinceramente no le gustaba porque parecía otra persona. Tenía tanto sueño… de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó Furihata no sabía ni qué hora era ni que día era, pero moría de hambre y sentía un olor delicioso, se levanto donde estaba, extrañamente estaba en cama vestido como correspondía pero ignoro todo eso, tenía demasiada hambre para hacer preguntas.

Al ver donde provenía el olor se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba comiendo un enorme banquete en el comedor, se le cayó la baba sin poder contenerse lo bueno es que al parecer su novio había tenido la gentileza de ponerle todo lo necesario para él, no quería hablar solo comer. Por todos los dioses, sabia a gloria esa comida, era demasiado deliciosa y el tenia un hambre devoradora. Tanto él como su pareja comían sin detenerse a preguntar.

Después de que ambos estómagos estuvieron llenos el chihuahua decidió hablar.

-¿De dónde sacaste tanta comida? –Se relamió los labios-Estaba delicioso jamás en la vida había comido algo tan rico.

-Aunque cueste creerlo fue papá quien nos trajo esto, después de la llamada que le hice quedo preocupado y al vernos tirados en el suelo y desnutridos al llegar a casa nos cuido, nos hidrato (por si no te diste cuenta no teníamos tanta sed) y nos trajo comida. Apenas lo supe porque una llamada de él termino de despertarme diciéndome que había mucha comida para ambos. Y eso fue lo que paso. –Al parecer era Bokushi el que estaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ahora que tenía los ojos miel era algo difícil de saber a menos que sacara más carácter. En el sexo solo los distinguía porque uno era más sádico que él otro a la hora de.

-Ya veo… a pesar de todo se preocupa por ti.

-Y por ti, pero seguro es porque quiere nietos, de hecho me dijo que nos cuidáramos porque uno de nosotros al hacerlo tantas veces sin protección puede que ya esté esperando cachorros.

Furi trago saliva no había planeado tener cachorros tan luego, en verdad ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar tanto? Todo había sido por el celo y se había entregado completamente al placer que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con Akashi en su primera vez, fue una experiencia casi mágica por decirlo de algún modo.

-Solo espero que…-Comenzó.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Que seas tú el embarazado!

El cachorro sintió la puerta y fue a atender, quizás era el padre de Akashi a darles una plática de cómo cuidar a los cachorros o a que se hagan una prueba de embarazo, por si acaso no era él, el mismo Furi iría por pruebas de embarazo por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo ver quien era pues fue abrazado tan rápidamente que no pudo detectar la presencia de quien se trataba pero aquel quien le abrazó al parecer también era un chihuahua como él.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Furi! ¡Te había extrañado mucho! ¡Pero estoy listo ahora para el compromiso!-Se separo aquella persona mirando al de pelo castaño con una sonrisa, el chihuahua quedo descolocado al ver al chico de cabellos negros y flequillo algo separado.

-¡Fukuda! No te veía desde que éramos unos niños…-Dijo con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

-Hueles mucho a un animal que no conozco y tus ojos se ven raros...-Dijo desconfiado- ¡O quizás es mi imaginación! Vengo a cumplir la promesa que les hice a tus padres y casarme contigo.

-¿Qué? Fukuda yo…

-Kōki, te demoras mucho en venir ¿Qué pasa?-El pelirrojo abrazo a su pareja de la cintura de una manera algo posesiva- ¿Quién es esta persona?

-¡Soy Fukuda el prometido de Kōki! Y-Y mejor sáquele las manos de encima a mi pareja. –Estaba intimidado por esa mirada que parecía descuartizar vivo a cualquiera.

El pelirrojo miro a su pareja quien también le dio una mirada de respuesta que él tampoco entendía nada. Entonces el león se empezó a reír de manera burlesca. Ahora Furi estaba seguro de que era Bokushi.

-Llegas un poco tarde entonces, Kōki y yo ya estamos unidos, esta marca que aquí ves-Le muestra el cuello del castaño y luego el suyo-Es símbolo que prácticamente estamos casados. Este lindo chihuahua es mío.-Lamio el cuello del castaño y lo pego más a su cuerpo haciendo estremecer un poco a este.

-No importa. La bigamia es legal en la ciudad Sakura.

El par se quedo mirando al azabache de manera incrédula ¿Acaso quiere hacer un trió?

-De ninguna manera. KŌKI ES MIO-Rugió el león de manera imponente ante aquella persona que se encogió de miedo pero igual le gruñía a este.

-Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun ¿Pasa algo malo? –El peliceleste venia llegando con el tigre (Ahora no salía a ninguna parte si no era con él) alzando un poco las cejas al ver ese panorama. Al ver que no se veía el peligris por ninguna parte creyó que estaba seguro y se decidió a hablar –Kagami -kun y yo veníamos a darles algo de comer, sé que habían pasado algo de hambre según el padre de Akashi-kun.

-Kuroko…No es nada grave.-Menciono el castaño tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente- Um, les presento a Fukuda Hiroshi es un amigo de infancia.

-¡Y quien será su próximo marido!

-¿Eh?-El parpadeo el peliceleste un poco confuso al oír al azabache.

-JAMAS MIENTRAS YO VIVA-Advirtió el león hecho una furia.

-¡Basta de discusiones! Mejor entremos a casa todo esta discusión me dio hambre otra vez. –Menciono gruñendo el chihuahua Furi.

-La verdad a mi también.-Dijo su pareja, la comida se les había hecho poca, pero había servido para sobrevivir por mientras. –Entremos a casa.

Más tarde comían todos de lo preparado por Kagami, todos estaban de acuerdo en que la comida que preparaba el tigre era una de las mejores.

-Deberías haberme enseñado a cocinar así Kagami.

-Bueno, tú nunca me lo pediste.

-Es verdad. –El castaño sonrió al igual que el de cabellos rojo oscuro.

Tanto a Akashi como Kuroko les dio un pequeño ataque de posesividad y mientras el fantasma se acurrucaba más cerca de su pareja, el león agarro a Kōki y lo beso pasionalmente siendo correspondido por este con la misma intensidad aunque un poco avergonzado de que todos los vieran.

El otro chihuahua gruño molesto.

-¡Yo puedo enseñarte que puedo besar mejor que el Furi!

-Bien yo voy a ver como esta ese pescado frito-Fue el tigre a ver la cocina seguido de su pareja que ni siquiera se notó que se había parado de la mesa.

Furihata estaba siendo abrazado de manera cariñosa por el león cuando le contesto al azabache.

-Fukuda eres un buen amigo de la infancia y todo, pero yo ya escogí a quien quiero y además yo siempre te vi como un amigo y nada más que eso.

-Pero tú siempre me gustaste Furi.

-Lo siento mucho…

-¡El pescado frito está listo!

A Akashi y a Furihata se les hizo agua la boca, comieron un poco, pero luego…tuvieron que parar, pues sintieron asco y partieron ambos al baño rápidamente.

-¡Maldición Kōki! ¿Otra vez no me vas a dejar entrar?

-¡Eso es lo que debería decir yo! ¡Ahora me toca entrar a mi primero!

-¡No! ¡Tu baño es muy pequeño! ¡Yo debo de…!-

La nausea no les dejo decir nada más y entraron al mismo tiempo a vomitar uno en la taza de baño y otro en el lavamanos.

-Y no haber traído una cámara para inmortalizar el primer vomito de ambos, este es un momento épico. –Dijo el fantasma.

-¿Tu crees que ya están…?-Dijo el tigre y el peliceleste asintió.

-Es obvio, uno de los dos esta embarazado.

-¡Entonces vamos a ser papás!-Menciono Fukuda todo emocionado.

Kuroko y Kagami miraron raro al azabache que parecía dispuesto a entrar en esa familia como fuese.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disfruten este nuevo capitulo c:**_

* * *

Akashi estaba molesto, ese idiota se resistía a irse de la casa a pesar de las veces que le había echado en esas dos semanas, lo peor es que Kōki le pidió que tuviese paciencia, pero no podía con ese imbécil acosando a su pareja, simplemente no.

Habían ya perdido el cambio de ojos, pero esa marca en el cuello de ambos seguía en su lugar.

Furi y él pasaban con nauseas matutinas y por algún motivo estaban sensibles, querían follar pero con ese sujeto ahí dudaban si podrían hacerlo.

-Kōki…

-¿Si, Sei?

-Iug ¿Qué hiciste de comer?

-Sopa de tofu ¿No que era tu favorita Sei?

-Siempre lo fue…hasta ahora, no sé porque ahora me da asco.

-Tenia ganas de comer.

-Estoy seguro de que estas embarazado.

-Yo creo que tú eres el embarazado Sei

-No, el embarazado eres tu Kōki, lo que yo tengo es el Síndrome de Couvade, que es cuando se tienen los síntomas del embarazo, cuando es la pareja la que está embarazada. ¿Por cierto a donde fue el imbécil ese?

Furi sabiendo que hablaba de Fukuda le sonrió un poco a su pareja, la verdad lo entendía un poco, también estaba un poco harto de la insistencia del azabache en hacer un trió con ambos.

-Pues fue a…

-¡Llegue y traje lo que me pediste Furi-chan!-Llego con dos cajas de lo que le habían encargado.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar rugir al escuchar aquel apodo con el que llamaban a su esposo. Fukuda retrocedió algo asustado y les paso las cajas a Furihata.

-¿Qué es eso Kōki?-Alzo las cejas desconfiado.

-Test de embarazo, tenemos que confirmar.

Tomo una de las cajas que tenia el castaño y sonrió de lado leyendo. Su ojo había cambiado a dorado y Boku había tomado el control, agarro la otra caja y ambas las arrojo con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que solo se veían como un punto de luz a la distancia.

* * *

Lejos de allí una chica de cabello color chicle que se arrepentía de haber ido a tomar con unos chicos para celebrar que su mejor amigo la pantera Aomine por fin tenía una pareja al parecer bastante estable diferente a lo que la mayoría pensaría (Una mujer de pechos enormes y sin nada en la cabeza). Todo había salido bien y la celebración había sido divertida, pero ese día había acabado sin querer metiéndose con uno de los policías y ahora había estado con muchas nauseas, tenía miedo pensar en las posibilidades que podrían sucederle.

-¡Necesito comprobar si estoy embarazada! ¡Necesito confirmar si mis sospechas son ciertas! ¡Riko me va a matar si no le digo!

Unas cajas de test de embarazo cayeron en sus manos cuando las alzaba en ese momento. Quedo sorprendida.

-¡Te amo Kami-sama! 

* * *

Furihata le gruño indignado al pelirrojo por haber hecho tal cosa.

-Esto no nos sirve.

-¿Por qué Sei, digo Seijūrō?

-Porque en esos test si a un hombre le da positivo solo significa que tienen cáncer testicular. No podemos estar seguros que sea realmente un embarazo, a menos que pienses criar a tu cáncer y ponerle ropita de bebé. "Oh mira mi cáncer de testículo es un lindo niño y será abogado como yo"

Furihata se reía, Fukuda no podía.

-No pensé que te reirías con eso Kōki, nadie se ríe de las cosas que digo porque mi humor es algo negro.

-Pues si me causo gracia.

-Kōki, amo tu risa, me parece tan hermosa.-El león lamió los labios ajenos y le acaricio el rostro-Vamos a una clínica. Es lo mejor en este caso.

-Y comprobaras que tú eres el embarazado.

-No, tú eres el embarazado Kōki.

-Em ¿Pero uno de ustedes es un Alfa? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que estén embarazados?

-Fukuda…mmm no soy Omega ni Alfa-Le explico con paciencia el castaño a su amigo- Creo que ser medio Beta no te hace tener el mismo olfato que los demás, así que te lo explicare: Los Omegas como mi amigo Kuroko tienen un leve olor a Amoniaco ¿Te has percatado de ello?

-¿El chico fantasma? Si, lo he notado un poco.

-Y los Alfas como el tigre que estuvo con nosotros huelen ligeramente a Omelette de huevo ¿Lo has notado?

El otro perro volvió a asentir.

-¿Y yo y Seijūrō a que olemos?

-A ninguno de los dos o es como una mezcla rara de los dos olores ¿Qué significa eso?

-Somos otra raza: Mientras los Alfas son como proveedores, protectores y con síndrome de Heracles que no se pueden contener ante sus emociones sobre todo la ira y la sexual y los Omegas que suelen dejarse dominar, ser dependientes, complacientes y algo inseguros con respecto a sus vidas siendo a veces tratados peores que basura, nosotros podemos ser como los Alfas un poco pero podemos contenernos siendo tan racionales como un omega, podemos procrear pero también defender lo nuestro y vivir independientemente, por eso se nos llama una raza superior, la clase S. Yo pensaba que era un omega cuando pequeño, pero pronto me di cuenta que a veces tenia actitudes de Alfa y estaba confundido, luego lo supe.

-Kōki no tienes que explicarle todo, pero te aseguro que el embarazado eres tú.

-No, que tu lo eres.

Se gruñeron un poco.

-Los cachorros serán tan lindos. –Dijo el azabache.-Quiero poder cargarlos.

-A mis hijos no los vas a tocar tu bestia peluda.

-Em, todos acá somos cambiaforma animal así que en resumen todos somos bestias peludas.-Dijo Fukuda.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear por tonterías! Vamos a la clínica a ver si Seijūrō esta embarazado.

-Yo no soy el embarazado Kōki, por cierto me excita como te ves enojado.

El castaño se le tiñeron levemente las mejillas.

-No estaba enojado idiota.

-Y esa cara me excita el doble.

-¡Cállate! Ya sé que el embarazo te afecta pero ¿Podrías decir eso cuando estamos solos?

-Que no soy yo el embarazado, el que estaba en celo hace poco eras tú, por cierto eras demasiado sexy con celo, también me excitabas mucho.

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que el próximo en tener el celo eres tú. –Dijo Furi aun sintiendo la cara caliente.

-¿Vamos al hospital?-Pregunto el otro perro. 

* * *

-¿Y porque me cuentas esto a mi Aomine-kun?

-Es que necesito tu ayuda Tetsu…No quiero que ese pariente que llego a enterarse por medios externos le haga daño a Kise o me mate por no salir con un felino como mi clan lo dice.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Que me prestes a tu novio y que finja ser el mío.

-Me opongo rotundamente

-¡Pero Tetsu! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

-Además creo que Akashi-Kun podría servirte mejor para ello. Puedes fingir que concretaste la unión con él con un tatuaje falso y así te dejaran en paz por bastante tiempo.

-Sabes que mi relación con el enano pelirrojo no es muy cercana y además tiene una doble personalidad que es peor que chucky el muñeco diabólico.

-Pero lo conoces más que a Kagami-kun y te será más fácil fingir.

-La cosa es convencer al enano del demonio y no será fácil.

-Déjamelo a mí. 

* * *

El lince había salido un poco a comprar unas cosas junto con el perro Terranova, mientras Murasakibara y Kagami trabajaban en pedidos de pastel que debían de entregar. Estaban por volver cuando vieron a cierto rubio que al parecer no estaba muerto.

-Ese tipo…pensé que había muerto en el torneo después de saber que se puso a pelear con los otros metales.

-Si… ¿Qué hacemos? Ahora estamos lejos de la ciudad para defender a los humanos.

-Tendremos que mandar a alguien a vigilar.

-A mi me gustaría pensar que aprendió a valorar más la vida ese Nash Gold.

El lince estaba serio.

-No lo creo, no de una persona tan cruel como él.

Y en efecto Himuro tenía toda la razón, Nash no había cambiado, incluso peor, tenia deseos de venganza sobre todo con un chihuahua que conocía bastante bien, después de todo, el había sido el causante de su casi muerte. 

* * *

Y luego de un par de horas estaban el trió esperando los resultados de la clínica, los tres algo impacientes.

-Me hice la prueba, pero solo para comprobarte que yo no soy el embarazado Kōki –El pelirrojo hablo convencido.

-¡Pues lo mismo digo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el embarazado? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el que tiene ese síndrome raro que dijiste?

-Síndrome de Couvade. Y no lo creo, estoy seguro que el embarazado eres tú.-

Llego un doctor que se parecía bastante al chico de pelo verde Midorima, seguramente seria un padre o un hermano según determino Furi y les hablo de manera firme sosteniendo unos resultados.

-Bien comenzare por el joven Furihata Kōki, felicidades tiene tres semanas y media de embarazo.

-¿Qué?-El chihuahua de pelo marrón no lo podía creer.

-Te lo dije, eras tú el embarazado.

-Y ahora Akashi Seijūrō, tiene exactamente las mismas semanas que su pareja.

-¿AH?-El mencionado quedo anonadado.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Vamos a tener una hermosa familia!-Menciono Fukuda.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser? El celo lo tenía Kōki.-Aun el pelirrojo estaba en shock.

-El celo de un clase S es que de las dos formas puede crear vida, crean una sustancia para ser penetrados fácilmente y queden embarazados con facilidad, al mismo tiempo se crean espermas ultra fuertes que lubrican el miembro antes de penetrar con mucha facilidad y embarazar también no importando si hay celo o no en el otro, es por eso que no solo atraen a Alfas y de su propia clase cuando entran en celo, si no a Omegas y Betas.

-Yo… mmm ¿No hay posibilidad de que se pueda interrumpir el embarazo?

Fukuda y Akashi miraron a Furihata. ¿Era cierto lo que habían escuchado salir por boca de este?

-Kōki ¿Estas pensando en abortar? No te lo permito.

-¡Pero es que aun somos muy jóvenes para tener cachorros! ¡Yo al menos hubiese querido tenerlos un poco después!

-Tienes 19 años, no eres tan joven ni yo tampoco. Kōki es nuestro hijo, nuestra sangre, lo hicimos porque nos queríamos ¿Quieres desecharlo como si fuese basura?-Aun estaba indignado.-Yo aunque estoy un poco en shock no pienso renunciar a aquella vida que está dentro de mí y tu no lo vas a hacer con la que crece en ti.

El castaño parpadeo un poco y asintió, su pareja tenía razón. ¿Por qué había pensado en abortar? Ah sí, porque estaba concentrado en pelear y competir con que no estaba embarazado con su pareja. Se bloqueo tanto al saber que estaba esperando que incluso esa posibilidad de abortarlo se le ocurrió con tal de ganar.

-Furi, eso es feo, no pienses en abortar.-Fukuda le tomo las manos, aunque en ese momento Furihata recién tomaba el peso de lo que había dicho de lo que quizás podría haber hecho. Se sintió asqueroso, repugnante. El no era digno de tener ese hijo que tenía en sus entrañas.

Akashi conversaba con el médico sobre cómo debían cuidarse de ahora en adelante, sabía que habían cosas que eran muy diferentes en un embarazo masculino y a pesar de todo no era fácil pues el cuerpo de un hombre seguía siendo un poco inadecuado para un bebé.

El castaño lagrimeo sintiéndose una mierda, no podía parar, no escuchaba a Fukuda y en todo el trayecto de vuelta Akashi lo ignoró. Lo cual le hizo sentir muchísimo peor. Se encerró dentro de una habitación y lloro amargamente hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Cuando despertó busco a su pareja que no estaba, solo estaba Fukuda preparando la cena.

-¿Dónde está Sei? –Preguntó con algo de angustia al otro chihuahua-Necesitaba hablar con su pareja, decirle que había sido un error lo que había dicho, que iba a tener a su bebé, que nunca debió decir algo así.

-Salió y dijo que pasaría la noche fuera. Mañana regresará. – Y el chico pensaba que esta era su oportunidad para conquistar al cachorro- Furi ¿Aun piensas en abortar?

-¡No! ¡Nunca debí pensar en tal cosa! ¡Es mi bebé! –Negó reiteradas veces acariciando el lugar donde creía estar esa pequeña criatura. O quizás era más de una nunca se sabía, quería ver a ese cachorro hijo de su Sei y él, seguramente sería hermoso como su pareja. Y él había pensado algo tan horrible, se sentía lo peor.

-Animo Furi-chan, sabía que querrías tener a ese niño, eres un buen chico-Le sonrió de manera amable- Te preparé la cena, es tu comida favorita.

Furi olio la comida y tuvo que ir a vomitar, últimamente le daba asco esa comida. Fue su favorita en el pasado pero ahora le daba un tremendo asco.

Solo se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría su pareja? 

* * *

Akashi había aceptado la propuesta que Kuroko y Aomine le habían dicho, por eso tenía que pasar el día y la noche en la casa de la pantera mientras se hacía pasar por el esposo de este, en realidad solo lo hizo por no querer ver a Furihata, estaba furioso con este. El león bufó, aunque era una casa bastante cómoda como la suya la decoración le parecía espantosa, como si fuese un nuevo rico y no supiera que poner en su casa tenía muchos animales de oro puestos al azar.

-La decoración de tu casa es horrible Daiki-Dijo sinceramente el de ojos heterocromaticos.

-¡Tsk! Calla que tú estabas viviendo en ese cuchitril con ese chihuahua.

-No hables de mi esposo, ni de nuestro nidito de amor con tu sucia boca o hare que cierres la boca para no volver a abrirla en tu vida.

A la pantera no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, cuando cambiaba al Akashi de ojos cambiados siempre había que temer pues tenía reacciones inesperadas.

El pelirrojo se tuvo que bañar y cambiar por ropas que oliesen a la pantera, lo cual le hizo sentir nauseas en verdad, extrañaba el olor agradable de su chihuahua en la piel. No debería extrañarlo tanto después de lo que dijo. Ya hablaría las cosas y lo follaría duro de paso por hablar tanta estupidez, pero no quiere tratarlo mal. Maldita sea no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas.

La persona que era pariente de Aomine ("Ahomine" según el pelirrojo) al parecer era una especie de tío abuelo. Bien sabia que al parecer todos los parientes más cercanos de este habían desaparecido o muerto, pues a las panteras les gusta la independencia y no se sabe mucho a donde van a parar.

Akashi fingió en un buen papel ser el esposo de Aomine, incluso que el bebé que esperaba era de este, el de piel bronceada quedo sorprendido pues no sabía que el pelirrojo estaba embarazado, al ver la cara de idiota que ponía el otro le puso le dirigió una mirada feroz que le hizo guardar cualquier comentario respecto al asunto.

Esa fue la peor noche para el moreno.

Akashi despertó con antojos, pero no de cualquier cosa. Si no de Omelette de arroz, la comida favorita de su pareja, se lo sirvieron, pero todas las veces decía que ese no sabía como debería saber el Omelette, que estaba salado, que tenía un mal sabor, pero era porque quería el que cocinaba su Furihata. No quería otro. Quería el que preparaba este. Lo peor era que todo esto lo decía a gritos tirando las cosas de manera histérica al de piel bronceada. Realmente necesitaba a su cachorro.

Ni Aomine ni su pariente pudieron dormir en paz aquella noche. 

* * *

Por otro lado un azabache acababa de ser despertado en mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa Furi-chan? ¿Quieres que hagamos cositas?-Dijo lo ultimo esperanzado.

-Quiero Frutillas con crema ¿Puedes ir a comprar? Iba a ir yo pero hace frío, le puede hacer daño a mi embarazo.

-Pero Furi-chan son las cuatro de la mañana y está nevando ¿Dónde crees que hayan frutillas a esta hora y con este clima?

-Sei si me lo conseguiría.

-Porque el es millonario ¿No?

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO FRUTILLAS CON CREMA! –Gruño de manera agresiva.

-Furi, cálmate mira como está nevando.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIERO UN TARRO DE FRUTILLAS CON CREMA, VETE A COMPRÁRMELAS.

-Furi tu embarazo es lo que…

-¡MI NIÑO Y YO QUEREMOS COMER FRUTILLAS! MALDITA SEA ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DELETREE?  
-Pero…

-¡AHORA! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! ¿QUÉ NO QUERÍAS CASARTE CONMIGO? HAZ UN PUTO ESFUERZO Y CÓMPRAME FRUTILLAS –El otro chihuahua retrocedió hasta una pared asustado por la actitud agresiva del cachorro. No sabía si era peor morir de frío o quedarse allí soportando la ira del joven castaño que no parecía amainar su furia.- ¡NO QUIERES COMPLACERME! ¡ERES MALO! ¡TU TAMBIÉN ME ABANDONARAS COMO SEI! ¡NADIE ME QUIERE PORQUE SOY PATÉTICO Y SOBRE TODO FEO!

-Furi tú no eres…

-¡SI SOY FEO Y PATÉTICO POR ESO NADIE ME QUIERE! ¡POR ESO SEI ME DEJO! ¡Y AHORA ESTOY CON UN IMBÉCIL QUE NI SIQUIERA ME VA A COMPRAR UNAS FRUTILLAS!

El chihuahua omega se puso un abrigo y salió, pero más que nada para no escuchar a Furihata gritar, realmente el castaño daba miedo.

Otro más que no pudo dormir bien y por poco casi muere. 

* * *

Mientras otro espectador fantasma se había quedado vigilando a Furihata, viendo en silencio el espectáculo, se puso unos tapones para no escuchar los gritos y dormir, al menos la persona que el mismo Akashi le pidió vigilar estaba bien. Se dispuso a dormir. Aunque ese tipo Akashi con el ojo dorado le advirtió que sería la última vez que se quedaría allí, ya lo había visto antes y advertido que se fuera, pues ahora solo era para vigilar que el otro perro no tocara a su esposo.

El peligris durmió intranquilo pues a su mente acudieron recuerdos con el otro fantasma peliceleste, como se conocieron en una competición, de el más bajo le había ganado a pesar de todo, de cómo habían empezado después de eso a hablarse y descubrir que ambos al parecer eran uno de los pocos que eran del mismo clan pero de distintos apellidos, de cómo se habían enamorado…

Y de cómo le había perdido cuando Kuroko supo de la personalidad fría del peligris cuando uno de sus amigos estuvo en peligro, decepcionándolo con su indiferencia. El peliceleste no quería alguien así en su vida.

Pero el peligris si que quería a Kuroko, era la única persona que podía comprenderlo realmente. 

* * *

A las 9 de la mañana un Fukuda más muerto que vivo le trajo Frutillas y crema a Furi quien dijo que había encontrado en la despensa en un lugar algo escondido. El omega se quiso pegar un tiro y decidió que ese día se iría de la casa del castaño, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo así todo el embarazo.

Lo que no sabía este, es que en parte había sido un poco del plan del castaño para que se fuese.

A las doce y después de que Fukuda se fuera con la excusa de que "Creo que esto del trío no funcionara" llego Akashi a la casa desesperado por ver a su esposo, la verdad había estado desesperado por verlo. El chihuahua descansaba un poco deprimido aun, pero al sentir un aroma que ya conocía fue inmediatamente a ver a su amado ambos al verse se abrazaron y se besaron con intensidad, se necesitaban demasiado.

-Sei, perdóname, yo si quiero tener a mi bebé, nuestro bebé. No me dejes solo de nuevo-Lo abrazo no con demasiada fuerza para no hacerse daño.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír. Aunque así no fuese te hubiese convencido.-Se volvieron a besar desesperados, hambrientos del otro, no querían separarse nunca más y terminaron haciendo el amor una vez más

Una vez ambos desnudos y acariciándose el pelirrojo le dijo a su pareja.

-Cariño, debemos mudarnos a mi mansión ¿No crees? Ambos estamos en una situación delicada tenemos que tener lo mejor para cuidarnos por nuestros futuros cachorros.-Acaricio sus labios para luego darle un dulce beso.

El cachorro miro a su pareja de manera cariñosa-Sei…-Se apego mas a este-Si, creo que tienes razón. Hagámoslo.

Se besaron con mucho amor e iban a entregarse de nuevo a sus necesidades animales cuando un celular hace un sonido de mensaje, era el de Akashi. Este lo toma y lee rápidamente.

-Mi padre, quiere que preparemos las cosas de la boda.

-¿Eh? 

* * *

Días después…

Lejos pero no tan lejos de allí, dos personas paseaban por la ciudad Sakura, algunas personas los veían algo extrañados porque se les hacían conocidos, otros mostraban sus respetos porque sabían que eran importantes, otros los miraban raro, porque estaban seguro de haber visto sus caras en otro lado. Uno de ellos estaba tranquilo, siguiendo al el que se veía más decidido que saco la voz de pronto.

-Vamos a separarnos.

-¿Te quieres divorciar?

-No, no entiendes, me refiero a tomar rutas distintas.

-¿Te molesta estar conmigo?

-No es eso –Resoplo un poco molesto por tener que rebelarle lo que tenía planeado-Quería sorprenderte con un regalo ahora que vinimos de visita a esta ciudad.

-Eres tan lindo.

-Solo para ti.

-Yo también haré lo mismo.

-No es necesario.

-Cualquier cosa llámame y no escojas el primer hotel barato que encuentres.

-Sí, lo haré, no soy idiota.

Dudaba un poco de su esposo, a pesar de que él era el emperador del país vecino era muy torpe y el siendo su pareja tenía que guiarlo… Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Quien diría que estas personas entrarían en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado._**

* * *

Estaba incomodo, a pesar de que ya era el tercer día en que permanecía en ese lugar, simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, se enderezo, sintió nauseas abrió los ojos y vio que era ya de día por lo que se incorporo de aquella cama enorme mirando a su pareja quien parecía dormir tranquilo, fue al baño que estaba conectada con esa misma habitación y vomito…Nada, pues no había comido nada aun y lo del día de ayer había sido digerido ya. Odiaba eso, no tenía fundamento ¿Todo porque estaba esperando? Su hijo debería ser menos exigente, al menos su esposo al parecer vomitaba menos.

Se ruborizo un poco al pensar al pelirrojo como su esposo, aun no lo eran, aunque según decían la marca que tenían ambos en el cuello se suponía que sí.

Salió de aquel baño enorme después de lavarse los dientes y darse un baño y se encontró con que su pareja salía del baño del otro lado de la habitación.

-Buenos días cariño ¿Nauseas?

-Si ¿Tu igual Sei?

El pelirrojo asintió acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso.

-Te amo Kōki, eres mi vida, dime ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí?

-Yo también te amo-Le dio muchos besos en el rostro haciendo que el otro sonriera más amplio.-Incomodo.

-¿Hice algo que te incomodara?

-No es eso, no es la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado temo que en cualquier momento van a sacarme a patadas de este lugar por haberme atrevido a poner los pies siquiera. Y sobre todo esos sirvientes tuyos diciendo: sama, sama, sama, sama, sama ¡Estoy harto! No soy alguien importante como un presidente o un emperador, siento que no debo estar aquí.

-¿Por eso les tiras zapatos a la cabeza a los sirvientes de la casa? Yo pensé que era costumbre de tu clan, hasta pensaba ponerles unos blancos de tiro en la cara para que nos divirtiésemos juntos. –Niega y toma de las manos a su pareja para llevarlo a la cama- Kōki, los sirvientes son tuyos, esta mansión ahora es tuya nadie te sacará de casa de esa manera, es más tu eres el que puede hacer eso.-Se acostó y con un gesto indico que se pusiera arriba de él, en cuanto lo hizo el pelirrojo lo abrazo con las piernas.- Yo también soy tuyo, puedes hacerme cuanto quieras el amor.

El chihuahua miro a su pareja de manera dulce.

-Sei, lo único que me importa es que tú seas mío y estar juntos.-Lo beso apasionadamente, quizás hacer el amor con su león lo calmaría un poco, acaricio y empezó a desnudar a su compañero quien hacía lo mismo, el castaño beso el cuello ajeno lamiéndolo y seguramente dejándole marcas estaba entusiasmado en tomar al pelirrojo como suyo nuevamente cuando fueron interrumpidos por un mayordomo.

\- Seijūrō-sama Kōki-sama, Masaomi -sama desea ver…-Le llego un zapato en la cara dejando inconsciente al mayordomo que les había interrumpido, al parecer el embarazo ponía de un modo más agresivo a Furi. Mientras Akashi sentía que andaba con mucha libido últimamente.

-¡Al menos deberían tocar la puerta!-Gruño el chihuahua, su pareja se reía aunque estaba un poco incomodo también saberse interrumpido.

-Bajemos cariño-Lamió los labios ajenos dulcemente.- Tenemos que ver que quiere mi padre, seguramente es respecto a la boda y debemos desayunar.

-Para volver a vomitar…-Respondió a lo ultimo el castaño, si al menos las nauseas se detuvieran seria hasta un proceso más agradable- ¿Cuánta gente ira a la boda?

-Varios millones y gente importante de otros países.

-Sei ¿No podemos hacer algo más discreto? –Dice mientras caminan al comedor.-No me gustan las multitudes, me dan pánico.

-No te preocupes tus frases para el público no serán muy largas.

-¡¿TENGO QUE HABLAR FRENTE AL PÚBLICO?!

-Si y espero que no nos dejes en ridículo. –Dijo la voz del león mayor, el padre de Akashi que estaba en el comedor esperando a la pareja. Se había levantado temprano exclusivamente para hablar de los temas de la boda incluyendo los trajes y la ceremonia en general. 

* * *

Unas horas más tarde.

El de ojos café miel miro al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Aominecchi…No creo que haya sido buena idea que le pidieras eso a Akashicchi.

-No me vengas con tus celos ridículos Kise, que el enano de mierda no es de mi gusto. Ninguno de los dos nos aguantamos, de hecho no sé qué es lo que dices que tiene de atractivo.

-No me refería a eso Aominecchi, solo que piénsalo bien. Akashicchi concreto su unión con Furihatacchi, ahora está embarazado quiere decir que pronto harán su unión oficial y tendrán una boda oficial a la que asistirán muchas personas y podrían ir alguno de tus parientes y descubrir la farsa que inventaste. –Esto último lo dijo mirando al de piel morena preocupado sinceramente.

El de cabellos azules se rasco la cabeza incomodo, su pareja tenía razón.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer Kise?

-Podrías decirle a Akashicchi que haga una fiesta más reservada es lo único que se me ocurre, aunque todo depende de lo que el padre de Akashicchi tenga planeado.

-Mnh ¿Y si eso no resulta?

-Estoy pensando…-Se detuvo un poco- ¿Y si vamos a comer alguna cosa? Tengo hambre y quiero pizza.

-No traigo dinero conmigo.

-Pero yo si Aomin….-Se quedo mirando a una persona que tenía un raro sombrero y un traje ¿Militar? Una capa de color rojo oscuro, se parecía a cierto castaño. No de hecho era él, parpadeo no esa debe ser a otra persona.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué estas mirando?

-Me pareció ver a Furihatacchi

-No me importa ese chihuahua, vamos a comer entonces.-Nalgueo al rubio que se sobresalto.

-¡Si vamos! 

* * *

El amor, cosa inútil, cosa de gente fracasada, aunque no lo admita el también había caído por las redes de ese sentimiento, pero aunque ahora el sentimiento no gobierne su cuerpo con esa persona, ahí están otros sentimientos que quedaron en negro y lo pudren. No debió nunca encariñarse con ese sujeto.

Aun recuerda como lo conoció, parecía un chico torpe y de hecho lo era, pero había un no sé qué, a pesar de que era un simple cambiaforma animal, un ser sucio y bajo (Que según él todos los animales esos deberían desaparecer junto con los humanos por ser inútiles y asquerosos) era adorable de algún modo, le gustaba su sonrisa y su animo a pesar de que no era la gran cosa en un principio.

Tal como él chico le había pedido le había enseñado algo de básquetbol para impresionar a aquella chica que quería, pero entre más le enseñaba un sentimiento brotaba en el interior de sus entrañas. Un día después de meses de enseñarle básquet, sin poder contenerse le dio un beso que el castaño correspondió, el sentimiento se había hecho mutuo.

Y se habían hecho novios.

Sabia que ese chico no era un omega ni un alfa, era de esa maldita raza la s, no le gustaba, ese había sido una de sus trabas para no querer admitir lo que sentía, pero ahora que lo asimilaba tenía que hacer suyo a ese pequeño perro, así se convertiría en su omega y nadie se lo quitaría, sería completamente suyo y no escaparía, pues sería un ser completamente dependiente de él.

Es por eso que siempre le insistía en que hicieran el amor, pero el chihuahua siempre le decía que aun no era tiempo, y le daba besos en las mejillas, sintiéndose un poco culpable de que el chico de metal no pudiese obtener lo que quería de él.

Le gustaban los besos, por eso es que quería más de él, quería ese cuerpecito bajo el suyo. En un principio trato de convencer al castaño con palabras amorosas, pero luego cada vez mas usaba presión psicológica incluso, es que tenía que convencer a ese chihuahua que solo sería feliz con él.

Que era feo, que nadie se fijaría en alguien como él, que era un mono patético, que tenia suerte de que él se hubiese fijado en su escuálida persona pues nadie se fijaría en alguien tan poco atractivo. Bajarle la autoestima solo era un plan para que no buscase a nadie. Furihata solo debía ser de él.

Pero seguía sin ceder.

Un día le dijo a Furihata que se reunieran en cierto lugar y a cierta hora, ese día entre sus amigos trataron de sujetarlo para que Nash lo hiciera suyo de una vez. Pero el chico se convirtió en perro intentando huir, de la rabia el rubio fue tras él y lo tiro de una patada dándole varias reiteradas mientras el chico aun era un perro, aun así el animal mas muerto que vivo logro huir de su ira. Maldito animal malagradecido ¿Por qué no entendía que lo quería en serio? ¿Por qué no entendía que todo era por su bien y el suyo como pareja?

Supo después que estuvo a punto de morir, pero sobrevivió, ese mismo día en que por fin el chico estar consiente a pesar de que tenía varias partes de su cuerpo rotas que aun tardarían en recomponerse, el chico de oro fue a visitarlo. Furi estaba algo asustado la verdad, quería gritar pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de que decirle, quizás si Nash lo dejaba no habría nadie que lo quisiese de verdad, pero tampoco estaba seguro de soportar otro intento de violación. Sin embargo el metálico le dijo lo que él no se atrevía: Que la relación estaba terminada. Pero antes que el castaño dijese algo el otro le dijo que era una basura, que era frígido y que a nadie le gustan los frígidos, que nadie se enamoraría de alguien como él, que era tan horrendo y patético, que realmente no sabía porque realmente había deseado tocarlo si era asqueroso en verdad. Todo con el fin de dejarlo tan destruido como pudiera.

Pero no era necesario, el chihuahua estaba destrozado en cuerpo y alma. Le dolía tanto el corazón en ese momento cuando el rubio se había marchado que sintió ganas de morir, de hecho muchos meses intento suicidarse, si no fuese por Kuroko quizás Furihata no existiría en el mundo.

Nash solo pensaba dejarlo un tiempo para volver con él perro, pero al encontrar que estaba comprometido con ese patético gato con melena sintió repugnancia. Humillaría a ese mono pelirrojo, sin embargo el león le humillo a él y luego ocurrió ese incidente…donde el que casi murió fue él.

Y ahora desharía la raíz de todos los problemas, ese maldito perro moriría en sus manos. Pero antes lo cogería hasta el cansancio y se quitaría esas malditas ganas inconclusas.

Y por allí caminaba la presa inocentemente, esperando ser cazada, esta vez no escaparía, lo mataría mas pronto en caso de que se transforme, esta vez no tendría piedad. 

* * *

El de pelo castaño caminaba indignado, se había ido corriendo de casa transformándose en un perro para no ser seguido y había llegado a un parque, sabía que Akashi le encontraría, pero al menos se sentiría más tranquilo cuando eso pasara. Tuvo que ir a esas tiendas de ropa en caso de emergencia, donde uno podía elegir ropa y pagar después, de enojado le dijo que la cuenta se la dejaran a nombre de su pareja, aunque nunca le ha gustado ser dependiente del dinero de otros.

Realmente estaba enojado en aquel momento.

-Es tan idiota…-

***/Flash Back/***

Masaomi explicando…un poco shockeado cuando veía al cachorro tirarle cosas a los sirvientes cuando estos llamarle por "Kōki -sama" Y a su hijo pegado a este cariñosamente como un gatito amansado a este lo único que le hacía falta es que ronroneara, que debían pedir exactamente qué cosas querían en la boda y que no. De qué color la decoración los detalles más ínfimos en qué lugar querían que se hiciera la ceremonia y muchas cosas más. Furihata le abrumaba sinceramente tener que ver por cada detalle de hecho prefería que la mayoría de las cosas fueran elegidas por su pareja, el opinaba de vez en cuando, estaba tan emocionado como el pelirrojo que elegía con gran entusiasmo a pesar de que no fuese tan expresivo como él.

-Bien, entonces casarse en la parte del patio cerca del jardín de rosas, me parece una buena idea el espacio es amplio y les demostrara a los demás que tenemos las mejores rosas cuidadas en todo Japón.

-Quiero que Kōki vea de noche el hermoso lago de nuestra casa y el patio, apenas si ha querido salir de aquí.

-Tengo que cuidar mi embarazo y tú también, deberías dejar la equitación un tiempo, es riesgoso.

-Tienes razón, por cierto Kōki, necesito las medidas para tu vestido.

Parpadeo tres veces esperando no haber escuchado lo que escucho.

-¿Qué vestido?-Trato de hacer que no entendía.

-El vestido de novia por supuesto.

De estar en sus cabales normales se lo hubiese dicho de una manera más tranquila, lo hubiera tratado de conversar, de por lo menos explicarse mejor, pero no las hormonas del embarazo le hicieron explotar de indignación.

-¡NO VOY A USAR UN VESTIDO! ¡NO SOY UNA MUJER Y AUNQUE LO FUERA NO TIENES DERECHO A ELEGIR SIN PREGUNTARME SI YO QUIERO O NO!

-Pues pensé que era obvio. Eres el animal más débil y por ende "la novia"

El padre asintió aunque presintió que una bomba acababa de ser arrojada.

-¿Así que soy un animal débil? –Ahora sí que se había irritado- ¡Pues este "animal débil" decidió que no va a casarse con alguien que le considera inferior!-Miro con profundo resentimiento al de ojos rojos- Es mas voy a deshacerme de esta estúpida marca que nos une.

Agarro un cuchillo de cocina para dirigirlo al cuello y hacerse heridas que borrasen esa marca que lo ataba al otro pero Akashi le detuvo.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Por qué no te detienes a pensar un poco? ¿Acaso deseas morir? ¡Deja de hacer cosas que me avergüencen!

El castaño soltó el arma, resoplo y miro de una forma al pelirrojo que este nunca creyó ver por parte de este, realmente le había lastimado grave, se notaba en aquella mirada fiera, pero que al mismo tiempo se veía acuosa, el fuego y el agua combinados en esa mirada.

Furihata empujó bruscamente a su pareja, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, solo quería soltarse.

-¡Si tanta vergüenza te doy no deberías casarte conmigo en primer lugar! ¡SOY UN ANIMAL DÉBIL SOY POBRE Y NO SOY LO QUE QUIERES! ¿ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA INSISTISTE EN UNIRME CONTIGO? –Ya no podía contenerse- ANTES DE CONOCERTE ESTABA POR FIN TRANQUILO DESPUÉS DE UNA RELACIÓN DE PESADILLA CON NASH GOLD ¡EL IDIOTA ESE CASI ME MATA! SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE IBA A METERME CON UN IMBÉCIL QUE TAMBIÉN TIENE LA MANÍA DE HUMILLAR A SU PAREJA TE HUBIESE ECHADO DE MI CASA.

-Kōki yo…perdóname.

-Te odio…- Luego de decir eso se fue raudamente de esa mansión convertido en chihuahua.

***/Fin del Flash Back/***

Recordarlo le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en los ojos y en el corazón, lagrimeo, aunque ahora se sintió un imbécil, su novio le había pedido perdón, con un rostro realmente sentido y él le había dicho que lo odiaba ¿Era realmente tan estúpido? Ahora su pareja estaría realmente enojado con él, suspiro largamente… todo por culpa de un vestido, quizás debería haber accedido, después de todo lo amaba y la ceremonia no era tan importante, pero le hubiese gustado una boda más equitativa, eso era todo.

-¿E-estas llorando?-Sonó como si fuera la primera vez que le hubiese visto llorar y que estuviese realmente sorprendido ante ese acontecimiento. Furihata parpadeo y levanto la mirada; Su pareja lucia un extraño traje, parecía como de un príncipe o algo así, además de un extraño sombrero como parecido al de un arlequín pero solo con dos puntas que iban hacia atrás. Este tomo sus manos y se las beso.-No sé quién te hizo esto, pero mi querido emperatri… ¡Segundo emperador! ¡Tú eres fuerte! Apuesto que con lo estúpido que soy pensabas que no te encontraría… pero jeje ahora no soy tan tonto ¡Admírame que ahora te encontré solito sin ningún tipo de ayuda!

El pelirrojo empezó a girar en sí mismo y por poco se cae al marearse y Furi se empezó a preguntar si no se había golpeado en la cabeza o algo.

-Amor mío, anímate y cambia ese rostro acuoso y triste. Sabes que mataría a la mitad de la gente de aquí solo por ver tu sonrisa.

-No es necesario que hagas tanto-Lo miro realmente pensando en que el otro había perdido la cabeza. Susurro bajito-Además es por culpa tuya que este así.

-¡¿MI CULPA?!-El cachorro dio un salto con él grito de sorpresa del otro, pero quedo en shock cuando vio al pelirrojo postrarse a sus pies y lloriquearle exageradamente-¡PERDONAMEEEE, NUNCA TE VOLVERÉ A DAÑAR!

Si, definitivamente su pareja había terminado de enloquecer. 

* * *

Había derramado lágrimas que no pudo contener a pesar de su gran fuerza de voluntad. Ese "Te odio" le había dolido demasiado sintió su corazón desgarrado.

-¿Qué hice? –Tenía los ojos abiertos mientras lloraba y su otro yo amenazó abiertamente con desplazarlo pero lo acalló.- Kōki ya no me ama…

\- Seijūrō, cálmate si te agobias demasiado puedes tener un aborto espontaneo-Le advirtió el hombre mayor-Además este lo dijo solo porque estaba irritado seguro se le pasa.

-Iré a buscarlo. Mi esposo puede sufrir daños si va como un cachorro…-Abrió los ojos-¡Pero no es que lo considere débil es por el embarazo! Yo lo amo el no puede odiarme, haré lo que sea por su perdón.

-Hijo, no vayas, estás delicado con ese embarazo.

-¡Papá no entiendes que necesito arreglar las cosas con él! Yo usare el vestido o lo que él quiera, pero no quiero estar sin él.

Salió decidido a buscar a su pareja. 

* * *

-Shin-chan, hey Shin-chan –Le saca los lentes y el hombre rana le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Bakao?-Dice de manera irritada tratando de quitarle los lentes al chico halcón.

-Desde que recibiste esa carta de la ceremonia a la boda de tu amigo Akashi estas así raro-Le pone los lentes el mismo-¿Acaso aun te gusta?

-¡No digas tonterías Bakao!

-Eso significa que si entonces.

-¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca que no he dicho!

-¡Vamos Shin-chan, sé más sincero con tus sentimientos! …Por ejemplo yo seré sincero ¡Tú me gustas hace tiempo Shin-chan!

El hombre rana empezó a ignorarlo mientras buscaba entre sus objetos el que le daría suerte hasta que escucho eso último.

-¿Qué dijiste Takao?

-Que… ¡Que el objeto que buscas no está por ahí!

El halcón huyo raudo de allí. ¿Cómo se había terminado fijando en esa rana? Si solo eran amigos de infancia y nada más. 

* * *

Akashi vio a su esposo que vestía un extraño traje ¿Se lo había puesto para que no lo reconociera? Esa extraña capa y ese sombrero largo negro, además el traje tan formal. No importaba, tenía que hablar con él, se acerco pero vio que alguien se había adelantado y era ese sujeto que pensaban que había muerto.

-¡Al fin me vengare de ti pequeña rata!

-¿Disculpa?-El de cabellos castaños miro a Nash Gold con frialdad.

-No te hagas el inocente, que es culpa tuya que casi muriese.

-Bueno si casi te mueres quiere decir que de alguna manera te lo merecías.- Sonrió tranquilo, pero sin mucha expresión y sin ocultar su aversión por aquel personaje desagradable.

El chico de metal agarro a quien creía Furihata y lo tomo de un hombro pero el joven le hizo una especie de llave que termino por dejar al rubio prácticamente estampado en el suelo.

-Hombre de metal…-Sonrió de manera perversa el castaño- Pueden ser muy fuertes pero aparte de que cada vez que su vida se acorta hay una parte de su cuerpo que no pueden transformar y justamente esa es la parte del corazón.-Alargo sus uñas dispuesto a matar al otro que parecía asustado ¿Realmente ese chihuahua lo mataría? No parecía dispuesto a ceder. Sin embargo un brazo detuvo al castaño.

-No te ensucies las manos con esa basura, no merece la pena.

Akashi no quería que cometiera un asesinato, Furihata estaba muy agresivo últimamente, pero quería que conservara su pureza, ensuciarse con sangre de alguien como ese sujeto tan execrable.

El de cabellos rubios no se podía parar, realmente el castaño había usado la misma energía que tenia para matar a este para tenerlo en el suelo.

El supuesto Furihata se incorporo un poco poniendo un pie en el cuello del rubio y miro al pelirrojo de una manera bastante altiva.

-Estás muy atrevido conmigo Emperador…Si quiero matarlo es mi decisión. –Le dio un pisotón al cuello ajeno casi estrangulándolo y dándole patadas constantes al rostro ajeno luego.

-Si esto es culpa mía el que estés así lo entiendo, pero déjame aclarártelo todo.

-Tan tierno… -Le dio una última patada al estomago del rubio dejándolo inconsciente y se reunió con una sonrisa –Emperador te amo…Por cierto ¿Por qué estas vestido de civil?-Lo olio-Ah, no eres él, aunque te ves idéntico.

-¿Qué?-Olió a su vez al chico, pero su olor era diferente aunque incluso en el olor era bastante similar a su chihuahua. -Lo siento, me confundí.

Se iba a ir pero el falso Furihata lo retuvo.

-Estás muy tenso, dime a quien buscas, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo.

-Prefiero buscarlo yo solo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, de verdad.

-No puedes obligarme, necesito a mi pareja. Y tú no lo eres.

-Y yo te digo que no es necesario ¿Se parece a mi verdad?

-Tu no lo puedes reemplazar, nadie puede, mí cachorro es único para mí en el mundo.

-Y yo te repito que no necesitas buscarlo, ahí vienen junto a mi pareja. –Le indico con un dedo detrás de él que venían caminando su pareja junto con alguien idéntico al león.

Akashi se sorprendió mucho lo idéntico a él que era ese sujeto, excepto que se tropezó torpemente y cayo de manera aparatosa al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo el verdadero Furi preocupado por esa persona que se parecía tanto a su pareja, creyendo que así era.

-Si, disculpa por ser tan torpe jajaja.

-Deja de hacer eso, no necesitas comportarte así para disculparte.

-¡No lo hago a propósito! –Hizo un puchero y se incorporó para besar al castaño.

-¡NO!

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo nuevo, disfrútenlo**_

* * *

Todos quedaron sorprendidos…cuando Furihata le mete un caramelo a la boca del otro pelirrojo. Impidiendo que lo bese.

-¡Aun no te he permitido que me beses! Aun estoy algo enojado contigo…

-Peggghhooo…-Se saco la paleta de la boca haciendo un puchero bastante grande, solo por eso se le antojo perdonarlo y acceder pero alguien saco la voz y le impidió hacer eso.

-Kōki –Se acerco Akashi a su pareja, quien al verlo y sobre todo verle llegar con alguien casi igual a él casi se desmaya, pero más que nada le asusta sinceramente entrando en modo de alerta y gruñendo aunque con notorios nervios tal como su animal representante.

-¿Sei?- Un poco desconfiado, se acerca a su pareja y la huele.-Si, eres tu…-Se alegra levemente aunque recuerda lo de hace poco y se aleja un poco no demasiado, mirando a quienes vestían esos trajes demasiado formales -¿ENTONCES QUIEN ES ÉL?-Apunta al otro Akashi que saluda algo nervioso y tímido.

-Es mi esposo, el emperador del país vecino. –Responde el otro Furihata vestido de militar que tenía un tono de voz más serio y formal- Yo soy el segundo emperador.

-La emperatriz.- Respondió el que se parecía a Akashi

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.-Miro a su pareja serio quien se encogió algo asustado. El falso Furihata miro a sus dobles-¿Y ustedes quienes son exactamente?

-El es Akashi Seijūrō y yo Furihata Kōki- Menciona el chihuahua un poco nervioso aun con un poco de desconfianza a aquellos personajes que se parecían tanto a ellos.

Akashi abrazo a su pareja por la cintura.

-Y Furihata Kōki será mi esposo.-El castaño se separó gruñéndole un poco.

El que parecía gemelo de Furi tomo de la cintura a este-Realmente sí que eres parecido a mí. Debería deshacerme de ti, puede que te confundan conmigo y no me agrada.

-No le harás nada.-Dijeron los dos pelirrojos mirando serio al clon de Furi.

-Es una broma-Le sonríe al chihuahua quien le miraba serio y le acaricia el cabello.-De hecho me dan ganas de cuidarte, espero que tu futuro esposo lo haga bien.

-Que extraño es todo esto-Dijo riendo el emperador- Mi nombre es Kōki Akashi y mi pareja se llamaba Seijūrō Furihata ahora es un Kōki Furihata.

-¿Es una broma?-Dijo Akashi.

-No, por eso me da risa, es gracioso-Dijo el emperador. -¿No teníamos algo que hacer emperatriz? Digo, segundo emperador.

-¿Conseguiste un hotel donde hospedarnos?-Pregunto la pareja de este estirándole las mejillas-Y no me digas así.

-No, me distraje viéndote, bueno no a ti sino a tu gemelo ¡Auch!

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos retiramos parece que ustedes tienen que hablar-Pues al olerlos se notaba un aura algo tensa- Por cierto si hay boda me gustaría asistir a esta.-Les anota un número de teléfono en una tarjeta muy bonita que les entrega a ambos- Vámonos cariño.

-Sí. ¡Nos vemos! –El emperador se despidió de una manera muy infantil de la pareja que los miraba un poco extrañados viendo como de a poco se alejaban de ellos.

-Eso fue…

-Extraño…-Dijo Furi completando la frase de Akashi.

-Kōki hablemos, quiero arreglar las cosas cariño.

El cachorro de chihuahua miro serio a su pareja, pero no podía culparlo de todo así que se ablando rápidamente.

-De acuerdo…

-En primer lugar quiero pedirte que me perdones por haberte hecho sentir inferior y que no eras lo que yo quería para mi, por favor, tu eres perfecto así tal cual eres, lo otro, yo no quería humillarte-Tomo una pausa mirando a esos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, esa mirada que siempre le gustó, no le gustaba que él fuese la causa del dolor de aquel que poseía aquella mirada- No sabía que habías sufrido tanto en el pasado y tres necesito saber si realmente ya no me amas, porque ese te odio me dolió mucho. Yo te elegí a ti para unir mi vida, quizás debí haber preguntado sobre lo que tú querías, pero cuando agarraste el cuchillo pensé que te cortarías y te harías daño, me desesperé y dije lo que fuera para que te calmaras pero fue peor.

-Sei…-Parpadeo sintiéndose culpable- Yo te amo, pero ¿sabes lo mucho que me dolió de la forma semi arrogante a la que te referías a mi? Casi como si fuese un simple objeto fácil de ser reemplazado. Yo no te odio, de hecho me di cuenta que también te dije eso porque me sentía dolido, tampoco es que no te ame, si no es porque me siento inseguro que actué de esa manera, fue estúpido…Sei perdón por hacerte sentir que no te amaba.

El pelirrojo lo beso tiernamente en los labios haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposo Furihata Kōki? –Beso sus manos.-Yo en serio quiero hacer la celebración de una unión tan hermosa como la nuestra, pero si te desagrada desistiré de ello.

-Ah. Sei…-Si no fuese porque estaban embarazados se le habría arrojado encima mas solo se acerco a su pareja y la beso cariñosamente en el rostro y sus labios-Si quiero, me quiero casar contigo, después de todo ¿Ya somos como esposos no? Solo quería hacer nuestra boda más equitativa es todo, pero si quiero ceremonia, Te amo.

-¿Así que más equitativa cariño? De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo-Beso sus labios con mucha ternura. Furi le dio muchos besos de vuelta que el pelirrojo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Sintió pena consigo mismo por haber comparado a su pareja con Nash, no, Akashi realmente lo amaba y respetaba, estaba feliz que fueran a tener hijos de que su amado fuese el padre de su pequeño y el ser padre de la vida que germinaba en su casi esposo.

* * *

Había perdido el miedo, pues no había visto al de ojos grises en mucho tiempo lo cual creía que sería algo bueno, incluso había pasado a comprar ingredientes para la tienda solo para que Kagami supiese que él quería ayudar como fuese. Sin embargo al cruzar la calle imprudentemente fue retenido.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado.-Menciono una voz que él conocía.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, gracias Mayuzumi-san-Hablo por su parte el peliceleste.

-Kuroko, sabes que no, los que son como nosotros debemos tener más cuidado que las personas normales, tenemos que casi siempre ir detrás de la gente o nos pueden atropellar o pasar a llevar por que nunca somos notados, a pesar de que seamos sólidos.

-Mayuzumi-san gracias, pero le ruego que ahora me deje en paz-Menciono el más bajo soltándose del Alfa que le retenía.

-Deja de temerme Kuroko, yo no te voy a marcar a la fuerza como lo haría ese tigre con el que estas saliendo.

-También eres un Alfa Mayuzumi-san, también podrías hacerlo perfectamente.

-Te equivocas yo no haría tal cosa. Yo no soy tan vulgar como esos Alfas que conoces.

-Pero al mismo tiempo no eres capaz de comprender la importancia de los amigos Mayuzumi-san.

-A mi no me interesan los amigos si te tengo a ti Kuroko. Eres el único que me interesa.

-Solo es porque somos del mismo clan pero de familias diferentes.

-Y también porque eres el único que comprende cómo me siento.

-Pero tú no a mí y eso es lo que hace la diferencia.-Dicho esto se separo del peligris y se marcho a su casa.

-Kuroko…-

* * *

Apenas habían llegado a casa no perdieron el tiempo, además Masaomi se había marchado a ver las cosas que fueron encargadas para la boda y mientras tanto Furi y Akashi entraron a su habitación correspondiente e hicieron el amor de nuevo, sacándose la ropa casi con desesperación alocada donde el chihuahua había sido el activo primeramente, le había dado duro al pelirrojo levantando una de sus piernas mientras estaba acostado, quien se aferro fuerte a su pareja en cada estocada. Akashi le demostraría que amaba a su esposo de verdad, que su ganancia era tener a alguien como él a su lado, movió sus caderas hacia él y apretaba de vez en cuando su interior para darle más placer al castaño, quien se corrió con un gruñido bien adentro de su pareja quien se corrió un poco antes, se besaron mientras terminaba el proceso de unión y se despegaban naturalmente.

Ahora era Furihata siendo penetrado por su pareja, o mejor dicho este hacia que su pareja lo penetrase saltando insistentemente cada vez con más rapidez mientras tomaba las manos del pelirrojo y gemía de gusto en cada movimiento.

-Ya…ya casi…-Gruño el chihuahua gimiendo, su pareja se relamió los labios y empujó haciendo que Kōki gimiese alto ante esa embestida repentina.

-Y yo…-Empujo más rápido para venirse también casi al mismo tiempo que su pareja, quien contoneo las caderas para sentirle más. Demonios, era tan jodidamente sexy que no se pudo aguantar, esa mirada deseosa, esos gemidos, ese cuerpo no perfecto pero que parecía calzar perfectamente con el suyo, se vino y su pareja casi al mismo tiempo con gruñidos y rugidos, justo en ese momento en que estaban alcanzando la gloria del placer…Abren la puerta y uno de los sirvientes anuncia que Midorima Shintarō había aparecido de visita, llenos de vergüenza le tiran zapatos al mayordomo quien cae inconsciente.

-¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras permanecían pegados, luego se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse con algo de nervios, para luego besarse con mucho amor.

* * *

Lo conocía de infancia, Takao era quien a pesar de todo siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque parecía burlarse de él en algunas ocasiones, él le consoló cuando los demás se burlaban de él por tener una transformación tan inútil ¿Por qué justo él tenía que ser una rana? ¿No podía ser algo más decente como un búho? ¿Por qué justo él? Era un animal pequeño e inferior, aunque eso hacía que su celo fuese sumamente fuerte, era un clase s como Akashi por eso un tiempo estuvo encaprichado con este incluso contándole al halcón quien a pesar de las bromas que hacía no podía enojarse en serio con este.

****/Flash Back/****

-¿Entonces Akashi es tu novio? Que gracioso el León y el príncipe rana-Se empezó a reír.

-¡Cállate Bakao! ¡El nos puede oír!

-¿Pero no es tu novio?

-Si pero él no lo sabe aun.

Takao se empezó a reír de nuevo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo sabe pero lo será!

-Como digas, pero ¿Puedo ser tu primer beso?

Dicho esto el halcón llego y lo beso. Midorima no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio, pero luego enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡Que gracioso una rana verde que ahora es roja!

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-Le dijo sinceramente enojado.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

En ese momento pensó que el azabache se burlaba de él solamente, debió haberse fijado en las malditas señales, todo eso tenía una intención, siempre la tuvo, nada era al azar.

Pero él estaba tan malditamente concentrado en Akashi, en ganarle, pues el único modo en que podría obtener al león era venciéndole y siempre perdía, por más que se esforzaba jamás estaba a la altura del pelirrojo. Además cuando conoció esa personalidad alternativa de él, se aterro, pues no creía soportar a Bokushi, no le agradaba, menos cuando sacaba su lado más arrogante y extremo, fue por eso que fue perdiendo poco a poco el interés, sin embargo cuando supo que ese chihuahua tan simple le había arrebatado a su obsesión sintió rabia, envidia, molestia ¿Por qué? Ese chico era simple, normal Akashi no merecía a alguien como él. Su obsesión parecía volver a relucir, sin embargo, después sonrió era lo que pelirrojo debía tener: Un animal pequeño, así como él. Nunca fue amor lo que sintió por Akashi, siempre fue obsesión.

Y cuando llegó esa carta de invitación al matrimonio de Akashi con Furihata, por fin había aclarado sus pensamientos antes que llegara, pero la carta se lo confirmaba, por quien realmente sentía amor y no obsesión, aquella persona con la que siempre había estado a su lado, que a pesar de que no creyese en lo mismo que él le ayudaba a conseguir los objetos de Oha-Asa y se lo iba a decir pero lo había estado pensando en cómo decírselo, no era nada fácil, alguien con quien parecía tomárselo todo como un chiste ¿Cómo era posible confesarse a alguien así? Sin embargo este llega y se lo dice de la nada, no sabe qué hacer, tiene un lió en la cabeza y no sabe cómo arreglar todo, como hacer que Takao le crea que ya no tiene esa obsesión.

Quizás no era buena idea estar esperando en la casa de su antigua obsesión para empezar, pero necesitaba un consejo.

* * *

Al final fue Kise quien tuvo que ir a la mansión Akashi, Aomine estaba ocupado a esa hora, aunque estaba seguro que en realidad era porque no le hacía mucha gracia hablar con el pelirrojo, lo cual le daba un poco de risa a decir verdad. Toco el timbre y dijo a través del intercomunicador quien era y que quería, pero le dijeron que estaba ocupado, aunque le hicieron pasar igualmente si prefería esperar. Lo dejaron en una parte enorme de la casa mientras esperaba, aunque luego sintió unos pasos acercarse, era Furihata, que a pesar de todo su vestimenta era casi la misma que cuando estaba en la casa de este y al parecer por el olor que notaba hacia poco había intimado con su pareja, aunque este tratase de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

-Kise-san…Sei está algo ocupado en estos momentos, pero si crees que puedo ayudar de algún modo o al menos dejarle tu mensaje a él, yo puedo decirle.

-Furihatacchi ¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes convencer a Akashicchi que no haga una boda tan grande! -El perro más grande miro con una alegre sonrisa al castaño quien parpadeo sin comprender nada.

-¿Y eso para que sería Kise-san?-Estaba algo confundido ante las palabras del otro.

-Es que…tú sabes, Aominecchi debe seguir con la farsa de ser el esposo de Akashicchi o si no, bueno puede que los parientes de Aominecchi nos quieran matar a ambos. Y si muchas personas se enteran de su boda pues también los parientes del clan de panteras, tu pareja también puede correr peligro.

-Espera ¿Qué? Yo no sabía que ellos habían fingido ser pareja.- Empezó a enojarse sin poderlo evitar. ¿Por qué su esposo no le contaba las cosas?

-No te enojes Furihatacchi, pensé que lo sabías y además Akashicchi lo hizo por una buena causa…

-Pero no me cuenta las cosas…

-El te ama, créeme, si no te lo dijo fue porque quizás no quería que te pusieras celoso.

-Quiero creer que fue por eso.

-Créelo, Akashicchi nunca se había visto tan feliz desde que está contigo.-El chihuahua miro con una extraña mirada al rubio quien le sonrió para que confiase en él y en lo que le decía- Lo conozco hace años, siempre parecía muy triste a pesar de que solía ser amable con todos, su padre siempre lo sometió a una estricta disciplina y la única persona con la que podía sentir algo de libertad, su madre, falleció cuando era muy pequeño¡ Tu llenaste de nuevo su vida de colores a Akashicchi!

-Pero, no hago nada especial.

-Si lo haces, así que no desconfíes de él, porque te ama ¡Estoy seguro!

-Gracias-Sonrió nerviosamente algo sonrojado al pensar que las sonrisas de su pareja son causadas por él.

-No hay de qué, por favor Furihatacchi, dile a Akashicchi lo que te dije por favor.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-¡Gracias Furihatacchi!

Había algo en el rubio como un aura alegre que le hacía sentir animado, aunque sentía que ese perro golden retriever también escondía cosas o quizás solo era su imaginación.

* * *

-Y ese es mi problema Akashi…-Chasqueo la lengua incomodo, se sentía ignorado-¿Akashi me escuchas?

-Si…-El pelirrojo lo escuchaba, pero miraba fijo a la puerta en espera a que llegara su pareja, lo necesitaba a su lado ¿Por qué el mundo se ensañaba en tenerlos separados? Era su chihuahua y lo quería con él a su lado.

-Pues no parece que lo hicieras.-Bufó el de lentes acomodándose estos y sosteniendo su Lucky Item firmemente que era un peluche de mariposa- Argh, sabía que hoy era un mal día para Cáncer, debí conseguirme un Lucky Item mas grande.

-Deja de quejarte, si te pasan esas cosas es porque tienes que ser más honesto contigo mismo y los demás.

-Yo siempre soy honesto Akashi.

-Los dos sabemos que no, te digo una cosa y siempre respondías con un "no me pasa nada" cuando si te pasaba algo. Eso es lo que siempre me irrito de tu carácter Midorima.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta Furihata asomándose tímidamente pues no quería estorbar y Akashi parecía iluminarse cuando lo vio haciendo un gesto a que se acercase a su lado, gesto que su pareja entendió y se puso a su lado, lo abrazaron de la cintura y fue pegado al de ojos bermellón con ese gesto.

-¿Seguro no molesto en la conversación?

-¿Por qué ibas a molestar?-El león sentó en sus piernas a su pareja quien trato de separarse pero lo sostuvieron firme ya que Akashi era mucho más fuerte físicamente. Furi bufó algo incomodo y nervioso de que lo viesen-Eres mi pareja.-El león lamió su mejilla feliz haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

La rana estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices claramente? Estoy seguro de que es el único modo de que las cosas se aclaren.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

-Eres tu el que hace las cosas complicadas Midorima. Bokushi te respondería lo mismo si le preguntases. ¿Quieres que le ceda el puesto para que te aconseje?

-No quiero hablar con tu otro yo, me parece un poco desagradable.

-No es por querer meterme-Interrumpió el castaño aun recibiendo los mimos de su pareja- Pero Bokushi no es tan desagradable como parece, si puede ser un poco más duro y extremo para las cosas es bastante noble.

-No sé si Takao me crea.

-Debes intentarlo. Habla con él

-Ya, ya, lo haré, solo espero que resulte-Dijo un poco molesto el peliverde pues le costaba mucho sincerarse en la parte sentimental.

-Si, lo logra podrían ser padrinos de nuestra boda Midorima-san. Digo solo si gustan.

La rana le sonrió a ese chico chihuahua, no parecía ser una mala persona, simplón quizás, pero amable. Le extendió la mano a este.

-Es un trato, pero espero que no me dejes con la mano extendida como hizo una vez Akashi.

-Claro que no-Iba a extender la mano, pero tropezó, se aferro a lo que podía que era la cintura de Midorima. Akashi sujeto de la cintura a su pareja para que no cayese al suelo.

-¡Eso no es justo Shin-chan! ¡Al menos me hubiesen invitado a participar de la orgía también! ¿Aun puedo?

Menciono un azabache que ya conocía que había entrado justo cuando Furihata parecía que fuese a tener un momento íntimo con aquella pose en que estaba con el de cabellos verdes y el pelirrojo.

* * *

Cerca, cerca, muyyyyy cerca, quizás no tanto.

-Ay, ya me duelen los hombros, estoy tan cansadooo, quiero poner el trasero en algo cómodo, debí llamar a Sei-chan pero quería darle una sorpresa.

-Deja de quejarte de una vez Reo ¡No es mi culpa que se acabara la gasolina del coche, encima apenas si has empujado!

-¿Por qué Akashi se va a casar con ese chico si al parecer estaba casado con una pantera?

-No me preguntes porque yo no tengo ni idea ¡Solo quiero ver a Sei-chan y ver si su novio es digno de él! Y si no lo es yo misma ¡Bah! Yo mismo me encargo de alejarle de mi Sei-chan.

-Deja que se case con quien quiera Reo.

-Perooo ¡Mi pequeño tiene que casarse con alguien con clase! ¡Sei-chan es como mi hermanito!

-¡A mí me da curiosidad! ¡¿Quiero saber cómo es?! ¿Sera alguien fuerte? ¡Quiero jugar contra él!

-¡Y yo! ¡Hay que probar su fuerza y sus músculos!-Dijo el moreno haciendo fuerza. Era del clan de los toros, por eso su musculatura era bestial.

-¿Por qué estoy rodeado de puros brutos?-Suspiro el azabache de melena mirando al horizonte- Ya nos veremos pronto Sei-chan…

 _ **Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lamento no actualizar antes, estaba sinceramente algo decaída y no había podido hacerlo antes, espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

-¡No es lo que piensas Bakao!-Midorima ayudo a Furihata a levantarse pues si caía podría perder al bebé que esperaba y Akashi ayudo a su pareja a ponerlo totalmente de pie.

-¿Y entonces esa pose?

-Mi pareja evitaba caerse, ya que está esperando un bebé como yo-Dijo Akashi abrazando a su pareja suavemente quien correspondió al abrazo de manera suave.

-¿Y van a esperar que les crea eso?-Comento Takao divertido, pero una mirada asesina del pelirrojo le hizo cerrar la boca- Oh, está bien, aunque hubiese sido divertido si se trataba de una orgía.

-No, no lo seria-Comentaron serios Akashi y Midorima a la vez.

-Bien, yo solo venía a decirle una cosa a Shin-chan…pero si aun estas ocupado te lo digo después.

-No, yo ya me iba, hablémoslo.-Midorima intentaría poner los puntos sobre las íes finalmente, aunque tenía mucha pena realmente, temía al rechazo, por eso a veces se había mostrado como si no sintiera nada en absoluto. Solo que el azabache se estaba tratando de ir pero el de ojos verdes le retuvo para oírle-Vamos, dime qué pasa.

-Solo quería decirte que voy a estar un tiempo alejado de ti Shin-chan ¿Sabes? Creo que solo así podre recuperar esa forma de amigos en la que siempre nos hemos llevado. No quiero que me veas haciendo algo patético.

El halcón se soltó para irse pero la rana lo seguía, estaba decidido a decirle a pesar de los nervios que sentía.

-No necesitas hacer eso.-Dijo este.

-Tú no sabes lo que necesito Shin-chan.-Empezó a apresurar el paso hacia la salida, pero el otro lo seguía también con rapidez.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes.

Le retuvo del brazo al alcanzarle para poder hablar con el chico halcón como se debe pero este se resistía.

-Déjame decirte, maldición.

-Yo no quiero escucharlo.

-No seas idiota Bakao.

-Pues si soy idiota, no soy como tu maravilloso león del cual tú estás enamorado.-Se soltó del más alto para por fin salir de la mansión Akashi seguido siempre por el de lentes.

-¡Por eso te digo que eres idiota Bakao!

-¡Deja de decirme idiota, idiota!

-LO ERES MALDITO IDIOTA-Grito el peliverde para luego susurrar casi inaudible-Me gustas…

-¿Qué dijiste?-Al fin se había detenido sobre todo por el grito que había pegado la rana.

-Ya lo oíste.

-No lo oí, en serio, hablaste muy bajito.

-No lo pienso repetir ¿Como no lo vas a escuchar?

-Más bien como lo voy a escuchar si hablas tan bajito.

-Demonios…-Tosió mirando hacia un gustas.

El halcón abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Sería una broma? ¡Pero si su Shin-chan no sabía bromear! Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerro, era la primera vez que lo dejaba sin respuesta, solo atino a abrazarse a él impulsivamente, fuertemente, abrazo que fue correspondido por una apenada, pero feliz rana.

Aunque abrazarse así hizo que sus instintos más animales surgieran y terminaran en la cama, sin poder, ni querer evitarlo.

* * *

-¿Seguro no quieres pastel? –Pregunto Kiyoshi al chico de cabellos lilas, habían vendido un pastel por mitades y solo quedaba un pedazo- Se va a desperdiciar.

Al oso no le agradaba mucho el perro terranova, le molestaba que sonriera a pesar de que estaba con la pierna rota. Le parecía desagradable, como si quisiera ocultar que sufre.

-Bueno igual me lo comeré Kiyoshi-Le quito el plato con el pedazo de pastel que quedaba.-Solo porque el pastel lo hizo Muro-chin.

El castaño le sonrió amablemente y el titán desvió la mirada, ese tipo le ponía nervioso. Aunque el del lunar también lo ponía bastante nervioso, simplemente el oso se sentía confundido, por una parte sentía agrado y por otra incomodidad, pero eran similares ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

-¿Han visto a Kuroko? No lo he visto hace demasiado tiempo y me tiene preocupado.-El tigre había aparecido en el comedor se rasco la cabeza nervioso, tenían que conseguir los materiales para hacer un pastel con fondant y entregarlo mañana, pero eso era lo de menos para el tigre. Necesitaba ver al chico fantasma.

-Es lindo ver que te preocupas por mi Kagami-kun, pero ya estoy aquí.

El tigre casi pega un salto que lo deja pegado en el techo como un gato cualquiera.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte!

-Kagami-kun exagera un poco, pero es tierno.-El peliceleste se le pega demasiado al Alfa, quien traga saliva puesto que al parecer su pareja empezaba a entrar al celo. –Traje las cosas.

-Gami-chin, yo también creo que exageras.

El castaño se reía levemente.

-Kiyoshi ¿Tu también?

-Es que me da risa, ustedes ya parecen esposos.

-¡No es verdad!-Gruñe el tigre-¡Apenas nos estamos conociendo y…!-El chico fantasma le dobla las rodillas- ¡Oye!

-Tranquilízate un poco Kagami-kun, yo no te estoy presionando a nada, solo quiero que intentemos ser felices.

-Tú…idiota. –Lo medio abraza, no demasiado, no quiere que sus impulsos lo dominen.

Aquel omega le preocupaba demasiado cuando desaparecía, no era lo mismo como cuando salía con Furihata que se podía cuidar mejor cuando salía por ser lo que era. Kuroko era un omega y podía ser marcado por otro y de algún modo eso le angustiaba y le enojaba a pesar de que este parecía permanecer fiel a él en todo momento. Ni siquiera sabía si sentía algún sentimiento de querer a este, pero indiferente al peliceleste no era y sabia que este si estaba bastante interesado en él. 

* * *

Iban a seguir de cariñosos en la cama, dándose todo el amor que necesitaban de una reciente reconciliación, porque no era suficiente necesitaban más cariño aun, sentían en sus cuerpos la necesidad de sentirse hasta conectar sus almas. Sin embargo entre besos y caricias vinieron a avisar (golpeando la puerta antes esta vez) que unas visitas llegaban a ver a Seijūrō.

-¿Mas visitas? Ya esta anocheciendo Sei…-Acaricio el pecho de su pareja de manera suave.-Creo que tendremos que alojarlas.

-Lo mismo pienso. Me intriga saber quiénes serán.-Beso a su pareja en la frente para dirigirse a la recepción.

Furi lo seguía aunque bastante cansado, había sido un día muy agitado, no quería mas emociones fuertes.

Un grito lo hizo saltar y gruñir de manera casi inconsciente.

-¡SEI-CHAN!- Un chico de melena no muy larga casi se tira encima de Akashi pero este le hace un gesto que lo frena en seco-¿Qué pasa Sei-chan?

-Buenas noches Reo en primer lugar y segundo te aconsejo que no hagas algo tan brusco…estoy esperando un bebé.

-¡No puede ser Sei-chan! ¿Ya el degenerado pervertido de tu prometido ya te marco? Que indecente es para haberte corrompido de esa manera tan pronto.-Puso una cara indignada tocando donde creía que había algo creciendo en el pelirrojo.-¿Puedo ser el padrino? Al menos el cochino degenerado ese debe darme permiso para ser el padrino ¡Quiero romperle la cara a ese infeliz!

El de cabello de melena miró recién al chico que estaba al lado del pelirrojo que parecía algo turbado ante las palabras dichas por él. Pensó por sus ropas que era solo un sirviente, el chihuahua seguía vistiendo tercamente su norma normal.

-¿Y tú que estas esperando? Tráenos algo de beber o lo que sea.

El chihuahua le gruñó indignado, ya le estaba sacando bastante de quicio esa persona que le hablaba sin conocerlo.

-Suficiente Reo. Estas hablando de más. Estas ofendiendo a mi futuro esposo.

-¡Pero Sei-chan! ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! El abusó de ti y de tu virginidad, te ensucio con sus sucias garras y encima ya te dejo preñado.

-¡Usted ni siquiera sabe como pasaron las cosas! ¡No hable de lo que no sabe!-Furihata se interpuso entre los dos haciendo un ruido fuerte y amenazador.

-No te metas niño, estoy hablando con Sei-chan…-Le hizo un gesto de que se fuera con la mano. Ese perrito no le causaba miedo más bien ternura a pesar de que parecía que en cualquier momento lo mordería y no precisamente despacio, si no destrozándole. .

Akashi abraza a su pareja cariñosamente haciendo que este se calmase un poco, acariciándole el cabello.

-Reo te equivocas en muchas cosas, primero, mi prometido no abusó de mí, yo lo deseaba todos los días y me rechazaba-Tomo del mentón a Furi haciendo que su atención fuese hacia él-Segundo…-Beso al cachorro muy apasionadamente que fue correspondido igual de intenso por parte de este ante los ojos del tal Reo- Kōki no es un sirviente, es mi pareja y lo amo, también espera un cachorro que obviamente es mío.

Al de melena casi se le cae la mandíbula, ese pequeño e indefenso perro, de aspecto común, sin gracia que parecía alguien bastante inocente y adorable incluso a sus ojos ¿Le había ganado a Sei-chan y encima lo había embarazado?

-Pero… ¿No es una broma Sei-chan?

-Sabes que no bromearía con algo así.-Le muestra la marca del cuello de Furi y la suya- Estamos unidos.

Furihata se apega a su pareja en un abrazo, no muy fuerte para no dejarse llevar por el olor de este, ya se había relajado, pero seguía mirando feo al azabache.

-Quiero que te disculpes con mi futuro esposo Furihata Kōki, Reo .Ahora.

-Si Sei-chan-Hizo una reverencia- Lamento mi actitud chihuahua-chan. Es decir Furihata-chan-El castaño parpadeo un poco sorprendido que supiese que animal era-Es solo que…-Miro al pelirrojo-¡Mi Sei-chan! ¡Pensé que te casarías más adulto, como a los veinticinco años con tu princesa o príncipe azul! ¡Con alguien fuerte, millonario atractivo y listo Sei-chan!

-No soy un santo Reo, además es solo una formalidad, ya nos unimos.

-Yo…creo que iré a dormir, no me siento muy bien.

-Tengo que saber si perdonaste a Reo, Kōki.

-No estoy seguro-Parpadeo, esa persona le hacía sacar todas las inseguridades que había hecho a un lado-Por favor no me presiones Sei…

-¡Y ya permites que te llame Sei! ¡Ni yo puedo decirte así a pesar de los años que e convivido contigo casi como un hermano! ¡Perdón chihuahua, digo Furihata! ¿Cómo deseas que te llame?

-Como quiera-Resoplo, ese chico de cabello azabache le hacía irritar un poco con su actitud-Hablamos después Akashi-san.

Furi dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

-Reo...Acababa de reconciliarme con mi pareja después de una confusión que tuvimos y tú haces que se enoje conmigo otra vez.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Sei-chan! ¡Es que no pensé que ese tipo de persona fuese tu pareja! Me imagine a alguien más rudo y no tan tierno como ese perrito. ¡Te ayudare a reconquistarlo!

-Más te vale.-Menciono bastante serio.- ¿Y los demás?

-Deben estar intentando entrar esa chatarra por auto que tiene Eikichi por auto ¡Es una cosa desastrosa!

-¡Hey! ¡Akashi! ¿como estas?-Dijo un musculoso tipo moreno trayendo a un rubio que estaba todo emocionado mirando a todos lados viendo en donde podía estar la pareja del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Dónde?! –Olio el aire el rubio-¡Quiero conocer a tu novio Akashi! ¿Hace poco que estuvo aquí? ¿Es un animal grande y fuerte?

-Es solo un chihuahua Kotarō. Bastante adorable y lindo, casi para ponerle un lacito. –Dijo medio en broma medio en serio el de melena.

-Bueno, esperaba a alguien fuerte con quien pelear y medir fuerzas, pero si es lo que Akashi escogió, estará bien.-Se cruzó de brazos el de piel morena mientras el rubio seguía emocionado.

-¡Espero que sea alguien genial! ¡Seguro que lo es! ¿Cierto Akashi?

-Para ser un leopardo a veces te comportas como un perro Kotarō.-Reo paso las manos por sus hebras negras.-¿Sei-chan podemos quedarnos cierto? ¿Tu pareja no se enoja?

-No hay problema.-Parpadeo un poco-Si quieren pueden pedir comida los sirvientes les traerán lo que quieran, yo me quiero retirar, lo siento. Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Sei-chan!-El de melena quiso detenerlo, pero al ver la mirada del otro no insistió

-Reo, en serio, necesito ir por él.

-Ve Sei-chan…

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue el de cabellos azabache suspiro largamente.

-No puedo creerlo aun, mi dulce querubín está completamente enamorado. 

* * *

Furihata derramaba unas lágrimas silenciosas en la cama hasta que sintió golpes en la puerta, quizás debería fingir dormir, pero eso no resolvería las cosas. Akashi termino entrando de todos modos porque tenía una copia de la llave en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Cariño-Dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el bulto envuelto en sabanas que era su pareja, sabía que estaba despierto-¿Hice algo que te molestara?

El castaño hizo un ruido de negación.

-¿Realmente está bien que yo sea tu pareja Sei? Digo Akashi-san.

El león lanzó un bufido molesto.

-Así que es eso. –Le destapó y vio que su pareja tenía los ojos rojos- No puedo creer que llores por algo así.

-¡Pero no estoy a tu altura! ¡Alguien como tu merece a…!-Fue callado de un beso muy pasional que lo dejó sin aliento-A…Akas-

El pelirrojo le tapo los labios con un dedo-No me digas nunca más así o no te lo perdonare.

-P-pero Sei…

-Pero Sei nada, ¿Por qué te preocupas de esas cosas ahora? Ya nos unimos, eres mío y yo soy completamente tuyo. No me trates de Akashi-san o me molestare contigo Kōki, llámame por mi nombre o Sei, nunca bajes la cabeza, ni Boku ni yo te consentiremos que estés decaído por algo como el estatus social o el animal que eres ¿Me entendiste bien?

-Es que... ¿Realmente estas satisfecho conmigo?

-Si no lo fuese de esa manera no te pediría matrimonio. –Lo beso tiernamente en los labios. –Y si aun estas inseguro, hagamos el amor hasta que mi olor y el tuyo se mezclen tanto que sea difícil distinguirnos.

-Sei...-Se quedo mirando a su pareja embobado con el corazón latiéndole como loco cuando se acordó de algo de pronto-Ahora me acuerdo que Kise-san me pidió si podía decirte que si por si acaso podrías hacer una ceremonia más simple, para que los parientes de Aomine no se enteraran del plan que hiciste de fingir ser pareja de este.

-Ya es tarde, cuando conversabas con él y yo hablaba con Midorima paso que mi padre llamo y envió invitaciones a todos los que podía, incluso a aquellas personas que eran idénticos a nosotros, esos emperadores…

-¿Qué? Oh, vaya.

-Pero no te preocupes, haré algo para protegernos a todos.

-Te amo Sei…

-Y yo a ti. 

* * *

Y hablando de los emperadores…

-Emperatriz…hace rato que estas en la computadora ¡Quiero que me mimes!-Hizo un puchero medio enojado el pelirrojo, hasta se había atrevido a decirle de la forma en que el segundo emperador que era exactamente igual físicamente a Furihata, detestaba.

Todo por un intento de llamar su atención. Pero nada pasaba. El castaño seguía absorto en su trabajo. Hasta que gruño y se aparto de la computadora con fastidio.

-Rayos, aun no puedo encontrar a esos sujetos. Se supone que estamos aquí para capturarlos porque son especialmente fuertes y vinieron de tráfico trayendo algo sumamente peligroso.

-Traficantes de… -El emperador físicamente igual a Akashi se sobresaltó-¿No me digas que…?

El castaño asintió.

-¿…Trafican dinosaurios?

-…Mi querido emperador, con mucha sutileza debo decirte que la inteligencia no es lo tuyo. ¿De dónde sacaste que se podían traficar dinosaurios?

-No lo sé. Pero sería divertido ¿No?

El castaño negó apagando la computadora y mirando a su pareja.

-Mejor busca que vestir, nos invitaron a una boda.

-¡Genial! 

* * *

Al día siguiente un Reo Mibuchi se disculpaba exageradamente con el chihuahua, después que este llegaba de trabajar.

-¡En serio lo siento mucho Kōki-chan! –Dijo el azabache tomándole las manos a Furi al día siguiente.

-No, no hay problema. Ya nos reconciliamos ayer y todo esta bien.

-Si lo hay ¡Hay que vestirte lindo para la boda con Sei-chan! ¡Ya no queda nada! ¡Tengo que tomarte las medidas!-Saco una cinta de medir y lo puso en diferentes ángulos anotando lo que era necesario anotar.

-¿Qué tipo de traje será?

-Eso es un secreto entre Sei-chan y yo, pero no te preocupes, el usará casi lo mismo que tu. ¡Se verán tan lindos! Ambos son adorables y me los comería a besos.

-¿Adorable? Yo no me encuentro adorable.-Alzo las cejas, el se encontraba normal y hasta medio feo.

-Como digas, me alegro que se hayan reconciliado con Sei-chan, hazlo feliz por favor, se lo merece y se nota que disfruta mucho haciéndolo contigo.

-¡¿Nos espió?!-Le ardió la cara de pura pena.

-¡Ooops! ¡Es que no lo pude evitar! ¡Quería saber si tenía que ayudar a Sei-chan a reconquistarte!

-El no lo necesita. Sei, siendo como es simplemente puede enamorar a cualquiera.

El de melena hizo un ruido enternecido. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban entrando un moreno y un rubio.

-¿Tu eres la pareja de Akashi?-Preguntaron a la vez. El chihuahua los quedo mirando un poco impactado pues el más musculoso venia comiendo rápidamente mucha comida, incluso más que la que había visto comer a Kagami alguna vez mientras el leopardo se acerco demasiado rápido a su cara poniéndolo incomodo.

-S-si. ¿Por qué?

-¡Un gusto conocerte entonces!-Dijo el mas musculoso riéndose y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Furi tan fuerte que casi le hace caer-¡Te encargamos a Akashi!

-¡Ten cuidado con Kōki-chan! ¡Bruto! ¡Está esperando un bebé al igual que Sei-chan!-Lo abrazo el de melena al perro. -¿Estás bien tesoro?

El chihuahua asintió.

-¡Genial! ¡Tienes que hacerte fuerte Kōki! ¡Te enseñaremos a ser poderoso y cuidar a tus crías con Akashi!-Menciono el rubio emocionado.

-Mi nombre es Furihata Kōki. Me apena un poco que me hablen por mi nombre directamente.

-Lo siento, es que Reo te hablo por tu nombre. Pero de todos modos tu apellido será Akashi, así que te llamaremos Kōki igualmente al final.

En eso tenía razón, sería un Akashi y casi no faltaba nada para eso. Se puso el doble de nervioso ¿Y si lo hacía todo mal? ¿Y si fallaba al decir algo? Negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser fuerte, ya no quedaba nada para la boda, aun así no podía evitar tener nervios. 

* * *

Cerraron la tienda de dulces ese jueves más temprano de lo acordado.

-Yo no sé porque Furi sigue empeñado en trabajar si se casara con un multimillonario-Dijo Kagami.

-Siempre ha sido así Kagami-kun, le gusta ganarse las cosas por sus propios méritos.

-Es verdad, desde que lo conozco a sido así.

El Omega se puso un poco celoso pegándose más al tigre, pero este se tapó la nariz.

-Kagami-kun, algún día tenemos que unirnos.-Se sintió un poco ofendido de que su Alfa hiciera eso.

-¡Pero aun no! –Se separo del chico fantasma-¿No recuerdas que debemos hoy hacerle la despedida de soltero a nuestro amigo Furihata?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi lo olvido!-Si no fuese por eso no hubiese usado un bloqueador de celo, estaba en pleno y quería que su tigre lo marcase de una vez para dejar de sentir miedo de que Mayuzumi lo marcase antes.

-¡Pues vamos!-Dijo Kagami animado con los demás que al parecer tenían un leve conflicto interno.

Kiyoshi y Himuro estaban interesados en Murasakibara y al parecer este estaba confundido, pero estos si se habían dado cuenta y se miraban raro, como queriendo marcar territorio. 

* * *

-¡Demonios Kise! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-El moreno estaba desesperado ya casi solo quedaban horas para la boda de Akashi y Furihata.

-No lo sé, algo se nos ocurrirá Aominecchi. –El rubio miro a su pareja con un poco de sospecha la verdad-Una cosa ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho aun? Sabes que podemos usar condones para no quedar marcados si no quieres que nos comprometamos tan luego, pero aun así ¿Qué pasa Aominecchi? me gustaría saber de verdad.

Temía que el otro hiciese esa pregunta, lo temía, maldición era tan penoso decirle la verdad al rubio. No es porque no quisiera unirse con este ni nada, no es que sintiera ni asco de su olor que no lo deseara, que no quisiera tocarlo, nada de eso.

Solo que había un motivo en especial para no hacerlo y era eso que todavía era una traba que no lo dejaba avanzar.

 _ **Continuara…  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Espero que les guste la actu, sigo publicándolo acá a pesar que en amor Yaoi tengo mas seguidoras de esta cosa, no se si terminar aquí el fic o seguirlo, tengo mas ideas pero tengo poco animo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: ¿Song fic? La cancion es The Fixer de Pearl Jam, la traducción esta debajo de las frases entre parentesis.**_

* * *

-Entonces cuéntame ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el rubio curioso e intrigado. Aomine parecía no querer decir lo que pasaba.

-Err, es que... ¡Esto no es fácil Kise! –Se rasco la cabellera porque tenía que buscar las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería decir. Si fuese fácil con las palabras como el rubio todo sería mucho más rápido.- Um, es que…bueno Kise, antes de ti nunca me he metido con un hombre y eso lo sabes.

-Obvio que lo sé Aominecchi, por eso me sorprendió cuando supe que estabas interesado en mí, realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Pues por lo mismo, temo cometer alguna estupidez.

-Sigo sin entender exactamente a que te refieres Aominecchi.

-¡En el sexo! ¡Temo lastimarte si tenemos sexo!

-Oh…Aominecchi.

El rubio se acerco a él y le tomo las manos de manera suave dirigiéndole una mirada cálida a su pantera.

-Estaré bien, solo hay que tener paciencia. Nadie nace sabiendo vamos juntos a hacerlo.

-Tienes razón…Por cierto Kise, nunca he descifrado bien tu olor ¿Eres Alfa u Omega?

-No lo sé, no despido un olor que sea dominante, quizás sea Beta, así que soy normal.

-¡Como que normal! Los cambiaformas somos Alfas, Omegas o Supreme, ya lo deberías saber. Pero es cierto con lo de tu olor, es raro.

-Según mis hermanas aun no estoy en periodo para tener relaciones.

-Eso es raro… ¡Pero aun me preocupa lo que haremos para la boda de Akashi!

-Solo escondámonos.

-¿En dónde? –Pregunto algo exasperada la pantera. No había un lugar donde esconderse que conociera.

-Conozco un buen sitio o si no Akashicchi estoy seguro que nos ayudara.

* * *

Le costaba caminar un poco porque su pareja le había hecho hacer el amor hasta no poder más en la semana después de esa segunda leve pelea. Esa frase de "hacer el amor hasta que sus olores no se pudieran distinguir" Akashi se lo tomo realmente muy a pecho, aunque el también había participado y desquitado contra el trasero de su pareja, pero al menos podrían haberse conservado un poco hasta el matrimonio…

Esa tarde después de salir de la tienda había ido a dormir un poco pues sus amigos vendrían a buscarlo para su despedida de soltero incluso acompañados de Fukuda quien aun hablaba de vez en cuando de la idea del trió, pero ahora nadie le hacía caso porque a estas alturas no sea la creía ni él.

Y ahora estaban en la casa del castaño pues decidieron que era el mejor lugar para celebrar la despedida de soltero poniendo un karaoke y escuchando a Kagami "Eye of the tiger" a todo pulmón, algunos se reían por que a veces el mismo pelirrojo no se sabía bien hablar en inglés a pesar de haber vivido algunos años en Estados Unidos.

Cuando este término todos incitaron a cantar a Furi.

\- Es que…no se qué canción cantar y ni siquiera canto bien. –Menciono este con algo de timidez.

-La que sea Furi, no tienes que pensarlo tanto-Le animo el tigre.

-Pero será en inglés, aunque no esperen mucho.

-No deberías preocuparte por nada Furihata-Kun, ya escuchamos a Himuro-kun y a Kagami-kun y ambos cantan pésimo el inglés.

-¡Oi Kuroko!

El peliceleste hizo caso omiso al tigre, aun estaba algo enojado de que este se tapara la nariz cuando se acerco a él.

El castaño puso un tema, la mayoría de las canciones que se sabía eran en inglés debido a que cuando estaba saliendo con Nash la mayoría de la música que escuchaban eran de Estados Unidos y según este eran "grunge" aunque el chihuahua ni idea que significaba eso, pero le gustaba esta canción, más que nada por su significado.

 _ **When somethings dark, let me shed a little light on it**_  
 _(Cuando algo este oscuro, déjame derramarle un poquito de luz)  
_ _ **  
When somethings cold, let me put a little fire on it**_  
( _Cuando algo este frío, déjame ponerle un poquito de fuego_ )

 _ **If somethings old, I wanna put a bit of shine on it**_  
 _(Si algo está viejo, quiero ponerle un poco de brillo_ )  
 _ **  
When somethings gone, I wanna fight to get it back again**_  
 _(Cuando algo se haya ido, quiero pelear para traerlo de vuelta otra vez_ )

 _ **yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, fight to get it back again  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Furi cantaba entusiasmado mientras los demás le escuchaban animándolo, cantaba bastante bien imitando la frecuencia de voz utilizada.

 _ **When somethings broke, I wanna put a bit of fixin on it**_  
 _(Cuando algo está roto, quiero intentar arreglarlo_ )  
 _ **  
When somethings bored, I wanna put a little exciting on it  
**_ _(Cuando algo es aburrido, quiero ponerle algo de emoción_ )

 _ **If somethings low, I wanna put a little high on it**_  
 _(Si algo está caído, quiero levantarlo un poco_ )

 _ **When somethings lost, I wanna fight to get it back again**_  
 _(Cuando algo se haya ido, quiero pelear para traerlo de vuelta otra vez_ )  
 _ **  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, fight to get it back again  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_  
Realmente se entusiasmo cantando, la letra se la sabia casi de memoria y no tenia que leer la pantalla. Realmente quería ser esas cosas para su amado, ser su apoyo y animarlo como decía la canción.

 _ **When signals cross, I wanna put a little straight on it  
**_ _(Cuando las señales se crucen, quiero enderezarlas un poco)_

 _ **If theres no love, I wanna try to love again  
**_ _(Si no hay amor, quiero tratar amar otra vez_ )

 _ **I'll say your prayers, I'll take your side  
**_ _(Diré tus oraciones, estaré de tu lado)  
_  
 _ **I'll find us a way to make light  
**_ _(Encontrare la manera de que hagamos luz)  
_  
 _ **I'll dig your grave, we'll dance and sing**_  
 _(Cavaré tu tumba, bailaremos y cantaremos_ )  
 _ **  
What's saved could be one last lifetime**_  
 _(Lo guardado puede ser un último tiempo de vida)_

 _ **hey, hey, hey  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, fight to get it back again  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
fight to get it back again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
fight to get it back again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Termino de cantar y varios le aplaudieron.

-Weru,Weru Furihata-kun.-Le dijo Kuroko.-Cantas bastante bien.

-Es cierto, yo mismo me sorprendí-Dijo Kagami revolviéndole el cabello a su pareja por burlarse de él y Himuro.

-No bromeen. Sé que no es cierto, pero los perdono.

-Bueno, ahora el pastel que le teníamos a Furichin. –Menciono el oso trayendo un pastel que tenía una forma bastante descarada que hizo reír nerviosamente a algunos.

-¿Por qué tenía que tener esa forma el pastel?-Comento Furihata al ver este.

-Murochin dijo que teníamos que ser creativos.

-Pero tiene forma de un…

-Lo sabemos, pero es tu despedida de soltero, había que hacerlo así.-Dijo el castaño más alto riéndose animadamente.

-Y si le echamos crema por aquí mira lo que pasa-Dijo el del lunar haciendo que el pastel pareciera que eyaculara crema.

Todos se terminaron riendo aunque Kagami y Furi parecían algo apenados con el pastel este, aunque al final lo repartieron y comieron sabia bastante bien. 

* * *

Por otra parte un pelirrojo que también tenía el trasero bastante adolorido extrañaba a su cachorro mientras Reo bailaba en un juego de simulación una canción de lady gaga.

-¿Seguro que es mejor esto a que te trajéramos un bailarín o bailarina exótica Akashi?-Pregunto el rubio de manera curiosa.

-Esta bien así, al único que me gusta admirar es a Kōki es normal debido al lazo que tenemos.

-Exactamente, yo te traje este regalo Sei-chan-Le entrega una hermosa caja con un lazo. El azabache que había dejado de jugar y ronroneaba contento, pues si era nada menos que un gato angora turco.-Espero que lo uses bien con tu cachorro.

-Lo haré.-Miro el contenido con una amplia sonrisa- Gracias.

-De nada, solo espero que no hayan inconvenientes en la boda de mañana.

-Lo mismo digo, pero me preocupa lo de las panteras, aunque unas personas que no esperaba me ofrecieron ayuda.

-¿Quiénes Sei-chan?

-Los emperadores del país vecino, ya sabes aquellos que son híbridos.

-Nunca he visto a los emperadores esos ¿Son de confianza Sei-chan?

-Hasta el momento parece que sí

-Yo no confió mucho en los híbridos.-Menciono Kotarō-Son extraños.

-También tienen instintos animales ¿Qué tienen de extraño?-Dijo el moreno deteniéndose en su comida para hablar.

-¡No hables con la boca llena bruto! –Le regaño el gato al chico toro.

Se rieron un poco. Aunque Akashi termino dudando un poco ¿Y si esos emperadores eran en realidad enemigos?

De cualquier manera también mandaría a observarlos si era necesario, no quería problemas en su boda.

* * *

Se coloco el sombrero de color negro que tenía dos puntas largas hacia abajo de manera bastante precisa que le tapara las orejas que lo delataban como un híbrido. El chico que prácticamente parecía una copia a Furihata Kōki tenía desplegado casi todo un millar de tropas para detectar algún olor extraño en ese día o algún ambiente hostil por parte de las panteras cambiaformas.

Había decidido proteger a la pareja en cuestión que se casaba, pero también ese lugar podía ser justo el punto de reunión donde usaran esa planta tan peligrosa que habían traído de tráfico a Japón y centrada exclusivamente en la ciudad Sakura.

La flor maravillosa le llamaban algunos, pero en realidad era una flor del infierno, manipulaba la mente obligando a obedecer las órdenes del primero que escuchara hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que el afectado fuese obligado a tomar un antídoto. Era asqueroso y repulsivo quienes usaran un método tan bajo para obtener lo que querían de la gente, merecían lo peor.

-¡Ya estoy listo para la boda!-Menciono cierto pelirrojo igual físicamente a Akashi bastante animado con una risa boba y sin haber pisado nada en especial se termino cayendo de una manera sumamente torpe.-¡Estoy bien!-Se puso de pie en un segundo aunque se sintió algo mareado por eso

-Te ves hermoso cariño.-Le acomodo la ropa y el sombrero que solo tenía una punta larga hacia abajo para taparle las orejas.-Espero que te diviertas mucho en la fiesta de boda de esos chicos.

-Lo dices como si fuera a ir solo-Hace un puchero-¿No vendrás conmigo?

-Lo haré, pero estaré pendiente de otras cosas y quizás no podre divertirme.-Le dijo sincero el castaño.

-Buuu-Se quejo el de ojos rojos- Siempre estas pendiente de otras cosas. ¿Cuándo tendremos cachorritos?

-¿Ah? Pensé que no los querías. –Le miro con sorpresa porque el de cabello rojo se había negado a tener crías hacia tiempo, siempre lo hacían con protección de hecho es por eso que ninguno de los dos tenia marcas en el cuerpo, las malas lenguas decían que ellos estaban unidos por obligación solamente.

-Ahora si quiero- Se cruzo de brazos el emperador mirando a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, después de la fiesta nos pondremos en campaña para eso.-

Le dedico una sincera sonrisa a su emperador, lo amaba aunque fuese bastante torpe, era adorable.

-¡Ahora vamos a la fiesta! –El emperador y el segundo emperador llevado casi a rastras por el primero fue conducido al lugar correspondiente.

* * *

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, no la verdad no Furi casi no pudo dormir de los puros nervios que tenia, el nudo del estomago creció a niveles inimaginados, ni siquiera permanecer en las aguas cálidas naturales de su casa ayudaban. Apenas había aclarado se fue a mojar en las termas de su casa.

Extrañaba estar en su casa de verdad, la vida de mansión simplemente no era lo suyo. Odiaba sentirse tan mimado. Sin embargo ahora que estaba a punto de casarse con ese León seguramente vivirían en esa casa enorme, con esa vida tan cómoda e incomoda a la vez.

Pero no podía negarles a sus hijos lo que les correspondía por derecho. Ellos tenían que tener todo lo bueno y lo mejor, aunque los educaría para sobrevivir en caso de cualquier cosa pasara.

Se intento relajar en el agua hasta que escucho un grito que lo hizo sobresaltar casi como un gato.

-¡Kōki-chan! ¡Tenemos que vestirte! –Apareció el gato de melena entrando como si nada-¿Qué haces? ¡Ven que tenemos que vestirte para la boda! ¡Tenemos que ver si el traje te queda!

-Pero si me lo probé ayer. –Se hundió más en el agua un poco avergonzado de que le viesen desnudo. Reo no era una mujer pero la forma en que se comportaba a veces le hacía sentirse como si estuviese frente a una-Y ni siquiera me dejaste verlo.

-Ayer, ayer, ayer-Reo hizo un gesto de diva con la mano- ¡Hoy es hoy cachorro! ¡Y estás embarazado! ¿Crees que el mini Sei-chan no crece?

-Mini Sei…-Se toco donde creía estar su hijo- Espera un poco Reo, si tu estas aquí ¿Dónde está Sei, digo Akashi?

-En el coche obvio, pero no te preocupes, no te verá, me aseguré de que no te verá de hecho ni tu lo veras a él. ¡Ya! ¡Sal de agua no perdamos tiempo! Tenemos que echarte algo de perfume y vestirte adecuadamente para que después la noche de bodas sea inolvidable. –Se cruzo de brazos frunciendo los labios en forma de pato esperando que el cachorro le hiciera caso.

-Ya, ya voy…

* * *

Más tarde…

Reo le hizo bajar del auto al lugar indicado, Furi tenía los ojos vendados y pronto sintió una mano que se hizo conocida, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, estaba enamorado. O si tenía otro nombre ese sentimiento tan fuerte que crecía en su pecho que alguien se lo dijera, sintió que le quitaban la venda, de hecho fue a ambas personas que estaban vendadas en ese momento para que se miraran.

Akashi tenía unas rosas color rosa en parte de su cabello y un velo hacia atrás con detalles de flores en la costura. De la cintura para arriba era un vestido de novia con un escote con rosas y unos guantes hasta la altura del pecho. Incluso tenía una mini cola de novia, a pesar de que de la cintura para abajo usaba unos pantalones muy formales de hombre y zapatos típicos de novio, obviamente muy elegantes.

Furi era casi todo lo contrario, vestía un traje de novio con detalles en oro algunos lirios con degrade de blanco a amarillo en la solapa, sin embargo para abajo tenía un enorme y pomposa falda de novia que lo hacía verse como un pastel de color blanco que iba degradándose hasta un color amarillo dorado, debajo de esta usaba unos zapatos similares a los ballerina, pues los tacos le harían caerse estrepitosamente sin poder evitarlo. Tenía una pequeña extensión en el cabello castaño para el lado derecho de su cabeza con flores pequeñas y bonitas que le adornaban.

Uno de los ojos de Akashi cambiaba de color a cada segundo, parecía que se turnaban a cada momento las personalidades de este, ambos querían estar en la boda, ambos eran el esposo de Kōki de todos modos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes sonrientes y caminaron juntos hasta el momento donde cada uno se juro amor eterno de hecho a pesar del pánico escénico que tenia Furihata hacia la gente en ese momento ignoro a todo el mundo centrándose solo en la persona que amaba. Fue lo único que realmente importaba en ese instante.

Mencionaron sus palabras y se pusieron los anillos firmando el acta de matrimonio de ambos. Iban a hacer una boda al estilo oriental, pero decidieron que así era mejor. Se besaron mientras muchas parejas les miraban conmovidos.

Luego y más tarde tuvieron que declarar a más gente que había venido a la fiesta pues la ceremonia había sido mas reservada, pero a la fiesta es a donde se había invitado a la mayoría de la gente. Y ahora si Kōki estaba nervioso no sabía bien como iba a decir las palabras siguientes.

Akashi fue el primero quien frente al balcón de la mansión les dirigió las palabras de bienvenida anunciándoles que el motivo de que ellos estuviesen allí era para que supiesen que había contraído nupcias con Kōki quien con un poco de pena se apoyo en la espalda algo desnuda de su esposo, pues ese traje de semi vestido le dejaba la mayoría de la espalda descubierta. No quería tener que hablar con esa gente, le hastiaban las multitudes y le daban nervios. Incluso hasta la prensa estaba presente.

Cuando llego su turno de hablar tiritaba como nunca, no quería hablar no le salía la voz. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Cada vez se sentía más nervioso. Su ahora esposo le dio una caricia en la espalda para animarlo.

-Tranquilo cariño.-Le susurro.-Solo no pienses en los demás, piensa solo en mi.

-Sei…-Asintió mirándolo firme- De acuerdo- Empezó a hablar al principio aun con nervios pero a medida que hablaba fue tomando valor.-Yo…um no soy lo que dirían un prospecto de pareja para un clan de los leones, pero sin embargo, lo que siento por Seijūrō es completamente verdadero y único, el es irremplazable.-Tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar.-Por eso luchare para convertirme en la pareja ideal para él.

Su esposo lo abrazo cariñoso y luego salieron de allí.

-¿Y es en serio que tenemos que bailar?-El chihuahua preguntaba más que nada por los zapatos que el mismo traía, no eran de taco, pero eran de mujer y no eran muy cómodos.

-Lo que tú quieras cariño.-Beso con ternura aquellos labios que le encantaban tanto.

-Tienes que hacerlo.-Dijo Akashi Masaomi interviniendo.-Tienes que demostrar de lo que está hecho la pareja de MI hijo.

-Deja a mi esposo en paz-Le gruño Seijūrō a su padre ¿Qué ni siquiera en la boda los dejaría tranquilos?

-De acuerdo.-Toma la mano del pelirrojo y comienzan a bailar el chihuahua temeroso, solo se concentraba en hacer bien los pasos y mirar a su pareja quien le ayudaba. Mientras atrás de ellos Kotarō bailaba exageradamente desordenado con su pareja de turno.

-No necesitas hacer esto Kōki.

-Yo quiero ser una buena pareja para ti Sei.

-Deja de enamorarme…-Lo beso con suavidad al terminarse el vals que estaban bailando en ese momento y que algunas personas miraban y aplaudían al verles besarse. 

* * *

-Kagami-kun ¿Cómo será nuestra boda?-El fantasma se recargo suave contra el tigre mirando a la pareja en cuestión que bailaba y ahora cortaba un pastel de casi del mismo tamaño de Murasakibara.

-¿P-porque esa pregunta ahora?-Se sobresalto el de cabello bicolor con algo de nervios ante la pregunta hecha por su Omega.-Pues supongo que… me gustaría algo así como de cuento, ya sabes al exterior y mirando las estrellas.

-Eso suena muy cursi Kagami-kun.

-¡Cállate! Tú me dijiste que te dijera.

-Yo no dije que fuera malo, de hecho es perfecto.-El fantasma se veía medio transparente, pues era su manera física de tener rubor ya que su cara no expresaba mucho.

-Yo puedo darte una boda mejor que esta si te casas conmigo.-Dijo una voz.

-Mayuzumi-san…-El peliceleste se apego más a su pareja quien miro algo enojado a ese que se metía con su Omega.

-No sé quién eres pero Kuroko es mi prometido.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, Kuroko se cansara de ti-El peligris hablo de manera tranquila-El no necesita a alguien de la especie animal, el no podría entender como se siente uno de la especie fantasma como nosotros.

-Ya veremos.-El tigre hizo un ruido amenazante a ese chico que sonreía leve pero con descaro quien se retiro sin prisas. 

* * *

Por otro lado de la fiesta.

-Lo que me temía. Están por ahí.-Dijo el chico idéntico a Furi que usaba una leve mascara para que no lo confundieran con este. –Hay un leve olor a esa flor.

-¿A qué flor?-Pregunto comiendo pastel de bodas el emperador que era igual a Akashi.

-Ya te lo dije a esa flor que manipula mentes, creo que ese invitado de allá-Indico levemente con la mirada a su pareja- Es Aoshima Aomine, una pantera. Si no mal creo el olor viene de su dirección. –Dio unas coordenadas en clave para que lo capturaran sin embargo otras personas le capturaron a él.

-¡Emperatriz! – El pelirrojo también fue sujetado y este fue golpeado así que perdió la consciencia.

Unas sombras negras empezaron a aparecer en la fiesta, eran panteras. Muchas panteras. 

* * *

-¿Akachin ya se fue con Furichin? Ya no los veo por ninguna parte.

-Se fueron hace rato Murasakibara –Le respondió con una sonrisa el castaño alto.

-Kiyoshi…-Gruño el oso-Hay algo que debo decirte, me molesta que sonrías tanto ¿Por qué lo haces si estas lastimado? ¿Por qué tratas de ocultar que sufres?

-No es que lo oculte realmente, solo prefiero pensar en las cosas que me hacen feliz Murasakibara.

-Eso es raro, no entiendo a la gente así, si estás infeliz deberías mostrarlo.

-Quizás, pero no se puede ser infeliz todo el tiempo.

-Es verdad Kiyochin…

-¿Me dijiste Kiyochin? Eso suena a que ahora te agrado más.

-No es verdad, solo creo que ya te conozco demasiado para decirte Kiyoshi-Miro hacia cualquier lado.

-Atsushi, recibimos muchas felicitaciones por el pastel, realmente tienes muy buena mano para los pasteles. -Apareció el lince tomando el brazo del chico alto.

El castaño y el pelinegro se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro. 

* * *

-Sei ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ¿Y porque salimos tan pronto de la fiesta?

-El lugar donde vamos es secreto-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-Además nos fuimos pronto porque tenemos que ocultar a este par.

Un rubio y un moreno saludaron discretamente en el jet donde estaban viajando.

-¡Eres el mejor Akashicchi!

-Espero que todo salga bien-Menciono Aomine no muy convencido.

-Puedes tomar el paracaídas salirte si no te gusta el plan.-Dijo Akashi mirándolo fijo.

-Sei, no pelees. Acabamos de casarnos, no quiero conflictos-Menciono serio el de hebras castañas quien fue lamido en los labios por su pareja.

-Te amo-Menciono el león a su chihuahua.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo su esposo.

Y partieron rumbo a París rumbo a una luna de miel muy especial para ellos dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Resubido por algunos errores que fueron corregidos._**

* * *

 __

 _Era un híbrido y su vida había estado condenada desde un principio, desde que aquel emperador de cabello rojo lo había elegido desde que eran niños entre un montón de niños híbridos igual que él._

 _Aunque le agradaba y se llevaba bien con este, temía, de hecho siempre tuvo miedo. Él no eligió estar en un compromiso con esa persona, pero ese niño sí._

 _El supo desde pequeño que siempre había solo un emperador en cada familia elegida, puesto que, la pareja de esta estaba condenada a ser devorada en cuanto se casaran, a veces los dejaban vivir un poco más solo si les daban hijos. Pero una vez cumplido ese objetivo eran comidos. Esa era la realidad y no tenia escapatoria._

 _El emperador siempre lo llamaba, siempre buscaba hacer cosas junto con el tímido híbrido castaño. Pero este último buscaba excusas a veces las más estúpidas para no juntarse con él. Aunque al final siempre terminaban haciendo cosas juntos._

 _Una vez exploraron un lugar donde al tocar cierta piedra sus personalidades se alternaron. El tímido castaño empezó a ser más calculado en sus acciones y más inteligente, el emperador pelirrojo se volvió sumamente torpe._

 _Pero en vez de aprovecharse de su nueva condición, el castaño se enamoro de aquella persona, su torpeza le parecía adorable, a diferencia del que cada vez que caía y se lamentaba cuando era torpe, el pelirrojo todo parecía tomarlo de buen grado. Le cautivo el positivismo de esa persona._

 _Años después cuando paso lo del matrimonio y el haberse consumado (Aunque con protección claro) El híbrido con orejas y cola de chihuahua pensó que aquel emperador lo devoraría, pero nunca lo hizo._

 _A pesar de lo que estaban a favor de esto lo llenaron de salsa para que supiese mejor._

 _A pesar de que los que estaban en contra (Los amigos del chihuahua) iban a reemplazar al chihuahua con un perro de verdad u otro animal que se le pareciese para que se cumpliese esa horrible tradición._

 _El emperador jamás quiso comerse a su ahora esposo jamás había tenido esa intención, cuando este le preguntó el motivo este solo le contestó con una sola frase:_

 _"Porque te amo"_

**/**

El segundo emperador abrió sus ojos lentamente y su primer impulso fue mover los brazos. Estaban atados a una silla con unas esposas. Habían sido capturados, pero seguía manteniendo su gorro, así que tenía la idea de lo que esas personas se habían formado en sus mentes.

Los habían confundido con los novios. Sobre todo porque el emperador se le había caído el antifaz que haría que no los confundieran.

Miro a su alrededor. El lugar se le hizo similar a una bodega. Todo era muy cerrado lo habían hecho bastante bien miro a su pareja que parecía estar descansando tranquilamente en otra silla quizás soñando en cualquier cosa. Al menos no le habían hecho daño. O al menos eso esperaba.

De todos modos esas personas no sabían en lo que se habían metido. Seguramente incluso esto podía desatar una guerra entre híbridos y cambiaformas. Torció la boca de manera incomoda, tenía que salir de allí con su pareja. Mierda. Esas esposas estaban demasiado apretadas ni siquiera cortándose parte de la mano por el lado del dedo pulgar podría soltarse fácilmente ya que al parecer era para cambiaformas, pero tenía que escapar.

Sintió ruido y vio entrar luego a personas de tez oscura que al parecer eran panteras como Aoshima Aomine. No pretendería estar dormido, necesitaba saber si esas personas eran lo suficientemente estúpidas como para engañarlas. Así que no evito mirarlas como se merecían: Como la mierda que son. Al menos así las veía él ya que si interrumpían una boda solo por un prejuicio estúpido.

-Vaya así que despertó el pequeño canino. –Comento una de las panteras que sonreía con malicia- Quizás tú puedas decirnos el paradero de Daiki.

-Mira que así como arruinamos tu ceremonia, podemos dejarte sin esposo también.

La otra pantera negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

-No seas loco, si matamos a Akashi su padre nos desollará. –Eso le hizo comprobar al híbrido sus teorías- Además es un felino, le debemos respeto a diferencia de…-Indicó al castaño como si fuese una bazofia.- Es un perro, al igual que al parecer la basura que se fue con nuestro primo.

-Mátenme si gustan, pero créanme. Una segunda disminución de la raza de las panteras no será agradable. Piénsenlo bien, Akashi es mi esposo y si le tocan un pelo a él o a mí por ser su esposo las panteras corren riesgo de ser extinguidas.

Ambas fieras le gruñeron al híbrido, tenía tanta jodida razón. El segundo emperador quiso sonreír mostrando los dientes pero eso delataría su condición.

-Bien, tienes razón. Pero hay algo con lo que no cuentas pequeño roedor que ladra.-

Le mostró aquella flor brillante y de color amarillo con las puntas de un tono más oscuro que casi rozaba el naranja, parecía un lirio a simple vista pero sabía que flor era.

Era "esa" flor.

Esa maldita flor que había tratado de encontrar para eliminar la filtración en Japón.

-Debo reconocer que eso no me lo esperaba-Entrecerró los ojos, eso no iba de acuerdo a sus planes ¿Cómo rayos no la había olido desde lejos? Espera, podría ser que…era falsa. Entonces ¿Dónde era la flor que había olido en la fiesta? –Pero aunque nos hagas eso no sabemos donde esta Daiki-san, ni mi esposo lo sabe.-Y de hecho era verdad.

-Vamos, no mientas pequeña rata. Con esto te haremos confesar todo.

Se encogió de hombros el castaño tratando de ver si alguno de esos tipos traía algunas llaves, pero luego escucho unos ruidos y un olor que ya conocía y desistió. –Háganlo.-Se removió en la silla para mostrar sus orejas de perro. –Pero no soy a quien buscan.

Las panteras se sorprendieron al ver las orejas del chico, pero no alcanzaron a ver ni hacer nada más. Pues fueron dejados inconscientes por uno de los soldados que habían venido a rescatar a los emperadores. Al parecer habían logrado contener a las panteras en la fiesta de bodas excepto un par de excepciones como esos dos y alguien más. 

* * *

Masaomi Akashi miro pensativa a esa persona que estaba frente a él.

-No tengo idea donde esta mi hijo. Dijo que no me pensaba decir para que no lo interrumpiera-Sentenció el pelirrojo. En realidad no quería que la pantera interviniese en la luna de miel de su hijo. Pues si su hijo y su pareja fuesen felices sus nietos crecerían sanos y esa era la idea.

Aunque aún no le convencía ese cachorro como esposo de su hijo, ya no había vuelta atrás estaban marcados y embarazados, lo mejor era cuidarlos.

El hombre moreno que se veía bastante entre salvaje y elegante miro al pelirrojo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Escúchame, estoy seguro que tu hijo sabía que mi Daiki está saliendo con un perro. Son amigos y necesito deshacerme de aquella molestia, no pienso permitir que un perro se mezcle con las panteras.

El pelirrojo mayor sonrió con un poco de simpatía hacia aquella persona.

-Debo admitir que siento una leve empatía a lo que sientes, yo no quería que mi único hijo se fuese con un simple chihuahua ¡Por todos los dioses somos leones! ¿Por qué un león debe mezclarse con un canino y encima un animal tan pequeño?-Apretó leve los puños pero los soltó luego- Sin embargo mi hijo ama a esa persona y al parecer todo va bien entre ellos, más de lo que Seijūrō podría amar a cualquiera. Además ya me hicieron abuelo, protegeré a esas crías pase lo que pase.

-Así que es eso, pero yo no permitiré que Daiki llegue a eso todavía, no, no con un canino. Nunca.

-Pues ¿Quién te dice que ya no se unieron?-Comento Masaomi como si nada a Aoshima Aomine mirando de reojo unos documentos que aun debía firmar y revisaba antes de que el mayor llegara.

La pantera miro desafiante al león.

-No me jodas Akashi, los encontrare antes que es pase y tú me ayudarás. Sé que los estás ocultando.

-Y yo sé que tu planeas someterme con la flor maravillosa, pero no seas estúpido Aoshima sé perfectamente que hacer antes de que me intentes manejar, pues te pedí ayuda con esas flores hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo recuerdo bien, de esa manera era como podías hacer que tu hijo no se opusiese a ninguna orden tuya en el pasado. Pero tu esposa te descubrió y tuviste que darle el remedio a este.-Amplio la sonrisa- Me pregunto qué diría tu hijo si se llegase a enterar de ese detalle…

El pelirrojo le rugió amenazadoramente a la pantera.

-No te atrevas…

-Ya veremos, soy capaz de lo que sea por mi hijo.

-Exactamente igual, pero no caigo tan bajo como otros.

-Por favor, usaste una especie de "droga" para manipular a tu propio hijo ¿Se puede caer más bajo que eso? No lo creo.

-Un grave error que no debí cometer.

-Y que te condeno-Dijo burlona la pantera a Masaomi que miro con profundo odio a Aomine.

-…Están en París. -

* * *

La verdad no entendía bien el pan de su amigo Akashi, quería que Aomine y él apenas despertaran del día siguiente trataran de mudarse a Italia y luego a Grecia ¿No estaban suficientemente a salvo allí en Francia y en la capital del amor?

Kise de todos modos despertó primero, pues no había podido dormir y no por hacer cosas con Aomine por que lo habían intentado la noche anterior, pero de alguna manera ambos se sentían un poco incómodos, parecía que aun ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para una relación homosexual al menos en el sentido "sexual" aún. La verdad es que su desvelo era porque estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría con ambos.

El rubio fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la pareja, quería preguntarle algunas cosas a Akashi, aunque tenía un poco de miedo si encontraba al león y al chihuahua cogiendo después de todo era el día post noche de bodas. Toco suave la puerta y escucho un "adelante" así que entro confianzudamente sonriente.

Pero vio que la pareja estaba allí aun con la ropa de bodas y cada uno con una mirada enojada y como si no hubiesen dormido nada y no por que hubiesen tenido sexo. De hecho la cama estaba hecha como si acabaran de llegar. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Una discusión matrimonial?

-Akashicchi…em ¿Es en serio que Aominecchi y yo debemos irnos ya?

-Si, Kise. -Respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a su pareja- Lo más seguro es que los estén siguiendo aun. Así que si nos separamos será lo más sensato.

-Ya, ya veo. Gracias por todo Akashicchi y…Perdón que me meta pero ¿Se pelearon con Furihatacchi?

-Es Kōki, Akashi Kōki ahora y es mi esposo, pero si algo así. –Fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo despego la vista de su marido para mirar al rubio.-El no me deja ser el primero arriba.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tu arriba primero? –Se defendió el castaño bufando irritado-No me parece, además yo también quiero ser el que este arriba primero.

-Bueno, tú usas falda y es más excitante que yo con pantalones para abajo. –Se justifico el león.

-Sigue pareciéndome discriminatorio de tu parte. No pienso ceder.

-Pues yo no pienso ceder tampoco. Tú vas a ser el primero debajo.

El golden retriever parpadeo un poco incomodo. Era como una pelea entre dos Alfas, de hecho ambos estaban emitiendo un olor demasiado parecido a ese en ese momento.

-Chicos, está mal que tengan ese tipo de peleas ¡Es su luna de miel! ¿No deberían aprovechar para vivir mejor su amor que para preocuparse por quien es el pasivo y quien el activo?- Kise cerró sus ojos color miel antes de mirar a la pareja en modo serio- Piénsenlo bien. Acaban de perder su noche de bodas por eso ¿Quieren perder sus pocos días antes de que el embarazo no les deje hacer nada?

-Es verdad-Furi o ex Furi hizo un gesto deprimido-Discutimos toda la noche por eso. Que bobo soy, debería haber cedido. –Resoplo triste- Lo siento Sei por mi culpa perdimos la noche de bodas. Pero es que a veces siento que me tratas de inferior.

Akashi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad enorme, más al ver a su cachorro triste. Todo por sus deseos egoístas de ser el activo primero. El deseaba a su amado de las dos formas. Lo deseaba y lo amaba.

-No Kōki. Yo soy el único culpable aquí. No merezco el amor dulce y sincero que tienes para mí. Yo debí ceder y hacerte saber que para mí no eres inferior.

-Bien, yo me retiro, espero que arreglen bien las cosas-Dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos a la próxima Akashicchi, es decir Seijūrōcchi y Kōkicchi. –Hace una leve reverencia y desaparece de la habitación. Solo esperaba que la parejita arreglase las cosas bien.

Y que la situación con su propia pareja se arreglase. Estarían juntos aunque la familia de su novio se opusiese a ello. ¿Qué malo era en que el fuese un canino y su pareja un félido? Algo del pasado no podía arruinar el presente ¿Oh si? O más bien no debería. 

* * *

Estaban de ida a comprar cosas para la tienda, como la fiesta de bodas término más luego de lo pretendido habían podido dormir sin problemas al llegar a casa.

-Me irrita de sobremanera ese…¡Ese engreído! ¿Mayuzumi dijiste que era no?-Dijo el tigre con el agarre un poco firme al fantasma con un brazo.

-Kagami-kun me estas lastimando-El peliceleste ayer había estado un poco contento de que su pareja le defendiese pero sentía que este se estaba poniendo muy salvaje, aunque podría ser un buen momento para aprovechar el celo.

-Lo siento Kuroko-Se rasco la cabeza un poco incomodo-Solo que ese tipo me molesta demasiado.

-Tú sabes cómo podemos arreglar que no te moleste Kagami-kun-Le sonrió insinuando algo que el tigre entendió perfectamente.

-Comprendo…está bien. –La verdad no creía que podría contenerse con el peliceleste por mucho tiempo. Porque si, lo deseaba. No sabía cómo había hecho prácticamente para aguantar tanto tiempo sus provocaciones. Era un Alfa y no tenia porque contenerse.-Luego no te quejes si sales embarazado.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré. 

* * *

-Kōki…entonces empiezas tu-Se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones con algo de prisa. Tenía todo el cuerpo caliente y realmente necesitaba al castaño como su vida.

-No, mejor tu Sei.-Se empezó a subir la falda del vestido de manera insinuante.

-Kōki, no, no quiero que te sientas mal por hacerte ceder siempre –Su marido se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios siendo amorosamente correspondido por su pareja.-Esta bien así.

-No, no está bien Sei, yo también eh sido egoísta de algún modo.-El chihuahua suspiraba un poco también estaba deseoso, pero tampoco quería conflictos.

-Demonios cariño, si seguimos así vamos a terminar peleando otra vez, hazme caso. –Lo abraza.

-Ya sé, es lo que intento evitar pero es que...-Lo abrazo de vuelta con fuerza sintiendo aquel olor que ponía a mil sus sentidos, tenía demasiadas ganas de aparearse con aquel león ahora más que nunca.

Busco los labios ajenos de manera desesperada, necesitaba el contacto y el cuerpo de su pareja era el que estaba más expuesto debido a la parte del escote de vestido que llevaba por lo que aprovecho de tocar las partes desnudas de su cuerpo y bajarle levemente parte de este para tocar los pezones mientras su pareja hacia lo mismo quitándole la camisa y dejándole el torso semi desnudo, ninguno de los dos quería desnudar completamente al otro, es que la vestimenta que tenían los excitaba a ambos.

Kōki repartió besos en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras Akashi haciendo a un lado la prenda femenina que tenía el chihuahua tomo el miembro erecto del castaño y lo empezó a frotar insistentemente, juntando ambos penes a la vez los masturbo conjuntamente, ambos empezaron a jadear mientras movían la pelvis.

-¿Entonces quien comienza?-Pregunto el chihuahua aun moviéndose mientras ahora era Akashi quien besaba su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿No había quedado claro?-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No esto, de nuevo…Ayer estuvimos hasta pensando de que manera íbamos a decidir ser el activo.

-Y no accediste a jugar conmigo algún juego de estrategia ni nada similar para ver quien cedía.-

-¡Porque es más que obvio que tú ganarías idiota! ¡Eso es como hacer trampa es injusto!

-No tengo la culpa de que no tengas la habilidad ni la inteligencia suficiente para un…Kōki ¿A dónde vas?

-Entonces soy un tonto para ti, no, entonces no quiero nada. –Se separo del pelirrojo de mala gana levantándose y tratando de acomodar su ropa.

-No te vas a ir. –Lo sujeto de los brazos y lo atrajo para que el castaño quede debajo de él atrapándolo con sus brazos y besándolo con mucho ímpetu, un beso que fue recibido con mordidas algo fieras por parte del castaño, estaba molesto y no lo dejaría hacer tan fácil pero que a poco fue correspondiendo con más fogosidad, más pasión, necesitaba más de su esposo.-Eres mío Kōki, todo mío, no te dejare ir nunca.

-Eres un idiota…-Lo beso aun un poco enojado en los labios de manera casta- No me iré. Porque a pesar de todo te amo maldita sea.

Su pareja sonrió triunfante y lamio cariñosamente el rostro y los labios ajenos.

-Creo que algo servirá para poner el fin a nuestro dilema, el que quede menos cansado ira arriba después.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué es?

-Un juguete que me regalo Reo-Busco entre sus cosas y le mostró un aparato que parecía como una "V" pero con formas fálicas. -Entiendes más o menos como se usa supongo.

-Si, entiendo…-Sintió un poco de vergüenza al verlo en primer lugar.

Pero después estaban los dos montando el aparato sin pudor alguno saltando insistentemente arriba de este, tomados de las manos, jadeando y gimiendo fuerte alternando los sonidos de animales correspondientes a sus formas alternativas.

-Ahhh~ Sei~ -Beso los labios de su esposo mientras se movía con más ímpetu introduciéndose más de esa parte del pene artificial dentro de sí.- Desearía que fueses tu-Hizo un quejido de placer-Tu eres más grande y caliente mnhh.

-Lo mismo…mmhnn~ digo yo –Menciono el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios y moviéndose también con desesperación. –El tuyo también es más grande... ¡Y grueso! Ah…mierda, Kōki~-Se separo rápidamente de aquel pene artificial de pronto y miro intensamente a su pareja-Házmelo…no quiero hacerlo con una cosa de juguete, te quiero a ti Kōki.

Dicho esto tomo al castaño de los brazos haciendo que el también dejara el aparato atrás y lo puso arriba de él.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que sea el primero Sei?-Le dijo un poco inseguro-No quiero que después peleemos por…

-Te lo estoy exigiendo. Te quiero AHORA.-Se puso en cuatro para tentar más a su pareja quien al verlo así no lo pensó más y acercándose a su pareja se introdujo en este con un poco de impulsividad, pero al hacerlo ambos empezaron a sentir demasiado placer y gimieron a la vez al sentirse, realmente no había costado nada introducirse en su esposo, ambos estaban demasiado excitados desde hacía rato y lo necesitaban.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más además de nombrarse a sí mismos mientras las estocadas se hacían más fuertes y energéticas hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, queriendo ir hacia bien adentro, golpear ese punto tan placentero en el interior de su esposo. Furi hizo que quedaran de lado para poder besar a su esposo como era debido, la verdad era un poco dependiente de besar a su pareja mientras esta separaba una pierna y se movía también bastante a pesar de que era este el penetrado. Kōki simplemente empujaba con energía y a veces haciendo envites cortos casi sin salirse de su amado o a veces más largos y casi saliéndose y volviendo a entrar totalmente al cuerpo ajeno.

Los gritos de ambos se llenaban en la habitación.

Ambos se vinieron de manera ruidosa casi, casi al mismo tiempo. Luego venia esa sensación placentera pero algo incomoda donde quedaban pegados un rato, pero aprovecharon para besarse y luego por fin se acomodaron poniéndose uno al lado del otro, bastante cansados, pero no lo suficiente.

-Por eso te dije…que tú tenías que ser el primero Kōki. –Las piernas de ambos temblaban como gelatina y respiraban agitados después de aquella actividad tan placentera pero tan agotadora a la vez.

-Quizás, creo que debo hacerte –Resolló alto – mas caso…

El chihuahua miro a su león con una sonrisa. Su pareja tenía uno de sus ojos medio anaranjados, al parecer se había logrado fusionar con su otro yo. No le importaba como lo había hecho, solo importaba que su esposo sea lo más preciado para él, fuera como fuese, lo amaba y eso es lo que tenía claro.

-Te amo…-Le dijo de manera cariñosa y se acomodo cerca de él, para susurrarle-Y te deseo~

-¿Eso es una invitación?-Se mordió los labios sonriente el león mirando a su pareja.

-Quien sabe~-Dijo insinuante su pareja subiéndose aquella prenda y mostrando que tenia medias femeninas de encaje blancas unidas con ligas a su cintura.

Su pareja se relamió y lo atrajo hacia el tomándolo del trasero y subiéndolo arriba de él para frotarse sin ningún pudor- ¿Realmente te gusta tentarme cierto Kōki?  
Su pareja sonrió con malicia, besándolo cariñosamente moviéndose para sentir el pene de su león crecer más a cada sacudida.

-Cómeme como el león que eres- El chihuahua realmente quería que su pareja lo marcara totalmente.

Akashi acaricio las piernas cubiertas por las medias con tanta fuerza que termino rompiéndolas, marcando su piel con besos y mordeduras. Le saco con brusquedad la ropa interior y empezó a chupar los testículos ajenos y la extensión del pene de Furi para llevárselo a la boca y succionar con ganas, haciendo que su marido gimiera de manera muy ruidosa.

-¡Sei! ¡Por favor! –Realmente el cachorro lo quería dentro de sí. Su pareja entendió el mensaje y dejo de chupar para buscar el lubricante y untar aquel lugar tan deseado con aquel liquido metiendo sus dedos de manera suave estimulando pronto a su amado, más pronto de lo que el mismo creyó pues este ya se movía desesperado contra esos dedos que tocaban su próstata. -¡Hazlo ya!

-Realmente me deseas mucho ¿No?-Se posiciono con cuidado después de abrir bien las piernas de su amado y luego de frotarse un poco empujó casi sin ningún problema pues sentía demasiado suave y resbaladizo.- Wow, tú interior esta suave como la seda.

-¡Cállate y muévete!-Dijo lleno de vergüenza el castaño.

Seijūrō se movió con mucha potencia adentro del culo de su esposo quien araño la espalda de su marido sin piedad a cada embestida que iba fuerte y potente a ese trasero.

Luego hizo que Kōki se sentase de espaldas a él mientras lo penetraba y luego el mismo chihuahua cabalgaba encima del pene de Akashi, la pasión se desbordaba y ambos estaban haciendo ruidos más sonoros de sus jadeos y gemidos hasta que en una embestida fuerte Furi se vino casi con un grito y su pareja luego de unos segundos también lo hizo llenando el interior de su esposo en un orgasmo explosivo y delicioso.

Finalmente se dieron un beso cariñoso.

-Te amo-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.  
 _ **  
¿Continuara?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Espero sea de su agrado.  
**_

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido y demasiadas cosas también en un periodo tan largo y a la vez tan corto.

El hombre oso, comía un maiubo algo triste. Hacia un año en que Kiyo-chin y Muro-chin le ignoraban. No le hablaban si no para lo necesario que se requería para la tienda de pasteles, lo cual era bastante impersonal y seco para su gusto.

Pero no era culpa suya, bueno al menos eso es lo que creía él, después de todo ambos se estaban dedicando a ayudar a Kagami quien tenía una profunda crisis en ese momento, lo entendía perfectamente, el también estaba angustiado y creo que en la situación del tigre cualquiera hubiese quedado así

Pero se sentía muy egoísta, quería a sus dos amigos cerca de él. No. A sus dos amados, tenía que ser honesto, ambos le atraían de algún modo, pero era demasiado indeciso para esas cosas. Quería que le hablasen, que le sonriesen y poder tener una conversación tranquila y amena.

Y es por eso que siempre el oso a odiado las tragedias, todo el mundo anda triste y por una persona que se quiere todos andan preocupados.

-Atsushi, necesito que hagas un pastel de tres leches-Vio la expresión del otro- Ya no te angusties recuperaremos a Kuroko.

-Muro-chin…-"No es por eso de lo cual estoy triste" Quiso decir pero calló porque sentía que era un deseo egoísta por su parte-Si, lo sé.

-Bien, Iré a comprar unas cosas, nos está haciendo falta chocolate últimamente, lamento si te cargo mucho trabajo...-El del lunar no lo miró, simplemente se retiro sin decir nada más que eso.

El oso suspiro insatisfecho, esto no le gustaba nada, odiaba este ambiente tan oscuro. Fue a ver a Kiyoshi, pero este para variar le estaba hablando a Kagami quien de nuevo se sentía derrumbar. El pelimorado volvió a suspirar y se fue a preparar el pastel.

-¿A dónde te fuiste Kuro-chin? Todos te necesitamos, Gami-chin te necesita. 

* * *

Todo un desastre, es lo que podría decirse, pero aunque sonreía ante las cámaras para el modelaje, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que al final la lucha había sido inútil y la verdad con un final bastante triste. Era simplemente bastante desmotivante que tanto esfuerzo por luchar por querer huir de aquellos y tratar de construir una relación feliz tirada a la basura, no era justo.

***/FlashBack/***

Aomine se había rendido cuando por fin sus parientes lo habían atrapado juntos, la verdad los dos temían al final ser encontrados y aunque Akashi no había abierto la boca los terminaron por rastrear finalmente, en el mundo moderno era casi imposible no ser encontrado al menos no si tienes una familia tan enorme como la de la pantera.

"Entonces romperemos la relación Kise, eso será lo mejor"

"Pero Aominecchi…"

"No quiero que te causen daño, enamórate de alguien mejor que yo, alguien de tu propia especie ¡Tsk!" Aunque dijo esto la pantera gruñía incomodo ante la idea de ver al perro con alguien más, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

"Esta bien" Trato de mantenerse firme el rubio, pero no podía, realmente había terminado enamorándose de aquella persona ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Aomine y él hace muy poco tiempo habían acabado de hacer el amor por primera vez, puesto que al rubio le había llegado el celo en uno de los viajes por Italia antes de que los encontraran, resultaba que al final el rubio era una extraña especie de omega el moreno llevado por aquel delicioso aroma natural del rubio no se pudo aguantar y aunque en un principio casi parecía un desastre lograron hacerlo, aunque protegidos, puesto que Kise decidió usar protección, mas tarde podrían tener descendencia pensó. Luego de ese encuentro habían tenido otros más hasta que por fin los habían pillado.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

El rubio siguió posando ante la cámara y cuando por fin termino unas chicas le pidieron autógrafos y lo demoraron. Puesto que al salir tenía que encontrarse con una persona en especial. Apenas si se desocupo fue a encontrarse con él, era un perro negro de caza llamado Kasamatsu con el cual intentaba olvidarse de Aomine. Lo intentaba. 

* * *

-¡Pero si son unos angelitos!-Exclamo Fukuda al ver los pequeños bebés, eran unas pequeñas criaturitas.- ¡Pero si todos son todos idénticos a ti Furi!

-No, no es verdad, se parecen más a Sei, son preciosos como mi esposo.-Cargo al que justo fue el que le extrajeron por cesárea a él; Un pequeño león de cabellera castaño pelirroja y ojos castaños, aunque aún no se definía bien el color, apenas llevaban unos 3 meses de nacidos solamente.-Mis pequeños.-Le dio un beso en la cabeza al bebé quien sonreía a quien lo cargaba feliz moviendo sus orejitas de león puesto que aun no sabía transformarse era como un híbrido.

-¿Cómo se llaman Kōki? –Cargo a quien era una bebé casi idéntica a Kōki con su pelo y ojos algo castaños, pero medio parecido al rojo según el doctor ningún color de ojos estaba definido aún.

-No los cargues, Sei es muy territorial con los cachorros y a decir verdad yo también. –Menciono Kōki, recordando que los primeros días no dejaban que nadie entrara al cuarto de los bebés.-El que tengo en brazos es Masaaki, el segundo bebé es Ouji (Príncipe) la niña es Miaka (Belleza roja) Un poco irónico puesto que Miaka tiene casi los mismos rasgos que yo y bájala.

-Pero Kōki, soy como el tercer padre…

-Que la bajes.-Dijo de manera amenazante y el otro perro bajo a la bebé hasta la cunita depositándola con cuidado.-Además te recuerdo que destruiste la mansión de mi esposo tratando de hacer un pastel en la cocina, por eso ahora estamos aquí en mi casa. No eres confiable.

-¡Pero eso fue un accidente Furi-chan!

Furihata hizo un gesto de que se callara, los tres bebés se habían quedado dormidos ya que habían comido hace poco. Los cubrió con mantitas y le dio un suave beso a cada uno. Lo bueno es que fueran medio animales es que los bebés dormían más que ninguna otra cosa mientras eran cachorros.

Kōki tomo del brazo a Fukuda para llevarlo a un lado alejado de los niños. Este último hace unos meses había venido a pedir trabajo a la mansión del león como cocinero pero termino incendiando el lugar por completo, así que tuvieron que volver a la casa del chihuahua donde vivía antes y que tuvieron que reordenar para meter algunas cosas de los bebés sobre todo. Ellos eran la prioridad después de todo.

-Aun así Fukuda, es mejor que no hagas nada, Sei aun está enojado contigo por eso.

-Pero Furi…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que dejaras de visitar este lugar y menos cuando yo no estoy presente?-El león apareció asustando al azabache que tembló con la presencia imponente de este. Akashi beso a su esposo cariñoso en los labios como saludo.-Te extrañe mi vida ¿Los bebés están bien?-El chihuahua asintió-La vida en los negocios de empresas es estresante. ¿Quieres ir a Egipto con los niños este fin de semana? Tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles-Miro a Fukuda que los miraba estático-¿Y porque sigues aquí? Vete de una vez.

Al chico no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, la furia del león había comprobado que realmente era de temer.

Cuando se retiro Furi y Akashi se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Sei, te extrañe mucho…y sobre el viaje no sé ¿No se supone que como Grecia es un país en crisis?

-Lo es, por eso mismo iré a firmar un desvinculo con ellos, solo me perjudica.-Suspiro- Kōki ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntos? A veces tengo que permanecer días en la oficina y la verdad no quiero tenerte lejos, menos que nunca ahora. –Lo apego a su cuerpo- Te amo y te deseo, hagámoslo ahora que duermen los bebés.

El cachorro lo aparto con cuidado- Amor, no, no podemos hacerlo, aun tienen que cerrar bien las heridas internas después de la cesárea.-Suspiró, ya casi estaban bien pero tenían que ir a consultar al doctor y aun no habían ido.- Y con respecto a trabajar contigo no estoy seguro.

-Sé que te gusta trabajar en algo más simple, pero créeme que si trabajamos juntos será lo mejor.-Dijo el pelirrojo entre besos dulces que le daba a Furi en los labios-Kōki, es difícil que me digas que me contenga cuando estoy en celo.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil, tu aroma se hace demasiado agradable y te necesito, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que el médico nos diga que ya estamos bien.

-Yo creo que ya lo estamos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Lo abraza cariñosamente apegándose de nuevo a él y rozándose las entrepiernas entre sí.

-Mnhhh~ No hagas eso…-Se cubrió la boca, su marido no se lo dejaba nada fácil, lo deseaba pero no creía que fuese el momento aun de hacerlo.-Por favor dejémoslo.-Lo volvió a apartar-No creas que no te deseo, pero hay que esperar.

-Maldita espera, han sido meses Kōki-Dijo casi con ganas de halarse el pelo -Voy a tener que dormir contigo transformado, no tengo otra opción.

-No sirve de mucho que lo hagas, recuerda que la casa es pequeña y como león no cabes en la cama, además…igual trataste de hacerlo conmigo convertido en un león.-Le recordó molesto por aquel hecho.-La próxima vez que lo intentes dormirás fuera. No soy solo un objeto sexual.-Se cruzó de brazos mirando serio a su pareja.

-Perdón por eso Kōki, mis instintos animales me pudieron más en aquel estado.

-¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera eso contigo transformado en chihuahua?-El cachorro frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su pareja.

-Pues creo que serias demasiado pequeñito como para alcanzar a hacerlo. Pero si realmente quieres intentar…

El castaño enrojeció pero enojado. ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza su esposo? ¿Realmente pensaba que haría algo como eso?

-¡Eres imbécil! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Por qué no entiendes la situación? ¡Yo tuve que contenerme mucho cuando estaba en celo…y tu pensabas que el que te atraía era Nijimura!-Tembló de rabia al recordar eso.

-Kōki, eso ya es del pasado, no tienes que recordar eso. Tenemos bebés y ahora somos una familia ¿Realmente importa algo que no fue relevante?

-¡Es porque estas siendo igual que esa vez! ¡Solo estas pensando en ti!

-Si solo pensara en mi llegaría y te tomaría sin pensar en las consecuencias como si fuese cualquier Alfa.-Menciono algo alterado.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en discutir?

El chihuahua gruño enojado, su esposo tenía toda la razón, pero no quería dársela. Pero era estúpido ser orgulloso, el tiempo le había enseñado que con el orgullo no se sacaba absolutamente nada.

-Sei…-Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.- Escúchame: Yo te deseo tanto como tú a mí, te amo. Solo que a veces siento que solo te interesa "eso"

-Creo que tienes muy mala concepción de mi Kōki ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de creer en mí?

-¿Ah? No, no es eso.-Miro a su esposo un poco preocupado de lo que el otro había dicho de pronto- Yo sí creo en ti.

-Entonces deberías dejar esas inseguridades.-El león lo miro de manera seria y firme antes de decir- Creo que hoy dormiré en el cuarto de los niños, quizás sea lo mejor hasta que se me pase esto.

-Sei…No, no me dejes solo.-Tomo de las manos a su esposo con firmeza, no le gustaba que su pareja estuviese enojado con él.-Me gusta dormir contigo.

-Bien, pues aprenderás a extrañarme con ello no voy a dormir con quien desconfía de mi. –Aparto con suavidad las manos del chihuahua quien hizo una cara notoriamente triste.

-De acuerdo. Como tú quieras Sei…-Suspiró- Iré a comprar leche para los bebés.-Le dijo al pelirrojo antes de salir por la puerta y poder llorar en silencio, no quería que el león lo viese.

A los segundos el pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el corazón. Algo malo iba a ocurrir, no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro, salió detrás de Kōki para detenerlo antes de que se fuera muy lejos, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, realmente sabia como correr ese chihuahua, lamentablemente él no se podía alejar demasiado por los bebés. Lo llamo por celular pero no contestaba. Demonios.

¿Acaso desaparecería como lo hizo Tetsuya? No. Pero el símbolo de unión con su pareja empezó a arder a quemar. Eso significaba que su esposo corría grave peligro. 

* * *

Kagami simplemente volvía a recordar ese suceso, después de tantos meses ninguna pista siquiera de su paradero ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Incluso recurrió a Akashi quien llevo una investigación pero no logro encontrar a esa persona a pesar de todos los esfuerzos para intentar encontrarlo. Si al menos supiese una pista, ni el ni Mayuzumi fueron encontrados ¿Estaban muertos? ¿Habrían huido juntos? El tigre no dejaba de hacerse mil preguntas en su cabeza.

***/Flash back/***

Ese día en que lo iban a hacer se habían asegurado de que no hubiese nadie en casa en ese momento y de que llegaran más o menos tarde, tanto el tigre como el chico que se hacía transparente empezaron a besarse con fogosidad, con pasión, una pasión contenida desde hace mucho. El tigre besaba el cuerpo ajeno con desesperación mientras lo desnudaba, hasta que sintió que fue empujado por una fuerza invisible hasta una pared. Kuroko parpadeo sin comprender en un primer momento que había sucedido, pero luego trato de alejar a esa persona invisible pero fue dejado sin consciencia de un golpe y a pesar de que Kagami había luchado y tratado de golpear a esa fuerza esta logro dejarlo inconsciente y no solo eso cuando despertó Kuroko había desaparecido.

Desesperado se empezó a vestir y corrió buscando a donde podría estar el peliceleste, pero ni siquiera sabía donde vivía el sospechoso principal Mayuzumi. El tigre trato de todos los medios de averiguar y cuando Kōki llego con su pareja de la luna de miel que tenían Kagami casi le rogó por ayuda, el león preocupado lo hizo puesto que Kuroko era amigo de él y su cachorro, sin embargo en la casa de Mayuzumi no había nadie. Buscaron a través y fuera del país, pero absolutamente nada había, ningún resultado, todo en vano, no había ni huellas. Incluso había gente que vigilaba la casa del peligris todos los días pero no había cambios.

Kagami simplemente estaba derrumbado, no podía ser que algo así pasara. ¿¡Como rayos no previno un ataque así!? ¿Y porque en tanto tiempo aun no se sabía nada? Cada día despertaba con pesadillas y sueños donde Kuroko desaparecía o era asesinado de manera no muy sutil. Casi no dormía y desarrollaba ojeras, algún día lo encontraría, tenía que.

Himuro fue un poco duro con el tigre diciéndole que es muy posible que el peliceleste hubiese decidido huir con el peligris, aunque por decir eso Kagami y el casi se golpean sin descanso. Kiyoshi intervino, pero también en cierto momento fue golpeado y al final fue el oso quien termino separando al trió para que dejasen de discutir y pelear.

Akashi fue mucho más frío al decir que era bastante probable que incluso estuviesen muertos, por el tiempo que había trascurrido Kōki y el casi empiezan a discutir fieramente por esa deducción. Lamentablemente poco se sabía de los cambiaformas fantasma, casi toda la información estaba escrita ya en una lengua muerta imposible de descifrar.

¿Dónde estaría Kuroko decían todos? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Aparecería algún día?

***/Fin Flash Back/***

Lagrimas rodaron en las mejillas del tigre. Definitivamente no se podía conformar, no, no lo iba a aceptar.

-Kuroko…-Agacho la cabeza mientras ponía las manos en puños las gotas caían encima de estos y de los pantalones de Kagami.

-…Kagami-kun…-

* * *

El cachorro corrió con ganas de gritar y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Akashi, estaba triste pero pronto se la había cambiado a rabia ¿Por qué siempre él quedaba como el que tenía la culpa al final? Maldito sea. Resopló e hizo un puchero, de todos modos se iba a tener que resignar a dormir solo esta noche… ¿Y si iba al médico a que le dijese que todo estaba bien? Ah, pero ¿De qué le servía si su esposo no quería dormir con él? Aunque si lo seducía…

Seguía pensando en eso cuando chocó con una pared, pero en realidad no era una pared, era el pecho de una persona que conocía bien. No, no podía ser, justo ahora.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte little pet~-Dijo con aquel acento americano y nasal que era algo molesto de oír, aquel rubio miraba atentamente al castaño fijamente y con una sonrisa ladina.

Furi podía ser fuerte para algunas cosas, pero aun mirándolo desafiante como lo estaba haciendo ahora y gruñéndole casi para atacarlo en el fondo tenía miedo. El trauma de cuando casi lo mata en un pasado no se le olvidaría nunca.

-Lamento el chocar contigo, pero no fue intencional, ahora si me disculpas Na…-

Fue tomado de un brazo y atraído al rubio por la fuerza, Kōki intento librarse inútilmente.

-Tú y yo aun tenemos algo pendiente pequeño perro.

-No recuerdo tener nada pendiente contigo Nash.

El más alto le acaricio el rostro y el cuello a Furi quien sintió un profundo asco, se preparo mentalmente este para un golpe pero este jamás llego.

-No temas, las cosas han cambiado little pet.-

-¡No te tengo miedo!-Gruño más alto el chihuahua mintiendo descaradamente antes de soltarse-¿Y a que te refieres con que han cambiado?

-Tal como tú que tienes a ese sucio y asqueroso león como tu puta, yo tengo a mi pareja logre que Silver se convirtiese en mi Omega.

-Me parece excelente por tu parte Nash.-Dijo en una sonrisa apretada e incómoda, no quería estar con esa persona, simplemente era como un golpe al estomago. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Así que quiero que resolvamos nuestras diferencias de una vez, quiero que me veas como un amigo. Por eso te entrego esta flor que simboliza la amistad-Le entrego una flor que parecía un lirio- El amarillo es el color de la amistad según tu concepción de los colores como me dijiste una vez ¿No?

-Es verdad, no sabía que recordaras eso que te dije una vez –Tomo la flor porque realmente parecía muy bonita y llamativa y tenía un ligero olor que le recordaba a la vainilla y a la miel a la vez, la olio más de cerca…Y sus ojos parecieron perder brillo y parecía que no miraba a ningún lado en particular, la flor fue dejada en el suelo, puesto que los brazos del chico se habían aflojado de pronto e incluso el cuello de Furi se doblaba hacia un lado , como si fuese un muñeco, así parecía: Un muerto en vida.

-Increíble que seas aun tan ingenuo little pet, pero con esto cumpliré mi venganza, así que aquí está tu primera orden: Quítate la ropa porque vamos a coger.

El muñeco que ahora era Furihata reacciono a aquella voz y se empezó a desvestir como si nada.

-Espera Nash –Dijo un moreno bastante enojado con lo que escuchaba- ¿Qué te dije sobre eso? Ya te dije que no te iba a aguantar una infidelidad.

-¡Pero necesito vengarme! Esta es la mejor manera.

El peliplata lo mira de una manera agresiva.

-No me dejé convertir en Omega para que te metieras con ese perro ¡Deshazte de esa orden! AHORA.

El rubio gruño molesto por lo dicho por su ahora pareja pero le hizo caso.

-Olvida esa orden Furihata.-El muñeco se quedo estático y obedeció –Vístete, tengo otra orden para ti.

-¿Y qué orden le vas a dar al final? –Cuestiono Silver-¿Vas a hacer que se quede quieto mientras lo golpeamos?

-No, algo mucho mejor. Furihata: Tú odias a Akashi Seijūrō.

A diferencia de las otras órdenes el muñeco que era el castaño en ese momento negó.

-Si, si lo odias-Recogió el americano la flor que se había caído al suelo y se la puso enfrente de la nariz de Kōki- Huele y escucha: Odias a Akashi Seijūrō, te quieres divorciar de él, lo quieres matar, debes matarlo.

-Yo odio a Akashi…-Dijo el chihuahua con la mirada ida, pero en cierto momento pareciendo un poco más normal parecía que iba a tomar su segunda transformación-Debo matarlo. 

* * *

En otro lado….

-Jefe, al parecer se reubicaron en otro lado, volvieron a esa fea casa de nuevo. ¿Qué los siga vigilando? De acuerdo, avíseme cuando llegue la hora de actuar.

Habría venganza y una bastante grande para ese chico castaño, que sea esposo de Akashi no lo salvaría.

 _ **¿Continuara?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo nuevo, disfrutenlo :-)_**

* * *

El amor debería hacer que siempre todo resultara como queremos, lamentablemente no todo es así.

El segundo emperador miraba desde un cristal a su marido, fijándose en sus pestañas largas, su piel blanca casi como si fuese una porcelana, su cabello rojo similar a la sangre que había crecido a pesar que no se movía de ese lugar estático. No estaba muerto, pero esa especie de sarcófago donde lo llevaban era para impedir que nada lo perturbase durante el viaje de nuevo a Japón.

No sabía que le habían dado las panteras pero él no despertaba desde ese día.

-Prometo cariño que buscare la solución y despertarás…o juro que destruiré a todo Japón. -Lo destapo de ese cristal levemente para darle un beso en los labios, un roce cariñoso mientras aguas aperladas bajaban por sus mejillas y caían en las ajenas, lo extrañaba demasiado. –Pero creo que una persona podrá ayudarme a buscar la solución, si él no la tiene su propio país estará condenado.

Si no había podido viajar antes era simplemente porque tenía demasiados trámites políticos que hacer debido a que había pospuesto bastantes cosas el año pasado cuando viajaba buscando a los traficantes de flores (Que había encontrado, pero aun decían que habían flores de esas en el país vecino)pero esta vez su prioridad seria solo su esposo, tratar de que despertase sería lo más importante para él y mataría a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quería, no le importaba que fuese conocido o desconocido. Su pareja era lo más importante para él y se lo arrebataban era capaz de lo que fuera.

Miro al horizonte aquel castaño luego de cubrir al emperador de nuevo con el cristal que tenía un leve agujero para que respirase en aquel barco, ya faltaba menos para encontrar una solución a lo que necesitaba. 

* * *

Akashi cuidaba a los niños esperando que uno de los sirvientes a los que Kōki les había dado libre al menos uno regresara para cuidar a los niños, estaba desesperado. Había sentido mucha quemazón en el cuello y luego desapareció, eso fue lo que más lo lleno de angustia. ¿Qué le había pasado a su pareja? Demonios, demonios, demonios tenía que hacer algo y ya, si su esposo estaba lastimado o muerto jamás en la vida se lo iba a perdonar. Toda la culpa era de él mismo, si, todo se habría arreglado si hubiesen ido juntos al médico.

Su Kōki, necesitaba saber de su esposo, había llamado a Yamada (Uno de sus guardaespaldas) para que fuese a buscar su pareja. Necesitaba en verdad pensar que no había pasado nada malo. Casi esta que se comía las uñas, si es que no fuese ordenado y sabia que esas cosas no se hacían. Quiere a su amado en sus brazos y mimarlo decirle que fue un estúpido y que se quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Estaba a punto de derramar unas lagrimas cuando siente un olor conocido, el olor de su pareja, casi corre por querer verle, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo, que estaba bien, si no le habían hecho daño.

Sin embargo el chihuahua parecía estar bien, sin embargo estaba transformado a esa forma que decía que era intimidante, lo cual le hizo pensar de que había tenido una pelea con alguien o con algo para tomar esa forma, aunque cuando se acerco, recibió un ataque directo que le ocasiono unos tres cortes en la mejilla bastante notorios y que Akashi casi no los había esquivado, puesto que jamás imagino que su pareja lo atacaría.

-Kōki…-Sintió el liquido caliente salir de sus mejillas con una especie de ardor, el olor metálico y primitivo de la sangre. Se lamio una mano y se la paso por las heridas, eso pararía las leves hemorragias.-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- El león solo se podía preocupar por el castaño, después de todo quien había sido una mierda antes que hirieran a su esposo era él.

-Muérete- Dijo la criatura de ojos negros que era su pareja intentando atacarlo una vez más, sin embargo con dificultad, puesto que la criatura casi lo rebana de un solo zarpazo dado Akashi hizo con una zancadilla para que el chihuahua cayera y lamio la herida que se había hecho el castaño regresando a la normalidad a este. Sin embargo su pareja seguía viéndolo de esa manera que al pelirrojo no le gustaba, esa mirada tan asquerosamente y dolorosamente violenta. No le gustaba para nada que lo viese de esa forma, para nada.

Seijūrō abrazo a su esposo tiernamente, queriendo besarlo en las mejillas, pero el castaño lo empujó de manera brusca, sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-Te odio.-Dijo de manera firme mirando a su pareja- Quiero que te mueras.

Parpadeo no creyendo haber oído lo que oyó. Parece que su marido realmente se había enfadado en serio.

-Kōki-Lo tomo de la mano pero fue rechazado bruscamente por el de cabello castaño quien no escatimo en gruñirle como hacia cuando era el pelirrojo había estado amenazado, sin embargo ahora la amenaza era para él.

-Quiero el divorcio.-Dijo de la misma manera firme que antes. –Te odio mucho Akashi, te desprecio.

-Lo dices por que estas enojado, está bien, quizás me pase, pero tú también te estás pasando Kōki. Hace un rato fui…

-No es eso, te odio, quiero que te mueras.-

Esas palabras las sentía como puñales, las decía tan duramente y sonaba tan honesto que le dolía mucho, era como sangrar internamente, un dolor que ahogaba y le dificultaba hasta respirar.

-¡Bien! ¡Si estas enojado haz lo que quieras!-Dijo de manera impulsiva un poco enojado que el otro dijera palabras así.

El castaño se acerco al león, este ultimo pensó que se comportaría como siempre, sin embargo la mirada de Furihata permanecía como fría, cuando se acerco lo suficiente empezó a ahorcar a su pareja poniendo toda su fuerza en ello.

El de ojos bicolor estaba un poco sorprendido por la acción que había tomado su cachorro, realmente parecía que deseaba matarle ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente había sido tan mal esposo en todo este tiempo que su pareja al final había colapsado y mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos? Pero ese "Te amo" de la mañana que había recibido en la mañana antes de irse a trabajar de su amado chihuahua era tan real. Estaba perdiendo el aire por qué no se estaba defendiendo, en el fondo deseaba que su propio esposo se detuviese por sí mismo.

-Kōki…te amo, ya es suficiente.

-Yo te odio.

No, no era verdad, no podía creer en esas palabras, esas palabras no eran de su amado, no podía ser que tan pronto lo despreciara de esa manera. Tenía que reaccionar. Con esa idea en la cabeza fue que tomo la fuerza para soltarse de su marido y tomar un poco del aire que había perdido.

-Amor-Dijo respirando con dificultad tratando de recuperarse, realmente su cachorro tenía intenciones de matarlo- Tú no eres así…vamos…dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Debes morir, porque te odio, eso es todo.-Saco un tubo de metal que tenía guardado simulando ser parte de los objetos de la casa en caso de ladrones o escorias semejantes y lo empezó a mover amenazantemente hacia el león sin dejar de mostrar una mirada de aberración hacia el de cabellos rojos

-Me niego a aceptar eso, tu no me odias Kōki.-Dijo tratando de entender que le pasaba a su cachorro, pero no veía más que una mirada perdida.

-Si lo hago, te odio totalmente. –No había rastro de que mintiera, realmente deseaba matarlo y no dudaría ante nada para hacerlo.

-No, no me odias, entiéndelo, no lo hac- Si el pelirrojo no fuera tan hábil, el castaño casi le hubiese enterrado aquel fierro en la cabeza como se lo había arrojado.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su esposo? Prácticamente no tenia reparos en querer lastimarlo y matarlo de verdad, aun no salía del shock inicial ¿Acaso esa persona no era su pareja? Sin embargo el olor no mentía, aunque tiene la impresión de que hubo alguien que lo tocó, como un cambiaforma metalico, aunque apenas si podía pensar por que prácticamente estaba huyendo ¿Quién dijo que Kōki era débil? Si alguien dijera eso ya hubiese quedado asesinado por el castaño, de hecho le sorprendía que fuera tan hábil para mover aquel palo de metal como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

Tenia que calmarlo, el ruido despertaría a los niños y tenía que pensar en qué hacer para ver como podía regresar a su marido a la normalidad. Se agacho al recibir un golpe que casi iría a su pecho y antes de que el cachorro atacara lo beso y lo tomo de los brazos tratando de que tirara el tubo, pero este se resistía fieramente. Incluso al beso intentando morder aunque en primer lugar quedo en shock.

En eso tocan el timbre y aun teniéndolo de los brazos lo empujo a una habitación pequeña que cerro y trabó mientras trataba de ir a abrir la puerta. Quizás alguien podía ayudarle con su pareja o al menos eso creía.

Al abrir se encontró al castaño emperador híbrido del país vecino, que estaba realmente sorprendido del lugar donde estaba, como que no se esperaba ver allí al pelirrojo.

\- Buenas tardes, vaya, al lugar pequeño que se cambiaron ¿Realmente están escasos de dinero? No me molestaría prestarles un poco…aunque no vengo precisamente a eso.

-Lamento ser descortés, pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar de mi casa es que tengo un problema bastante mayúsculo.

-¿En serio?-Sonrió el chico que era físicamente igual a Furihata- Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea. Pero solo si me ayudas en lo mío.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el problema?-Esperaba a que su esposo no hiciera algo raro mientras ayudaba al chico que era igual a él.

-Esto…-Mostro una especie de sarcófago que traía y se veía al que era idéntico al pelirrojo como si estuviese muerto-Desde hace un año que está dormido. Las panteras nos capturaron y no sé como quedo en ese estado.

Parpadeo, no parecía moverse en absoluto su réplica aunque es la primera vez que notaba que el emperador tenia orejas y cola de león, mientras que el segundo emperador las tenia tapadas con ese raro sombrero.

-¿Estas seguro que no está muerto? Parece un muñeco.-

El chico castaño lo miro enojado.

-No le digas así. Mi esposo no es un muñeco. Podría matarte solo por decir aquello.

-Lo siento, pero déjame revisarlo.-obteniendo el asentimiento Akashi saco la cúpula de cristal que cubría el sarcófago donde el pelirrojo dormía y si respiraba a diferencia de cómo pensaba, pero con dificultad. Lo revisó en el cuello y nada, las orejas tampoco. Le abrió la boca y lo olió.-Tienes que hacerlo estornudar.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-Un insecto, se mete en las fosas nasales porque se alimenta del dióxido de carbono que expulsamos.-Dijo como si nada-Es común de por acá, aunque suele vivir en lugares muy cerrados y contaminados ¿Estuvieron en algún lugar así?

-Si, cuando esas estúpidas panteras nos capturaron en el día de la boda de ustedes. –Dijo serio.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mirando al castaño para que le ayudara quien acariciaba su pareja en ese lecho donde habían muchas flores alrededor, realmente parecía que era un muerto de esa manera.

-Ahora necesito ayuda con Kōki. –Dijo Akashi muy serio-Esta extraño, me odia y me quiere matar.

-Típicos problemas maritales.-Se encogió de hombros el emperador híbrido buscando algo con que hacerle cosquillas a su pareja para que estornudara entre sus cosas, hasta que se acordó que tenía una pluma.

-No, en el caso de Kōki no, de un momento a otro comenzó a actuar así.

-Le dijiste algo muy feo quizás.

El pelirrojo le hizo una mueca mientras el emperador del sombrero negro le hacía cosquillas en la nariz a su amado quien de a poco empezaba a reaccionar.

-Bien, si le dije un par de cosas, pero no es para que quisiera rebanarme ni quisiera meterme un tubo en la cabeza. –Menciono algo alterado-Si no vas a ayudar de verdad…

-¿Dónde estuvo la última vez antes que cambiara su actitud? –El castaño no lo miro pues seguía concentrado con hacer estornudar a su pareja cosa que resultó y que además termino botando un enorme insecto gordo que salió volando a duras penas tratando de huir, pero el castaño lo hizo reventar agarrándolo con violencia.- En una de esas este contaminado-

-Pues discutimos y Kōki salió de casa y al volver se puso muy agresivo, me extrañó porque él no es así ¿Contaminado?

-Si, es muy probable que sea una contaminación por causa de la "flor maravillosa"-Dijo el castaño híbrido mirando seriamente a Akashi.

Sin embargo sintió un toser y ambos vieron que el emperador había despertado, su pareja lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y porque siento tan entumecido el cuerpo?-El clon con orejas de león de Akashi bostezó mostrando que sus dientes eran también similares a los del animal que representaba sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Aun estaría durmiendo? Lo más probable es que si.

-Menos mal que estas bien, yo juraba que ya eras una muñeca de cera.

Akashi casi recibe un zarpazo del segundo emperador al escucharle decir tales cosas, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Solo yo debo matarlo-Furi había interpuesto su tubo de metal para prevenir el ataque. Si alguien tenía que matar a su esposo era él, así lo indicaban las ordenes, aunque ni siquiera entendía porque debía de hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía porque lo odiaba, simplemente debía obedecer hasta el final el mandato. 

* * *

-Ya estoy alucinando-Menciono Kagami sonriendo apesadumbrado al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, pero no podía ser, en verdad que no podía ser.-Esto no tiene lógica alguna.

-Kagami-kun, soy yo-

No había nadie a quien mirar, lloro con mas desconsolación ¿Por qué su mente era tan traicionera con el mismo? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que Kuroko no volvería?

-Kagami-kun, créeme por favor, aquí estoy.

-Basta, aquí no hay nadie, mente deja de jugar con mis sentimientos…-

-Por favor no digas eso Kagami-kun, no puedes verme pero estoy aquí-

El tigre negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no y no ¡Basta!

Sintió que algo lo empujo y lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy aquí!-Una especie de brisa abrió la puerta después de sentir ruido de agua, un saco con harina entro por si sola a la habitación derramándose encima de algo o alguien.

-No puede ser…Kuro…ko. ¡Kuroko! ¿¡Estoy alucinando verdad?! ¡TU YA NO ESTAS AQUÍ!

-¡Maldición Kagami-kun! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY, NO PUEDO HACERME VISIBLE MAS QUE CON ESTO!

La gente de la casa corrió al escuchar una voz conocida y el griterío.

-¿KUROKO? -

* * *

-Esa es una palabra muy fuerte.-El segundo emperador se acercó y tomo el fierro de las manos del chihuahua acercándose más a él.-Digo viniendo de ti, pensaba que no matabas una mosca Kōki Furihata.

Akashi miro serio al híbrido quien le dedico una mirada que era mejor llamar a su pareja con su apellido de soltero por el momento.

-No quiero matar a nadie, pero son ordenes.-Parpadeo el cachorro aun con la mirada decidida.

-¿Ordenes de quien?-Agarró una especie de polvillo amarillo que tenía el chico en la nariz y el híbrido lo lamió- Si es contaminación con una de esas flores, Akashi, tu esposo está siendo manipulado y no desistirá de las órdenes dadas hasta que muera o tu mueras claro está. –Suspiro pesadamente el segundo emperador- Aunque incluso si tú mueres Kōki Furihata estará dispuesto a recibir y cumplir órdenes de esa persona al menos si no se le saca el envenenamiento.

-Yo no estoy contaminado con nada. –Dijo aparentemente normal Furi.-No sé de qué hablan en serio. Yo solo cumplo lo que debo hacer.

-Si lo estás.-El híbrido saco una pequeña bolsa con unas pequeñas flores violetas lamentablemente no eran suficientes, se las metió en su propia boca y agarrando a Furihata lo beso para introducirle directamente las flores a la garganta-Trágatelas.

Los dos pelirrojos quedaron algo "emocionados" al ver ese beso entre los dos castaños.

-¡Podría haberlo hecho yo mismo!-Dijo Furi avergonzado con aquel beso dado por su versión híbrida.

-De hecho, no, lo primero qué hace el cuerpo es rechazar estas flores por eso hay que hacerlo algo forzado- Se encogió de hombros- Además ¿Qué tiene? Somos casi iguales.

-¡Ese no es el problema!-Dijeron Akashi y Furi a la vez.

-Akashi, tu problema está solucionado a medias, aun tiene tu esposo que consumir más flores, lamentablemente no traje más, por el momento. Así que tu esposo no desistirá de matarte, pero puede cuestionarse y dudar el porqué hacerlo, por ahora te recomiendo que lo trates con cariño, entre más amor le des será mucho mejor.

-¡Emperatriz eres muy sabio!-

-No me llames…-Suspira- Bueno, lo dejo pasar por esta vez emperador.-

-¡Siiii!-El emperador abrazo a su pareja cariñoso.

-Les traeré las siguientes flores en unos días. –El segundo emperador miro a Akashi serio-¿Podrás aguantar tres días?

-Eso espero…- Miro a su pareja quien seguía mirando raro a los emperadores, porque según el mismo Kōki no tenía nada extraño. Akashi lo atrajo a su lado aprovechando la distracción de este y lo beso en la mejilla.

Furi sentía algo en su pecho algo raro, aun no se le quitaban las ganas de matar a su esposo, pero esa sensación se le hacía familiar ¿Qué pasaba? Una sensación cálida y agradable en el pecho.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué a esa persona tenía que matarla? Si se conocían y se suponía que era su pareja, incluso su destinada por lo que podía notar de sus olores, aun así las órdenes de matar aquel pelirrojo eran más potentes que incluso su instinto de animal. 

* * *

Kagami, Himuro, Murasakibara y Kiyoshi estaban atónitos; Kuroko estaba allí, pero solo la parte cubierta completamente de harina.

-Sé que debo una explicación, pero ni siquiera yo sé cómo explicar esto…cuando desperté ya estaba invisible completamente. Ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba, ni estaba seguro de quien era, era como si todos mis recuerdos se hubiesen borrado…-Empezó a decir el peliceleste.

-No me vengas con eso ¿Huiste con Mayuzumi no es así?-Dijo el lince completamente molesto, no entendía ese teatrito del peliceleste de hacerse la víctima, mas bien no la creía en absoluto.

-No…yo no, no es verdad-Menciono el peliceleste un poco shockeado de que pensaran eso.

-¡Desapareciste un año! ¡UN AÑO COMPLETO! puedes decir lo que quieras pero para mí no, no es más que un teatro tuyo para hacerte la victima de todo esto.

Kagami estaba demasiado en shock para decir nada, aun creía que era una alucinación que el peliceleste no era más que una broma de su imaginación en ese momento y nada más.

-Kuro-chin, yo si te creo…-Dijo el oso al ver una lagrima del chico fantasma caer. Después de todo Kuroko era su amigo.

-Yo creo que hay que escuchar la versión completa de Kuroko

-Gracias por eso Murasakibara-kun Kiyoshi-kun, Se los agradezco, pero…me interesa que Kagami-kun me crea más que nadie de aquí, si he vuelto es por él quizás no me crea porque desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero yo volví por el, yo lo amo en verdad…Kagami-kun, háblame por favor…

El tigre le miro como si fuera la primera vez, como si recién lo conociera.

-Kuroko, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Qué?-

 _ **Continuara.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo nuevo disfrútenlo: Lo primero en negrita es un flashback por si acaso

 _La canción se llama the king of wishful thinking de Go West es una canción ochentera asi que no creo que la conozcan xd_

* * *

 ** _La cabeza le dolía montones como si le taladraran en ella, encima un pitido en el oído que de a poco iba amainando. No entendía nada, ni en qué lugar se encontraba, ni quien era él en ese momento, no comprendía a aquella persona que le hablaba ni que le decía esas cosas. Le hablaba de un tal "Kagami" ¿Quién rayos era Kagami? ¿Acaso era un amigo suyo? Los recuerdos más recientes…._**

 ** _Primero su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Es correcto? Si._**

 ** _Luego era que Ogiwara le había dicho que el al final no era su Omega predestinado como había pensado, eso le había roto el corazón obviamente y en meses no se había animado, sus amigos habían tratado de animarlo, sobre todo Aomine que parecía con otras intenciones o quizás solo eran suposiciones suyas, más allá de ello no había nada en verdad…_**

 ** _No sabía quién era la persona de cabellos grises que le hablaba, ni porque estaba en ese lugar desconocido. No era un hospital. Era una casa de estilo chino, ni siquiera japonesa._**

 ** _-Perdóneme si le interrumpo pero ¿Quién es usted?-_**

 ** _-No hagas esas bromas, no son agradables…_**

 ** _-No son bromas, en serio, no recuerdo donde estoy, ni como llegue aquí, menos quien es usted ¿Cómo es su nombre?_**

 ** _El de cabello gris quedo algo shockeado al escuchar al peliceleste. Pero simplemente sonrió al ocurrírsele una buena idea. Quizás una perversa, pero duraría hasta que quizás pudieran unirse el uno al otro._**

 ** _-Mi nombre es Mayuzumi Chihiro.-Le dijo de manera paciente –Y soy tu Alfa.-Hizo una pausa para que el peliceleste tomara peso a sus palabras.-Estas en mi casa.-_**

 ** _En realidad no era su casa, era una de un amigo que vivía lejos de cualquier persona que pudiese seguirlos y buscarles en verdad. No lo encontrarían ni a él ni a Kuroko, por el tiempo que quisiera ya que tenían contactos con la mafia._**

 ** _-¿Mi Alfa? ¿Es en serio?- El peligris le parecía atractivo a pesar de esa mirada tan sin vida, eran pozos de aguas profundas, se le hacía misterioso y algo extraño.-Es algo raro, pero a pesar de la apariencia sombría que tiene Mayuzumi-san parecida a la mía tiene cierto brillo._**

 ** _El peligris suspiro mirando al más bajo y sentándose en la cama._**

 ** _-Recuerdo que me dijiste algo bastante parecido a cuando nos conocimos._**

 ** _-¿En serio? Yo no logro recordar nada, me gustaría hacerlo en estos momentos.-Se tomo la cabeza porque intentar recordar le dolía._**

 ** _-No trates de recordar a la fuerza, está bien así Kuroko, solo con que salgamos de esta estará bien, tus recuerdos pronto vendrán a ti...-Le acaricio suave el cabello dándole un beso en la frente.-Solo quiero que estés bien mientras estas junto a mi ¿Te parece bien?_**

 ** _Kuroko sonrió a aquella persona que creía su Alfa, tenía razón y como buen Omega obedecería bien las ordenes de este._**

 ** _Así paso el tiempo ignorando realmente su existencia o realmente de donde venia, no le importaba en realidad, era feliz. Mayuzumi jamás lo presionaba para tener descendencia, pero Kuroko creía que deberían tenerla._**

 ** _Pero aun así, no tenía ganas de meterse con aquel Alfa, no sentía la necesidad de unirse a él, ese era el problema. Se sentía demasiado culpable de sí mismo, debería de sentir la atracción, además de que también era un cambiaforma fantasma ¿Cuándo encontraría a alguien así de diferente apellido siendo que los fantasmas eran cada vez más escasos?_**

 ** _Por otro lado no dejaba de preguntarse quién sería ese tal Kagami Taiga que menciono su novio una vez. Le llamaba la atención, puesto que la primera persona que menciono era esta y no su propio nombre._**

 ** _Cada vez pasaba el tiempo y con ello de a poco los recuerdos iban llegando, sin embargo no completos, pero una persona de cabello bicolor, que sonreía cuando estaba cerca de él, no recordaba su nombre así que llego a pensar que era solo obra de su imaginación._**

 ** _Pero el tiempo pasaba y los recuerdos de esa persona se hacían más intensos._**

 ** _Un día le dijo a Mayuzumi que necesitaba irse, que creía que la unión no resultaría, puesto que no se sentía enamorado de este a pesar de los esfuerzos, se lo dijo de una manera formal, a pesar de que habían pasado casi nueve meses recién después de ese tiempo se atrevió a encararlo, pero este solo le pidió, le rogó que pasaran más tiempo juntos, si aun no sentía nada lo dejaría ir._**

 ** _Kuroko no quería, pero ¿Había prisa por irse? Nadie lo esperaba, quizás sus amigos, pero nunca ninguno de ellos le había escrito ni nada, como estaba en un lugar que no era Japón el servicio celular no servía, los extrañaba, apenas recordaba las direcciones de las casas hasta el momento. Así que ¿Cómo podía contactarse con ellos? Desde hacía meses que intentaba y supuestamente Mayuzumi no se sabía las direcciones de nadie._**

 ** _Y hasta que un día ocurrió lo inevitable, sus recuerdos llegaron a causa de un golpe que recibió en su cabeza al intentar rescatar a un perro que estaba metido quien sabe por qué vándalo en un lugar alto, solo para hacer sufrir al cachorro, el peliceleste tuvo un golpe no muy fuerte sosteniendo al perro en brazos, pero ese golpe bastó para que todo en su mente se reorganizara, sin embargo con un terrible efecto secundario: No era visible, ni siquiera Mayuzumi se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, aprovecho para huir de allí aunque no sabría como llegar llegaría, aunque fuese a pie, aunque tuviera que comportarse de manera deshonesta lo haría para estar al lado de Kagami…_**

 ** _Ahora solo esperaba llegar a su objetivo…_**

 ** _*/*_**  
-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me vaya Kagami-kun? Ni siquiera me dejas explicar lo que ha pasado…-Miro al tigre casi desesperado por esas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo.

-¡No quiero tener la angustia de que te perderé otra vez! ¡Estoy harto! Además ¿Qué significa que estés transparente? ¿Te uniste a Mayuzumi?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-El peliceleste derramo más lagrimas pero para el tigre le costaba asimilar todo esto. –Ni siquiera sé porque estoy así.

-Kuro-chin ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia? Seguro todo se aclara cuando lo hagas.-

-Tienes razón Murasakibara-kun, bueno verán…

* * *

Era un sueño horrible donde Furihata tenía de nuevo ese sueño horrible: Nash violándole, violentándole, golpeándole hasta el punto de matarlo, el aire en sus pulmones le hacía falta, un dolor horrible en el cuerpo, podía revivir el dolor sentido y encima inventarse dolores jamás sentidos.

"Nadie te querrá nunca"

"¡Pufff! Ni siquiera en lo que haces bien destacas sobre eso, que patético"

"La verdad es que me hasta me da vergüenza que sepan que eres mi pareja"

"¿Quién se fijaría en alguien tan pequeño, feo y encima frígido? Eres aburrido."

"Mátate, que vivo no sirves para nada"

Despertó sollozando, hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño como ese, claro, eso pasaba porque había visto a ese rubio despreciable otra vez, por ende el trauma había vuelto, pensó que ya lo había superado. Se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba se sentía tan débil y patético, se odio así mismo en ese momento. Por tantas veces quiso morir cuando se separo de ese sujeto y en ese tiempo, pensaba que realmente nadie más lo querría, que solo Nash se fijaría en él. El mundo era horrible y en verdad nadie podría darle amor.

Un hombre que conocía se acerco a él y lo abrazó protectoramente acariciando con ternura sus hebras color chocolate.

-No llores Kōki, te amo-Akashi al escucharlo se preocupó sinceramente, había dormido alejado del castaño, primero para que evitase matarlo, pero simplemente no podía estar sin preocuparse. Su amado era muy importante para él.

Y ya sabía porque a veces despertaba llorando, cuando Kōki se lo contó siempre lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba y le daba muchos besos, con eso siempre Furi volvía a dormir tranquilo y cada vez eran menos frecuentes esas pesadillas, incluso desde la boda ya nunca soñaba esas cosas. Akashi había sido la mejor terapia que había podido tener.

Sin embargo el castaño lo empujó violentamente en respuesta, ese acercamiento no servía esta vez.

-¡Aléjese de mi! ¡Te odio! ¡Voy a matarle!-Sus ojos aun tenían lagrimas que no cesaban de caer mientras miraba con desprecio a esa persona.

-No, no me odias, por favor Kōki, déjame ayudarte, ya sé que tuviste ese sueño tan desagradable otra vez.-Se acerco a este esquivando las cosas que el castaño le arrojaba a la cabeza enojado llevado por los impulsos. Por suerte le habían escondido el tubo de metal.

-¡No quiero nada de usted! ¡Muérase!-Iba a golpearlo cuando el pelirrojo se acercó demasiado a él, lo tomo firme de las manos y lo beso en los labios con ternura.

-Te amo, te amo mucho, eres mi vida. –Le dijo sin importarle nada más que el castaño en ese momento.

Furi sintió el corazón latirle a mil por hora, esa mirada, esos sentimientos fuertes que tenía en su pecho eran muchos y bastante potentes, sin embargo no podía decir nada de lo que sentía realmente.

-Te odio…-Lagrimeo, algo le decía que lo que decía no era lo que sentía en verdad, pero no podía detenerlo-¡En realidad que te odio!-Solo podía decir lo que le ordenaron decir. Agarro un objeto afilado con la intención de apuñalar al pelirrojo quien lo esquivaba como podía. Lo mataría eso debía de hacer.

Sin embargo el chihuahua fue tomado por sorpresa por el pelirrojo siendo jalado del brazo y siendo abrazado suave por aquella persona que supuestamente odiaba, sintiendo su olor a celo, estaba limitada por supresores fuertes, pero de igual manera el cachorro se sintió excitado por aquel olor, se tapo la nariz.

Puede que odiara mucho a Akashi pero jamás se comportaría de una manera básica como para violar a alguien, así que se alejo, en eso sintió un ruido ¡Sus bebés!

Los bebes lloraban por que estaban hambrientos, Akashi llego un poco después de él previniendo eso había traído unos biberones que había estado preparando antes de ir a atender a Furi. Le paso uno al castaño quien tenía en brazos a Miaka y la mecía suavemente. Casi le arrebato de manera brusca el biberón a su esposo para dárselo a su nena ignorando luego a este ultimo.

El león alimentó a Ouji, pues Masaaki seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, era el que más dormía de los tres, veces se preocupaban por esa actitud de aquel pero al parecer era por su carácter de león que era así. Luego alimentaria a Masaaki, no quería que luego molestase a los gemelos con su llanto.

Furi hizo un ruido molesto al ver al pelirrojo cargar a su bebé, era solo su bebé. Luego recuerdos de que él era el padre de sus hijos vinieron a su mente de momentos maravillosos en la luna de miel el embarazo y lo aliviado que se sentían cuando por fin los tuvieron en sus brazos a sus amados retoños por lo cual habían esperado tanto. Realmente no quería odiar a Akashi.

No quería odiarlo ni causarle daño en verdad, pero aquello que le hacía actuar era más fuerte que el mismo. Esto lo estaba lastimando mucho.

Decidió ignorar al pelirrojo, lo máximo posible porque si lo veía, su ira y sus ganas de matarlo aparecían y no podía controlarlas, aunque la mayoría de las veces Akashi lo besaba o le decía palabras dulces que el castaño simplemente no podía ignorar, le hacían frenar en seco cualquier ataque.

Su corazón estaba en un tormento entre el odio y el amor.

El segundo día pasó ignorándolo, puesto que el olor a celo cada vez se le hacía más tentador, a pesar que apenas era un hilo de fragancia, pues Akashi se había tomado supresores, pero cuando eres la pareja destinada de alguien ni con eso el olor es suficientemente tenue para ignorarlo, pero debía de matarlo, si claro que lo haría.

Así hasta el tercer día, había esperado, se iba a aprovechar mientras dormía y le clavaría una daga en su corazón, su idea de rociarlo con ácido había quedado descartada pues temía cometer un error y que las cosas saliesen al revés, no, una daga afilada sería lo mejor. Se acerco con cuidado esperando no despertarlo ¿Dónde sería mejor clavarle el objeto? ¿En el cuello? ¿En la cabeza? ¿En el pecho? Mientras escogía el objetivo se distrajo mirando las facciones de aquella persona que debía asesinar y la cual le provocaba tantas emociones, aquél cabello, aquel rostro, su piel blanca que contrastaba con la suya, aquel cuerpo musculoso.

Aquellas pestañas largas rojizas, ese rostro tan tranquilo mientras dormía, casi se tentó en besarlo, sin embargo había una orden que debía acatar y cumpliría, levanto el arma dispuesto a clavarla en el pecho de aquel pelirrojo.

Akashi abrió los ojos lentamente mientras un puñal iba directo a su corazón.

* * *

Mientras por la calle había un rubio caminando y una canción se le vino a la cabeza al menos parte de ella, es muy parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

 ** _I'll get over you... I know I will_**  
voy a olvidarme de ti, yo se que si _  
_ _ **I'll pretend my ship's not sinking**_ _  
_voy a fingir que mi barco no se hunde _  
_ _ **And I'll tell myself I'm over you**_ _  
_y yo me digo a mi mismo que es por ti _  
_ _ **'cause I'm the king of wishful thinking**_ _  
_porque soy el rey de las ilusiones _  
_ _ **I am the king of wishful thinking**_ _  
_soy el rey de las ilusiones  
 _  
_ _ **I refuse to give in to my blues**_ _  
_me niego a ceder a mi tristeza _  
_ _ **That's not how it's going to be**_ _  
_esa no es la forma en que va a ser _  
_ _ **And I deny the tears in my eyes**_ _  
_y niego las lagrimas en mi ojos _  
_ _ **I don't want to let you see.. No**_ _  
_Yo no quiero que tu veas…no _  
_ _ **That you have made a hole in my heart**_ _  
_Que has hecho un hueco en mi corazón _  
_ _ **And now I've got to fool myself…**_ _  
_Y ahora tengo que engañarme a mí mismo…

-Kise..-Sin querer Aomine se había encontrado con el rubio en la calle, el rubio al verlo dejó de cantar abruptamente mirándolo y tratando de sonreír como siempre-No esperaba verte tan temprano.

-Lo mismo digo Aominecchi, bueno, el mundo es extraño, bien yo me debo ir ¡Adiós!-El perro golden retriever corrió rápidamente, aun era demasiado pronto para volver a ver al moreno, no, todavía era demasiado el dolor, a pesar de que podía fingir con una sonrisa. El dolor era grande y era demasiado orgulloso para acercarse al moreno sin sentir esa sensación molesta en su pecho.

La pantera lo vio alejarse, se supone que estaba bien, no debían acercarse demasiado para que sus parientes no sospecharan, pero…habían cosas que no podían evitarse, esos sentimientos no se detendrían de la noche a la mañana, solo esperaba que entre más tiempo pasase ellos se olvidaran del otro respectivamente.

* * *

Akashi miro a su esposo y le sonrió cariñosamente acariciándole el rostro mientras podía sentir la hoja afilada de la daga a centímetros de atravesarle el pecho quedando solo clavada en lugar de al lado. Había errado solo por culpa de no saber calcular donde apuñalarle. Furihata empezó a botar lagrimas que el pelirrojo lo tratara bien no hacía más que empeorar los sentimientos que tenia, se sentía tan mal, no quería en verdad dañarlo, pero era algo necesario.

-No…no haga esto, yo te odio…-Su voz sonaba temblorosa.  
-Te amo Kōki, siempre lo haré.-

-¡No! ¡No debería amarme! ¡Ódieme! ¡Ódieme como yo le odio!-

-No puedo hacerlo Kōki, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.-

-No, no…no diga eso por favor.-El castaño se separo del pelirrojo tratando de huir de estas cosas que le provocaba este, pero Akashi lo retuvo y lo abrazó suavemente.

-Te amo, eres muy importante para mi.-Tomo el arma que había quedado a su lado y se la entrego al castaño, quien boto el arma, no quería ceder a esas órdenes que había en su cabeza. Realmente tenía que matar al pelirrojo, debía de hacerlo en verdad, matar a Akashi.

* * *

-…Eso fue lo que sucedió-Hablo Kuroko mirando al tigre fijamente esperando a que por fin le diera una señal de que le creía.

Pero este salió de la habitación, Himuro lo siguió casi de inmediato.

El peliceleste lagrimeo sintiéndose completamente mal ¿Acaso había hecho mal en volver? Kagami lo odiaba seguramente por el tiempo que se había demorado en estar de vuelta. Quizás debería volver a su casa simplemente, aunque sus padres le harían preguntas incomodas, puesto que el ya les había dicho que estaba prometido con el tigre.

-¿Kuro-chin estas bien?-Se agacho preocupado el pelimorado mirando al pequeño fantasma que parecía más en otro mundo que en este.

La puerta se abrió y mostró al tigre que traía un batido de vainilla y comida para el chico fantasma.

-P-puede que seas invisible pero…seguramente estarás hambriento y sediento ¿No?

-Kagami-kun…-No pudo evitar emocionarse-¡Sí! ¡Te amo Kagami-kun!- Se puso a comer inmediatamente puesto que si, estaba bastante hambriento después de todo lo que había pasado, había robado comida antes de llegar a la casa de Kagami pero no era lo mismo.

-Sabia que eras un buen chico después de todo-El castaño alto le palmeo la espalda. El tigre se ruborizo completamente.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo volveremos a Kuro-chin a la normalidad Gami-chin? ¿Llamo a Aka-chin y a los demás para que nos ayuden a resolverlo?

-Te lo agradecería mucho.-Dijo el tigre sentándose cerca de Kuroko quien si hubiese podido se habría ruborizado.

* * *

El híbrido emperador de hebras castañas había llegado justo en ese momento cuando el castaño parecía que de nuevo había recuperado las ganas de matar al pelirrojo.

Donde luego convenciendo al chihuahua le dieron un baño de tina lleno de flores violeta, Furi sintió al principio una especie de picazón cuando entro al agua pero su gemelo híbrido le hizo meterse completamente al agua solo asomando parte de la nariz, mientras las flores violetas se pegaban a su cuerpo y cambiaban a un color amarillo, las primeras salieron casi naranjas, pero en cuanto pasaba las otras flores que cambiaban de color eran de un amarillo cada vez más claro hasta que las ultimas cambiaban a blanco o simplemente se les aclaraba un poco el color violeta. Furihata había regresado a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto este mismo quien había accedido puesto el mismo se daba cuenta que había algo anormal en él en un principio había sentido incomodidad cuando las primeras flores se pegaron a su cuerpo, pero luego cuando estas se despegaron pronto empezó a sentir como si le hubiesen sacado una venda de los ojos, un yugo en su espalda, sus recuerdos eran normales, no estaban bloqueados, no sentía un odio irracional ni ganas de matar porque si, su mentalidad todo era normal al final, pero…se dio cuenta que había tratado de matar al amor de su vida y no pudo si no sentirse horriblemente culpable por eso mismo.

-No puede ser.-Dijo apenas levanto su cuerpo de la tina sentándose en esta y flores violetas caían de su cuerpo que se habían pegado a él en un principio. El agua era totalmente amarilla donde antes había sido violeta.-Yo traté de matar a Sei…

-Si, pero no lo hiciste de manera consiente-Le dijo el híbrido que en ese momento no llevaba ese ridículo sombrero de siempre y se le veían sus orejas de chihuahua.-No te culpes por algo que no podías controlar.

-Es que no puedo evitar no hacerlo, Sei, no merezco que me quiera…-Derramo lagrimas sin poderlo evitar.

-No digas tonterías. El te ama y es por eso que soportó todo eso con una sonrisa.

-Pero-Suspiró y se apoyó en el borde la tina-Necesito vestirme…um, no me gusta que me miren y no me digas que somos iguales así que no importa-Furi miro con las mejillas a aquel chico quien se rió y asintió.

-De acuerdo…vístete, me alegro que seas normal ahora Kōki Akashi. –El emperador segundo salió por la puerta.

Cuando Furi creyó que se podría vestir apareció otra persona, era su pareja.

-¿Estás bien Kōki?- El león se acerco a este de manera tranquila y el primer impulso que tuvo el chihuahua fue abrazarlo así mismo desnudo como estaba y lleno de flores en el cuerpo.

-¡Te amo Sei! ¡Perdóname!-El chihuahua no pudo evitar sentirse mal, es que en verdad que se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho-Yo nunca te eh odiado.

-Lo sé Kōki, está bien-Amaba demasiado a su pareja, era tan lindo como había salido de la tina solo para disculparse le enterneció demasiado-Ahora estas bien y es lo que importa.

-Te lastime, no me puedo sentir bien. ¡Yo no puedo sentirme digno de ser tu esposo!

-No digas tonterías Kōki.

-Es la verdad Sei, creo que no merezco ser tu pareja, yo creo que es mejor que nos divorciemos…

 ** _Continuara…_**


	19. Chapter 19

El león parpadeo dos veces antes de mirar a su esposo ¿Había oído bien, su esposo se quería divorciar? No, no algo estaba mal. Ese no era su hermosa pareja.

-Creo que aun te falta tiempo en el baño Kōki, aun estás diciendo disparates.-

-Sei…-Tomo el rostro ajeno para que viera que estaba bien- Te intente lastimar, acabar con tu vida, no puedo sentirme digno de ser alguien como tu esposo, te amo y nunca debería haberme atrevido siquiera a decirte esas cosas tan horribles, nunca podría odiarte ¡Hice actos aberrantes! ¡Me atreví a lastimarte! No soy un esposo digno de ti.

El pelirrojo se separo del castaño de manera prudente y le puso una toalla en la cabeza y otra en su cintura para luego cargarlo antes de que su pareja dijese nada para protestar siquiera hasta la habitación de ambos y colocarlo en la cama de manera suave.

-Sécate el cabello Kōki y dime ¿Por qué rayos piensas cosas tan absurdas?-Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de su pareja algo molesto.

-¡No son absurdas Sei! ¡Te lastime! ¡Mi instinto me pedía matarte! ¡¿Cómo puedo sentirme un buen esposo siquiera?!

Seijūrō suspiro y tomo del mentón suavemente a Kōki para que se miraran de frente, para leer sus expresiones y su mirada.

-¿Me odias?-Pregunto directamente

-No, nunca podría ¡Jamás! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque dije esas cosas!-Negó de manera insistente.

-¿En serio soportarías que estuviésemos separados ahora?-Miro de una manera más dura a los ojos de su amado. -Kōki entiende, a mi no me interesa lo que hiciste, porque no eras tú en ese momento, estabas siendo manipulado. Mi esposo es un chico que me ama y con el cual tenemos unos hijos maravillosos.

El pelirrojo seco con suavidad el cabello de su pareja y acariciándole las mejillas dijo lo siguiente.

-Eres mío, jamás te dejaré ir. –Sentenció finalmente acercándose más a su esposo.- ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

El cachorro no resistió oír decirle esas cosas y lo abrazo fuertemente quedando encima de su pareja, dándole besos cariñosos en el rostro.

-¡Claro que no soportaría estar lejos de ti! Te amo demasiado Sei, pero me porte mal…-Lagrimeo en el hombro de su esposo- Soy un mal chihuahua no trate bien a mí león.

-Que bien que entiendas que te portaste mal, pedir el divorcio te hace un mal chihuahua.

-No me refería a eso Sei. –Inflo las mejillas el castaño en un gesto infantil que hizo reír a su pareja de manera leve.

-Pero es lo que importa ahora, no te voy a perdonar eso tan fácil, voy a cobrarte todas esas malas acciones en que me des caricias y besos y finalmente un "te amo" por cada "te odio" y derivados que me dijiste.

Dicho esto beso a Furi que estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que su amado decía, pero que correspondió al acto con amor y mucho cariño. Se besaron nuevamente, pero cada vez el beso iba tomando más pasión, más necesidad del otro, de perderse en las sensaciones, no importándole nada más que ellos dos allí.

-Sei~-Lo lleno de besos en el rostro y en el cuello de manera insistente y muy cariñosa.-Hagamos el amor~-

-Tan deseoso como siempre mi cachorro, pero no podemos.-Le nalgueo el trasero acariciándoselo luego provocando un sonrojo en su pareja-Recuerda que por eso discutimos la ultima vez por eso. Iremos al médico a verificar que estemos bien, además.-Lo beso con mucho cariño en una mejilla-Tenemos visita, no está bien que cedamos a nuestros impulsos en este momento.

-Pero aun hueles a celo.-Se ruborizó un poco con lo de las visitas-Es verdad están los emperadores… ¿Y donde se supone que están?

-Creo que están viendo a los bebés. Será mejor que te vistas, me estas tentando mucho.

-Ya voy entonces…-Se termino de secar y fue por la ropa.

* * *

-¿No son adorables?-Dijo el emperador león viendo al mayor de los niños jugando con unos cubos, mientras Miaka mordía un juguete y Ouji abrazaba un peluche de león para luego quedarse dormido- Nuestros niños se verían iguales.

-Es verdad.-El segundo emperador asintió enternecido porque esos bebés parecían bebés híbridos y no cambiaformas- Solo tenemos que esforzarnos-Tomo la mano de su pareja quien sonreía feliz.

-Estas feliz ¿Verdad? Por fin nos unimos de verdad. Es muy posible que esperemos cachorros también-

El de orejas de chihuahua asintió con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Su marca era cerca del pecho a diferencia de sus "gemelos" que vivían en esa casa y era similar a la de una flama, era una marca más clara que su tono de piel natural que brillaba a veces.

-Por fin me siento tu pareja.-No pudo evitar soltar.

-Tonto, siempre has sido mi pareja- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto infantil.-Ahora más importante tendremos cachorros-Le mostro los dientes caninos en una sonrisa.

-Si, eso es cierto.-Asintió su pareja.

-¿Aka-chin? ¿Kōki-chin?-Apareció el oso pelilila haciendo que el león híbrido se aferrara al chihuahua un poco asustado mientras el de cabello castaño simplemente lo miraba curioso.

-¿Murasakibara-san?-Furi apareció con una camisa anaranjada con líneas escocesas de color negro y rojo por encima un chaleco con corte en v de color negro que le quedaba hasta un poco más bajo de la cintura y unos pantalones rojos. -¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Dónde está Aka-chin Kōki-chin? Es que tenemos que reunirnos urgentemente, apareció Kuro-chin.

-¿Kuroko apareció?-El oso asintió y el chihuahua lo mira entusiasmado y emocionado-¡Sei!

El susodicho aparece pronto frunciendo el ceño.

-Kōki no grites, harás que nuestros bebés se perturben.-Miro al de cabellos lilas.-¿Qué se te ofrece Atsushi?

-Kuroko apareció Sei-Le dijo su esposo tomándolo de las manos. El pelirrojo miro primero a Kōki y luego al de cabellos lilas.

-Si lo encontramos Aka-chin, Kōki-chin pero...-Hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente aun mirando a los híbridos un poco curioso.

-¿Esta muerto?-Pregunto sin tacto Akashi.

-¡Sei!- Lo regaño su pareja. No iba a creer que Kuroko estuviese muerto, era su amigo, no podía estar muerto. El chihuahua se negaba a creer algo así.

-No Aka-chin, pero necesita ayuda debemos reunirnos todos.

-Bien-Miro a los emperadores.-Sé que quizás tengan cosas muy importantes que hacer realmente, pero ¿Podrían cuidar a nuestros bebés? Si no, Kōki se quedara aquí.

-¡No es justo yo también quiero saber que tiene Kuroko y en lo que puedo ayudar! –Se quejo Furi haciendo un puchero.

La versión híbrida de Furi respondió.-No hay problema, además creo que a ustedes después de lo que sufrieron deberían estar más tiempo juntos.

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho segundo emperador!-Le dijo Kōki contento al de las orejas de chihuahua quien solo le sonrió casi de manera maternal.

* * *

Y horas después, en la casa del tigre unos animales que habían oído el relato del chico fantasma no dejaban de verlo con curiosidad.

\- Es un poco gracioso-Comento un chico de cabello negro sentado al lado de Midorima que también había asistido y llevaba consigo a un pequeño bebé de cabellos verde oscuro—Ahora eres un verdadero fantasma.-Se carcajeo levemente.

-¡Bakao!-Le regaño su pareja.

-Deja de decirme así, estamos casados.-Se quejó el azabache mostrándole al bebé-Harás que nuestro hijo tenga una mala impresión.-Le fingió un drama a la rana que cayó fácilmente.

-Oi cállense, Tetsu ¿Y tú no sabes nada acerca de tu propio clan?

El chico negó completamente un poco desesperado.

-Mis padres no me quieren decir la verdad, creen que me merezco esto cuando les conté la historia, creen que seduje a Mayuzumi-kun a propósito.

-¡Eso no es justo Kurokocchi! ¡Tú amas a Kagamicchi! ¡No es tu culpa que quedaras así!-El golden retriever estaba indignado ¿Cómo unos padres se negaban a ayudar a su propio hijo?

-Lo que hay que hacer es buscar una solución o simplemente tratar de convencer a tus padres.-Kiyoshi había alzado la voz de pronto.

-No lo harán, lo intenté todo, hasta les rogué pero…-Negó con la cabeza, aun estaba cubierto de harina para que lo vieran.

Nadie advirtió cuando Furi se levanto y quedo de frente al peliceleste, analizándolo un poco e intentando tocar las partes no visibles del fantasma.

-¿Qué haces Furihata-kun?-

-Es Kōki -Corrigió la pareja del chihuahua también algo curioso por lo que hacía su cachorro.- Kōki Akashi.

-Eres invisible, pero no intangible.-El castaño sonrió bastante animado mirando a todos los presentes- ¿No lo ven? Es como lo de un libro.

-¿Qué libro?-Se atrevió a preguntar Kagami.

-El legado del alquimista de Jules Verne ¡Hablaba de un tema muy similar!

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo, obviamente ninguno sabía lo que se refería el chihuahua.

-¿Qué nadie lo leyó? –El cachorro hizo un puchero- ¿Qué nunca leen? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que leen?

-Leo lo que encuentre interesante.-Dijo Kise.

-Yo no leo Furi, prefiero jugar al básquet.-Menciono incomodo el tigre rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo opino igual es mejor el básquet que leer-Contesto el de cabellos azules.

-Yo leo los libros que me recomienda Oha-Asa. –Midorima se acomodo los lentes mientras hablaba tratando de lucir serio.-Pero suelo leer literatura japonesa.

-Igualmente-Dijo el fantasma- Me gusta más lo de mi propio país.

-¡Yo leo mangas si me preguntan!-Comento de buen ánimo Takao.

-Y yo también o libros que hablen sobre comida-El oso abrió una bolsa con papitas y se las empezó a comer.

-Pues yo opino igual que Kise, si un titulo me llama la atención lo leo.-Comento Kiyoshi.

-Mi padre me inculco leer solo literatura de mi país, pero mi madre me hacia leer de todo, de hecho Kōki, creo que leí ese libro, pero tenía como cinco años cuando lo hice. Así que no me acuerdo.-El león abrazo a su pareja-Lamento si no logro recordarlo, así no te sentirías tan solo.

-No tienes que compadecerme, pero me alegra no ser el único que lo leyó Sei.-Hizo una pausa-Bueno, no importa, quizás sea difícil Kuroko, pero creo que lo que te serviría probablemente es una transfusión de sangre, pero tendría que ser una gran cantidad donde la mayoría de esta sea cambiada.

-Eso suena un poco extremo Furihata-kun, además ¿Cómo puedo hacerme eso si mis venas no se ven para que les hagan pinchazos y me saquen o me pongan sangre? Por no decir que incluso podría morir en el proceso ¿No lo has pensado?

-Se llama Kōki Akashi-Menciono de nuevo el león.

-Ponerte harina y que te marquen el lugar con una línea luego de limpiarte, pero ¿No crees que es una opción? Sé que es un poco peligroso, pero piénsalo.-

-Realmente suena muy arriesgado, aunque puede servir ¿Qué opinas tu Kagami-kun?

-Pienso lo mismo, es arriesgado pero es una oportunidad para que seas el de siempre.-Menciono el de cabellos bicolores acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

-Tienes toda la razón Kagami-kun.

* * *

El vigilante seguía haciendo su trabajo mientras llamaba a quien estaba detrás de todo ello.

-Bajaron la guardia, pero están esos emperadores y son fuertes jefe. Ah, Ok, entonces seguiré esperando instrucciones.

* * *

Días después…

Un pelirrojo estaba acariciando a su pareja que en ese momento no era más que un adorable chihuahua que descansaba y se dejaba mimar en su regazo. El mismo Akashi se lo había pedido para poder mimarlo en su forma animal y de hecho a Furi le gustaba ser mimado así, además descansar en el regazo de su esposo era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía sentir siendo un perro pequeño, era cálido y se sentía cómodo, además de que su esposo lo acariciaba mientras jugaba al Shogi.

-¡Sei-chan! ¡Ya llegue!-Furi bostezó y se bajó de donde estaba para estirarse un poco, la llegada de Reo significaba solo una cosa.

-Bien, cuida bien a los niños que Kōki y yo iremos al médico a ver si estamos bien.

-Solo una pregunta Sei-chan ¿Por qué no fueron antes?-Preguntó con curiosidad el gato negro.

-Porque no teníamos con quien dejar a los niños, mis sirvientes están de vacaciones mientras reconstruyen mi casa y no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de…

Escucharon un llanto y Kōki fue corriendo a ver quién era, era la niña. Se transformo en humano y la reviso a ver si todo estaba bien, había comido, estaba limpia y ya tuvo su descanso, no entendía que quería puesto que se calmó en cuanto la tomo en sus brazos, pero en cuanto la soltaba lloraba.

-Oh ya entendí, de acuerdo, no quieres quedarte con Reo.- El chihuahua llamo a Akashi para que sostuviese a la niña quien prácticamente se aferro como una garrapata a su padre, mientras Furi se terminaba de vestir. –Sei, la niña no quiere quedarse.

-Ah, no, tu eres una niña atrevida ¿Qué no entiendes que tus padres necesitan sus momentos a solas? Conoce tu lugar Miaka-La niña le sonreía y trataba de hablar con él en su idioma de bebé que termino conmoviendo al mayor.-Eres sumamente convincente. Te llevaremos-Le toco suave la nariz-Pero solo por esta vez iremos sin tus hermanos.

Se puso el porta bebé para cargar mejor a la pequeña niña que parecía de mejor humor y parecía entusiasmada con salir hablando en su idioma de bebé mezclando ruiditos que podrían ser de perro o de león no era seguro porque era demasiado pequeña.

-Cuida bien la casa y a nuestros niños por favor Reo- Le rogaron al gato quien asintió entusiasmado incluso con un ligero ronroneo de cuidar a los hijos de su Sei-chan y del cachorro Kōki.

* * *

Al parecer los dos estaban sanos por lo que el doctor alcanzo a revisar a ambos mientras la niña la cuidaba una enfermera, que la verdad podrían haber comenzado a revisarse mucho antes y que ya antes podrían haber comenzado a tener relaciones si querían.

-Te lo dije Kōki-Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a Furi mientras salían del hospital con coquetería.- Ahora sabes que no hay que esperar tanto tiempo cariño.-

El castaño quien ahora cargaba a Miaka quien parecía muy curiosa por mirar todo a su alrededor inflo las mejillas-Ya lo sé, quieres cobrar lo que no hemos hecho ¿no?

-Han sido tres meses ¿Tu no me has extrañado?-Le guiño un ojo.

-Claro que si.- Hundió su cara avergonzada en la propia cara de la niña quien se reía un poco de la expresión de su padre.

-Por lo que veo la puta de tu pareja te regreso a la normalidad. Y yo que quería divertirme más controlándote.-

El chihuahua gruño furioso sosteniendo a la niña con su vida. Nash había sido el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. El león se antepuso mirando con aun más odio a aquel personaje, si las miradas mataran alguien ya estaría muerto hacía bastante tiempo.

-Le vuelves a hacer algo similar a mi esposo y te juro que ahora si veré la forma de fundirte maldito.

Realmente lo quería lastimar a ese maldito, pero era peligroso, sin embargo el otro fue más rápido y le puso de forma brusca una flor similar a la que había olido el cachorro en su nariz.

-¡NO! ¡SEI!-Grito Furi, la niña con el escándalo se puso a llorar en los brazos de este.

-No grites Kōki. Asustas a la niña.-El pelirrojo no parecía afectado en lo absoluto.-¿Que se supone que debía pasar?

-¿Acaso no oliste la flor?- El rubio se sorprendió un poco.

-Si, de hecho ¿Por qué? ¿Con que esa es la flor con la que controlaste a mi pareja?-Le dio una patada tan rápida fuerte en la entrepierna como pudo antes de que el otro reaccionara y se transformara. Mientras se agarraba Akashi lo golpeo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vámonos Kōki- Ofreció su mano quien su pareja tomo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no te afecto la flor?-El castaño trataba de calmar a la niña que de a poco estaba dejando el llanto y empezó a mirar las cosas a su alrededor mas tranquila.

-No lo sé, el segundo emperador dijo que la flor no les afectaba solo a las personas que ya les hubiese afectado la primera vez…-Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar algo-Mi padre…mi padre me controlo con una de esas flores cuando era un niño.

-¿Qué?-

-Era muy pequeño por eso no lo recordaba, solo recuerdo que mi madre me hizo bañarme en unas flores violetas iguales a las tuyas, lo recuerdo porque cuando esas flores empezaron a pegarse en el cuerpo me dolía mucho, solo era un niño…

-Sei, eso es horrible.-Miro a su esposo preocupado y lo abrazo de lado con el brazo desocupado.

Negó con la cabeza.-Es doloroso, pero, es pasado, en cierto modo debo agradecérselo, al hacerlo evite lastimarte. Y eso si habría sido horrible.

-¿Entiendes como yo me sentía ahora?-Furi miro casi con ganas de llorar a su esposo que también miraba a su pareja con los ojos algo aguados.

-Basta, nada más de lagrimas, debemos alegrarnos de que ambos estamos bien…-Miro a Miaka-Y tenemos bellos hijos, quizás pronto tengamos más…

-¿Quieres más?-Alzo las cejas el chihuahua.

-Por supuesto, quiero que hagamos un equipo de baloncesto con sus reservas y todo.

-Eres un bobo Sei…

-Pero me amas.

-Obvio que sí.

El león se apoyo ligero en su pareja.

-Espero que Tetsuya esté bien, dijeron que aun no reunían la suficiente sangre para la trasfusión, no es un proceso fácil aunque lo parezca del modo en que lo dijiste.

-Todo tiene que ir bien, además es del tipo A ¿No? No es tan difícil de conseguir como la O negativo. Nuestro amigo lo logrará.

-Esperemos que así sea, aunque me sigue pareciendo un plan algo descabellado.

Estaban ya bastante cerca de su casa, cuando el castaño pregunto:

-Sei ¿Aun quieres que trabaje contigo en las empresas? No creo saber de esas cosas de negocios.

-Por supuesto que sí y no te preocupes amor mío-Lo tomo de la mejilla y se la beso con mucha ternura- Yo te puedo enseñar desde el principio, es que simplemente no quiero estar lejos de ti.

El castaño beso a su pareja de improviso de manera muy pasional mientras la niña se había quedado dormida. Apenas si se separaron para tomar algo de aire.

-Yo tampoco soporto estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, solo por eso hare el esfuerzo para lograr ser tan bueno como tú en lo que tú quieres Sei, te amo mucho y quiero ser siempre el mejor para ti, alguien digno del que te sientas orgulloso.

-Ya me siento orgulloso de ti antes de que decidas ello, siempre e creído que eres mi decisión correcta y nunca me arrepentiré de ello, hasta el momento no lo he hecho.

Entraron a la casa algo había anormal allí, se veía muy desordenado, Reo podía ser lo que quisiera pero desordenado no era, para nada. Había también un extraño olor que no era familiar, no les gustó para nada a ninguno de los dos.

Llevado por un mal presentimiento Furihata fue hasta el dormitorio donde estaban los niños, no corrió por que tenía a Miaka que se había quedado dormida.

Akashi encontró un extraño Dvd que tenia la nota de que fuera reproducido de inmediato. Alzó la ceja y mientras lo ponía a reproducir su esposo alterado llego hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y dijo desesperado y lleno de angustia.

-¡Sei los niños no están!-Estaba totalmente shockeado-¡No están!

Una risa estruendosa se escucho desde el televisor y vieron de quien se trataba. No podía ser.

Hola perdedores, si me están escuchando quiere decir que la misión fue un éxito y capturamos a sus hijos. Eso es lo que te ganas Furihata Kōki por matar a parte de nuestros camaradas.

Hanamiya Makoto les estaba sonriendo burlescamente a través de la pantalla.


	20. Chapter 20

Un chico tocaba la guitarra esa tarde de mayo, esperando… ¿Qué esperaba?

-Un león y un chihuahua se enamoraron~ una rana y un halcón se enamoraron, un tigre y un fantasma se enamoraron… Un oso indeciso sobre un lince o un perro...Una pantera y un golden retriever separados por una familia…-Toco unos acordes con mucha pasión- Y yooooo, y yoooo~ ¡¿Por qué soy el único que está solo en esta historia?! ¡No es justo!

Fukuda tira lejos la guitarra en un ataque de enojo que le dio de pronto.

-¡Ya van a ver todos!¡Voy a conseguir algo para mí! ¡Yo también quiero mi tajada de pastel! ¡No me importa si es con el padre de Akashi!

En realidad no se cree mucho que Fukuda consiga algo así, pero al parecer este no quiere seguir soltero(n) en esta historia, quien sabe que pueda ocurrir después.

* * *

El rubio miro de manera culposa al de cabellos azabache quien no dejaba de dirigirle una mirada muy seria, estricta, la verdad sabía que Kasamatsu tenía un carácter fuerte de hecho era eso lo que le atraía un poco de este y pensaba que le haría olvidar a Aomine, sin embargo cuando intentas olvidar a alguien las cosas se ponen mucho peores.

Es como si los recuerdos te golpeasen más fuerte para no olvidarlo a propósito.

-Entonces es verdad.-Soltó Kasamatsu cruzado de brazos.- Deberías dejar de temer Kise, si sigues así vas a acabar de la peor forma.

-Ya lo sé Kasamatsu senpai.- El rubio miro al piso mirando impotente, apretando los puños- La verdad creo que no podre olvidarme de Aominecchi, creo que él era mi elegido. Pero así no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Sabes la manera en como quedar comprometido con una pantera?

-La verdad intente averiguar pero no encontré…espere ¿Por qué me pregunta eso Kasamatsu senpai?

-Eres idiota ¿Por qué no averiguaste más?-Mostro el puño en actitud agresiva indicándole que el rubio debería haber luchado más por lo que quería.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Su familia no me aceptaría de todas formas!

-De hecho si tienen que hacerlo, es una obligación para cualquiera que haga la costumbre del clan. Por ejemplo como los leones al ser derrotados tienen que casarse o matar a la persona con la cual sufrieron tal humillación. Ninguna familia puede oponerse a menos que el "emparejado" deje por escrito y con sangre la renuncia al compromiso, pero si te unes a esa persona en ese mismo momento no hay manera de dar pie atrás. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso Kasamatsu senpai? Y lo otro ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Un amigo quedo emparejado de alguna manera con una pantera y lo otro, creo que me parece muy injusto lo que les hicieron a ambos.

-Kasamatsu senpai tu…

-No hables ninguna palabra Kise, odio las situaciones injustas y también te estoy despreciando por ser un idiota y hacerme sentir cosas que no son-Le da una patada en el trasero bastante fuerte que casi hace saltar al rubio.-Pero voy a ayudarte porque no quiero que ilusiones a nadie más.

\- ¡Auch! –Se soba el trasero- Lo siento mucho por eso, pero al mismo tiempo gracias.

-No hay de qué- Le da otra patada- Pero no creas que te ibas a librar de mi ira, que no se me ira hasta darte unas buenas patadas.

-Lo siento.-

Estaba entre feliz e infeliz porque al parecer estaba condenado a recibir patadas de Kasamatsu a cambio de tener a quien amaba.

A veces el amor requiere pequeños sacrificios ¿No?

* * *

Estaban listos para recuperar a sus hijos, Furihata sobre todo lucia un aura asesina poco digna de él, pero sí de su animal representante: Los chihuahuas son realmente unas fieras cuando se trata de su familia y Furi destilaba rabia por los poros, nadie se metía con sus hijos.

Akashi comprendía, tenía todo listo y su instinto de león también clamaba por sangre. No iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así, pero tenían que hacerlo bajo las condiciones de esos hijos de puta, al menos de momento.

-Akashi-sama acaba de decir que tiene listo el auto Seijūrō-sama.-Dijo uno de los sirvientes haciendo la reverencia alejándose mientras Kōki y Seijūrō se dirigían al lugar donde tendrían ese singular "trueque"

-Kōki ¿Estás seguro de que sabrás conducir? No dudo de ti, pero jamás te he visto conduciendo. -

-Te lo dije Sei, mientras era pareja de Nash Gold a veces me obligaba a jugar a las carreras de autos ilegales-Su actitud era decidida, el había optado por ser el conductor- además cuando no estabas en la mansión a veces yo conducía solo cuando iba a comprar.

-Yo digo Sei-chan ¿Están seguros que no es una trampa?-El gato estaba algo preocupado mirando al par todo ese asunto se veía arriesgado.

-Deberías haberte quedado en casa Reo.-Dijo el pelirrojo-Esto va a ser peligroso.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me siento culpable por no haber cuidado a los niños como debía!-Lloriqueo este porque hubo apenas un descuido y habían robado a los niños del matrimonio Akashi.

Llegaron al terreno desértico cerca de las montañas donde se llevaría a cabo aquella carrera tan loca.

Furi miro con cara de fiera embravecida a aquella araña apestosa que sonreía con sorna al lado de un castaño que temblaba asustado y sujetaba a los dos bebés, quería despedazarlo cortarlo por completo y los pedazos repartirlos a las palomas. Incluso a ese sujeto que parecía que nada tenía que ver en ese asunto lo mataría también. Sus hijos los quiere YA.

El pelirrojo sujeto bien a Furi, aunque casi no podía el castaño estaba sacando fuerzas más allá de lo normal, su instinto de animal le pedía la cabeza de ese sujeto. Seijūrō entendía tanto a su esposo, pero tenía que calmarlo porque este estaba perdiendo casi su esencia humana de solo la rabia que contenía.

Le acaricio el cabello suavemente aunque casi se gana una mordida de su pareja.

-Kōki, yo también estoy furioso con Makoto, pero conserva la calma, si te abalanzas sobre él puede causarle daño a los bebés.-Su voz sonó de manera estricta- ¡Vamos a hacer lo que quiere y recuperaremos a nuestros hijos! Lo prometo.

El castaño se relajo un poco y se abrazo a su pareja con fuerza.

-¡No soporto estar sin mis bebés! ¿¡Porque rayos le entregaste Miaka a Masaomi, Seijūrō!?-Le golpea aun un poco rabioso en el pecho sujetándolo de la ropa luego y remeciéndolo impotente-¡ES MI HIJA!

-Porque mi padre es la mejor protección para ella en este momento ¿Entiendes que no puedo dejarla desprotegida en ningún momento ahora menos que nunca? ¡MIAKA TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJA!-Le gruño de vuelta.

Ambos animales se quedaron mirando algo enojados el uno con él otro gruñéndose fieramente y mostrando los dientes. Ninguno iba a ceder en sus convicciones.

-Ja ja ja ¡Que adorable! La parejita de enamorados ya empezó a pelear ¿No es adorable? No, la verdad que no, ustedes son patéticos.

-¡VOY A MATARTE HANAMIYA MAKOTO!-Dijeron el chihuahua y el león en un furioso gruñido.

***/Flash back/***

El que les había hablado por esa pantalla sonrió con sorna mostrando la lengua y enseñando el dedo corazón.

Seguro ahora ambos están desesperados, pero no hagan algo estúpido como llamar a la policía, pues sus hijos morirían en el acto.

Furi no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de impotencia ¡¿Por qué a sus hijos?! ¿Por qué no a él? Se empezó a agarrar las mechas de cabello cuando obtuvieron una llamada del celular de Akashi quien lo puso en altavoz al ver que pertenecía al azabache.

Hola, par de patéticos, seguro quieren a sus cachorritos ¿Verdad?

-Escupe de una vez que es lo que quieres ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres de dinero? Te daré el que quieras, pero dame a mis niños.-Seijūrō hablo con firmeza.

-Si lo que quieren es a mí, me entrego, pero dejen a mis bebés por favor-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos cuando Furi dijo esas palabras. No, no, no. No iba a dejar que su esposo se sacrificase tampoco, tendría a toda su familia.

Uuuuh, ustedes son taaaan aburridos y típicos, podríamos pedir eso, pero la verdad no nos interesa ni tu vida Furihata, ni el dinero tuyo Akashi. No somos tan básicos para pedir esas cosas. Queremos algo más interesante.

-Di lo que quieres de una maldita vez.-El de cabello rojo se altero más ¿Qué rayos querían esas malditas arañas?

En eso se escucho un estruendo desde el closet y aparecía arrastrándose un Mibuchi Reo atado y vendado con unas sogas especiales anti transformación. Parecía una especie de gusano. Con que ahí lo habían metido.

Algo muy simple: Haremos una carrera de autos, si ustedes ganan tendrán a sus cachorros, si pierden los matamos. ¿No es divertido?

-No lo es.-Akashi apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que hicieron un ruido notorio haciendo un amago de rugido.

Que lastima~ Supongo que quieren que sus niños mueran entonces.-

-No eh dicho eso, aceptamos el reto. Ganaremos y recuperaremos a nuestros cachorros.-

¡Ja! Estas muy confiado Akashi.

-Nunca he perdido y esta no será la primera vez.

Si mal no te recuerdo tu esposo te venció, no me vengas con estupideces Akashi, los quiero mañana en la montaña de sal, si traman algo raro ya saben.

***/Fin flash back/***

Furihata decidido se subió al auto sin importarle nada más que recuperar a sus pequeños, su esposo se sentó de copiloto y Reo detrás poniéndose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.

En el auto donde competían iban Hanamiya y un chico llamado Furuhashi Kōjirō quien sería el que conduciría.

Un castaño que tenía a los niños en un carrito esta vez bajo la bandera. Sin embargo el grupo de las arañas partió antes de que eso pasara.

-¡Tramposos!-Escupió Reo Mibuchi pero antes de que dijera algo más, el auto que conducía el chihuahua alcanzo rápidamente una velocidad impresionante alcanzando sin ningún problema a los rivales.

-Bastante bueno es este auto Seijūrō ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Kōki, dime Sei- El chihuahua solo le dedico un gruñido.

-Aun estoy enojado contigo por lo de Miaka.

El de ojos dispares respondió también un poco molesto.

-Es un auto especial, puede alcanzar hasta los trescientos kilómetros por hora y es un auto blindado por lo que es prácticamente un tanque, pero veloz como un tren bala, puede resistir el peso de un elefante y las municiones, solo gente como la CIA y los mafiosos suelen tener solamente este tipo de autos y claro, gente como yo.

-¿No creen que vamos demasiado rápido? Sei-chan, Kōki-chan nos matará.-El gato estaba asustado con lo rápido que iban en el vehículo hasta había sacado parte de las garritas aferrándose a lo que fuera.

-Guarda silencio Reo, esto es necesario.-Le advirtió el león, mientras el cachorro aumentaba la velocidad.

El auto de las arañas les hizo un fuerte choque cuando pasaban por una parte peligrosa donde debían hacer una curva, casi chocan, pero Furi aprieta fuerte el freno que detiene el auto al instante donde casi chocan contra una piedra filosa.

-Tratan de matarnos, pero no, yo acabare con ellos.-El castaño estaba fuera de sí, su obsesión era recuperar a los niños. El azabache casi se desmaya del susto y Seijūrō abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Mamáááááááá!-

Kōki puso la radio por que los ruidos y gritos de Reo le estaban punzando en la cabeza se escuchaba la canción de Judas Priest "Freewell burning" a todo volumen mientras el auto volvió tomar velocidad, al parecer el auto de Hanamiya no era tan bueno, pero tenían varias cartas bajo la manga como arrojar aceite, el auto donde estaban el matrimonio Akashi empezó a girar como descontrolado al tener contacto con el aceite. Reo chillaba a estas alturas.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡SEI-CHAN POR FAVOR ME QUIERO BAJAR!

-¡CALLATE REO!-Le gritaron a la vez Furi y Akashi molestos y hechos una furia.

Con dificultad salieron del charco de aceite para encontrarse con que habían dejado clavos que el de cabellos chocolate esquivo con tal precisión que su pareja no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de orgullo por su chihuahua.

Hasta que por fin parecían estar por alcanzar al vehículo de las arañas y pasarlo.

* * *

El castaño no quería estar ahí, hacia poco tiempo que era novio de Hanamiya ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser empujado a esto? Encima aunque ganaran los Akashi, Makoto no les daría a los niños, de hecho el objetivo de esta carrera era solo matar al matrimonio del león y el chihuahua.

Sakurai no estaba de acuerdo con este plan tan horrible a él no le gustaría pasar por algo así, ni en sueños. La mirada del chihuahua le había asustado en verdad, pues realmente parecía dispuesto a todo ¿Seria el igual de fiero cuando le arrebatasen a sus hijos? El no era un animal tan fuerte, solo era un conejo. Pero realmente odiaría si le quitasen a sus hijos.

-¿Me puedes pasar a los bebés un momento?-Menciono Furuhashi de manera seria. Sakurai se los paso con el carrito, pero luego encontró algo extraño ¿No estaba este conduciendo con Hanamiya? Justo en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en estado inconsciente.

-Esta hecho Akashicchi-sama-Dijo a través de un celular.-Los niños están a salvo.-

Furuhashi recupero de a poco su verdadera forma que era la del rubio Kise Ryōta, quien además de ser un perro golden retriever tenía la ventaja del doppelgänger que hacía que tomase la forma de cualquier persona que viese.

* * *

Akashi recibió una llamada, aunque estaba enojado contestó apagando un poco la radio, mientras ambos autos se daban topetazos el uno al otro. Se notaba que las arañas no dejarían que ganasen la carrera, pero Kōki iba totalmente decidido a recuperar a sus bebés.

-¿Padre? ¡Estupendo! Sabía qué harías algo al respecto, te lo agradezco.-Miro a su esposo que tenía una fuerte batalla con hacerse chocar los autos entre sí-Kōki, mi padre recupero a nuestros be-

Justo en ese momento habían sido empujados violentamente a un acantilado. Reo empezó a rezar por su vida justo en ese momento.

* * *

Himuro se había quedado viendo a la pareja de reojo que parecía volver a llevarse bien, en cierto modo desconfiaba de Kuroko, no quería que su hermano volviese a sufrir si el peliceleste huía otra vez.

-¿Qué haces Muro-chin?-El lince se sobresalto al oír la voz de Murasakibara de pronto.

-No es nada, iré a ver si el pastel ya se horneó.-

-Espera Muro-chin-El oso le siguió tranquilamente a la cocina-¿Por qué estas distante conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No te preocupes Atsushi, no es nada.-Simplemente el del lunar ya veía que al parecer este y Kiyoshi parecían tener una relación más cercana y estaba sinceramente bastante celoso por ello, pero no podía decir nada ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera Murasakibara y él eran novios.- Solo, necesito un tiempo solo para pensar las cosas, relajarme un poco, si no sé que me pondré violento y estoy seguro que a nadie le gustara eso.

-Entiendo Muro-chin, pero, por favor no te distancies demasiado, me haces falta.-

El de cabello negro le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Tratare de hacerlo.-

Pero lo que hacia el lince no era más que hacer una bomba que explotaría tarde o temprano de la peor manera posible.

* * *

Kiyoshi acababa de leer una carta que lo dejo blanco.

-Así que está vivo…-Sudaba frio, tantos errores que habían cometido en un pasado con Hanamiya, tanto dolor.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? El azabache buscaba venganza de lo anterior, pero ya se había vengado con su pierna ¿Qué más quería de él?

* * *

Días después…

-Roarrrr~

-Riaan~

-Awwwww~.-

-Rooooooouarrrr~

-Riaau~

-Awwwwwn~ ¡Tiernoooo!-El castaño abrazo a Masaaki para llenarlo de besos-Precioso.

-Kōki, estoy enseñándole a rugir a Masaaki, no debería ser tierno para ti, te debe causar temor le causaras la impresión equivocada-El león alzó una ceja-¿No deberías enseñarle a ladrar fuerte a Ouji?

-Pero aprenderá solo a hacerlo, yo aprendí solo. Además esta dormidito-Le acaricio el cabello al bebé que se había quedado dormido jugando. Masaaki hizo amago de tocar a su hermano para jugar con él.

-No Masaaki, deja dormir a Ouji.-Furi abrazo y beso al bebé mayor quien rió por los besitos y le intento rugir a su padre chihuahua.

-Riuuuur~-

-Tan lindo.-

-Rouu~-Rugió la niña bastante alto lo que sorprendió a ambos padres.

-Pensé que Miaka era una chihuahua, sus orejas son algo puntudas ¿Sera mezcla?-Furi miro a la pequeña que estaba gateando al lado del pelirrojo quien la tomo en brazos.

-¿Importa eso? Es nuestra hija y es nuestro orgullo. Ya ruge bastante fuerte para su edad. Tendrá la fuerza y el coraje de mi bello esposo-Le besa a la niña en las mejillas y en la boca varias veces a Furi quien se ríe un poco pero luego siente las mejillas calientes.-También estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kōki, eres perfecto.

-No es verdad, no lo soy-Acaricio los cabellos de Masaaki quien volvió a rugir suavemente como típico bebé león.

-Lo eres, casi caímos en ese acantilado con Reo y supiste retroceder a tiempo y sobre todo ganamos-El pelirrojo acaricio los labios de su pareja para luego lamerlos.-Cuando los niños se duerman esta noche tu no podrás dormir, supongo que sabes de lo que hablo.

-Si, lo sé.-Miro a su pareja un poco sonriente- Aunque tu estarás de pasivo las primeras veces.-

-Sabes que no me importan las posiciones ahora, pero si gustas de esa forma está bien.-Lo sigue besando pero los niños reclaman atención así que se separan.- Mi linda Miaka-La besa en el cabello y le da mimos.

-Sei…-Menciono Furi mientras mudaba a Masaaki quien acababa de hacerse en el pañal.- Lamento haber discutido ese día, tenias razón, Masaomi era la mejor protección para Miaka, solo que estaba tan desconsolado…

-Lo sé Kōki, no necesitas disculparte.-Se acerco a Masaaki y le acaricio la pelusita que era el cabello de este mientras Furi terminaba de mudarlo.

Miaka bostezo y haciendo que su padre pelirrojo le soltara, se puso al lado de su hermanito mayor e imitando a sus padres le dio un besito en la mejilla de su hermano.

Ambos padres se enternecieron.

Uno de los sirvientes de los Akashi apareció en la casa.

\- Seijūrō-sama, Kōki-sama-El castaño estuvo a punto de arrojarle el pañal sucio al sirviente en la cabeza (Ya se le quedo arraigada esa costumbre) pero su esposo lo detuvo.-Masaomi-sama desea hablarles.

Luego apareció el hombre mayor mirando a la familia conformada del león, el chihuahua y sus cachorros. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y se puso al lado de ellos.

-¿Están bien todos? –El matrimonio asintió a la vez- Vine a decirles unas cosas, la primera es contigo Kōki.

El cachorro alzo las cejas, esperaba que no fuese nada malo esta vez.

-¿Pasa algo malo Akashi-sama?-Miro un poco nervioso al hombre pero dispuesto a todo. Su esposo miro feo a su padre, si le causaba daño a su pareja el león destrozaría a este como fuese.

-No exactamente, pero a estas alturas creo que te debo una disculpa, te e juzgado por el tamaño y no por la capacidad ni por lo que has hecho. Mi hijo es feliz gracias a ti, has sabido mostrar coraje para recuperar a mis nietos, quiero que sepas que ya no hay rencores contra ti y quiero que entiendas que a partir de ahora cuentas conmigo así que puedes tratarme como padre.

-¿EEEH? ¿Está seguro Akashi-sama? digo…mmm ¿Padre?- Menciono algo incomodo la verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar así al hombre mayor.

-¿Seguro no estás planeando algo?-El pelirrojo no le creía totalmente ese cambio, no si había algún motivo- ¿No es por la llegada del doctor Kanou que estas así? Según también sé es un chihuahua.

-Pero Kōki es como mi hijo también ¿No Kōki? ¿Me disculpas por lo mal que te traté en un pasado?

-Usted cuido a Miaka y salvo a mis niños, así que está bien. Gracias por todo…aunque no crea que me sea tan fácil llamarle padre…al menos no tan pronto.-Miro a su pareja-Sei ¿Quién es el doctor Kanou?

Siendo de la raza chihuahua no le sonaba absolutamente a nadie conocido ese apellido. Solo conocía a los Fukuda.

-El doctor que tratará a Kuroko, dicen que antes de la transfusión van a revisar que el órgano que hace uno tenga las transformaciones no tenga daños irreparables y si se puede reparar de una manera más fácil sin tener que recurrir a un método tan arriesgado.

-¿Y cómo verán eso? ¿Se puede hacer algo así siendo que Kuroko es invisible?

-Si.-Hablo esta vez el padre de Akashi.- Pero veras Kōki, Kaoru tiene una especie de lentes para ver los colores que generalmente nosotros, la verdad es un articulo traído de estados unidos diseñado por la NASA para casos especiales y creo que el doctor ya a operado a personas similares.

-¡Eso es genial!-Exclamo el cachorro, los bebés hicieron unos ruidos que alertaron al castaño- Los bebés tienen hambre. Sei, iré a preparar un poco de leche.

-No te preocupes cariño, los bebés estarán bien cuidados. Hay dos leones aquí.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió el chihuahua y en eso escucho la puerta así fue a abrir primero. No sabía cómo entraba el papá de Akashi si ahora tenía una puerta reforzada. Seguro tenía una llave especial o algo así.

-...Raro me suena conocida esta casa.-Dijo un sujeto mayor cuando Furi abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes se le ofrec…-Miro mejor a la persona que estaba parada frente a la puerta-¿¡Papá!?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Pero si estabas muerto…-

 _ **Continuará**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Aun no se qué hacer en el especial ¿Me lo van a creer que soy así de pelotuda? Ya veré que hago pero el especial por los 100 rewiews va._**

 _ **Espero que les guste lo que se viene.**_

* * *

-Papá…-El sujeto se parecía tanto a su padre, pero no, debía ser solo una coincidencia absurda.-No, olvide lo que acabo de decir, estoy un poco confundido, eso es todo. -

Sin embargo el mayor se lo quedo mirando un poco desconcertado, parpadeando y asintiendo no muy convencido.

-¿Estará aquí Akashi-sama? Quería decirle algunas cosas, perdón si no me presente, mi nombre es Kanou Kaoru.-

-Ah, es el doctor del cual Masaomi-san hablo, yo soy Akashi Kōki, un gusto-Hizo una reverencia y condujo al mayor a donde estaban los demás Akashi, aunque el sujeto parecía saber cómo era la estructura de la casa.

Furi calentó la leche y trajo las botellas con leche para sus bebés mientras se fijaba que el padre de su marido parecía mirar con demasiado interés al doctor. Mientras sostenía a uno de los bebés le paso otro a Seijūrō aunque no sabía con quien dejar al tercer bebé. No lo quería hacer esperar por su leche.

-Entréguemelo a mí, yo lo alimentaré-Se ofreció el doctor.

Furi dudó pero lo hizo, ese hombre le recordaba tanto a su padre que no pudo evitar dejárselo aunque su esposo lo miro un poco un poco extrañado de que le tuviera tanta confianza a un hombre que apenas conoce ¿Acaso también le gustaba aquel hombre mayor?

El pelirrojo tuvo un mini ataque de celos mientras el tal Kanou alimentaba a Miaka quien miraba al hombre chihuahua y le tocaba el rostro mientras era alimentada.

-Bien, entonces la cirugía para que Kuroko Tetsuya vuelva a ser normal ¿Cuándo sería?-Menciono Seijūrō tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y lo menos celoso que pudiese.

-Ah, sí, sí, pues a más tardar mañana creo, pero tiene que ir bien limpio va a ser algo un poco arriesgado. -

Mirando al hombre detalladamente se parecía a una versión de Kōki, pero más adulto y con el cabello algo más rubio. Seijūrō negó, quizás los chihuahuas tenían ese parentesco.

-¿Y aceptara lo que le pedí?-Dijo Masaomi mirando con coquetería al chihuahua mayor quien se alteró un poco.

-Usted es un león Akashi-sama, yo soy un simple chihuahua, además sé que está casado.-

-Pero me voy a divorciar pronto ¿No le interesaría al menos conocerme?-

El pelirrojo niega mirando de reojo a su padre. ¿Qué nunca se le quitara lo Casanova?

-La verdad no. Ya estoy viejo para tener un romance e insisto soy un simple chihuahua.-

Arrullo a la pequeña ignorando al hombre mayor esperando que este no le matase por rechazarlo. Le tenía miedo sinceramente. Pero al ver a la niña algo le hizo doler la cabeza-Me recuerda a un niño pequeño -Mira a Kōki fijamente ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado un poco curioso-¡Eras tú! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si solo era un niño! No entiendo nada.

-¿Ah? –Kōki se sobresalto-¿Entonces en verdad es mi padre?-Deja al bebé que había terminado de alimentar dejándole en su cunita porque se durmió y se acerca al otro chihuahua.

-Creo…que sí. Todo aquí se me hace muy conocido.-Dice mirando alrededor de la habitación-Aunque más viejo.

-Papá, yo pensé que habías muerto.-Bota un par de lagrimas.-Aun recuerdo que en barco en el que viajábamos se volcó, y te pegaste en un barandal antes de caer al agua después de que cayeran mi hermano y mi madre. Supuestamente solo yo me había salvado…-No pudo seguir estaba con demasiadas emociones atoradas en la garganta. Siempre creyó que ya no tenía a nadie de su familia.

Su pareja le acaricio la espalda suavemente mientras cargaba a Ouji con el otro brazo quien terminaba de beber su leche. Masaomi miraba a cada uno de los chihuahuas alzando una ceja su hijo le miro enojado esperando a que a su padre no se ocurriera coquetear mientras los castaños hablaban.

-Yo recuerdo que desperté en un hospital, cerca de la costa de Estados Unidos, en un principio no recordaba nada solo recordaba mi nombre y que era medico, un doctor de allá que era de origen japonés me puso ese apellido: Kanou, la gente me acogió bastante bien, seguí estudiando medicina y me fue bastante bien, aprendía más rápido que los demás y bueno, volví hace poco a Japón porque Akashi-sama necesitaba ayuda. Aunque no recuerdo ser Akashi ni ser parte de su familia ¿Akashi era nuestro apellido?

Furi negó insistentemente al igual que su esposo.

-Nuestro apellido es Furihata…pero yo me casé hace un año casi, Sei es mi esposo, digo Seijūrō Akashi, del clan de los leones-Le indica al pelirrojo que miraba ahora con desconcierto al par- Y los bebés son nuestros hijos.

El hombre mayor quedo entre impactado y emocionado al saber eso. Tantas cosas habían pasado y el de a poco iba recordando. Furi decidió que ayudaría a su padre a recordar todo.

* * *

Esa tarde la niebla parecía estar muy densa en el ambiente. Se venía el verano, aun así la primavera parecía invierno.

Un chico antes de tocar la puerta de esa enorme mansión de mármol oscuro hizo una llamada pertinente. Tenía que prevenir antes de ocupar su "magnifico" plan

-Oi Akashi ¿Me haces un favor?-El que lo oía por celular hizo un ruido un poco extraño de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres Daiki? Espero que no hayas hecho algo estúpido-

-¡Aun no hago nada! Digo… ¿Puedes hoy quedarte en casa y no salir?-

-Pues no pensaba salir de todos modos ¿Qué hay con esa extraña petición?-

-Ya lo entenderás después.-Le cortó y toco a la puerta, le abrieron sin mucha previa, al parecer todo estaba bien. Fue muy difícil encontrar la dirección de uno de sus parientes pero lo había logrado.

Su disfraz era perfecto por supuesto. Pero ¿Cómo debía comportarse para que no se delatara así mismo que era él? Mostrarse autoritario y mandón, arrogante y soberbio y sobre todo un poco loco

No importaba ya había logrado entrar y amenazaría a su padre de conseguir lo que quería: Que lo dejara estar con Kise, ya no podía más. Odiaba el infierno que estaba pasando y no poder estar con él, besarlo, tocarlo estar con aquella persona que realmente quería.

Esperaba que su peluca no se saliera.

Entro al lugar donde su progenitor le esperaba alzando las cejas, pues el disfraz que llevaba su hijo era francamente ridículo y se notaba a leguas que era él. Sobre todo por el color de piel y la altura. Así que no pudo evitar comentar.

\- ¿Por qué estas disfrazado de Akashi Seijūrō, Daiki?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-Mostro unas tijeras que llevaba en la mano-Digo ¿Cómo se atreve a confundirme con aquella persona?

-Cualquiera que te viera se daría cuenta de ello Daiki.-Su progenitor suspiro dudando de la inteligencia de su hijo.-Mejor dime que te trae por aquí-

-¿Por qué crees que yo estaría aquí? No hay nada que me interese de tu parte, ni tu dinero, ni la importancia del clan de las panteras me interesa, son todos unos malditos egoístas que solo piensan en salvar su propio culo.-

-Tan deshonrosa es tu manera de hablar, me siento avergonzado.- El hombre de cabellera completamente negra y piel un poco más clara que su hijo miro a este con un gesto de desaprobación y luego asco-Estoy seguro de que vienes por lo del estúpido perro ese.

-¡No es estúpido! ¡No hable de Kise si no lo conoce! –Le hirvió la sangre de las venas apretando los puños.

El hombre sonrió amplio, le gustaba ver lo rápido que pueden alterarse las personas, todas son tan similares y patéticas. Aunque seguía odiando que la razón fuese ese idiota de cabellos rubios.

-Escúchame-Hablo la pantera mayor acomodándose en su lugar sin sacar una sonrisa.-Puede que te permita hacer lo que quieres y estar con ese vulgar canino. Pero como todo en esta vida hay un precio y no siempre es en dinero.

-Hare lo que quieras, pero déjame estar en paz y tener una relación con Kise, yo quiero estar a su lado.-

No quería hacer esto el hombre mayor, pero realmente todo parecía inclinarlo a ello. Ahora estaría a la par con Masaomi Akashi. Se acomodo el largo cabello que le llegaba casi a la cadera y fue hasta donde estaba su hijo mostrándole una de aquellas flores manipuladoras.

-Si cuidas a esta flor, lo hare. Se me están acabando y la verdad es que las necesito.-

Descuidadamente la pantera menor la toma en sus manos y la huele cayendo de inmediato en el trance, cayéndosele la peluca pelirroja cuando su cabeza se hace a un lado.

-Realmente eres muy ingenuo Daiki~.-

-El ingenuo es otro diría yo.-Un castaño que tenía un gorro similar al de un arlequín a apareció desde la puerta que se parecía mucho a la pareja del hijo del clan de los leones.-Ya hemos comprobado que usted es el segundo traficante de la "Flor maravillosa" desde mi país, Taiwán - Diciendo esto muchos soldados entraron capturando al hombre pantera que casi se abalanza al castaño y de paso toman al hijo de este.- Usted me dirá quien es el primero.

-No diré una maldita palabra, este negocio tiene años en funcionamiento, así que pueden pudrirse malditos híbridos.- Después de todo con sus contactos podría salir de prisión fácilmente.

-Será mejor que lo diga, sabe, Japón acaba de darme la autorización para hacer lo que quiera con las personas que trafican de esas flores por considerarlas en extremo peligrosas.-

-Tsk, es Daiki ¿Cierto Daiki? ¡Tú eres el principal culpable de esto!-

-Yo soy el principal culpable.- Respondió este tan firme que parecía ser verdad.

-Demonios.-Gruño el clon de Furi si el otro aunque manipulado confesara tendrían que ejecutar a ambas panteras.- ¡No arrastres a tu hijo en esto Aoshima!

-Lo dijo por su cuenta.-El hombre sonrió con maldad.

-Amor-Llego el clon de Akashi abrazando al castaño- Vámonos al hotel, tengo frio y es aburrido ver ropa de bebé solito.- Hace un puchero y ruidos como el de un animal lastimado.

-Te dije que te fueras a ver tiendas que esto se iba a poner muy violento-Le da un beso en la mejilla a su pareja-Ya vamos.

En ese momento el hombre pantera se separa de los guardias que lo retienen agarra una pistola y hace dos disparos.

-¡NO!-

* * *

Esa noche.

-Entonces decidiste que tu padre se quedara aquí…- Seijūrō estaba algo serio, entendía a su pareja, pero el tenia razones para molestarse.-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo si esta aquí y sabes lo que te pedí…

-Perdóname…es que mi padre es mi única familia.-El pelirrojo alzo las cejas.

-¿Y yo y los niños no lo somos?-

-No me refiero a eso Sei, claro que lo son, pero mi padre, yo pensé que había fallecido, tenerlo de vuelta es casi como un milagro.-

Su pareja bajo la cabeza, de sus dos padres, su madre era la que consideraba su familia y ahora no estaba. Si ella volviese quizás haría lo mismo que Kōki a quien le dio un pequeño abrazo y luego se acostó por su lado.

-Sei ¿Estas enojado?-Debería molestarle que su pareja no lo mire, pero aquel abrazo le hizo entender que su esposo le entendía de algún modo, pero esa distancia significaba que estaba enojado aún.

Bueno aun no lo hacían desde hacía meses. Era frustrante de algún modo para ambos.

Se acerco a su esposo y lo toco en el hombro haciendo que se volteara para besarlo con mucha pasión y amor en ese acto, sin embargo el león hizo el gesto de apartarlo.

-No Kōki, basta.-

Sin embargo la negativa le hizo atacar los labios ajenos con más fiereza hasta que le correspondiese, cosa que el pelirrojo evitaba cerrando los labios y tratando de apartarse.

-¡Eres mío Sei!- Dijo de manera decidida besándolo tantas veces como era posible, pero el otro se levanto ya molesto en serio.- ¡Sei! ¿A dónde vas?-Trato de alzar la voz lo menos posible.

-No es cuando tú quieras, iré a dormir a otra parte-

-¡Eso si que no! -Lo abrazo desde la espalda de manera fuerte.- Mío dije.

-Kōki, si me quedo voy a querer hacerlo contigo y tú no quieres…-

-Quédate.-Le metió la mano bajo la ropa de dormir y lo empezó a masturbar con energía.-No podemos hacer el acto completo, pero te quitare un poco de ansias.-

Volteo a su pareja y lamio aquel trozo de carne que parecía bastante más sensible que otras veces poniéndose duro sin ninguna dificultad, lamio todo desde la base hasta la punta causando un jadeo contenido de su pareja. El castaño sonrió un poco pervertido y engullo el miembro ajeno, hacía tiempo que no sentía aquel sabor salado que tenía su pareja, se movió rítmicamente tratando de meterse lo máximo posible en la boca su esposo lo miro con una expresión complaciente y deseosa empujando más hacia dentro de aquella deliciosa boca caliente y húmeda reprimiendo cualquier sonido, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones algo alteradas de ambos con cada movimiento hecho, no querían ni podían parar sin poder avisarle el león se vino eyaculando directamente a la garganta ajena, sin embargo salió bastante más semen de lo acostumbrado así que a Furi le costó un poco tragar todo eso, además del sabor que parecía un poco mas salado que otras veces pero lo hizo de manera casi golosa, incluso lamiendo la punta a ver si sacaba un poco más.

Kōki no recordaba esa sensación de hacer este tipo de cosas pervertidas hasta ahora, se relamió y su pareja le sonrió seductoramente. Le había gustado y quería más.

Empezaron a tocarse y besarse apasionadamente, desesperados, hambrientos de cada uno de los dos mezclando sus sabores, queriendo sentirse completamente el uno al otro, fue Akashi que en un gesto silencioso le dijo que esta vez fuera su esposo el activo separando las piernas, seguramente mañana este lo cobraría, pero para Kōki eso estaba bien, le gustaba la idea se masturbaron juntos y tomo un poco de lubricante que tomo casi a ciegas puesto que estaban todas las luces apagadas y aunque al ser medio animales eran algo noctámbulos Furi había estado expuesto a la luz hacia poco.

Preparo a su amado con el lubricante quien lo esperaba algo ansioso, de hecho por eso todo el proceso había sido bastante más rápido que otras veces. El chihuahua impaciente también empujo hacia dentro con su miembro erecto que metió completamente de una cosa estocada. No recordaba que era tan placentero sentir a su pareja, aquel cuerpo caliente que le esperaba y le apretaba de una manera exquisita y deliciosa incluso se sentía más apretado que otras veces. Ambos tuvieron que aguantar gritar y gemir alto como querían incluso trataban de ahogar los gemidos besándose y mordiéndose en cada embestida fiera que cada vez iba con mas brío, con más entusiasmo en la cavidad caliente y a estas alturas mojada con preseminal y con su misma esencia animal, el mismo pelirrojo a veces se movía más que el mismo castaño a quien besaba como nunca y abrazaba con las piernas mientras buscaba su miembro en cada movimiento. Kōki se empezó a contonear para sentir todos los rincones de su amado y luego ambos eyacularon teniendo que morderse el cuello y la clavícula para no gruñir o gritar.

Se salió de su pareja dejando un pequeño hilito de semen apenas se despegaron de su proceso y ambos chicos trataron de regular sus respiraciones cansadas. Era difícil tratar de hacerlo sin ruido alguno.

Su pareja lo abrazo finalmente y aunque ambos querían seguir se terminaron quedando dormidos.

* * *

 ** _Claro que lo recordaba ambos habían entrado a trabajar de sirvientes de un arrogante millonario y Hanamiya siempre había tratado de hacerle trancas en el trabajo para que lo despidieran. El día en que le pregunto porque lo hacia este simplemente sonrió con burla y le dijo._**

 ** _"No me gusta que las personas que me atraen trabajen en el mismo lugar que yo, es desagradable y me distrae"_**

 ** _Kiyoshi pensó que era una broma pero no, era así. No cuando en cierto momento este chico lo agarro de las ropas y lo beso al celarse por conversar con otra persona un tal Kazuya Hara que tenía la costumbre de siempre comer chicles, lo cual era un poco desagradable al hablar con este._**

 ** _Pero vale, eso podía ser coincidencia, sin embargo varias veces el azabache le demostró que iba en serio con él._**

 ** _Sin embargo Kiyoshi sentía que solo era un juego pues el otro a veces le trataba muy brusco o a veces enfrente de otras personas como si no estuviese enamorado. Eso dolía mucho y aunque tratase de resistirlo todo con una sonrisa y apoyado por una chica llamada Riko Aida las cosas no mejoraron o mejor dicho empeoraron._**

 ** _Puesto que el otro pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, que había salido con ella._**

 ** _Sus celos, su control y sus bromas pesadas. Ya lo tenían harto, estaba fastidiado de todo, hizo algo para darle un escarmiento a ese chico, pero se arrepintió en cuanto lo hizo. Luego de eso se fue de aquella casa._**

 ** _Hanamiya antes de que se fuera le dejo un buen regalo para que no le olvidara: Un buen golpe a su pierna quebrándole el hueso de esta._**

 ** _De hecho a pesar de las operaciones que le han hecho a esta el perro Terranova nunca ha podido restablecerse. Siempre cuando le recomiendan reposo hace algo que termina por hacer que la herida vuelva a abrirse._**

-¿Qué es lo que querrá de mi?- Se pregunto aun sosteniendo ese papel que decía:

"Ahora si me las pagaras estúpido Kiyoshi, con amor de tu Mako-chan"

-¿Pasa algo malo Kiyo-chin?- Se acerco el oso de pelo lila al de cabellos castaños bastante preocupado por su expresión.

-Murasakibara…-Sus ojos estaban algo aguados aun así le trato de sonreír a este. De pronto una idea se le cruzo por su mente-¿Puedes fingir ser mi pareja?

-¿Ah? Pero Kiyo-chin mentir es malo-Miro la expresión de este y no le gusto la expresión con pena de su rostro-Pero está bien, si eso ayuda a Kiyo-chin te ayudaré.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! –Kiyoshi le tomo las manos, feliz con el chico de cabellos lilas que se ruborizo un poco cuando el chico hizo eso con él.

Mientras alguien de reojo había visto y oído todo.

* * *

Aquel día siguiente antes de dirigirse al hospital donde operarían a Kuroko, Kagami le había hecho el desayuno a su hombre invisible amado, aunque aun le perturbaba un poco ver como la comida desaparecía de pronto.

-Kuroko…yo quería decirte algo la verdad.-Dice de pronto mirando el piso un poco.

-Tu dirás Kagami-kun-De alguna manera el peliceleste no cree que sea algo bueno con la expresión de aquel quien era la persona que amaba.

-Em., bueno, quizás sea muy extremo, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y me he dado cuenta-Le mostro una cajita con una argolla que tenía una pequeña pelota de básquet adornada con piedras preciosas color naranja. -¿Te casarías conmigo luego de la operación?

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo Kagami-kun?-La voz que el tigre escuchaba se notaba quebrada y a punto de las lágrimas.- ¿Y si no vuelvo a ser visible?

-No importa ¡Ya encontraremos una forma de que te vea! Y no me importa si los demás no lo hacen, con que yo pueda hacerlo es suficiente.

-Entonces si acepto Kagami-kun. ¡Acepto! Quiero ser ya tu esposo.

El tigre pudo sentir unos cabellos y un cuerpo abrazarle. Furi tenía toda la razón. Kuroko es tangible y con eso basta.

* * *

Habían despertado muy temprano y la verdad apenas se habían lavado los dientes se habían terminado besando otra vez con pasión metiéndose a la cama al sentir que los niños aun dormían. Iban a seguir lo de ayer, puesto que ambos habían quedado con ganas de hacer mucho más.

Seijūrō quería tomar el cuerpo de su amado esposo y Furi sentirlo, tenía el cuerpo caliente y por eso disfrutaba de los toques de su amado, cada mínimo toque lo ponía a mil, aquellos besos en el cuello, el toque de su amado en sus pezones que se pusieron rápidamente erguidos apenas si le habían rozado, recibir la lengua en ellos fue un placer mucho mejor, las caricias a su pene que recibía con las piernas bien abiertas mientras el león hacia movimientos bastante rápidos conteniendo sus ruidos mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que su amado quería disfrutar el tomarlo y el desesperarlo un poco pero Kōki quería prácticamente que se lo hiciera ya y con brusquedad, quería sentirse suyo hasta que se olvidase de su propia existencia, porque para el cachorro en ese momento no había nadie más que su amado Sei.

El de cabellos rojos preparó la entrada de su amado metiendo unos dedos untados de mucho lubricante y se posiciono relamiéndose de manera muy pervertida frotándose en el pequeño agujero de su esposo para tentar aun más a su pareja que lo miraba realmente deseoso de que lo poseyera de una maldita vez.

-Em. ¿No es muy temprano para que comiencen con eso?-Menciono el chihuahua mayor atónito mirando la escena un poco shockeado la verdad, seguido del padre de Akashi quien había llegado temprano solo para ver al hombre mayor.

 ** _Continuará  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Nada,la idea me vino muy rapido, lo lamento si algunas cosas me quedaron demasiado cortitas.  
_**

* * *

No había nada en el mundo que te bajara el libido más rápido que tu padre y tu suegro te vean a punto de follar a tu pareja. Furi se separo lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió e hizo una rápida reverencia.

-¡Hare el desayuno!-Corrió a la cocina con las mejillas muy rojas por la vergüenza.

-Quizás no debí entrar de pronto, pero ustedes creo que deberían tener un poco de consideración a que este aquí.-

El león menor se estaba vistiendo cuando el padre de Kōki dijo esas palabras. No sabía porque pero había algo que no le gustaba en todo ello además esa mirada que le dirigía tenía un deje de desprecio. Pero ¿Por qué?

Había algo extraño en el chihuahua mayor que debía averiguar.

-Oh vamos Kaoru, están casados, no puedes pedirles que se dejen llevar por sus pasiones. Además seguro que están cerca del celo.

-Supongo que si… y por favor llámeme Furihata-La sonrisa del doctor fue extraña-Bien, ayudare a Kōki con el desayuno y me iré a trabajar.

-¿Aun me seguirá rechazando?-El Akashi mayor retuvo del brazo al hombre que se dirigía a la cocina.-Mis intenciones son sinceras con usted Kaoru.

Seijūrō sabía que eso se lo decía a todos, esperaba que realmente el doctor no le creyese.

-Ya le dije cuales son mis razones, si me disculpa-Se soltó del agarre con una sonrisa seguido de una pequeña reverencia y casi corrió a encontrarse con el cachorro quien estaba preparándolo todo.

El hombre mayor suspiro, pero el Akashi menor no le creyó en absoluto su drama romántico.

-Padre ¿Podrías dejar al papá de mi esposo en paz? Tienes a muchos otros que felices tendrían una noche de pasión contigo.-Bufó molestando

-No creas que es un capricho mío como las otras veces. Lo que yo siento por él es…increíble. Nunca espere sentir algo por un animal tan pequeño y encima por un canino, me siento tan desadaptado-Negó con la cabeza-Ahora entiendo lo que sientes por Kōki.

-No comprares lo que siento yo por mi esposo con tu capricho, seguro que cuando logres acostarte con él se te pasará todo eso.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que me enamoré?-

-Porque siempre has sido una persona fría y calculadora, eres incapaz de amar de verdad.

-A tu madre yo la amaba. Y mucho.-

-Me cuesta creer que estas enamorado, en verdad. Además tu siempre molestaste cuando estaba enamorado de Kōki, que era un simple chihuahua, que su casa era humilde como para vivir con él, que los felinos y los caninos no se mezclan ¿Por qué debo de creerte?

-Porque desde que lo conocí supe que estaba equivocado en todo lo que te había dicho.-

-¿Y es cierto que te vas a divorciar de Alexandra?-

-Así es.-Dijo con firmeza mirando a su hijo.- Nuestra relación fue solo pasión, no había amor…

-Padre explícame ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kaoru Furihata?-

-Pue-

-El desayuno está listo-Apareció Kōki interrumpiendo-Perdón si molesto alguna conversación.

-No, no hay problema-Dijeron Ambos Akashi, aunque a Seijūrō le preocupo el rostro de su esposo, algo había pasado.

* * *

Hace un rato mientras ambos castaños preparaban el desayuno.

-¿Tu esposo no hace el desayuno contigo?-El castaño mayor le pregunto a Kōki quien hacia un poco de arroz para el desayuno y preparaba té.

-Me gusta ser el que prepare la comida así que está bien, aunque sí, a veces él cocina conmigo-Se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba a que el agua del té hirviese.

-Kōki, voy a decirte algo, puede que te enojes pero tengo que decírtelo.-El padre del cachorro tomo un poco de aire antes de decir lo siguiente en voz algo baja.-Yo sabía que eras mi hijo desde que entre a la casa, incluso antes, pero tenía que fingir no acordarme.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Furi se sobresalto un poco con aquella información.

-Temía que el hijo de los Akashi intentara algo extraño, pero veo que te casaste con él, dime ¿El te obligó a hacerlo?-

Un extraño brillo había en los ojos de aquel hombre.

-No, yo me uní a él porque lo amo… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas papá?-Realmente todo lo dicho lo estaba asustando ¿Por qué su padre decía cosas extrañas como esas? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Sei le ocultaba algo?

-Escúchame, cuando recobre toda la memoria hace unos meses averigüe porque nos habíamos ganado justo ese viaje en crucero nosotros cuatro y nadie más. Todo fue un plan de Akashi Masaomi para deshacerse de la familia que mato a su padre-Le dijo en voz baja de una manera fría mirando fijamente a su hijo.- El sabia, lo había averiguado que éramos nosotros los que teníamos ese poder de transformarnos en un híbrido y que tú habías matado a su padre.

Furi quedo en shock, los culpables de que mataran a su madre y a su hermano mayor era la familia con la que tenía hijos.

-S-Sei no lo sabe, no creo que sepa nada de esto-Trato de regularizar su respiración por el impacto de la información estaba a punto de quedar en shock y perder el aire. Incluso sintió un poco de nauseas.

-Pregúntaselo directamente. Ahora es tiempo de enfrentarnos a esa gente.-Termino de ayudar a su hijo a preparar las demás cosas del desayuno y a ponerlas en el lugar correspondiente.

Furihata fue inseguro hasta donde estaban los dos Akashi discutiendo al parecer. La verdad no prestó atención a lo que decían

-El desayuno está listo-Ambos lo quedaron mirando ¿Tan evidente era que le había pasado algo? Oh quizás los había pillado conversando de algo importante-Perdón si interrumpo algo.

-No, no hay problema- Contestaron. Su esposo lo miraba preocupado, Furi tuvo la urgencia de tomarlo de las ropas y decirle las cosas de frente, pero temía que el si lo supiera y le hubiese mentido, si era así no sabría que hacer.

Camino inseguro y se sentó en su lugar mientras Masaomi miraba con demasiado interés como el chihuahua mayor terminaba de poner las cosas Seijūrō no pudo evitar molestarse, en serio, su padre debía de dejar eso.

Mientras desayunaban de pronto el Akashi mayor hablo.

-Kaoru ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Si te quedas conmigo podríamos ser una linda familia mi hijo se caso con tu hijo ¿No podríamos hacer lo mismo? No te sientas menos por ser un chihuahua, te trataré bien.-

El castaño mayor sonrió de lado en una mueca incomoda incluso asqueada que esta vez no disimulo en absoluto el desprecio que le tenía.

-No lo aceptaría jamás, puesto que usted fue el culpable de que perdiera a mi esposa y a mi otro hijo.-

Kōki suspiro mirando a su pareja quien le devolvía la mirada sorprendido y luego mirando a su propio padre.

-Espero que este bromeando Furihata-san ¿No padre? ¿Cierto que es una broma?-

El Akashi mayor trago saliva, incomodo, lo habían descubierto, sabían esa parte del pasado. Pensaba que el hombre mayor no recuperaría su memoria, apenas supo que el hombre era de la familia Furihata temió este enfrentamiento hizo un reverencia muy baja como cuando los hombres se arrepienten a un nivel que ni su vida repararía todo.

-No miente, yo lo hice.-Cerro los ojos con fuerza culposo de saberse descubierto-En el momento pensé que estaba bien, pues tenía que vengar la muerte de mi padre. Aun así me sentí mal cuando lo hice-Seguía aun inclinado con mucha vergüenza. Nunca un león se había arrepentido de sus actos- Por eso pensé que tu no debías meterte con el pequeño chihuahua Kōki pero…

-Eres de lo peor…me avergüenza ser tu hijo.-Abrazo a su pareja quien empezó a botar lagrimas en su hombro.

-¿Tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso Sei?-Le pregunto con miedo Furi.

-Por supuesto que no-Lo tomo del rostro y beso sus lagrimas-No haría algo tan bajo, Kōki yo te amo y entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo, pero…

El chihuahua se aferro con más fuerza a su pareja de manera posesiva casi quitándole el aire a este.

-No entiendas nada, quédate conmigo para siempre.

-Lo haré-Acaricio el cabello de su amado.-Siempre estaré a tu lado-

El chihuahua mayor le hizo una mueca de desprecio al león mayor y se acerco a la pareja acariciándoles el cabello a ambos. Al parecer se amaban mucho y el joven Akashi no era mala persona.

-Bien me debo ir debo preparar todo para la operación de Kuroko Tetsuya.-Se escucho un tono de celular y el chihuahua mayor atendió-¿Si? Bien, ya voy.-Hizo un gesto de despedida apurándose al parecer habían dos heridos de bala y Midorima Shinnosuke los había estado atendiendo toda la noche anterior.

El león mayor se reincorporo y lo siguió no importándole nada.

-Y mi padre dice que está enamorado de tu padre…que hipócrita-

-Sei…por favor nunca te vuelvas como tu padre.-

-Por supuesto que no.-Lo beso cariñosamente y fue correspondido con mucho amor.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital raudamente más se encontraron que debían esperar un poco. Kuroko se desesperó un poco pero cuando supieron quien era por quien estaban esperando el fantasma quedo pensativo mientras el tigre frunció el ceño ¿Qué le había pasado aquel negro pervertido?

Había algunas panteras esperando la evolución de Aomine Daiki extrañamente con Kise, el padre de Midorima le había contado a su hijo y este sintió la necesidad de contarle al rubio, al parecer la herida en el pecho había sido bastante grave. Las panteras en vez de alejarlo lo acogieron ya que este se veía tan verdaderamente afligido, tan verdaderamente afectado que no le pudieron apartar pues sintieron que en verdad no había sentido apartarlo si la preocupación era la misma.

Todos querían que Aomine se recuperara. En verdad que la preocupación era bastante. Kuroko empezó a llamar a los demás para que se enteraran del asunto.

Mientras Kise enterado de todo no podía dejar de llorar, era justo esto lo que quería evitar. Que hubiese heridos por culpa de proteger lo que sentían. ¿Por qué la sociedad de los cambiaformas caninos y felinos era tan estricta? Cuando son de materias o piedras no tienen esas normas. Kise quizás tomaría una decisión, quizás no era la correcta, pero era la que debía hacer.

* * *

Murasakibara salió del cuarto donde estaba Kiyoshi pero apenas avanzo unos pasos fue tomado del brazo tan rápidamente y jalado a una habitación donde un felino con cabello negro le miraba de manera furiosa.

-¿Realmente te vas a meter con Kiyoshi?-La voz fue algo fuerte pero no tanto como para que le escucharan desde fuera de aquella habitación.

-Muro-chin ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces muy enojado…-

-Parezco no es la palabra apropiada Atsushi. ESTOY ¿Por qué siempre me hiciste creer que te gustaba cuando no era así? ¡Maldita sea! Debí imaginar que era Kiyoshi quien te gustaba realmente, lo debería haber tenido claro antes pero igual luche por ver si me tomabas interés.

El oso de cabellos lilas trago saliva, entonces nunca había sido mentiras sus suposiciones, ambos chicos estaban interesados en él. Sabía que de Kiyoshi lo era aunque se hacia el que no. Aunque quizás en este ultimo si estaba equivocado la forma en que miraba aquella nota…

-Pero Muro-chi-

-¡Cállate Atsushi no me digas nada! Si te gusta el vete con él. Hagamos que nuestra relación sea estrictamente laboral. -Apretó los puños y salió por la puerta sin dejar que el otro se explicase de absolutamente nada.

Aunque en realidad no sabía que decirle a este, su corazón tenía una enorme confusión.

* * *

 **** ** _***/Flash Back/***_**

 ** _Lo protegió rápidamente y la bala llego directo a su pecho. El emperador no alcanzo a caer en cuenta de que su amado le protegió cuando escucho el segundo disparo efectuado por el moreno contra su propio hijo._**

 ** _-Ahora si pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, cobre venganza y me deshice de un hijo inútil-Sonrió ampliamente con una maldad tan grande que daba asco. Ese hombre era una persona realmente asquerosa. Fue fusilado casi de inmediato por orden del emperador._**

 ** _El pelirrojo sujeto en sus brazos al segundo emperador que le sonreía tranquilamente a pesar de su herida grave._**

 ** _-Si muero…-_**

 ** _-¡No vas a morir! ¡No voy a dejar que mueras!-_**

 ** _-Yo debería haber muerto hace tiempo, pero decidiste no comerme y romper con la tradición, yo, yo…-El segundo emperador sonrió mientras decía estas palabras y pareció irse, aunque la verdad solo había perdido el conocimiento. Aunque es muy posible que muriese si no era atendido pronto._**

 ** _***/Fin Flash Back/***_**

Ahora el pelirrojo esperaba por su lado que tanto su pareja como la pantera estuviesen bien. Ahora que el médico había confirmado lo que presentía del segundo emperador: Estaba esperando un bebé, si moría iba a morir él y la criatura que se formaba en su interior...

El emperador tenía una mirada poco típica de él a pesar de parecer siempre liviano y despreocupado ahora podría matar con la mirada, se habían metido con lo mas amaba. Y a algunas personas pueden reaccionar de la manera más agresiva cuando se meten con lo que quieren.

* * *

 ** _Furihata dio un pisotón brusco a la reversa de aquel auto justo cuando iban a caer al vacío. El grupo de las arañas les iban a dar un empujón para que cayeran, sin embargo no contaban con que el auto que manejaba la familia Akashi fuese tan duro y que los aplastase casi al chocar con este. Hanamiya y su compañero quedaron con varios pedazos de metal y vidrio clavados en el cuerpo, si no es por un milagro no lo cuentan dos veces_**.

 ** _Akashi y Furihata partieron hacia la meta aunque no había nadie. Ellos quedaron como los ganadores y volvieron a casa.  
-_**

Se toco la herida más grande en la pierna provocada por un cristal grueso de una ventana que cayó con rapidez enganchándose en la carne por culpa de ese pequeño perro atrevido de Furihata.

La verdad que los caninos parecen ser todos de la misma calaña desagradable. Ahora estaba casi igual que Kiyoshi ¿Karma? Nah, simplemente era una coincidencia estúpida y se le pasaría y volvería a ser el de siempre. Además el terranova se lo merecía con justa razón le había sido infiel con esa estúpida de Riko.

Lo volvería a ver y volvería por él, quería verlo porque a pesar de todo quería arreglar las cosas aunque claro no se lo dejaría tan fácil un par de golpes se ganaría al menos por idiota que es ese estúpido sonriente de Kiyoshi. No va a dejar que le rompa el corazón nunca más.

¿Por qué lo quería a pesar de todo? Al parecer él era su persona elegida, no podía fijarse en nadie más que no fuese ese imbécil, ese era el maldito problema. Ese bastardo seria suyo por completo esta vez.

A veces el amor tiene su dosis de dolor. A veces cuesta admitir que amas sobre todo a quien te lastimó es por eso que se lastima igualmente.

* * *

-Sei…¿Qué haces?-El chihuahua suspiro al sentir el miembro erecto a través de los pantalones ajenos restregándose en su trasero con insistencia mientras este iba a calentar leche para cuando despertaran los bebés.

-Te deseo Kōki-Antes de que el castaño se diese cuenta le habían bajado los pantalones y se estremeció al sentir algo húmedo en su retaguardia, más explícitamente su pequeño agujero estaba siendo lamido por su pareja.

-Ah…yo...Umh- No pudo evitar gemir ante aquella lengua caliente que le estimulaba aquella zona, encima luego sentir la mano de su amado en su entrepierna masturbándolo hizo que se olvidase de lo que hacía y empezó a hacer jadeos y gemidos muy sensuales, quizás estaba entrando en celo o era por el tiempo en que no lo hacían pero realmente sentía la necesidad de que el pelirrojo lo hiciese suyo. –Sei…yo quiero ya.

Sintió unos dedos untados con lubricante una intrusión incomoda que más pronto que tarde sintió placentera, realmente quería ser penetrado. Pronto escucho como el pelirrojo se desabrochaba su propio pantalón. Furi sintió su corazón ansioso anhelante del deseo en eso.

Pero sintieron unos pasos y entro al padre del chihuahua que no había visto a Akashi quien se agacho de nuevo y la parte de donde estaba este no se podía ver tapado por el mueble de cocina.

-Kōki, olvide un bolso ¿Lo viste por ahí? Ah ahí esta-Lo saco de un sillón y miro al castaño- Hay un olor raro… ¿Estas entrando en celo?

-Ah, pues es muy posible-El pelirrojo volvió a lamer el culo de Kōki metiendo parte de su lengua en su interior quien se estremeció nervioso con ello y apretó los dientes para no gemir.

-Te veo algo inquieto ¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes…papá. Ve pronto, Sei y yo te alcanzaremos luego para ver lo de Kuroko...si eso.-

-De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho tu, Seijūrō-san y mis nietos.-

El hombre desapareció por la puerta y el león se incorporo de nuevo abrazando a su pareja por detrás, para lamerle el cuello y frotarse de nuevo contra él..

-Sei...Idiota, pudo haberse dado cuenta…-Gruño Kōki, aunque la lamida en el cuello le hizo amansarse bastante.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que aprovechar esa vista que estaba a mi alcance, tu trasero es muy apetecible.-

-No digas estupideces.-

El chihuahua aun con el rostro algo enojado tomo por si mismo el miembro del pelirrojo y metiendo un poco se inclino hacia atrás para recibirlo completamente sintiendo un delicioso placer sorprendiendo a su pareja quien pronto lo tomo de las caderas y lo embistió con energía.

Furi se movió energéticamente también queriendo sentir más de esa sensación de fricción tan deliciosa en su interior tan cálido del miembro ajeno invadiéndole.

-Estas tan deliciosamente…um apretado-Jadeo Akashi sin contenerse ningún sonido esta vez, empujo lo más fuerte que pudo para acariciar la próstata en cada embestida con brío.

-Hazlo más fuerte… ¡AH! ¡Siiii ahí! Si…umnh.-Se aferro de cualquier cosa ya que prácticamente su pareja le azotaba el trasero en cada movimiento fuerte con su pelvis, ni siquiera necesitaba acariciarse el miembro ya solo estaba goteando algo de presemen.

-Ah, Kōki…mío ¡Te amo! Umh-Gruño mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, quien cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar venirse en ese instante manchando el delantal negro que llevaba puesto en ese instante y botando algo de semen en el piso.

Su compañero se vino completamente dentro de este luego de unos minutos más volviendo a morder el cuello de su pareja quien ahogo un gemido al sentir el semen caliente llenando su interior.

Realmente les hacía falta tener momentos íntimos, desde ayer se habían dado cuenta de ello. Ambos agitados y con las piernas temblorosas esperaban que se despegasen solos.

-Kōki…-Akashi fue repartiéndole besos en parte de su rostro cansado mientras salía de él.

-¿Si Sei?-Dijo en un suspiro mientras se dejaba besar respirando tan agitado como su esposo.

-Lamento hacerte enojar…quizás debí esperar para después en la noche.-

-No Sei, yo necesitaba tanto esto como tú.-Lo besa cariñoso- Solo espero que los bebés no se hayan despertado con el griterío…

-Te amo mi hermoso chihuahua.-

-Y yo a ti mi león.-

Se besaron dulcemente, si no se habían enterado de lo que pasaba era por que Seijūrō había apagado los celulares de ambos para que no los interrumpieran en el momento intimo.

* * *

Al salir el médico de la casa se encontró de nuevo con esa persona gruñó con molestia y trato de ignorarlo pues llevaba prisa, necesitaba atender al chico invisible puesto que ya habían tratado lo peor de las hemorragias de ambos disparos, ahora tenían que esperar de la propia fortaleza de las personas.

La persona que le estaba esperando le sujeto del brazo y el hombre mayor agarro una navaja quirúrgica y casi se la clava en el cuello de Masaomi Akashi quien se sorprendió de los rápidos reflejos del hombre chihuahua.

-Escúcheme por favor Kaoru.- Pidió el león, sin embargo el chihuahua mayor lo miro con intenso odio en sus ojos.

-No tengo por qué escuchar a ratas como usted-Sonrió de lado casi con burla.-Esta vez le diré sinceramente lo que siento por usted, me da asco total, si tengo que elegir entre vomito y usted elegiría el vomito.-Lo empujo rápidamente contra una pared no con mucha fuerza más que nada rapidez, ya que por ser Omega no era precisamente muy fuerte y le hizo un corte en el cuello no muy profundo.-Supongo que comprenderá que ese papelito del tímido Furihata Kaoru no es más que una obra montada ¿No? Este es mi verdadero yo. Si vuelve a meterse conmigo, mi hijo o mis preciosos nietos juro que lo mato. - 


	23. 303: Capitulo especial

_**Un especial por los 100 rewiews en Amoryaoi**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Es como un capitulo sin las cosas que pasan actualmente por ejemplo:**_

 _ **Kuroko es visible.**_

 _ **Aomine y el segundo emperador estan como si nada.**_

 _ **Habrá un poco de MuraHimu Midotaka y KiyoHana pero este ultimo muy muy al final**_

 _ **Lo que pase en el especial, se queda en el especial y no afecta a los capitulos sieguientes.**_

 _ **que les guste**_

* * *

Cielo azul, un calor bastante fuerte, unas playas cálidas de color turquesa donde había una arena hermosa y blanca, el perfecto paraíso de verano o al menos eso se suponía que debería ser, pero una fuerte lluvia acabó las vacaciones que se iban a tomar la familia Akashi y sus invitados esa semana.

Habían invitado a sus amigos a una isla paradisiaca para que se divirtieran en una casa amplia que tenía el pelirrojo, incluyendo a los emperadores del país vecino y a sus propios padres para sacarlos un poco de esa aburrida rutina.

Aunque llovía fuertemente ese día todos estaban felices o al menos eso parecía. Aunque Akashi se había enojado un poco al ver a Kise y a Aomine no contener sus ganas y ponerse a follar en pleno pasillo de aquella casa estilo tradicional que tenía en la isla, por lo general todos estaban bastante animados conversando y hablando de cosas triviales incluso Midorima parecía de bastante buen humor con su pequeño hijo Yū en brazos mientras Takao hacia alguna de sus bromas. Kagami y Kuroko parecían muy cariñosos el uno al otro y no parecían querer separarse aunque uno de los dos estuviese envuelto en llamas.

Todo transcurría normal se habían puesto a jugar y platicar tranquilamente Furi y su gemelo híbrido habían hecho la comida de los bebés de la familia Akashi y a Seijūrō y el pelirrojo híbrido les había tocado cambiarles los pañales y mudarlos. El padre de Furi solo ignoraba al de Akashi centrándose simplemente en sacarles fotos a sus nietos.

Todo parecía bien hasta la hora de la cena, el emperador le sugirió a Seijūrō que hicieran una cena especial con ciertos hongos que había traído de regalo por haberles invitado a pasar un rato agradable y así este simplemente pidió a sus sirvientes que lo incluyesen en la cena de esa noche. Todo parecía normal hasta cierto momento sin embargo el segundo emperador sentía que había algo raro, miro los hongos tomándolos por los palillos y se dio cuenta que no eran los que supuestamente debían traer, pero se dio cuenta que todos habían comido hasta entonces.

Algo muy malo acababa de pasar, pero vería quien se daba cuenta primero de ello.

– ¿Qué pasa segundo emperador? ¿No va a comer?–Pregunto Furihata de pronto curioso porque el castaño con orejas de chihuahua no tocaba la comida, Seijūrō miro a su esposo y parpadeo extrañado. Como si hubiese algo que no encajaba casi un poco perturbado caso.

– ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?–Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando al castaño quien al mirar a su pareja también se extrañó y se apartó con miedo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

– ¡¿Quién rayos es usted?! –Se apegó al que tenía más cerca en ese momento que era Kise quien se rio un poco por la acción exagerada del chihuahua.

–Pero Furicchi, digo Kōkicchi ¿Qué haces? Akashicchi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es un juego de ambos?

– ¿A qué te refieres Ryōta? Yo no conozco a ese sujeto. –Miro casi con desprecio al castaño que también se preguntaba quien rayos era el pelirrojo

– ¿Y hablando de eso? ¿Quién es este con quien hablas tan familiarmente Akashi?–Aomine apuntó al rubio quien al mirar a su lado se extrañó al ver al moreno

– ¿Ah?– El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, algo raro estaba pasando. –No me digas que no recuerdas a la persona con la que te estabas revolcando hacia unos instantes en mi pasillo.

–Jajá fue divertido aunque casi me matas, pero espera ¿Era él?–Tanto el moreno como el rubio se miraron confundidos y sonrojados.

Todos los presentes empezaron a ver a su antigua pareja con extrañeza e incluso asustados apartándose bastante de ellos.

– ¡Cálmense!-Dijo con voz autoritaria el de orejas de chihuahua– ¡Todo tiene una explicación y yo se las daré!

– ¿Tú quién eres y por qué vistes parecido a mí?–Pregunto el emperador.

–Prometo explicárselo al igual que a todos. –Suspiro con cansancio– Kōki Te acuerdas de todas las personas de aquí menos de Akashi ¿Verdad?

– ¿Quién es Akashi?–Pregunto confundido el chihuahua sin comprender nada.

–Yo soy Akashi Seijūrō, desconocido–Hablo por su parte el león también algo confundido.

–Un gusto… creo, yo soy Furihata Kōki, Akashi-sama–La mirada de esa persona le parecía imponente y algo aterradora, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por su aspecto imponente, claro que no.

–Akashi-san solamente, por favor así le dicen a mi padre, por cierto el parece que estaba acosando al padre de mi… ¿Esposo? ¿Quién es mi esposo?–

–El chihuahua es tu pareja Akashi, es tu esposo ¿Qué no recuerdas eso?–Midorima menciono un poco molesto con todo esto.

–Y según me di cuenta tú no recuerdas que Kazunari es el tuyo. –

– ¿En serio soy pareja de este?– El halcón dio una risotada porque le causaba gracia en verdad que alguien tan distinto a él fuese su pareja.

El peliceleste miro a Kagami quien sonrió entre incómodo y contento y luego a Akashi.

–Pues la verdad, yo creo que puede ser posible que Kagami-kun sea mi pareja, es mi tipo totalmente. Pero–Se dirigió al chico híbrido castaño–Pero ¿Por qué no recordamos que son nuestras parejas correspondientes?

El segundo emperador miro a todas las parejas que estaban ahí aún bastante confundidas y aclarándose la voz comenzó a hablar.

–Lo que sucede es que los hongos que comieron no eran los que tenía que traer hoy mi pareja y termino trayendo hongos del olvido, quien come de esos hongos se olvida completamente de la última persona de la cual estuvo enamorada. –Hizo un gesto de que aún no hablaran mientras intentaba explicar todo– Cuando los cambiaformas y los híbridos empezaron a tener diferencias y después de una guerra que termino expulsando a estos últimos de Japón, los híbridos en Taiwán que tenían familias con cambiaformas en Japón buscaron un método para olvidar a esas parejas que por obligación nunca volverían a ver (bueno, al menos ahora si pueden) y encontraron esos hongos los cuales se hicieron muy famosos un tiempo. Aunque tuvieron polémicas porque muchos cambiaformas cuando las fronteras se abrieron y buscaron a sus familias estas no les recordaban en absoluto. Pero créanme no fue a propósito pero la solución es–

Fue interrumpido por una puerta abriéndose y el padre de Furi apareció comiendo lo mismo que los demás comían hace unas horas.

–Esta sopa de hongos esta exquisita ¿Quién la preparo?– Pregunto con una sonrisa.

– ¡Papá! ¿No me digas que olvidaste a mamá?–Se acercó Furi a su padre preocupado sosteniendo de los hombros a este.

–No ¿Por qué lo haría?–Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender por qué su hijo parecía estar en pánico.

–Es que esos hongos te hacen olvidar a la última persona de la cual estabas enamorado…Yo olvide quien es mi pareja. –Miro de reojo a Seijūrō–Dicen que es esa persona de ahí y yo no sé qué pensar–

– ¿Ah sí? –Sonrió el hombre mayor con algo de malicia–Interesante.

La puerta se descorrió de nuevo y apareció el padre de Akashi.

–Lamento llegar tarde a comer Seijūrō pero me llamaron de algo importante y…–

–Masaomi san ¿Quiere probar?–Dijo el chihuahua mayor haciéndose el amable con el león mayor ofreciéndole un hongo que sostenía con los palillos–Diga aaah~

El hombre se sorprendió un poco de la acción porque el padre de Furi solía ser muy esquivo con él aun así no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y comió la comida ofrecida por el doctor sin embargo a los pocos minutos miro con extrañeza al otro.

– ¿Quién es usted?

–Vaya, con que si estaba enamorado. – mencionaron Furi, su padre y Seijūrō a la vez.

–Nadie importante, no se preocupe. –El chihuahua mayor se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa feliz mientras el Akashi mayor miraba con cara interrogante. –Solo el padre de Kōki.

El león mayor se lo quedo mirando con interés luego, por lo que el padre de Furi puso cara de asco que no disimuló.

–Bueno basta de esto, quiero saber entonces además de saber que este chico es mi esposo–Dice el león mayor tomando de la mano algo posesivo, pero de manera no amorosa a Furihata quien bufó molesto porque el pelirrojo acababa de tratarlo como si fuera una cosa– ¿Hay alguna cura para esto?

El híbrido con orejas de perro mira al león y asiente.

–De hecho sí, pero les recomiendo que esta noche pasen la noche y la mayoría del día con sus parejas, tienen que convivir un poco. Necesito para el antídoto frutillas y algunas hierbas especiales.

–De acuerdo, entonces cada uno vaya a las habitaciones que les tocó, en 24 horas nos reuniremos aquí. – Hablo Akashi decidido y miro a su padre quien recién había llegado–Lo siento padre con mi esposo nos retiramos y mejor no comas sopa de hongos esta envenenada. Nos vemos.

–Akachin ¿Qué hago si aún tengo hambre?–Pregunto cierto pelilila que se había mantenido callado todo el rato por estar comiendo casi sin mirar a su compañero que tenía un lunar bajo su ojo y que también había permanecido en silencio.

–Pídele a las sirvientas, ellas no se negaran Atsushi–Salió de allí casi arrastrando a Kōki quien trataba de soltarse pero su compañero era más fuerte lamentablemente.

Después de un rato todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones con un desconocido que horas atrás había sido su pareja.

El león hizo un sonido de molestia después de unos momentos en que lo llevaba por uno de los pasillos al cachorro que parecía querer soltarse.

– ¿Puedes dejar de forcejear conmigo?–Miro a su compañero que lucía de mal humor mirándole fijamente–Eres mío, deberías comportarte como un buen esposo y mantenerte en tu lugar.

Kōki hizo un gesto de molestia que no pudo evitar.

–No me trate como una pertenencia, no soy un objeto, hacer eso es repulsivo ¿Lo sabía?

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Alzo las cejas manteniendo una mirada muy fuerte y Furi lo miro interrogante– ¿Acaso mi padre te pago para que te casaras conmigo? Yo te puedo pagar el doble o el–

No termino de hablar cuando el chihuahua le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que seguramente le dejaría marca.

–Ni idea porque me case con alguien como usted, pero si cree que es por esas razones, déjeme decirle que no me interesa el dinero, yo prefiero incluso morir a venderme por dinero como una vil rata. Mi ex me trataba como un objeto y usted me trata de igual manera, me pregunto qué mierda habré visto en su persona, pero que bueno que no lo recuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el león lo tomo del brazo sujetándolo. El mismo pelirrojo se dio cuenta que lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido ¿Y si el chico era buena persona?

–Lo siento, no soy así generalmente, creo que te cause una horrenda mala impresión solo que con mi padre y como es de prejuicioso o como era antes de conocer a tu padre siempre fui algo desconfiado, siempre elegía a personas para mí para casarme. Pero si te elegí a ti debe ser por un buen motivo, yo no elijo a cualquier persona.

–Entonces se equivoca, yo no soy nadie importante créame no destaco mucho, algunas habilidades tengo pero no es nada del otro mundo, soy alguien normal. Ahora déjeme en paz, la verdad lo poco que he conocido de usted no me ha gustado.

–Kōki, déjame conocerte por favor. No me he comportado como debería hacerlo un esposo lo sé, pero si te apartas será peor. Somos esposos después de todo y tendremos que convivir diariamente –

–Akashi-san, solo prométame que no me tratará de nuevo como lo hizo. –

–Lo prometo–Le ofreció la mano para que se la tomara–Vamos a mi...digo a nuestra habitación.

Una pantera y un perro golden retriever estaban sentados en una de las camas pensando en que harían cada una de las habitaciones tenía solo una cama, aunque bastante grande, debido a que la mayoría iría en pareja a dormir.

– ¿Y se supone que dormiremos juntos?–Pregunto el moreno–Si no vamos a coger lo encuentro innecesario.

–Pues supongo que sí, pero me pregunto yo ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a ser pareja? Los caninos y los felinos siempre tienen problemas por no decir también que tienes la impresión de que no te gustasen los hombres por no decir qu–

–Bueno si, me gustan más las mujeres, sobre todo las que tienen buenos atributos, unos buenos pechos siempre me encantan–Hace una ligera pausa– Pero tienes parte de mi olor, quiere decir que no soy totalmente heterosexual como yo mismo pensaba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un poco sin saber porque sentían un extraño calor al estar cerca del otro ¿Era el instinto animal que los llamaba a eso? Quien sabía.

–Pero supongo que soy de tu gusto, aunque bueno un modelo tan sexy como yo no puede traer indiferente a nadie–El rubio hizo una pose llamativa intentando despertar la pasión del moreno pero este no le hizo mucho caso.

–Creo que me fije en ti porque pareces una chica de algún modo tan blanquito y delicadito–

El rubio alzo una de sus cejas de manera seria, pero se hizo el desentendido.

–Por cierto ¿Tu nombre cual era? ¿Algo así como Aho…Aho….?–

–Aomine Daiki–Bufó la pantera cruzado de brazos– ¿Y el tuyo princesa?

–Vuelves a decirme así te rompo la cara Aho…mine–

–Ay, si, ay, si ella la rubia furibunda–Se burló de manera teatral.

Se miraron desafiantes unos segundos el uno al otro haciendo los ruidos amenazantes de sus animales correspondientes sin embargo, impulsivamente se besaron, luego otro y otro…

Y un tigre y un hombre fantasma se sonrieron mutuamente cuando llegaron a su habitación correspondiente, el primero en hablar fue el tigre quien estaba un poco avergonzado, se sentía torpe ante ese Omega que al parecer era su pareja debido al olor que tenía este en el cuerpo.

–Oi Kuroko… ¿Así te llamas no? Yo dormiré en el piso si es que te molesta que durmamos juntos.

El Alfa se rasco la cabeza incomodo mirando al peliceleste quien se veía muy inexpresivo y eso lo asustaba un poco porque no sabía si el otro estaba enojado o no. Era muy complicado intentar leer sus expresiones, solo esperaba no ser una molestia.

–Que caballero Kagami-kun, pero soy muy friolento así que preferiría una buena compañía en la noche si es que no te molesta mi presencia–Hizo una pequeñísima sonrisa pareciendo inocente. Aunque nada de lo que hacía en ese momento era con inocencia. Le gustaba el aspecto de ese chico.

–De acuerdo, solo espero que no te enfades, digo eres un Omega y hueles muy bien Kuroko…no sé si pueda contenerme–

El hombre fantasma amplio un poco más su sonrisa.

– ¿Quién dijo que tienes que contenerte Kagami-kun?

–…Después no te quejes. –

–Esto no me gusta, esta habitación parece estar lejos del bebé, debo tenerle su lucky Item temprano, no quiero que tenga mala suerte.

–Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio te preocupas por eso? Yo me preocuparía más si nuestro pequeño tiene hambre o necesita una muda de pañales Shin-chan–Contesto el de cabello azabache con una risita.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –

–Shin-chan, te llamas Shintarō ¿cierto? Siendo pareja deberíamos llamarnos con más confianza ¿No?

–Tienes razón…supongo K-Kazunari. –Hablo tratando de ser amable el de cabellos verdes aunque estaba muy serio, le costaba bastante ser de ese tipo de personas expresivas. Aunque el joven halcón si le hacía sentirse bastante extraño y en confianza ¿Cómo habrá sido su historia antes de llegar a ser pareja?

–Trata de no ponerte tan tenso, somos pareja solo intenta relajarte más Shin-chan, no voy a comerte–Le regalo una sonrisa este que hizo que el peliverde se sonrosara un poco.

–No tienes que esforzarte a recordarme…yo me iré–

–Oye Muro-chin. ¿A dónde iras? Está lloviendo mucho, es peligroso. –Si recuerda su nombre es porque Tetsuya había pedido la sal llamándolo Himuro-san.

–A cualquier parte. –No recuerda mucho del pelimorado, pero lo que recuerda es que al parecer no era correspondido. –Me puedo transformar en un animal no creo que sea tan peligroso.

–¿No quieres quedarte en verdad?–Miro con un puchero el más alto al lince quien al ver al más alto si no fuera tan alto pensaría que es como un niño pequeño pidiendo cariño.

–Okey, solo por esta vez me quedaré Atsushi. – No es que recuerde su nombre, lo escucho de parte de Akashi, pero no se delataría tan fácil su pérdida de memoria.

–Gracias, Muro-chin parece una persona genial y es muy atractivo, seguro atractivo, seguro atrae muchas chicas.

Su compañero de habitación asiente, en verdad es popular y atrae a mucha gente, pero no es por eso que sea muy feliz tampoco. La apariencia muestra poco si las personas que se le acercan son banales o sus intenciones son hipócritas.

–A mí me gustaba mucho alguien, pero creo que para variar justo el que atrae a muchas personas no atrae a esta. Muy irónico como la mayoría de las cosas de la vida.

Fue arropado por el oso con una manta de pronto.

–Abrígate, hace frio Muro-chin. –

–G-gracias Atsushi–Le parecía realmente encantador aquel chico a pesar de parecer incluso un poco perezoso y brusco. No se quería enamorar de nuevo si era esta persona la que no le correspondía, pero quizás algunas cosas son inevitables.

Y así ellos fueron los primeros en quedarse dormidos.

Seijūrō se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de ambos después de echar un vistazo a las de los bebés pero recordó algo y le cedió a Furihata quien lo miro algo extrañado.

–Recordé que tenía que hacer entrar primero a mi esposo, no me mires así es algo bueno.

"Creo" Pensó el pelirrojo.

El chihuahua abrió la puerta y le cayeron sorpresivamente una lluvia de pétalos de rosas y de cerezo a la vez con un peluche de león que cayo exactamente en los brazos de Kōki quien quedo impactado, en la habitación estaba escrito en un cartel colgante "Feliz aniversario" y lleno de globos rojos y dorados con forma de corazones, la pantalla de un televisor se prendió y la imagen de su pareja apareció.

– _¿Creíste que lo había olvidado amor mío? Feliz aniversario y si mis planes salieron bien ese peluche cayo justo en tus brazos, conozco cuantos segundos tomas en abrir la puerta y tus gestos amor_ –Muestra una amplia sonrisa antes de seguir _– Déjame decirte una vez más que siempre estaré agradecido que estés conmigo, eres maravilloso te amo. Gracias por existir y darme unos maravillosos hijos_ –El pelirrojo de la pantalla hizo un gesto poniendo sus manos en su corazón. Mientras tanto el león como el chihuahua miraban la pantalla un poco absortos– _Tú haces de mi vida algo precioso que no podría comparar, ni comprar con nada, te amo Kōki, jamás parare de decirlo, te amo. Espero que te guste el regalo que te deje en cama, aunque sabes que ningún objeto puede compararse a ti.  
_  
"¿Realmente estaba tan enamorado de este chico?" Pensó el pelirrojo mirando al castaño que aun miraba todo bastante sorprendido, luego el mismo Seijūrō recordó cuando filmo ese video, aunque no recordaba todo lo que había dicho.

Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito, Kōki no sabía que pensar. ¿Ese era el hombre con el que se había casado? ¡Pero si era como un príncipe! Todo era tan hermoso, tan lindo que parecía de un sueño. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, apretó más ese peluche que tenía contra sí, no quiere pensar que esto es una burla porque no podría soportar algo así.

– ¿Estas bien Kōki?–Akashi se acercó un poco preocupado de la reacción de su esposo que parecía un poco en shock.

– ¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿No lo es verdad?–Parpadeo un poco mirando al pelirrojo, luego recordó algo–Es cierto es nuestro aniversario, en la mañana yo también hice algo para usted seguramente. –Le entrega al pelirrojo una caja que saco por un lado de la habitación donde tenía sus cosas donde había un llavero con formas de fichas de shōgi y que al revés habían fotografías de sus pequeños. –Espero le guste, lo hice yo mismo, aunque supongo que no tiene el mismo significado ahora que no nos reconocemos.

–Quizás, pero para mí este es un gran regalo– Opino algo conmovido el pelirrojo que se quedó leyendo una carta que venía con el llavero.  
 _  
"Feliz aniversario Sei._

Ya son dos años que estamos juntos ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Para mi es algo fantástico! Aunque en un principio parecía que esto fuese algo raro en como sucedió, creo que el vencerte accidentalmente fue lo mejor que nos pasó. Me haces feliz con cada una de tus sonrisas, con cada uno de tus actos .A veces yo pienso que soy muy poco para mi novio, pero tú siempre me demuestras que eres lo único que necesitas y eso es lo que me hace sentir seguro. Sobre todo cuando estamos abrazados después de hacer el amor y me muestras esa sonrisa tan dulce, única y sensual que solo tú puedes tener para mí.

Me haces sentir amado, nadie me hizo sentir esa emoción excepto mis padres, pero al mismo tiempo es una emoción diferente. Quiero que tú siempre te sientas amado por mí así como yo puedo sentir tu amor. Quiero que sepas que los hijos que me diste no se comparan a nada, son lo más hermoso y perfecto que me has dado.

Gracias por ser mi esposo Sei y padre/madre de mis pequeños

Siempre tuyo, Akashi Kōki.

El león quedo impresionado ¿Así es como se veían entre ellos? Parecía tan bonito que se le hacía un poco irreal. Miro su celular y busco más evidencia; Todas las fotos parecían muy felices y tranquilos, incluso había una foto donde su pareja montaba a Yukimaru, quien era un corcel no muy fiado de los extraños. El pelirrojo guardo la carta como si fuese algo muy frágil junto con su regalo.

—Kōki, al ver todo esto, creo que me he portado pésimo contigo…—Hizo una inclinación sentido de lo hecho por decirle esas cosas. —También quiero que perdones mi atrevimiento pero quiero conocerte más.

El chihuahua no supo que decir en ese instante. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Yo-yo creo que el que debería disculparse soy yo, le lastime sin saber nada— Hizo una ligera pausa— ¿Eso es en serio? Pero ya es tarde Akashi-san…deberíamos ir a dormir. —No es que no le gustara la idea de conocer a quien era su pareja, pero deberían descansar.

— ¿Por qué? Nadie nos apresura Kōki, además creo que aun tienes un regalo de parte mía en la cama. —El pelirrojo se empezó a desnudar sin importarle e incluso tratando de ver como reaccionaba su pareja para ponerse luego la ropa de dormir

Furi asintió un poco avergonzado sin mirar a su pareja en verdad, esperaba que su regalo no fuese algo sexual. Sabía que eran esposos, pero sentía que sería demasiado pronto para dar aquel paso, no, no podría atreverse a tocar tan pronto a ese chico. Dejo el peluche en la mesita de noche, tomo el paquete de la cama y se encontró con un dije muy bonito hecho de oro con un león y que tenía los ojos rojos con rubíes.

—Esto es muy costoso, simplemente no puedo usarlo—Miro el dije y lo volvió a guardar en su cajita.

—Si te lo compré es para que lo uses, no te preocupes aprendí hoy que no debo juzgar tan rápido Kōki, aunque basta de tratarme por el apellido, tú también eres ahora un Akashi, así que llámame Seijūrō o como dice en tu carta "Sei"

— ¿EEEEH? Pero, pero...

—Nada de peros, Kōki, quizás eso nos ayude a recordar más rápido.

—Tiene razón S-Sei-Seijūrō-kun.

Bueno al parecer tendrían para largo esa noche.

— ¿Tenemos que dormir juntos? No quiero—Hablo el emperador con orejas de león haciendo un puchero mirando al otro con desconfianza.

—Ah no se preocupe por eso Emperador, yo me retiraré.

— ¿En serio? Gra—Se escuchó un trueno—¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —Se aferró al de orejas de chihuahua muerto del susto—Mejor quédese por favor ¡Seré bueno!

— ¿Está seguro de dormir con un desconocido? —Hablo el segundo emperador.

— ¿No somos esposos? No sería un desconocido, además si no he cumplido con la tradición quiere decir que vamos a tener cachorritos ¿No?—Se escuchó otro trueno y el pelirrojo se aferró al otro hibrido casi como un gato— ¡Por favor tengo miedo!

El chihuahua sonrió y le empezó a acariciar el cabello de manera suave mientras recostaba al otro en la cama tarareándole una canción que relajo al emperador y abrazo de manera más suave a esa persona detectando un perfume conocido que se le hacía muy bueno y lo incitaba.

—Hueles muy bien…—Dijo quedándose de a poco dormido.

—Gracias. —Cuando el león se quedó dormido se terminó de acomodar en la cama con su pareja y beso a su pareja en la frente. —Te amo.

—Ahhhh Aominecchi mas fuerte~—Grito el rubio sosteniéndose de las sabanas mientras era penetrado por el moreno quien obedeció y separo más las piernas del rubio embistiéndolo.

—Wow! eres increíble…estás muy apretado.

—Mejor s-sigue moviéndote. —La verdad cuando el moreno habría demasiado la boca lo desconcentraba un poco. — Ah, siiiii así ah, ah aaaaaaaaaaaaargh

— Mueve más esa cadera o si no me vendré antes que ti

El rubio hizo un bufido de molestia pero obedeció, estando en la posición de perrito igual no era tan difícil, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de rugidos y gruñidos de animales y sexuales que pronto culminaron cuando ambos chicos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo ensuciando las sabanas y dentro de su compañero con fuertes movimientos. Ambos al moverse tanto habían destruido parte de la habitación de la manera agresiva que habían terminado teniendo relaciones.

—Ahh…Akashicchi, se enojara con esto…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos después de eso incluso aun pegados.

— ¿Kagami-kun?

— ¿Si?

— ¿No quieres acercarte un poco más? —El tigre estaba casi a la orilla de la cama, la verdad es que aunque Kuroko le tentaba sentía que iban muy a prisa con todo esto.

—Aquí estoy bien Kuroko, no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión aquí te espero.

El peliceleste puso una cara algo frustrada pensando en que sería fácil conseguir a aquel tigre, pero las cosas no salían como él quería.

—Kazunari ¿puedes dejar de tocar ahí?

— ¿A dónde Shin-chan? Yo no veo nada está muy oscuro desde que apagaste la luz.

—No te hagas, sabes bien donde tocas…para.

—Ouch, quería divertirnos como lo están haciendo en el cuarto de al lado.

El peliverde hizo un bufido molesto.

—No hagas caso a esos imbéciles, son unos desvergonzados.

—Pero Shin-chan, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo si estamos casados.

—…Mejor intentemos mañana. —Se arropo con las mantas. —Mañana será un mejor día para cáncer.

El azabache hizo una risita, pero decidió hacerle caso a su excéntrico marido

Una sombra silenciosa había entrado al cuarto de Akashi Masaomi. Sujetaba en una de sus manos una jeringa con un veneno de un animal marino que es casi indetectable por los forenses para determinar una muerte. Sería la perfecta manera de vengarse contra ese hombre despreciable.

Sin embargo no se esperó que prendieran la luz de pronto, guardo la jeringa antes de que lo descubriesen por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa Furihata-san? ¿Tampoco puede dormir?

El castaño parpadeo un poco y sonrió haciendo el papel de un hombre tímido y frágil.

—Sí, lo siento, es que hace mucho frio y las mantas no son suficientes, lamento si lo molesto…volveré a mi cuarto, no se moleste Akashi-sama.

Se iba a ir raudamente cuando fue atrapado del brazo.

— Espere un momento ¿Cree que no sé sus verdaderas intenciones Furihata-san?

El chihuahua mayor apretó los dientes, le habían descubierto, empezó a sudar frio esperando alguna golpiza de mínimo o una amenaza.

—Sí, bueno ya no lo puedo ocultar ¿Verdad? —Dijo casi con una voz de simpatía esperando a que el león no supiese realmente.

—Oh, usted es muy tímido, pero la verdad yo siento lo mismo al verle.

— ¿Eh? —Ahora sí que no entendió nada cuando fue jalado hacia la cama y el león mayor encima de él entre sus piernas.

—Usted es un viudo igual que yo, necesitado de amor y cariño que al ver a su hijo sintió la curiosidad de probar un león, yo le quitare esa curiosidad y lo calentaré, su aroma de Omega me vuelve loco. —El padre de Akashi sonrió seductoramente al castaño.

— ¿Ah? Ah es que…es que, pero yo no…—Ahora si se sentía en problemas. El león mayor acaricio su cabello y lamia su rostro. El chihuahua se tensó, tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí.

—Vamos, puede llamarme Masaomi, no se ponga nervioso, le quitaré sus miedos—Beso las manos de Kaoru quien ya estaba desesperado.

Luego se escucharon un par de ruidos y rugidos animales desde afuera de esa habitación y un chihuahua corriendo desesperado por salir de ese lugar.

Mientras el mayor de los Akashi tenía toda su ropa rota y llena de arañazos y mordidas al igual que en su piel.

—Y es un Omega salvaje, creo que ahora me gusta el doble~

— Kōki ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? —El pelirrojo había apagado las luces por petición del mismo Furi que le había dicho que estaba cansado cuando se puso en la cama ya tapándose con las mantas, sin embargo Akashi a los pocos minutos sintió una vibración por parte del chico, parecía tembloroso, así que prendió la luz. Su esposo le miraba desde su lado de la cama algo culposo.

—Tengo miedo a que esto sea solo una broma Akashi-san. Usted estará acostumbrado a estos lujos, pero a mí me hacen sentir incomodo no soy de esta vida, mi casa es sencilla y no sé si seré una buena pareja para usted, puede que me salga de sus expectativas.

—A mí no me molesta si te sales de mis expectativas, de hecho creo que está bien, le agregarías algo de sabor a mi vida rutinaria—Se acercó un poco a él oliéndolo, tal y como lo pensaba ese chihuahua estaba lleno de su olor, incluso le daba la impresión de que incluso hubiesen tenido intimidad hacia unas horas atrás. El imaginarse ello incluso hacerse la imagen de Furihata tomándolo o el haciéndole el amor a este hizo que los colores se le fuesen al rostro. —Kōki. Eres mi esposo, así que tranquilo no te preocupes de nada, si nos olvidamos ahora hare lo posible para que nos recordemos o incluso volver a conocernos.

El castaño sonrió tímido pero contento de esas palabras, es que Akashi le parecía atractivo y después de esa sorpresa de aniversario mucho más. Algo que su compañero de cama noto e impulsivamente se acercó más a él queriendo olerlo más, queriendo sentir más. Si, había algo agradable y cálido en aquel chihuahua que le gustaba mucho.

—Yo, quizás sea atrevido si te pido esto pero no puedo más, en serio creo que tu aroma me esta trastornando.

— ¿Qué pasa Aka…Seijūrō-kun? —Se sintió raro y nervioso sintiendo que tenía ganas de besar a aquel chico que tenía tan cerca y que se había apoyado en su pecho para pedir lo siguiente.

—Kōki…hazme el amor.

—¿EEEEEEEH? — El chihuahua le miro con ojos de huevo tibio y rojo como un tomate por lo inesperado, pero el león sonrió levemente casi como en una travesura.

—Es una broma Kōki, pero si quiero probar tus labios—Dicho esto llego y beso o mejor dicho apenas si rozó los labios de su pareja en una suave acción, bastante dulce a pesar de todo se separó lentamente, pero ese tiempo le hubiese parecido una eternidad en ese tiempo.

Apenas tocar a su marido con los labios significo despertar algo en el que seguramente había antes de perder la memoria. Es que no podía comprender como un torbellino de fuertes emociones parecían inundar su pecho, casi era indescriptible esa sensación.

Furi por su parte no podía si no sentirse de igual manera es que su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que el corazón se le escaparía de las entrañas. Esto era demasiado para el ¿Por qué si su mente no lo recordaba su corazón si?

—Es normal que pase eso, por eso les dije que se quedaran juntos. —Contesto el híbrido de chihuahua a Seijūrō que alimentaba a uno de los pequeños bebés con un biberón. —Piensa, si el sol desapareciera de pronto su calor aun duraría unos minutos en la tierra, esto es algo similar, por eso para que esos sentimientos no se fueran es que les hice quedar juntos y que convivan entre ustedes.

—Ya quiero recordar a Kōki, no soporto no saber cómo terminamos juntos. Quiero que no me tenga miedo, pues pareciese que no confiase en mí totalmente.

—No es eso Seijūrō-kun, no es miedo de usted —El mismo Furihata había aparecido con los otros dos pequeños Miaka y Masaaki en un cochecito rugiendo con sus "Riaaar" solo porque estaban contentos. —Tengo miedo a que esto solo sea un sueño hermoso y al final despierte solo…

—No es un sueño, lo que siento por ti es real, nuestros niños son reales. —El pelirrojo dejando el biberón ya vacío en la mesa se acercó a Furi con Ouji en brazos. — Ya verás y una vez que este día termine todo será mucho mejor.

El cachorro asintió contento besando al bebé sostenido por su pareja que pedía con sus ruiditos que sus padres le tomaran en cuenta.

El híbrido simplemente los miro y suspiró, al menos ellos parecían que llevarían todo bastante bien. A diferencia de él que parecía no haber despertado nada en su pareja aparentemente, fue jalado leve por las ropas y justo era este que lo miraba con cara de animalito suplicante.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —El de orejas y cola de perro lo miro extraño ante su pregunta y el emperador se encogió más debido a la mirada de este.

—No. No estoy enojado, no se preocupe.

— ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué no actúa como debería hacerlo?

—No comprendo a lo que se refiere emperador.

— ¡No es cariñoso conmigo! ¡Pensé que éramos pareja! —El de orejas de león hizo puchero encogido algo asustado ese chihuahua parecía bastante dominante.

—No quería molestarle ya que no me recuerda, pero si ese es el caso—Lo abrazo cariñoso haciendo que su pareja sonriese de manera instintiva en ese momento.

Justo fue en ese momento en que Kise y Aomine entraron discutiendo algo que no era muy delicado justamente en público así que como pudieron Akashi y Furi taparon los oídos de sus bebés.

—…Pues tu gemías como loco y te movías chocando contra todo también

—No Aominecchi es tu culpa, a mí no me vienes con eso.

—Es por tu culpa rubia, solo quieres librarte de que Akashi te regañe.

— ¿Y eso porque sería exactamente Daiki y Ryōta? —El mencionado se puso enfrente de estos con el niño en brazos haciendo que diesen un respingo de sorpresa y también de miedo.

— No te preocupes Akashicchi cualquier cosa que hayamos roto lo pagaremos nosotros ¿Cierto Aominecchi? —Miro al moreno que también estaba algo aterrado, pero este asintió. —Solo por casualidad ayer y hoy terminamos intimando y…y bueno…

— ¡Rompimos algunas cosas de la habitación! —El pelirrojo alzó una ceja—Bueno todas las cosas de tu habitación menos la cama ¡Pero no es nuestra culpa! ¿Quién rayos nos manda a dormir juntos?

—Ah, como si no hubieses querido hacerlo conmigo Aominecchi.

—Yo no quería, tú me tentaste que es muy diferente.

— ¡Yo no te tente a nada! ¡Tú caíste solo!

—Entonces ¿Cómo harán para pagarme lo roto? ¿Saben que algunas cosas de ahí valían millones?

La pareja trago saliva de manera incomoda, ninguno de los dos sabia como realmente le iban a pagar las cosas tan caras. Iban que tener que convertirse como una especie de esclavos de la familia del pelirrojo para poder costearlo. Este último sonrió con malicia.

—Descuiden, de hecho las cosas que puse en ese cuarto fue justamente para que las rompieran, están aseguradas y en verdad no eran muy bonitas.

— ¡¿Lo planeaste desde el principio?! —Mencionaron la pantera y el golden retriever. Akashi asintió con una sonrisa amplia que mantenía hacia un rato.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Digamos que no confió mucho en ustedes o mejor dicho en Daiki más que en nadie más.

— ¡Oi! ¡Eso es ofensivo Akashi!

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por el moreno no importándole menos lo que dijera. Se dirigió a la pareja pero mimando a su bebé mientras lo hacía.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarles. Además de acostarse juntos ¿Sintieron algún tipo de atracción sentimental por el otro? Sean sinceros.

—Eso…eso ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Akashicchi? —Es obvio que el rubio había sentido algo pero no lo contaría así de fácil por miedo a sentirse demasiado vulnerable ante el moreno y de hecho, estaba preocupado pues sus pupilas habían empezado a cambiar y una marca apareció en parte de su cuerpo al igual que la pantera…puesto que lo habían hecho sin protegerse.

—Es que ustedes ya eran pareja hace unas horas, para que ese sentimiento no desaparezca tienen que seguir juntos o hacer cosas para reactivar esas emociones.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hacemos? —Pregunto el moreno más osadamente un poco molesto con eso de estar obligadamente con un desconocido (Aunque más que nada tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos en ese momento)

—Pues si no pasa seguro cuando recuerden a la persona no sentirán lo mismo por ella seguramente, quizás no sería malo, pero ustedes acaban de hacerlo sin protección y eso significa que están enlazados.

La pareja se miró con preocupación, no habían pretendido enlazarse de ese modo y de hecho sin querer se habían terminado haciendo una herida que al juntarla se había cerrado y les había aparecido una marca en el pecho. Estaban enlazados pero ¿Realmente eran una pareja destinada? Ni siquiera recordaban quien era el otro.

Un peliverde que se había asomado un poco callado con el azabache escucharon todo y se miraron a la vez. Eran muy diferentes el uno al otro, pero sus sentimientos estaban ahí, ahora comprendían todo o casi todo de lo que les pasaba. Si ellos percibían sus sentimientos y eran bastante fuertes a pesar de todo.

Todos o la gran mayoría trataron de comportarse cerca de sus parejas ese día, mientras los que eran más amigos que una pareja se mostraron distantes. Himuro tenía miedo realmente de mostrar sus sentimientos al pelimorado quien lo seguía a todas partes.

— ¿Por qué me esquivas Muro-chin? —Le pregunto el oso al lince quien había salido a la playa pues en ese día (milagrosamente) había estado soleado esta vez y estaba sentado en la arena viendo el atardecer.

—Yo no te estoy esquivando Atsushi —Dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero su corazón era un maldito delator, lo bueno es que quizás el otro no le escuchaba este o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—Yo pensaba Muro-chin —El oso se acomodó a su lado. —Que éramos pareja o algo así…pues cuando me acerco a ti yo siento cosas fuertes, pero no te recuerdo ¿A ti no te pasa?

—Pues yo la verdad. Atsushi mira…

—Oigan —Comento un alegre halcón —Dijeron que ya tienen la solución al problema ¿Supongo que también lo tienen no? Esa pérdida de memoria, bueno de todos modos es mejor que todos la probemos por si acaso ¿No?

Tanto el pelimorado como el del lunar asintieron.

Y adentro de la casa…

— ¡Seijūrō-san ayúdeme, su padre me quiere violar! —Menciono el chihuahua padre de Kōki escondiéndose en la espalda del pelirrojo como un aparente perrito miedoso y asustado.

Masaomi por su parte venía con unas rosas para el castaño mayor mirándolo como un bobo enamorado.

—No es eso, usted y yo podríamos hacer una muy buena pareja Furihata-san. Acepte mis rosas por favor.

—Papá deja en paz al padre de mi esposo, pensé que no lo recordabas. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban ni con magia. —Y tengo que mudar a Miaka por favor compórtate.

—Seijūrō-kun —Apareció Furi en el cuarto donde Akashi mudaba a la bebé menor que jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba llamar al pelirrojo pues todo el día estuvieron practicando las palabras junto con los demás bebés y Kōki. —El segundo emperador dijo que nos reuniéramos en el salón.

El pelirrojo termino de mudar a la bebé quien se abrazó posesiva al león cuando la alzo en brazos y se acercó a su esposo acariciándole con un dedo sus mejillas.

—Estoy ansioso por querer recordar este lindo rostro que tengo frente a mí. —Su voz sonó entre cariñosa y sensual a la vez haciendo sonreír al castaño.

—Yo también lo estoy, quiero ya recordarte.

—Pufff ya paren, quedo pasado a amor. —Se asomó la pantera y todos los de esa sala le miraron feo —Ya, ya no dije nada, no me maten.

Y en el comedor luego…

Todos tenían enfrente una bebida color rosa, solo esperaban alguna indicación especial para tomarla del de orejas de chihuahua e incluso los padres de Furi y Akashi estaban ahí sin entender bien por qué.

—Ya está. Tienen que tomárselo al seco, pues aunque no lo aparente por el color es muy amargo. Y…

—Perdón si interrumpo pero ¿Está seguro de que somos pareja? Digo Kagami-kun ni siquiera se acercó a mí.

— ¡Espera! ¡No fue porque yo quisiera! ¡No quería causarte daño!

— ¿Por qué no dices que no te atraigo lo suficiente Kagami-kun?

— ¡Que no es eso joder! ¡Solo siento que mis instintos como Alfa te pueden dañar!

— ¡Y yo te dije que no me importaba! ¡Kagami-kun! Yo quiero ser tu Omega y como tal necesito atención.

— ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando no follan? Deberían hacerle más caso a sus instintos animales. —Menciono Aomine.

El león saco la palabra entonces.

— ¿Sí? pues tú le haces demasiado caso a tus instintos Aomine, estas comprometido con una persona que ni siquiera recuerdas bien.

El moreno iba a abrir la boca para opinar pero termino cerrándola enojado entonces cruzado de brazos entre molesto y resignado, él no tenía la culpa que no reconociera a aquel rubio que le hacía sentir emociones tan fuertes.

—Mejor bebamos el brebaje, será lo mejor… —Furi hablo de manera conciliativa y todos asintieron y bebieron.

Con ganas de escupir, puesto que realmente el sabor de ese jugo era asqueroso, pero terminaron por tragárselo.

La mayoría vio a sus parejas y se abrazó a ellas de manera cariñosa al recordarles.

—Sei…perdón por golpearte. —Dijo el cachorro.

—Kōki, no hay problema, fui un imbécil, merecía eso y más de tu parte.

Se besaron tiernamente.

Kuroko y Kagami se besaron con mucho cariño, Takao le señalo la boca a su pareja pero este se sonrojo diciéndole que en cuanto estuvieran en un sitio privado. El moreno y el rubio parpadearon un poco confusos.

—Aominecchi…esto...

—Creo que fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar aunque haya sido un accidente.

El rubio se lanzó de nuevo al moreno de manera afectuosa dándose besos apasionados.

—Muro-chin…

— ¿Si Atsushi? —El del lunar trago saliva.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Menciono con entusiasmo.

Se abrazaron suavemente cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Al fin te recuerdo!

— ¡Aléjese de mí! —Menciono el chihuahua mayor con asco al Akashi mayor.

El emperador segundo asintió viendo que al fin todos estaban bien, contentos y felices.

— ¿Por qué no me miras a mí? ¡Yo quiero que nos besemos como las demás parejas! —Reclamo el emperador híbrido.

Haciéndole caso, este le beso con mucho cariño.

En otro lugar lejos pero no tanto en un hotel mirando las estrellas.

—No me imagine que me invitarías aquí Hana-chan. Yo iba a ir con el grupo de Akashi-san. —Menciono un alto castaño abrazado a un chico de melena azabache que también miraba el cielo.

— ¡Bah! No quería que te juntaras con esos idiotas, te quería solo para mí.

—Eres un egoísta Hana...

—No me importa.

—A mí tampoco, así me gustas.

—Más te valía pedazo de perro idiota.

 _ **Fin del Especial.**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**"Todo el mundo dice que sufre como nadie más, cuéntame una historia original"**_

 _ **Los prisioneros-Cuéntame una historia original**_

Kise hizo un sonido de molestia haciendo crujir los dientes. La herida de Aomine parece que al parecer se había infectado debido a que el mismo moreno había sido "drogado" por una flor especial.

El rubio se enfureció queriendo mandar a la mierda todo en ese momento. Algo tenía que hacer, miro a las panteras de manera furibunda y los confronto hablándoles muy serio, haciendo que sus ojos tengan incluso un cierto brillo de locura.

– ¿Quién es el que manda totalmente a las panteras? Quiero hablar con esa persona.–

Los parientes de Daiki se miraron entre sí, tenían miedo, pero no de Ryōta si no de aquella persona que era aún más poderosa que Aoshima Aomine, aunque quizás el rubio tuviese un plan en mente aun así no era algo que quisieran rebelar algo así como así. El superior de los Aomine era demasiado cruel.

—Pues se llama Aomine Tsutomu—Hablo una morena bastante parecida al chico que ahora estaba hospitalizado, la mayoría de las panteras presentes la miraron con censura—Pero es un sujeto peligroso, incluso hablar de él puede condenarte.

—No me importa enfrentare a quien sea—El rubio hizo crujir los nudillos, iba a acabar con esta guerra y discriminación entre felinos y caninos.

* * *

El híbrido de león pronto volvió a preguntar cuando vio a uno de los doctores que habían estado operando a su esposo. Un peliverde que era el padre de Midorima que al ver al chico pensó que era Akashi en un principio, eso hasta ver sus orejas de león expuestas.

—Hay complicaciones con ello, al parecer quien le disparo es bastante preciso y le dio en un área complicada, se supone que ahora debería depender de su propia resistencia y sus ganas de vivir, pero si no lo logra tanto el bebé que espera como el morirán.

—Él debe vivir…Si todos los cambiaformas pagaran con su sangre. —Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera, pero nadie le arrebataría lo que más quería en el mundo, al menos no sin pagar de alguna manera por ello.

Midorima Shinnosuke solo rogaba que nada malo pasara. Inocentes caídos por culpa de muertes de otros inocentes no era buena idea. No quería otra guerra de seres animales. Ya era suficiente.

* * *

El león mayor sonrió un poco cuando el doctor bajo la navaja a lo cual este hizo un gesto de que no se descuidara, pero este levanto las manos en señal de no querer pelea con el hombre chihuahua.

—No es mi intención atacarle de vuelta, solo vengo a decirle que conozco bien como es usted Furihata Kaoru, usted tuvo contactos en el pasado que borraron el historial de crímenes cometidos por su persona, pero alguna gente aún lo recuerda y sé lo que ha hecho en el pasado.

—Bien, usted sabe de mi pasado, pero no por eso me tiene atrapado. Aún tengo muchas cartas en la manga. —Sonrió de lado confiado.

—Usted se equivoca acerca de mis intenciones con usted Kaoru, yo me enamoré de usted, no es un invento mío ni nada.

—Es muy extraño ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo? Y justo siendo de la familia que mato a su padre. Eso es sospechoso. —Lo miro aun fijamente con desprecio y su voz salió algo fuerte producto del sentimiento negativo que le provocaba —Yo no olvido que usted se deshizo de mi esposa y mi otro hijo, mejor busque a otra persona no soy la persona que usted busca se lo aseguro.

Se marchó con algo de prisa de ese lugar dando por terminada la plática pero no contaba con que el otro le seguiría para decirle lo siguiente.

—Lo conquistaré.

—Me parece un intento estúpido, no lo logrará.

—Pues me parece un estupendo desafío entonces.

El chihuahua mayor frunció el ceño, pero como estaba apurado siguió su camino ignorando al león quien parecía decidido a conquistar al doctor.

* * *

—Jajajaja Sei, me haces cosquillas—Seijūrō se había dispuesto a darle besos en el cuello mientras caminaban llevando a los bebés en un cochecito grande para los tres a la entrada del hospital.

—Amo tu risa, es como escuchar un ángel —Menciono el pelirrojo conmovido al ver a su pareja reír así.

—Bobo, exageras—Por su parte le dio un beso muy cariñoso en una de sus mejillas. —Pero te amo así diciéndome esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

—Eso no es vergonzoso, lo seria si dijese en este lugar que amo tocarte el—

Kōki le puso rápido una mano en la boca.

—¡No tienes por qué decirlo tampoco!

—Pero no sería nada que no fuera verdad. —Se cruzó de brazos y luego le sonrió con coquetería— Te amo.

—Yo te amo a ti.

Ambos por fin se sentían felices sin complicaciones, por eso caminaban sin prisa al pabellón donde creían que ya estarían atendiendo a Kuroko que tal vez ya verían a su amigo una vez más, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al saber que este hacia poco solamente había entrado puesto que los doctores tuvieron que atender de emergencia a Aomine y al segundo emperador y ahora ambos estaban graves, lo peor es que ninguno de los personajes parecía mostrar mejoría alguna, es más parecía que cada vez tenían un pie más cerca de la muerte. Todo eso dicho por un Midorima que había estado llamando insistente al pelirrojo y este no contestaba, su padre le había contado todo y se había venido con Takao que no quería estar solo con su pequeño bebé en casa. Kagami se los había explicado antes pero realmente no se había podido explicar correctamente de los nervios que tenía por su propio novio.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Sei... ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto? Digo por Aomine-san y el segundo emperador.

—Solo si estás dispuesto a donar de tu sangre ya que ambos al parecer se debilitaron por la pérdida de este Furi...um Akashi Kōki. —Hablo el peliverde. —Kise intento donar la suya para Aomine, pero ambos tienen grupos de sangre diferentes, así que yo done un poco para este ¿Tu eres O verdad? Al menos puedes donarle al segundo emperador.

—Sí, soy O pero O negativo no sé si sirva… —Dijo el cachorro al chico rana.

—Es perfecto ambos tienen el mismo tipo. Vamos.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando mientras su pareja se iba a donar sangre. Tenía la impresión de que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si algo bueno o malo.  
Mientras tanto Kagami rezaba para que la operación saliese bien, no quería que hubiese complicaciones, no más. Él quería ser feliz con quien amaba.

Los días pasaron.

Kise se encontraba desaparecido por un mes. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni siquiera si estaba vivo o no. Sus amigos habían tratado de seguirlo por el olor de este pero había un lugar donde parecía que todos los olores se perdían ¿Dónde estaría el rubio? ¿Estaría vivo?

—Me hubiese gustado de que Kise-kun viese que ahora si soy visible. Después de todo siempre me apoyo mucho —Menciono cierto chico algo inexpresivo en una cama de hospital.

—Eres visible porque estas lleno de vendas Kuroko, pero aún no sabemos si la operación resulto bien, dijeron que debíamos esperar una semana para ver si la glándula que es de tu transformación está bien y puedes ser normal. —El tigre cerró los ojos tomando las manos del peliceleste llenas de vendas para que se distinguiera la figura completa del fantasma.

El de cabello bicolor estaba algo impotente, realmente quería tener la esperanza de tener a su fantasma visible pero no quería hacerse ilusiones tampoco.

Llego a los minutos después el padre de Furi a desvendar a Kuroko pues hoy era el gran día en que se sabría si la operación había tenido éxito y todos los amigos del peliceleste estaban ahí esperando saber la respuesta y…

* * *

— ¿Y ahora que haremos Aka-chin? ¿Qué va a pasar con Mine-chin?

—Estaba medio contaminado cuando lo hirieron, me alegro que lo pudiesen salvar pero el que haya perdido parte de su memoria me parece una broma cruel del destino. No hay que forzarlo Atsushi, las cosas a la fuerza no resultan…

Miro a la distancia como recordando algo. Debería estar de buen humor en ese ambiente, pero no era precisamente para celebrar lo que ocurría. Kuroko estaba bien, era tangible y visible, pero no creía el pelirrojo como para una fiesta había un desaparecido, Aomine no recordaba a ninguno de sus amigos y todos sus recuerdos eran de cuando era un niño y realmente se había quedado preocupado por la mirada de su gemelo híbrido cuando por fin la pareja de este estaba mejor.  
—Hey Murasakibara, ven acá tenemos que seguir…bueno tu sabes. —Apareció un castaño bastante alto al jardín de la casa del tigre donde habían hecho una pequeña fiestita por lo de Kuroko.

—Solo acompañaba a Aka-chin que estaba solito acá. —Aunque la verdad el pelimorado buscaba huir un poco de la situación. Estar en el mismo lugar con dos personas que te atraen y no ser suficiente firme para decidirte por una en verdad lo hacía sentir mal.

—Tienes que dejar de huir Atsushi. —Le dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo no se esperó que el otro le dijese lo siguiente antes de entrar a la casa.

—Pero Aka-chin también está huyendo…

El mencionado hizo una extraña expresión ¿Huyendo él? ¿Huyendo de qué? En un principio creía que su amigo se había drogado o algo parecido. Pero luego entendió por qué le había dicho eso.

La figura que no tenía ganas de ver estaba allí mirándole con preocupación. Recién había aparecido después de que la pareja de Kiyoshi y Murasakibara se fueran adentro de la casa. Kōki apenas se veía entre la oscuridad de ese jardín.

— ¿Fue mala idea venir a esta fiesta o fue mala idea que yo viniese a esta Sei?

Akashi no quiso mirar a su esposo. Hacia dos semanas que se había enterado, pero desde ahí fue que empezó a evitar la presencia de su pareja, no quería hacerlo, pero simplemente le nacía no querer estar cerca de él ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

—No es eso Kōki, solo creo que la fiesta es mucho para una situación algo tensa.

— ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo? ¿Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?

Negó con la cabeza, pero el castaño agachó la mirada. Su amado ya no le trataba como hacia anteriormente. Algo había pasado, algo había matado el amor que le tenía a este. Entro a la casa de Kagami y se puso a tomar alcohol como poseso.

Akashi no corrió para impedir que se fuera adentro de la casa, no lo beso cariñosamente como hubiese hecho para demostrarle que el castaño era lo más importante de su vida, de que lo amaba aún más que nunca.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Lo sabía, si seguía así podía perder a la persona que más le importaba.

¿Desde cuándo tenía miedo a algo? ¿Por qué tenía miedo a algo tan normal? ¿Acaso lo ocurrido con sus compañeros lo había traumado de algún modo?

* * *

Apenas si abrió los ojos vio que no estaba en la fiesta de Kuroko ese lugar era frio y solitario y un aroma que detectaba bien se acercaba a sus narices.

—Han—No alcanzó a decir el nombre de la araña pues esta la golpeo con sus zapatos en la cara con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que iba a creerte esa farsa que salías con ese pelimorado? Yo no soy idiota como tu crees que era antes Kiyoshi.

El perro terranova escupió un poco de sangre, solo un golpe y ya le había cortado los labios.

—No creo que si quieres volver conmigo sea de esta forma Hana…

—Pues la verdad que bien que me gustaría mandarte al diablo. Incluso trate de salir a alguien más ingenuo que tú, pero me di cuenta que con el único que siento una conexión verdadera es contigo maldito pulgoso.

—Eres imposible a veces. Pero en serio creo que deberíamos hablar y…

—Escúchame si volvemos haremos una relación a mi manera. Y esta vez me encargaré de que ninguna estúpida te ronde cerca.

—Yo no volveré contigo. Hanamiya, entiéndelo.

—Ya veremos.

* * *

Le dolía enormemente la cabeza no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho esa noche, luego recordó su plática con Akashi y se sintió pésimo, parecía que realmente su esposo ya no lo amaba. Una mano se posó en su frente de manera cariñosa, sin embargo no era la mano de su esposo, era la de su padre.

—Kōki, al fin despiertas, ya son las cuatro de la tarde, te prepararé algo para el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Y Sei? ¿Qué paso con Sei?

El chihuahua mayor apretó los puños furibundo. Le demostraría que con los Furihata ya no se burlaban.

—Ese imbécil…mejor olvídate de él por ahora. —Le dio una infusión que sabía asquerosa para el castaño, pero realmente lo despertó.

—Pero papá Sei es mi esposo.

—Y esta embarazado ¿Lo sabias? ¿No verdad? Seguramente ese hijo no es tuyo por eso se siente culpable y te evita. Y no me digas que no y si no te lo ha dicho es porque seguramente lo que te digo es verdad.

El chihuahua quedo un poco en shock, eso no podía ser. No le podía haber sido infiel. No lo podía creer.

Boto unas lágrimas en su rostro aun anonadado por la noticia que acababa de darle su padre. Eso si había sido una enorme patada en el estómago. No sabía que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, pero él se quedaría con los niños. No iba a volver a confiar en Seijūrō.

* * *

Un pelirrojo se miraba ese corte que ya estaba cicatrizando rápido por ser con genes algo animales, el padre de su esposo le había atacado furiosamente ayer entre tanto altercado.

—Seijūrō ¿No crees que todo esto se pudiese haber evitado si le hubieses dicho a tu pareja que estas esperando otro hijo de ambos?

Este miro a su propio padre y suspiró largamente.

—Es que realmente con todo lo que ha pasado a veces creo que algo pasara si se enteran de que ando vulnerable.

— ¿No recuerdas que animal eres? Eres un león, los leones sacamos fuerza de la debilidad. Nosotros somos conocidos por no dejarnos vencer ¿Desde cuando eres tan miedoso? Ni tu pareja es así siendo un animal mucho menor que tú. —El hombre mayor puso las manos entrelazadas, quedando pensativo. —Escúchame hijo, lo que paso en esa fiesta con tu novio fue un escándalo, sí, pero es mucho peor de lo que crees, estas en el borde. Si no actúas a tiempo tu pareja realmente pensará que ya no le amas ¿Y que hace una persona que se siente despechada? Busca a otra.

—Es imposible que Kōki busque a otro, me ama a mí, estamos predestinados y…

—Sigue cegándote a la realidad y verás que en frente de tus ojos serás reemplazado.

—Kōki me ama…este hijo que espero es de ambos. Apenas lo sepa el estará conmigo.

El león mayor hizo un leve suspiro, tenía la impresión de que todo iba a cambiar drásticamente de un momento a otro y su hijo sufriría las consecuencias de ello.


	25. Chapter 24

Akashi había estado cariñoso con su esposo esas semanas, sin embargo él había sentido un malestar y unos mareos que no había sabido identificar en un principio. No quería preocupar a su pareja así que había ido solo al médico solo y este le había dicho lo que el sospechaba: Estaba esperando un bebé.

En un principio había decidido decirle a su pareja, pero en cuanto volvía se había puesto a pensar ¿Y si Nash, Hanamiya u otro se enteraban de ello e intentaban atacarles esta vez aprovechándose de su condición? Con lo feliz que se pondría Kōki al enterarse de esa noticia, estaba seguro que se lo querría contar a todo el mundo y no era para menos. Pero Seijūrō estaba pensativo tenía que ser precavido, no quería que le hicieran daño ni a su esposo ni a sus hijos, por eso instintivamente para no contarle la noticia a su pareja se empezó a alejar.

Furi por su parte en un principio pensó que su pareja estaba enfermo pero más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta que su marido lo evitaba, a veces todo el día y no aparecía hasta la noche. Se encerraba a trabajar, se ponía a hacer proyectos nuevos sin razón alguna. Cuando Kōki confronto la primera vez a su pareja este se hizo el desentendido respecto a eso, sin embargo el chihuahua no era idiota, algo había pasado, algo que había hecho que se separasen.

* * *

—Padre necesito saber ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta? No recuerdo absolutamente nada y me cuesta creer el hecho de que mi esposo me sea infiel, no quiero creerlo, Sei es la persona que más he amado y el único que me ha hecho sentir amado, no puedo pensar en que me haría algo semejante.

El castaño mayor suspiró, sabía que tenía que contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior, más sin embargo miro al chico y en vez de ello decidió hacerle una pregunta. El chihuahua no odiaba al hijo de Akashi a pesar de todo puesto que este se veía aún enamorado de su hijo sin embargo había algo que le hacía pensar que esto si no se tomaban ciertas medidas su propio hijo terminaría despreciando a su pareja.

— ¿Cuánto amas a Akashi Seijūrō, Kōki? —Lo dijo de manera muy seria mirando a su hijo esperando por su respuesta. De eso dependería lo que le diría más adelante.

—Lo amo muchísimo, pero…—El chihuahua mayor puso la mano en señal de que detuviese su respuesta en ese instante.

Furi miro a su padre interrogante debido a eso ¿Había algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que le diría? ¿Por qué lo detuvo a media respuesta? Y porque tenía esa mirada y sonrisa tan tensa.

—Kōki, quiero que pienses ¿Es tu amor por tu esposo suficiente? Si, si, ya dirás ¡Claro que lo es! Pero yo te hago esta pregunta porque si tu marido te oculto esto fue para no lastimarte seguramente aunque no es seguro, pero eso es señal de que puede seguir amándote la pregunta es tanto si el cometió un desliz o fue un accidente ¿Tu amor es lo suficientemente grande para cuidar un niño que no tiene tu sangre más si la de tu pareja?

El castaño menor trago saliva, la verdad nunca se había hecho ese cuestionamiento, aunque digan que el amor puede soportar cualquier cosa ¿Realmente podría ver a ese chico como su hijo sabiendo que no tiene sus genes? Sería un hijo de su pareja y por eso debería quererlo sin embargo…sin embargo eso siempre le recordaría que su esposo de alguna manera le falló, lo cual quizás no sería bueno. Quizás su amor no era suficiente grande, no lo era y eso le dio una maldita impotencia así mismo ¿Por qué este hecho le hacía pensar en que no podría confiar en Seijūrō? Si él le viniera pidiendo perdón ¿Tendría el suficiente amor para perdonarle y soportar ese embarazo de un hijo que no es suyo? ¿Realmente podría pasar esa etapa?

Negó, se dio cuenta de que no, no era tan fuerte como podía. La única persona que había confiado al ciento por ciento le había fallado. Sus lágrimas escaparon, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—Creo que no lo es—Su padre detecto esa voz llorosa en su hijo quien se había roto de algún modo, Kōki se sentía débil, quebrado, sintiendo que no era suficiente para alguien como su pareja.

—Kōki esto no te lo digo para que te sientas mal ni mucho menos, pero creo que si ya has tomado conciencia de tus propias limitaciones, creo que es tiempo de cambiar ¿Te parece bien? ¿Te gustaría volverte más fuerte de carácter? Quizás eso te ayude a tomar una decisión con respecto a Seijūrō ¿Te gustaría? Yo puedo ayudarte a eso hijo. —Se fue a sentar más cerca de su hijo quien aún estaba enojado con su propia persona por no tener la fortaleza suficiente para aceptar los hechos.—Tu madre era una Alfa y siempre quiso que fuéramos fuertes aunque fuésemos Omegas o Alfas o S. Tú por suerte eres S y tienes propiedades fuertes de un Alfa pero puedes procrear a tus hijos como un Omega ¿No es genial? Con más razón tú debes ser más fuerte que yo. Por eso te enseñé a usar esa barra de metal en caso de que un ladrón entrara a la casa, sé que incluso a veces tu tercera transformación no es suficiente. Para cuidar a una familia es necesario sacar los instintos más fuertes que se tienen incluso renunciando a algunas leyes morales.

—Eso suena…como si tú hubieses hecho algo muy malo.  
—No soy un santo Kōki, pero te aseguro que mis acciones tenían un propósito. —Toma las manos de su hijo haciéndole que lo mire a los ojos. — ¿Quieres ser alguien que tenga decisiones firmes? ¿Quieres ser más fuerte? Creo que lo más recomendable es que te mantengas alejado de lo que te provoca confusión.

—Tú te refieres a que me aleje de Sei…

—Eso ayudaría a aclarar tus ideas ¿No lo crees? Solo sería temporal créeme.

Miro fijamente a su padre, sabía que este tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo esta no era una decisión fácil de tomar. Además estaban sus hijos, no podía estar si sus bebés pero tampoco podría dejar sin estos a su padre.

* * *

 _Había que brindar, por fin Kuroko era visible, no había sido una operación fácil, de hecho no era cien por ciento visible, pero todos lo distinguían y se decía que el paso de las semanas su presencia se haría aún más notable. Cosa que Kagami no pudo evitar hacer una fiesta, sabía que faltaban algunos amigos de Kuroko sin embargo no se pudo contener y armo una fiesta invitando a todos los que podía solo porque necesitaba anunciar su compromiso con el peliceleste quien le sonreía a su amado tigre contento, aunque sabía que el ambiente estaba algo tenso._

 _El único que trato de aparentar junto con ellos que las cosas iban bien era Takao, aunque sabía que no podían evitar preocuparse había cosas de las cuales también deberían alegrarse y esa era la idea. Midorima se comportaba más o menos como siempre lo hacía, por lo menos a esa hora su propio bebé dormía igual tenía una pantalla de cámara que grababa cualquier acción que pudiera pasarle._

 _Kiyoshi no sonreía puesto que había recibido varias cartas amenazadoras de Hanamiya temía que se hicieran realidad, Murasakibara no podía sonreír por la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba Himuro, le dolía esa mirada encima que este últimamente solo le hablaba de lo estrictamente necesario y no se podía acercar más a este porque tenía que fingir ser la pareja de Kiyoshi aunque pronto no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que salir al patio porque se sentía ahogado._

 _Furi no sonreía porque su pareja le evitaba incluso apenas habían llegado a la fiesta se había sentado lejos de él ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le evitaba? ¿Había hecho algo malo?_

 _Akashi no sonreía porque esa noticia de estar embarazado lo tenía tenso, preocupado demasiado preocupado como para sonreír, tuvo que ir al patio para evitar la mirada dolida de Kōki quien ya se había dado cuenta que lo estaba evitando a propósito._  
 _Cuando Furihata entro de nuevo a la casa se puso a beber, sin embargo se emborracho al instante pues jamás en su vida había bebido alcohol sino hasta ahora. Al poco rato había empezado a gritar y bailar desenfrenadamente como intentando provocar a los demás de manera sexual, Kuroko y Kagami trataban de sostenerlo mientras Midorima Takao y Murasakibara iban por Akashi, Himuro estaba en el baño en ese momento y Kiyoshi quería conversar con este último cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza y fue sacado silenciosamente del lugar por Hanamiya._

 _El padre de Akashi y Furihata se habían quedado cuidando a los bebés del matrimonio hasta que se quedaron dormidos (Este último bastante alejado del padre de Akashi, pues no le agradaba en absoluto) E iban a avisarles a sus hijos cuando escuchan el griterío en la casa de Kagami._

 _Ahí estaba el cuadro con Kōki gritándole a su marido que se fuera al infierno, que si no lo amaba que se lo dijera de frente. Que dejara de ocultarle que estaba harto de que lo evitara, que dejara de ser un estúpido y cobarde. Esas cosas alteraron un poco al león sinceramente ¿Por qué Kōki pensaba tantas cosas estúpidas? ¿Qué acaso no veía que intentaba protegerlo?_

 _— ¿Ahora te quedas callado? Ah, por supuesto…que ¡Hic! Te quedarías calla…callado ¡TU YA NO ME AMAS! ¡POR ESO NI ME TOCAS!_

 _—No voy a hablar contigo por que no estás en tus sentidos, nos vamos a casa y hablaremos de esto correctamente._

 _El león tomo la mano de su pareja sin embargo este hizo un movimiento agresivo hacia este empujándolo. Este llevado por sus instintos de defensa al estar embarazado intento atacar de vuelta con más ferocidad, sin embargo al hacerlo alguien se interpuso y de paso le hizo un corte en el rostro al pelirrojo que le provoco un sangrado leve pero era una clara advertencia._

 _— . . —El padre de Furihata se había interpuesto abrazando a su hijo protectoramente y mirando furioso a Seijūrō._

 _—Si lo odias déjalo en paz. Pero no le hagas daño, porque no te lo perdonaré._

 _— ¡Pues si no lo noto me empujo! ¡Tengo que proteger a mi hijo!_

 _—Dijo en un ataque de impulsividad._

 _Todos ahí se quedaron callados de pronto._

 _—…Espera hijo ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Estas esperando?_

 _—Hablo Masaomi esta vez un poco extrañado porque nadie sabía nada sobre eso. El hijo de este asintió de manera silenciosa y en parte culposa._

 _—Kōki, no te odio ni nada por el estilo, yo aún te amo, escúchame estoy…_

 _—Esta dormido._

 _—Hablo el padre de Furi mostrando a este definitivamente había quedado sin conciencia y envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo. —Lo llevare a casa…aun no te perdono lo que intentaste hacer Seijūrō._

 _El mencionado realmente no le gustó nada la mirada que le dedico el medico sobre él mientras se llevaba a su esposo._

 _Realmente esa fiesta había acabado en desastre._

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba preocupado, realmente tenía que hablar con su esposo y arreglar el malentendido, había dejado a una niñera para que vigilara a los bebés que dormían después de haber tomado su leche y todo. Hacía poco su mansión había sido rediseñada y ahora incluso era más grande solo hacía falta lo más importante en ese lugar: Su esposo.

Compro unas flores rojas, se puso un traje elegante, se peinó el cabello como para una cita planeaba llevarlo a un lugar bonito y enamorarlo otra vez, hacerle entender que lo seguía amando, no quería realmente que se fuese con alguien más, al pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago no podría soportarlo. Su Kōki era solo suyo, le demostraría que lo amaba.

Sin embargo cuando este se disponía salir se encontró con este que estaba entrando, se le veían los ojos rojos, no sabía si era por el día post borrachera o había llorado demasiado, pero no le gustaba la expresión de su pareja, le dolía verlo de esa manera.

—Kōki, justo iba por ti—Le entrega el ramo de unas rosas tan rojas que parecían ensangrentadas. —Perdóname como me he comportado amor mío, he sido un idiota al alejarme de ti, lo que pasa es que yo estoy…

—Embarazado, ya lo sé. Mi padre me lo dijo. —El castaño intento sonreír por las flores aunque tenía una sonrisa cansada—Seijūrō…yo he tomado una decisión.

—Yo te amo, créeme, nunca he dejado de quererte—Beso sus manos insistentemente como si besara algo muy valioso y preciado—Fui un idiota, pero déjame conquistarte otra vez.

Furi sonrió esta vez con más calidez, su esposo era muy lindo con él, sin embargo realmente creía que no podría retomar las cosas como siempre.

—Perdóname Sei, pero mi amor no es suficiente para ti.

— ¿Qué? Kōki, tu amor es más que suficiente para mí, te necesito tu amor me mantiene vivo.

—Sei...

Sin embargo un beso del pelirrojo no le dejo decir más, un beso que llevo a otro y a otro más terminando en ambos haciendo el amor una vez más como tantas veces.

Sin embargo cuando Seijūrō se quedó dormido, esa mañana Furi salió disimuladamente de ese cuarto, dejándole una nota y llevándose a Masaaki con él.

 _"Lo siento Seijūrō, no soy apto para aceptar tu amor, no soy lo suficiente fuerte y decidido para esta relación, yo te amo, pero voy a tomar un rumbo separado de ti, volveré los fines de semana para estar con Miaka y Ouji, quiero ser un esposo más decidido para ti, alguien que realmente merezcas, por eso me voy un tiempo, necesito pensar y aclararme. Aun te amo, te amo como nunca pero ya tome una decisión y no saldré de esta.  
Te ama Akashi Kōki"_

El león al no sentir la presencia de su pareja ya detectaba que algo iría mal. Al leer la nota no pudo si no sentirse pésimo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa ¿No Kōki? Debí haberte dicho las cosas desde un principio. —Se acarició donde creía estar su hijo y miro hacia la ventana con tristeza. —Yo te amo tal y como eres, el padre de nuestro próximo hijo.

* * *

Un peliceleste miraba de reojo al chico de lunar, por algún motivo sentía que este aun no le agradaba la idea que estuviese con su hermano y también parecía que estaba teniendo problemas con su amigo Murasakibara. Kuroko simplemente observaba, simplemente observando, no sabiendo bien cómo actuar a continuación, solo se acercó al lince quien lo noto inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto antes de que Kuroko terminase de acercarse siquiera a este.

—Lo siento Himuro-san es solo que quisiera que nos llevásemos bien eso es todo. —Lo dijo con su típica voz y cara de póker de siempre.

El felino lo miro de manera casi despreciativa.

—No tienes por qué intentar hacer eso, escúchame tu eres prometido de mi hermano, no tienes por qué intentar ser de mi agrado. —Lo miro de frente—Por mi parte yo aún no puedo creer tu historia de que te escapaste de Mayuzumi, es demasiado extraña.

—Pero es la verdad. —La voz del fantasma trato de permanecer lo más impasible y neutral posible ante esas palabras. —Fue eso lo que paso Himuro-san.

—Como sea, aun no creo tu historia, me cuesta creer en las personas cuando desaparecen por tanto como tú.

—Lo siento, pero mientras Kagami-kun me crea, yo estaré aquí y tendrá que soportar mi presencia.

El chico del lunar solo asiente pero no le hace mucho caso dirigiéndose a la cocina, tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse un problema con cabellos violeta.

* * *

Esa mañana dos chihuahuas llegaban a otra ciudad (Kōki pensaba que irían a un lugar bastante lejos de la ciudad Sakura pero en realidad solo viajaron a la ciudad vecina Shisui, en el distrito de Inba)

El más joven de ellos llevaba en brazos a Masaaki quien aún descansaba tranquilamente ajeno a lo que sucedía y sucedería más adelante. Furi se sintió un poco culpable puesto que le había separado de sus hermanos, pero tampoco podría sobrevivir separado de sus tres bebés, sería demasiado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando pero no podíamos ir más lejos por el trabajo que tengo, lo siento Kōki.

—No importa, solo quiero saber ¿Qué tiene que ver este traslado con lo que me dijiste ayer?

—Ya verás más adelante. Hoy no tengo trabajo y te presentare a un par de personas ¿Conoces a Nash Gold?

— ¡¿EEEEEH?! Fue mi ex…—Menciono un poco aterrado. —Era un tipo horrible.

— ¿Ah? ¿Saliste acaso con su hijo Nash Gold Jr? Porque ese tipo sí que es un idiota pero no, ni loco que estuviese me refiero a su padre él es muy diferente a este.

El chihuahua bajo la mirada un poco preocupado, la verdad no les tenía mucha confianza a los cambiaformas metálicos y menos a los de apellido Gold.

—Tranquilo Kōki, no pasara nada, solo sígueme. —El medico camino bastante animado donde se leía en cierto vehículo bastante largo acompañados por unos similares la frase "Childrens of sinners" —Creo que estar en un ambiente más rudo como convivir con una banda de rock te ayudaría a sacar más tus dotes de mando y tus instintos más rudos.

El menor de los chihuahuas la verdad no estaba seguro de que eso le ayudara realmente, en el fondo quizás lo más prudente sería volver a casa con su pareja e intentar arreglar las cosas de la mejor forma, pero no, no podía hacer que siempre fuese lo mismo, alguna vez tenía que hacer que su Sei aprendiera que él puede perder la paciencia también y que si realmente lo ama lo sabría esperar.

Kaoru Furihata golpeo suave la puerta y un chico de cabellos grises le abrió la puerta parecía cansado.

—Oye viejo, no deberías venir tan temprano estamos todos durmiendo a esta hora…

—Haizaki-kun espero que recuerdes que la última vez que me llamaste viejo tus huesos salieron no solo "un poco" quebrados.

El sujeto les dejo pasar un poco de mala gana hacia adentro, el medico sonrió, seguían siendo tan desordenados como recordaba a todos los de ese grupo. Negó con la cabeza buscando al padre de Nash pero este ya estaba acercándose al par de chihuahuas, lucia algo similar al cantante Kurt Cobain con el pelo rubio y algo largo. Parecía buen sujeto a primera vista a pesar de sus vestimentas rudas.

Mientras Furi en su interior estaba visiblemente preocupado por cada paso que daba ese hombre que al solo olerlo supo que era el padre de su ex novio, su padre parecía sonreír casi de una manera maravillada, pues era evidente que sentía atracción por ese Alfa, pero aquel no parecía de igual manera interesado en el chihuahua, al menos no de esa manera.

* * *

— ¿Es en serio padre? ¿Los seguiste? ¿Por qué no mandaste a alguien? —Seijūrō recibió una llamada de su propio padre de pronto— ¿Qué te van a robar lo que es tuyo? ¿Me puedes decir cuando el padre de Kōki es algo tuyo? —Hizo rodar la mirada haciendo un ruido. —No entiendo tu obsesión con alguien que sinceramente te odia ¿Qué? Kōki no me odia. Se fue solo para ordenar sus ideas, él es mi esposo y volverá conmigo ¿Eh? —Apretó los puños. —De ninguna manera lo permitiría Kōki es mi pareja…

—Sei ¿Con quién hablas? —Una réplica de Kōki estaba parado frente a él en su escritorio, sonriéndole con inocencia o eso parecía.

—Por fin te dignaste a aparecer Ryōta, todos estaban preocupados por ti.

El falso Kōki recobro su forma original mostrando al joven y atractivo modelo rubio que en realidad era.

—Moo~ Nunca puedo engañarte con esto Akashicchi.

—Jamás, reconozco a mi esposo donde sea. ¿Dónde estabas metido? Nos tenías sinceramente preocupados

—Lamento eso, es que sinceramente se presentaron problemas. El señor de los Aomine realmente es muy difícil de encontrar, porque nadie quiere dar información acerca de él. Tuve incluso esconderme de gente que pensaba que lo buscaba para causarle daño, por eso disimule mi olor y tome otra forma.

—Pero lo lograste ¿Verdad? ¿De que hablaron?

El rubio miro a su amigo y luego sin poder contenerse pregunto:

— ¿Es cierto que Aominecchi está sin memoria?

No pudo hacer más el león en ese momento si no asentir. Kise trago preocupado, pero al menos estaba fuera de riesgo aun así. ¿Qué haría al ver que la persona que amaba no le recordaba ni le amaba? Eso era mucho dolor.

—Supongo…supongo que es lo mejor de algún modo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Ryōta?

—Akashicchi si él no me recuerda es mejor en el sentido de que esta relación conmigo solo le ha traído problemas, con su familia, con su especie. Es bueno que no recuerde lo que tuvo conmigo.

El león negó mirando al de ojos miel casi con severidad.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que sigan luchando por ese amor, para que se termine de una vez ese molesto prejuicio entre felinos y caninos. No han luchado todo esto por nada ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Me acompañas a verlo Akashicchi? No creo tener el valor para ir a verlo solo.

El pelirrojo asintió. Apoyaría a su amigo en todo lo que pudiese.

* * *

Mientras tanto Furi estaba algo tenso mientras tomaba un té con el hombre que era el padre de su ex novio. Aunque si su padre confiaba en él no creía que fuese mala persona, al menos eso era lo que pasaba.

—Well ¿En serio saliste con mi hijo puppy? Que yo supiera el odia a todos los cambiaformas animales, bueno debiste ser una excepción en él. Pero no vale que sufras por ese imbécil —Kōki alzo las cejas porque el hombre mayor le dijo una grosería a su propio hijo. — Kaoru ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que se quede aquí? Este lugar no es una guardería —Apunto con la boca a Masaaki quien dormía en los brazos de su padre chihuahua aun sin enterarse de nada. —Nada en contra de los niños little puppy —Le dijo a Furi—Pero en este lugar el ambiente es algo pesado y yo mismo descuide a mi hijo y ya ves la pequeña mierda que es ahora—El hombre de oro saco una lata de cerveza de la heladera que había en el auto y bebió un gran trago de una vez.

—Nash, no conoces a Kōki, mi hijo es bastante fuerte cuando quiere es un chihuahua como yo y por eso muestra fuerza cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Recuerdo que dijiste que es eso lo que te agradaba de mí.

Kōki puso una cara un poco rara, por la cara nada disimulada de interés que tenía su padre por el hombre de oro, incluso podría decirse que había soltado algo de su olor de Omega en ese momento, sin embargo el otro no parecía afectado en lo absoluto.

—Sí, dije que eras admirable, la mayoría de los Omegas se conforman con que los o las Alfas o Clase S les defiendan en todo sin hacer nada por su cuenta como si fuesen incapaces de pensar por ellos mismos, si tu hijo es igual o más bravo supongo que es bienvenido —Se terminó la cerveza, lanzo un eructo bastante alto y miro con el ceño fruncido al chihuahua mayor. —Y deja de soltar ese olor, ya te dije que ya encontré a alguien para mí, pero hay más gente aquí adentro que quizás se puede entusiasmar o enojarse con tu olor a Omega.

—Si te refieres a Haizaki él sabe que si se mete conmigo recibirá su merecido, de Izuki no creo, es bastante distraído y…

Salió del dormitorio de ese tipo de casa rodante un chico de cabello negro algo alto, pero no demasiado, su boca parecía mostrar un extraño fruncimiento y se tapaba la boca mientras bostezaba. Ayer habían dado un concierto y la verdad estaba cansado después que después fueron a bares vomitaron y tuvieron peleas, cosa de siempre después de que se había unido a aquella banda de rock.

—Nash… ¿En serio que sucedió para que te levantaras temprano? ¿Algún tipo de apocalipsis espacial? —Miro al chihuahua mayor—Ah, es usted Furihata-san, hace tiempo que no se le veía por acá. —Dijo con una sonrisa bastante animada.

Sin embargo cierto castaño no dejaba de mirarlo, es que era demasiada coincidencia de encontrarse a esa persona y justo cuando se alejaba de su esposo.

—Nijimura-senpai…

— ¿Mmm? —El de cabellos azabaches parpadeo un poco confuso y luego lo reconoció. — ¿¡El chihuahua que era el prometido de Akashi!?

Ninguno de los dos pensaba que volverían a encontrarse una vez más.


	26. Chapter 25

—No pensaba verle en este lugar Nijimura-senpai…um—Él estaba visiblemente incomodo al encontrar al ex de su esposo en ese lugar aunque aparentara lo contrario.

—Lo mismo digo—Se rasco la cabeza el de cabellos azabache un poco contrariado, pues en parte se sentía culpable por haber creado conflictos entre este y Akashi. Iba a decir algo pero se quedó mirando al pequeño bebé que el chihuahua tenía en sus brazos. Tenía orejas de león y el cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo era más que obvio quien era su otro padre. —Qué lindo bebé, duerme tan tranquilo.

—Sí, Masaaki es un buen niño, aunque duerme mucho, según sé los cachorros de león suelen ser así aunque la primera vez me asustó un poco esa actitud.

—Es muy bonito, entonces ¿Ha ido todo bien con Akashi entonces?

El castaño bajo la mirada un poco apesadumbrado recordando el día de ayer con su esposo.

—Soy yo quien no soy suficientemente fuerte para él. Sei necesita un novio que le ame a pesar de todo. Yo lo amo, pero no creo ser el esposo decidido que merece.

Nuevo capitulo publicado a las tres de la mañana en amor yaoi y ahora por acá. Espero que guste.

* * *

—Yo creo que si te escogió Furihata es porque él te ama tal y como eres.

Kōki se quedó mirando a Nijimura, un Alfa doberman, este tenía pinta de ser el tipo de persona que debería merecer su esposo, parecía de carácter fuerte, decidido y con metas bien claras. Quizás este tenía razón sin embargo…

— Kōki tiene que aclarar sus ideas, está bastante confundido. Por el mismo y por Akashi es que hace esto. —Saco la voz el chihuahua mayor.

—Pues nunca hace mal intentar ser más duro—Menciono el hombre de oro bebiendo otra cerveza. —Pero, como eres padre de familia debes tener cuidado con los extremos, porque si te endureces mucho, lo que querías unir se rompe finalmente…

—A ti te paso cariño, pero siempre puedes recomenzar conmigo—Kaoru Furihata se colgó del brazo del rubio quien rodo los ojos, el chihuahua parecía una colegiala encaprichada. Que no era su tipo ¿En qué idioma se lo tenía que decir?

En eso se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta bastante fuertes.

— ¿Esperas más visitas Nash? —Nijimura hizo una mueca de pato. Esperaba que no fuesen los idiotas de la banda rival a pedir una revancha de la pelea de ayer. Por si acaso hizo crujir los nudillos dispuesto a todo

—Yo abriré la puerta~—Menciono el chihuahua mayor aun de buen humor. Aunque al abrir la puerta no se esperaba a ver al padre de Akashi quien poseía una mirada feroz en aquel momento. — ¿A qué vienes? ¿Te mando tu hijo? —Menciono con la voz completamente fría y seca a diferencia de la melosa que usaba con Gold. Miro a los de adentro—Esperen un momento, ya vengo. Kōki quédate aquí.

El mayor de los chihuahuas cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta del padre de Akashi, sin embargo no se esperó ser jalado del brazo ni ser besado así tan sorpresivamente por este. Así que solo por eso, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna con toda la potencia que pudo. Iba a dañarlo con una navaja quirúrgica pero el león le retuvo la mano aun enojado y aunque la patada en la entrepierna le dolía casi para no querer moverse más, no se contuvo y dijo lo que pensaba.

— ¡Usted es mío Kaoru Furihata! Es mío, no voy a dejar que este con otro. — Lo sostuvo de los hombros y luego hizo un amago de abrazarlo pero el otro le detuvo.

El chihuahua por primera vez hizo una cara como en parte admirada sinceramente de esa persona que tenía en frente llevando al adolorido padre de Akashi a un lugar más apartado.

—Usted está loco ¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué me ama a mí? Sea sincero…usted vino por órdenes de su hijo. Deje ese teatro de una vez, su hijo por fin está lejos de mi cachorrito, pero no se confié. Kōki recuperará lo que es suyo, solo se hará más fuerte para ello.

—Estoy loco por ti Kaoru, yo no puedo contener estos sentimientos, me negué a mí mismo, pero míreme, jamás he hecho tantas locuras por una persona, jamás me he arrastrado por el amor de alguien. Estoy enamorado de ti de verdad. —Hizo una pausa mirando directamente a los ojos de quien amaba para que creyese en sus palabras, pues no decía nada más que la verdad. — Y con respecto a mi hijo el sufre porque no tiene a su pareja ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hijo para que se separase así de fácil de él? El hijo que Akashi espera es completamente de tu hijo.

Ignorando las primeras palabras del león el medico respondió lo siguiente con una voz más neutral y calmada.

—Mi hijo no es tonto, sabe que el hijo que espera Seijūrō es de él. Sin embargo él quiere ser un padre fuerte para sus cachorros, para su nuevo cachorro que viene en camino y para su esposo. ¿Entiende eso? En la mañana me lo dijo, supo al instante que ese hijo que esperaba su pareja era de él. Los instintos de un chihuahua jamás se equivocan.

—Eso es admirable…—El de cabello castaño dorado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero yo quiero hablar de nosotros. No de Kōki ni de Seijūrō. Yo lo amo, créame que lo amo como a nadie en este mundo y si he venido aquí es por usted.

—A mí me gusta otra persona si se pudo dar cuenta—Le indico con un dedo la cámara que tenía colgada el león que era de esas que usaban los paparazis incluso para espiar dentro de las casas, las conocía cuando estaba en los Estados unidos —Aunque realmente admiro su insistencia conmigo, pero ya basta tiene que comprender que no va a llegar a mí.

— ¡Realmente no soporto como mira a esa persona! ¡No puedo estar sin pensar que esa persona tiene su atención! Hiervo de rabia cada vez que le veo tan cerca de él ¿Qué tiene esa persona que yo no? Contésteme Kaoru…

—El me trató bien, no me vio en menos por ser un Omega como hacen todos los demás. Es la segunda persona que lo hace además de mi ex esposa que hace algo así.

El león se volvió a acercar al chihuahua y tomo sus manos firmemente.

—Yo creo que es el Omega más admirable que haya visto. —Beso las manos de este casi con devoción. —Me enamoré de usted por esa faceta.

—Sigo diciendo que usted está loco.

—Usted me ha llevado a esta locura.

Sonrió de lado casi con burla del león mirando hacia cualquier lado

—Yo le desprecio por haber hecho tanto daño a mi familia, usted mató a quienes yo amaba ¿No entiende que podría abusar de ese amor que me profesa e intentar matarlo?

—Sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida al hacerlo. Pero al menos si lo dejará hacer eso me dejaría amarlo.

—Definitivamente está loco—Hizo un gesto separando las manos que le sostenían las suyas sin embargo sonrió y se acercó a la oreja de este para susurrarle. —Aunque me agradan los locos, si quiere tenerme persista y gáneme, yo no me entregaría a cualquiera que no luchara para obtener lo que quiere.

Se separó de este sonriendo casi con malicia y dándole la espalda para volver donde estaban los demás... Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho eso último. Quizás ese beso le había afectado de algún modo el juicio. Aunque también era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así y le sorprendía con un beso, la mayoría de las veces lo intentaban atacar.

* * *

Trató de permanecer tranquilo, pero en verdad que no lo estaba Hanamiya lo tenía atrapado contra su voluntad y aunque en parte no se sentía tan incómodo puesto que no lo trataba precisamente mal (Le daba comida y agua, de vez en cuando le daba caricias) No le gustaba la idea de estar retenido contra su voluntad en ese lugar, tenía que salir de allí de algún modo.

—Entiende Kiyoshi que el único modo en que te vayas es que aceptes lo innegable, somos pareja y aunque no te guste lo tienes que aceptar.

—Yo admito que estemos destinados, pero forzarme a estar aquí para aceptarte no me gusta, eso me hace querer alejarme aún más.

—Eso es porque eres idiota y no admites que aún me amas.

— ¿Amor? Es un poco irónico que tú me hables de amor—Kiyoshi tenía una voz rara—Yo creo que el amor no lastima, el amor de verdad es confiar en la otra persona, cosas que tú no has hecho Hana-chan.

El de melena hizo una mueca molesta "perro tenía que ser el muy cretino" fue su pensamiento.

—Quiero que recomencemos ¿Es acaso eso malo? Tú tampoco fuiste un santo Kiyoshi, me engañaste con esa perra de Riko.

—Admito que ese fue mi error.

— ¿Solo dirás eso? ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer un esfuerzo por esta relación como yo? —Lo tomo casi con brusquedad de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. —Quiero que terminemos con las niñerías de intentar aparentar lo que no somos así como tu metiéndote con alguien a quien no amas como ese oso.

El terranova frunció la boca pero miro desafiante a la araña que le miraba desafiante al tener el control de la situación teniendo atado en esa silla a su destinado.

—Lo hice porque en el fondo no quería admitir lo evidente.

—Lo imagine, puesto que te dije a mi me paso lo mismo cuando intente hacer mi vida con otra persona que no fueses tú.

El perro sintió una leve punzada de molestia al escuchar eso ¿Estaba celoso acaso? Quien sabe, pero era molesta aquella sensación en el pecho, aun así no quería admitir sus sentimientos hacia Hanamiya, no tan aprisa, no tan luego, así no ¿Orgullo? ¿Terquedad? Tal vez. Pero era un amor que hacía daño.

Y quizás seguiría haciendo daño.

* * *

—Tuve que ir cerca de la prefectura de Aomori, en Tohoku. Fue bastante difícil llegar por cierto, para hablar con uno de mis parientes de parte de los zorros dorados a ver si conocía al tal Aomine Tsutomu, por suerte uno de ellos sabía dónde estaba. Creo que nos estaban espiando, porque luego varios días casi caigo en varias trampas, en un principio pensé que eran coincidencias, pero luego se hicieron más evidentes. Incluso fui secuestrado pero no contaban con mis habilidades de doppelgänger para hacerme pasar por uno de ellos y escapar. —El rubio miro a Akashi con una sonrisa. — ¿Sabes? Uno puede hacer muchas cosas cuando está desesperado y enamorado.

El pelirrojo suspiro. Eso es verdad, el amor puede llegar a lograr a hacer lo impensado, su propio amor le llevo a alejar a Kōki, escuchaba al rubio y al mismo tiempo su mente pensaba en su esposo, quería sentirlo a su lado. Quería abrazarlo, recordaba esas palabras cuando hicieron el amor esa noche " _Siempre he adorado tus caricias Sei, acaríciame como nunca esta vez_ " " _Eres el único para mí, el único que siempre llevare en mi corazón esté donde esté"_ " _Te amo y daría mi corazón y mi alma por ti y mis hijos" "Quiero ser el ideal para ti"_ Akashi cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que su esposo se estaba despidiendo de él? Tenía que recuperarlo, como fuese no importaba si tenía que vender su alma para conseguirlo tendría a su esposo a su lado otra vez como siempre debió ser.

—…Y no sabía dónde estaba, una vez que me liberé de mis captores, estuve perdido por muchos días vagando a la deriva, dormía en cualquier parte en mi forma canina para no despertar sospechas —Se cruzó de brazos pensando en algo en especial— Aunque ¿Me vas a creer que siempre soñaba con una figura parecida a Kōki quien me dejaba comida, agua y a veces una manta? De hecho las cosas estaban allí una vez que despertaba— Akashi le miro con las cejas alzadas, pero Kise parecía firme en lo que le decía, sin parecer que dijese mentiras—Una vez llegue hasta donde estaba el abuelo de Aomine casi muero al solo querer entrar al palacio. Sin embargo a diferencia de su padre, el abuelo de este fue muy comprensivo, dijo que el mismo estaba preocupado puesto que es posible que su raza estuviese en peligro puesto que el disparo efectuado al esposo del emperador de los híbridos había despertado la ira de este. Dijo que ayudaría a la paz de ambas razas canina y felina, pero solo si le ayudaba a detener al emperador y detener su ira. Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Akashicchi.

— ¿Mi ayuda? Ni siquiera estoy seguro si me recibiría, incluso a mí me miro mal cuando su pareja se recuperó.

—Pero Kōkicchi le dono de su sangre al esposo de este ¿No? Eso podría ayudar a crear que no quiera atacar Japón ni a las panteras. Tenemos que hacer que el conflicto entre animales se detenga.

El león asintió un poco más decidido. Es verdad, hay que hacer que los conflictos se detengan, aunque mientras existan personas como Nash Gold Jr. siempre será difícil una armonía, pero tenían que hacer lo que fuese posible, para darle un país más libre a su propia pareja.

—Ya casi llegamos Ryōta—El perro se aferró de alguna manera ansioso al brazo de Akashi, si este no fuese de cuerpo bien formado ya le habría hecho una marca bien fea en el brazo de este.

El rubio trago saliva mientras entraban a la casa que tanto conocía y que ahora le estaba cuidando esa chica que se parecía tanto a Aomine pero en femenino. Pero una vez entraron a la habitación y lo vio se sintió pésimo, pues este parecía tener la mentalidad de un niño pequeño además de no reconocer al rubio quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con los ojos acuosos

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué llora? —Aomine se acercó al rubio y le mostro una pelota de básquet ¿Te gustaría jugar al básquet conmigo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —Dijo el rubio con una fingida sonrisa tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

— ¡Aoi-chan! ¡Voy a jugar con este chico al básquet! ¿Puedo salir al patio?

La morena apareció y le dio un gesto de asentimiento pero al mismo tiempo uno de advertencia a Ryōta de que cuidase a Daiki. Akashi se había mantenido afuera de esa habitación, sintiéndose curiosamente observado ¿Seria su imaginación?

* * *

— ¿Así que tuvieron una discusión? Pero, quizás tuvo un motivo para ocultarte el embarazo, aun así deberías preguntarle los porqué. —Nijimura se cruzó de brazos pensativo ante todo esto—Es raro Akashi no suele callarse nada, es más incluso si hiciera algo mal o fuese infiel te lo diría en la cara. Seguramente lo dijo por protección a ese bebé que espera de los dos.  
 _  
_  
—Es a la misma conclusión que llegué yo. Pero por eso mismo quiero ser alguien digno de mi esposo.

—Vaya que los chihuahuas suelen tener bastante determinación. Pensé que solo tu padre tenía eso. —Hablo el rubio. — ¿Me pregunto con quién estará hablando afuera?

—Creo que es el padre de mi esposo, quizás quieren que regrese a casa, pero aun no estoy preparado para tal cosa, aun quiero forjar más mi carácter, por mí y por mis hijos. Ese pequeño tendrá alguien digno de ser su padre.

El chico de boca de pato sonrió al chihuahua, sinceramente estaba sintiendo admiración por este.

— ¿Pu-Puedo preguntarle algo Nijimura senpai? Sin que se sienta molesto claro está, no quisiera incomodarlo pero que yo supiera estaba en los Estados Unidos de nuevo o algo así me dijo Sei… ¿Cómo fue que termino aquí? Perdón si soy irrespetuoso, solo tengo curiosidad.

El doberman no parecía molesto, más si sorprendido por esa pregunta hecha tan así de repente además de la velocidad de habla que tenía el chihuahua.

—Es que esta banda es de Estados Unidos, solo que andamos de gira por diferentes países además aquí en Shisui hay muchas aguas termales y lugares agradables así que decidimos establecernos un tiempo por aquí antes de partir a otra parte. Por lo menos mi padre está estable ahora y pudimos hacerlo, pero si empeora tendré que regresar al país con o sin la banda.

—No pienses esas cosas Shūzō, sabes que si hablas de esas cosas es como si atrajeras lo malo hacia ti.

Apareció otro chico de cabello negro bostezando, parecía alguien de carácter bastante amable a simple vista.

—Hacen mucho ruido y no dejan dormir cara de gemir. —Hizo un gesto a ver si captaban su juego de palabras pero solo lo quedaron mirando un poco confundidos — ¡Oh pero si esa era muy divertida! ¡Hey! ¿Quién es él? —Se acercó al chihuahua animadamente.

—Mi nombre es Fu…digo Akashi Kōki. Un gusto—Le extendió la mano que tenía libre.

—Fummm —Miro al castaño como analizándolo después de tomar su mano— Por tu forma de ser tu eres… ¿Una galleta?

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes Kōki "Cookie" suenan muy parecido.

—Soy un chihuahua. No una galleta. —Ya era la segunda persona que le decía así aparte del padre de Akashi.

—Así que eres un perro ¿Te cuento un chiste? En una cacería de zorros, uno de ellos despista a todos los perros menos a uno. Cuando intenta escapar choca con el perro y se disculpa en inglés: I´m sorry. El perro asustado le contesta: I'm perri…

—Ba dum tiss. —Hizo el sonido el padre de Nash.

—No entendí…

— ¡Pero si ese chiste era fácil de entender! ¿Habré perdido mi toque? Aunque si tocara mucho me tildarían de acosador. Oh, en serio ¿Por qué nadie entiende mis chistes? Tengo otro: En un restaurant un mozo le dice al cliente: ¿Le traigo un "tabasco"? y el tipo dice: Gracias, pero no "fusmo"

— ¿Está mal que no entienda ese tipo de humor? —Dijo el chihuahua sintiéndose un poco mal por no entender a lo que se refería el chico de cabello negro quien parecía algo deprimido por que no había logrado reír a Furi.

Aunque Nijimura disimulo una pequeña risita por eso.

—No te preocupes es bastante normal, no le tomes importancia—Hablo el rubio, mirando que recién había entrado el padre del chihuahua con una cara media rara. — ¿Qué te paso Kaoru? Tienes una cara contrariada.

El mayor de los chihuahuas trato de sonreír aunque lo que había hablado con el padre de Akashi recientemente no se le quitaba de la cabeza ¿Realmente pensaba darle una oportunidad a esa persona? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por este? NO. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Primero lo mataba antes de tener esos sentimientos, aunque ese maldito beso no se le quería quitar de encima ¿Hace cuánto no recibía cariño? ¿Hacia cuanto no tenía un encuentro intimo? Negó con la cabeza, quizás su falta de afecto había influenciado en su mente, eso tenía que ser.

—No me pasa absolutamente nada Nash, no te preocupes, aunque me alegra que preguntes por mi~—Trato de aparentar como si nada, pero esta vez sin colgarse del brazo del otro ni acercarse tanto al rubio lo cual extrañó bastante a este.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

Kōki miro a su padre esperando también que lo que decía su padre chihuahua fuese verdad, parecía alterado por algo. Después le preguntaría.

* * *

Akashi recibió una llamada de su padre de mala gana contesto aunque en cierto modo también tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaba con su chihuahua, pero el león mayor solo le hablaba de que estaba entusiasmado con querer conquistar al padre de Furi ahora más que nunca.

Seijūrō se preguntó dónde había sacado tanta confianza si el medico era obvio que le odiaba, es más estaba seguro de que sentía asco incluso hacia el león mayor. Aunque en el fondo tenia curiosidad ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse del padre de su esposo? Hacía tiempo que esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza.

Miraba simplemente a Kise y Aomine jugar como si fuesen unos niños al básquet, era extraño como el rubio podía aparentar estar tan feliz y tranquilo frente a esas situaciones, parecía ser el de siempre sin que nada lo afectase.

Sintió una sombra moverse. Ahora estaba seguro de que alguien lo vigilaba, salió disimuladamente de esa casa sintiendo que aún le seguían, hasta un callejón oscuro. Enfrentaría a esa persona fuese quien fuese y le mostraría su lugar.

—Sé que me estas siguiendo ¿Por qué no te muestras de frente? No te tengo miedo.

La figura se mostró enfrente de él, su vestimenta era prácticamente normal exceptuando que tenía un pañuelo que le tapaba cabello, orejas cuello y parte de la cara similar a un Hidhab usado por las mujeres musulmanas, sobre todo cuando la persona se descubrió la parte del rostro quedando toda la parte de la cara al descubierto. Ese rostro lo conocía muy bien.

—Es un gusto volver a verle…

—Tu eres… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que tu…?

—Es una larga historia. Lo que sé es que tengo que permanecer aquí por un tiempo antes de que ocurra una desgracia. —Su voz sonó muy seria sin dejar de mirar a Akashi a los ojos.

— ¿Tu esposo sabe que estas aquí segundo emperador?

Asintió, pero volvió a taparse la cara esperando que nadie los hubiese seguido por lo que miro a los lados y olio el ambiente esperando estar seguro. Lo siguiente lo dijo en voz algo baja.

—Lo sabe, pero no sabe dónde estoy, huí de casa y decidí quedarme aquí. No quiero que sepa dónde estoy.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que paso? —Algo de eso le molestaba sinceramente y le sonaba como una patada en el estómago al pelirrojo. Quizás su mal presentimiento tenía fundamentos después de todo.

—Mi esposo quiere declarar la guerra a Japón después de lo que me pasó. Quiere eliminar a la raza que puso en riesgo a su marido y a su futuro hijo.


	27. Chapter 26

Kise no había podido evitarlo y abrazo al moreno de pronto llorando en su hombro, lo quería de vuelta, quería a su amado de nuevo consigo

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Aomine teniendo aun mente infantil no comprendía nada ni quien era ese chico rubio que se le hacía bonito y conocido de otro lado pero no podría recordar. — ¿Me dirá algún día quien es usted?

—Tienes que recordarlo por ti mismo Aominecchi —Aun recordaba las palabras de Kasamatsu para unirse con una pantera, era muy parecida a la de un tigre, pero en vez de compartir una granada debía ser algo que tuviera mora o arándanos. La verdad muchas cosas pasaron antes de que hiciese algo que contuviese esas frutas, además de que es muy distraído y a veces se olvida de algunas cosas.

Pero si lo de Akashi resultaba, las mismas panteras terminarían entregándole a su querida pantera. Sin embargo debía haber un modo en que su amado recordase más fácil puesto que pasaban los días y no había ninguna mejora, la hermana de Aomine tampoco le dijo que habían cambios, nada que recordase.

Una vez Akashi le hablo que Aomine fue contaminado con una flor amarilla y que normalmente unas flores color violeta eran la cura, pero la cura la tenían esos híbridos quienes querían hacer guerra.

Todo era tan jodidamente difícil.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que la mirada de Daiki estaba curiosa en la suya. En ese momento no pudo reprimirse más.

Y lo besó

* * *

Entonces los presentimientos que Seijūrō tenía eran verdad, algo muy malo iba a pasar. Realmente tenía que pensar en arreglar las cosas con el emperador de los híbridos si no quería que los matasen a todos.

— ¿Huiste por qué no estás de acuerdo con su decisión o porque piensas que no atacará mientras estés aquí o las dos cosas?

—Ambas. Si estoy aquí no se atreverá a lastimar a nadie, no quiero que le haga daño a quien me ayudo a salvarme, Kōki no merece la muerte. Menos teniendo a esos cachorros tan bonitos como los que tienen.

—Tú fuiste quien ayudo a Ryōta. Él te vio creo que entre sueños. —El chico asintió.

—Si estaba huyendo por días de los soldados que ordenaron mi captura y lo reconocí luego lo vi transformándose en perro y decidí cuidarlo mientras estaba alojándome en un hotel barato haciéndome pasar por otra persona.

Akashi lo miro fijamente, tenía que ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo quería ver ya a Kōki, suponía este encuentro que quizás era tiempo de que estaba en sus manos detener una guerra. Tenía que arreglar lo de esa amenaza antes de ir a buscar a su esposo, como odiaba tener que esperar a ir por él. Lo necesitaba tanto. Lo quería ahora en sus brazos en ese momento mimándolo como siempre.

— ¿No has intentado hablar con él sobre esto? Quizás sea al único al que escuche.

—Lo intenté, pero aunque sea amoroso y comprensivo la mayoría del tiempo también es muy terco y no cambia de idea tan fácilmente.

—Ven, vamos a mi casa, te alojaré y el vendrá por ti seguramente cuando lo sepa y entonces hablaremos y por fin le pondremos fin a esto ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí. Está bien…

* * *

Los días pasaban, su padre se había ido al hospital a trabajar como siempre y Furi se tuvo que quedar en la banda ayudándolos a limpiar, pues la mayoría de los tipos que conformaban la banda eran muy desordenados excepto Nijimura que también controlaba siempre que Haizaki no se metiese en problemas y generalmente lo traía a patadas al lugar correspondiente, al castaño se le hacía que esos dos tenían algo especial.

Pero dejando eso de lado no era fácil estar con gente así como el padre de Nash y los demás, todos o la mayoría tenían carácter muy fuerte sobre todo cuando cantaban esas canciones de heavy metal y generalmente luego antes o después de un concierto aparecían muchas fanáticas y fanáticos locos detrás de los de la banda. Había que tener personalidad para mantener algunos a raya, incluso algunos pensaban que Kōki salía con alguno de los integrantes y hasta amenazas de muerte había recibido en un principio incluso a su bebé.

En un principio estaba aterrado porque siempre le tuvo miedo a las aglomeraciones de gente, pero en cuanto pasaba el tiempo salía su lado chihuahua manteniéndose firme incluso a personas más grandes que él, dando la impresión que era un animal más grande y feroz que en realidad solo un cachorro de chihuahua.

También un percance que tuvo es que a la mayoría de ellos les gustaba beber o fumar cosa que el pobre Kōki no soportaba y tenía que alejar a Masaaki de eso o también cuando alguno de ellos llevaba a sus parejas de turno (Algún o alguna fanática) para tener sexo, siempre tenía que velar por que su pequeño cachorro no viese o escuchase esas cosas, pero cada vez que su carácter se hacía más fuerte le decía a ellos que fueran a los otros remolques a drogarse o a follar.

—Una viejecita debajo de un puente, pelaba pollitos con agua caliente. Ella los pelaba con tal disimulo que no le dejaba pelito…~ ninguno. —El azabache llamado Izuki Shun que era un águila tocaba la guitarra tratando de hacer reír al castaño quien de a poco iba comprendiendo sus raros chistes de juegos de palabras. Aunque tratar de reírse con ellos era otra cosa le sacaba una sonrisa, pero al grado de reírse, no lo lograba.

— ¿De dónde saco esa canción Izuki-senpai?

—Una vez la escuche por ahí y me pareció graciosa. Oye ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a casa de tu pareja? Te llama casi todos los días. Se nota que te ama.

—La verdad la última vez me dijo que por el momento no fuera, me tiene un poco preocupado ¿Se habrá enojado? —Bajo la mirada, lo extrañaba como nunca, a los niños también. Masaaki a quien ahora le daba su biberón correspondiente también extrañaba a sus hermanos y a su padre, se notaba en su comportamiento, en sus rabietas y en sus llantos que parecían no tener fin algunas veces tanto así que a veces tenía que irse lejos del lugar para calmarlo. Quería ver a su esposo y ante la negativa de que fueran los fines de semana le hacía pensar que de a poco le estaba perdiendo. Aunque su padre le visitaba alegrando un poco las cosas este también actuaba extraño desde que el padre de Akashi lo había visitado. —Quiero verlo, necesito ver a Sei.

—Debes ir. —Hablo el doberman que cocinaba unos hot dogs. — ¿No viniste aquí para tener un carácter más firme? Tienes que ir por lo que quieres Furihata.

—Es verdad. Voy a ir por quien quiero. Prepararé mis cosas eh iré por Sei, él es mi pareja. —Su voz sonó firme aunque tenía nervios por lo que pudiera pasar si se quedase pensando no lograría nada.

* * *

El chico fantasma estaba de buen ánimo ese día, al fin había aparecido Kise su amigo y las cosas del matrimonio iban bien al parecer, aunque aún tenía percances con Himuro quien siempre lo miraba serio y molesto con su presencia. Sabía que eran como hermanos de infancia con Kagami pero por eso intentaba llevarse bien con este, aun así le gustara al lince o no se casaría con su tigre eso estaba más que decidido.

Se dispuso a hacer unas figuras con masita dulce que habían encargado como decoración para un pastel de cumpleaños estaba muy concentrado, aunque realmente en un principio cuando Kagami recién le había enseñado a hacerlas no sabía hacerlas bien y le quedaban más bien como unos excrementos con cualquier forma ahora hacia bonitas formas con la práctica y la constancia. Lo bueno es que siempre eran figuras infantiles las que les tocaba hacer a él y eran las que más disfrutaba hacer, amaba a los niños a tal punto de que estos días le pidió a Akashi pasar días con sus bebés como si fuese una niñera.

Y de pronto en ese cuarto amplio, supuestamente solo pues la mayoría habían salido una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

— ¿Te diviertes? —Se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Giro la cabeza lentamente como en cámara lenta.

—Mayuzumi…-san.

No podía ser posible

* * *

Bien, no había contado con la aparición con el oso en su casa buscando a su pareja, porque según Hanamiya era suyo nada más y nada tenía que hacer ese pelilila en la puerta de su casa esperando una respuesta. Tenía que pensar rápido para una respuesta.

—Tu preciado Kiyo-chin se murió idiota—Le enseño el dedo corazón antes de sacarle la lengua de manera burlesca—Mueve ya tu titánico culo de mi casa, no quiero que lo llenes de pulgas de oso.

— ¿Cómo que se murió Kiyo-chin? No te creo eso. —Frunció la boca con incomodidad el gigantón no fiándose de las palabras de esa araña desagradable.

— ¡Que se murió! ¡Kaput! ¡Murió! ¡Yo lo mate! —Le dice ya hastiado de escuchar a ese chico que tenía la voz como si siempre estuviese aburrido.

—…—El oso agarro de las ropas fuertemente al de melena y casi le quiebra los huesos a la araña al estrellarlo contra la pared. — ¡ENTONCES COBRARÉ VENGANZA POR KIYO-CHIN!

— ¿Venganza porque? Hola Murasakibara—El recién mencionado por el oso apareció detrás de este que había llegado de comprar unos dulces y traía una paleta de dulce que estaba comiendo mirando la escena bastante sorprendido.

* * *

Frente a frente estaban dos leones mirándose fijamente de manera desafiante. Uno con la capacidad de transformarse en un león completamente y otro que poseía partes del animal como sus orejas, dientes y cola.

Akashi no se dejaría amedrentar por ese híbrido emperador de Taiwán. Pero este aunque parecía tembloroso y asustado tampoco parecía dispuesto a ceder.

—Ya dije que no voy a quitar mi decisión. —Hablo el de orejas de león mirando de reojo a su pareja quien estaba al lado de Akashi. — ¿Y tú porque ya no me quieres? —Le pregunto al híbrido de chihuahua con un puchero.

—No es que no te quiera. Solo que estas actuando equivocadamente.

—No, tú eres el malo, ya no me amas.

—Si no te amara no me habría dejado embarazar por ti. —Miro a su pareja serio tocando donde creía estar creciendo su bebé. —Yo quiero que mi hijo nazca sin peligro de muerte por culpa de las guerras.

—Pero ganaríamos.

—Te muestras muy confiado—Hablo Akashi esta vez—Si organizas una guerra yo haría lo que fuera por proteger a Kōki y a mis hijos, incluso si tengo que extinguir a toda una especie. —Hablo con la voz más tétrica que pudo. Oreshi y Bokushi habían vuelto a separarse desde la ausencia de su pareja y era este último quien hablaba de manera sumamente déspota y dispuesto a todo por tener a su esposo y a sus cachorros a salvo de lo que sea.

— ¡Y-Yo también haría lo que fuera por mi esposo! ¡No quiero que vuelva a estar en peligro de muerte nuevamente como lo estuvo hace un mes! –Los ojos se le aguaron mientras temblaba un poco miedoso ante las palabras del otro león. —No podría soportarlo…perder a lo único que amas. No quiero.

El híbrido de chihuahua corrió hacia el lado de su esposo y lo abrazó haciendo que el emperador se sobresaltase con la acción repentina de este.

Akashi hablo seriamente, sintiendo un poco de empatía por este.

—Nadie quiere perder a los que ama, pero solo piensa en esto: fue Kōki quien le dono sangre a tu pareja. Quizás si no fuese por un cambiaforma tu esposo no estaría totalmente repuesto. Entiendo que guardes rencor, yo también lo haría si se metiesen con lo que más amo que es mi pareja y mis niños, pero mi propio padre y sus acciones me han hecho pensar antes de hacer cosas que no debería. Ahora él es odiado por la persona que ama. Hay que pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar medidas extremas ¿No lo cree emperador?

—…Pues yo…

—Usted está en deuda con nosotros—El pelirrojo tomó el celular que estaba sonando en ese momento haciendo un gesto a los emperadores que esperasen un poco. —… ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que Kōki fue secuestrado?!

* * *

Estaba incomodo la verdad no sabía si hacia bien aceptando la cita con esa persona siendo que no era alguien por quien sintiera estima, más bien en ese momento estaba pensando de qué manera le metía cianuro disimuladamente en el café o en la comida que este comiera.

— ¿Le gusta la comida italiana? Este restaurant es famoso por sus deliciosas pastas, aunque si no le gusta podemos ir a otra parte Kaoru.

—Ni siquiera sé porque acepte esto. Debería ir a ver a Kōki, estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo solo para esto y creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Yo ya le dije que lo odiaba. ¿Además que es esto? —Hizo un gesto curioso con las cejas — ¿Comida italiana? Porque no hace las cosas de frente y me dice sus verdaderos motivos los cuales son acostarse conmigo y…

— ¿Por qué siempre está siempre a la defensiva? Ya le dije que lo amo—El león mayor clavo los ojos en los ajenos tratando de hacer que el chihuahua se relajase un poco. —Solo quiero aunque sea de a poco poder llegar a usted y a su corazón.

La boca del padre de Furihata era una línea algo inexpresiva, pero de a poco se fue relajando levemente.

—Simplemente me cuesta creer su historia…Es más creíble incluso que pensara en matarme así para después poder deshacerse de Kōki y tener la venganza contra su abuelo terminada. —Cierra los ojos un poco preocupado, siempre piensa constantemente que su hijo puede estar en peligro por parte de Masaomi.

—Es difícil de creer lo sé. Tiene todo el derecho de verme como un monstruo, pero he cambiado, se lo puedo asegurar le haré ver que puedo cambiar.

El de cabellos castaños más rubios miro al otro de pronto seriamente que también era castaño, pero un tono un poco más oscuro.

— ¿Cómo se enamoró de mí?

Llego una mesera preguntando que iban a pedir haciendo el pedido el padre del pelirrojo.

—La verdad fue un día en que lo vi trabajar de médico para una consulta médica ¿Lo recuerda?—Este asintió silenciosamente—Pero en un principio solo me fije en su cuerpo como lo hacía con la mayoría de las personas que encontraba atractivas—Le sujeto la mano puesto que Kaoru hizo amago de levantarse, pero Masaomi le hizo un gesto de que por favor le escuchara. — Yo en un principio se me hacía conocida esa forma tímida forma de ser en la que se comportaba. No le tome importancia hasta que al salir lo vi después en mi coche teniendo problemas con unos Alfas que estaban acosándole, pensé que iba a ser la típica historia donde tomaban al Omega por la fuerza para tener sexo con este e iba a intervenir haciendo parar el coche, cuando usted mostro una sonrisa confiada, por un momento pensé que era otra persona distinta a la que me había atendido, porque después le vi hacer que esos Alfas estuvieran bajo sus pies con solo unas llaves, desde ese momento me impresionó mucho además esa cara de suficiencia que tenía por mantener a raya a esas personas me hizo admirarlo, me dije a mi mismo que quería alguien así para mí. Un Omega que no era como los otros.

—De hecho soy así también porque no soy bueno para usar las palabras para convencer a los Alfas o manipularlos con los olores como harían otros Omegas para calmar a sus parejas o a quien este enfrente de ellos—Confeso de pronto un poco entre triste y sorprendido ante lo dicho por el padre de Seijūrō— No soy algo extraordinario, soy simplemente una rareza. Me hago el débil frente a los demás para que no me consideren raro.

—Me gusta que sea así, no necesito nada más. Y conmigo no tiene que fingir nada.

—No se va a rendir ¿Verdad?

—Jamás.

Le sonrió a aquella persona de muy buen ánimo, sintiendo esa sensación extraña que sintió cuando fue besado por este. Debería odiarlo solamente. Esa persona destruyo a personas que quería solo por sus ambiciones. Pero en ese momento estaba sinceramente confundido sin saber cómo debería actuar realmente.

* * *

El pelinegro no andaba de buen humor últimamente. Cuando vio que Murasakibara fue en cuanto supo quién podría haber sido quien capturo a Kiyoshi fue directamente a donde sabia estaba la casa de este. Lo cual hizo apretar los puños al lince.

Uno de esos días había terminado rompiendo algunas cosas de las cuales se hacían pasteles por sus frustraciones acumuladas acabando en una rabieta. Kagami le regaño por eso pero casi terminan en conflicto debido a aquello.

Suspiró, quizás era tiempo de olvidarse de aquella de esa persona de una vez.

—Taiga, perdón por hacerte comprar estas cosas de nuevo.

—Está bien, solo creo que deberías cambiar de ambiente. Um si te sientes incomodo con lo de mi matrimonio con Kuroko nosotros podemos irnos a otro lado.

—No es eso, pero quizás tengas algo de razón, debo cambiar de ambiente, últimamente no me siento muy bien. —Mira al horizonte donde un chico parecía bastante solitario también. ¿No era ese chico que quería hacer un trio con Furihata y Akashi?

—Taiga, adelántate. Yo me quedaré un poco por acá.

El tigre iba a preguntar por ello pero no lo hizo y lo dejo adelantándose a la casa.

Quizás lo mejor era rodearse de alguien que se sintiera tan solo como él. Y ese chico se veía bastante solitario.

* * *

Cuando el tigre llego a la casa dejo las cosas ordenadamente para cuando las buscasen no fuera tanto problema encontrarlas el problema es que siempre los materiales de cocina se ensucian tan rápido al tener que cocinar constantemente era una molestia.

Busco a Kuroko a donde creía que podía estar, sin embargo no se imaginó lo que vería a continuación.

Allí estaban Kuroko y Mayuzumi besándose.

* * *

Llego lo más pronto posible a donde supuestamente el secuestrador tenía a su pareja. No importaba quien tenía a su esposo, lo pagaría caro y lo pulverizaría como fuese.

Al entrar al lugar mientras que por todas partes de esa bodega estaban policías e investigaciones dispuestos a disparar a cualquier sospechoso y los emperadores quienes de algún modo se sentían en deuda con Kōki, Seijūrō olio el ambiente esperando ver o sentir el aroma de su amado. Ahí estaba de hecho el perfume característico de su esposo sin embargo había algo raro.

Vio un bulto escondido entre las sombras al iluminar con una linterna vio que era su pareja que estaba atado, vendado y sin poder hablar. Al parecer estaba inconsciente o dormido.

Cuando fue desatado y desanudado por el pelirrojo sin embargo, abrió los ojos de improviso y sonrió de una manera totalmente impropia del chihuahua pero que al pelirrojo se le hacía malditamente familiar, se separó a cierta distancia del león y recupero su verdadera forma.

— ¡Ja! ¡Caíste!

—Haizaki… ¿Dónde está Kōki? —Su voz no estaba tranquila más bien parecía dispuesta a un asesinato.

—Hey, tu chihuahua está bien, más bien que tú al parecer, tranquilo viejo pero esa me la debías Akashi.

—No lo volveré a repetir. ¿Dónde está Kōki? — Su tono sonó aún más oscuro, lo cual asusto bastante al peliplata quien se encogió instintivamente ante ello. El aura que desprendía el de ojos rojos era feroz.

—Debe estar por llegar…

En ese momento entran dos personas que el pelirrojo conocía bien.

— ¿Se puede saber porque hay tantos policías afuera? ¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora Haizaki? —Hizo crujir los nudillos el doberman dispuesto a darle una paliza. — ¿¡Para que quieres a Kōki no ves que tiene que ir…?! ¿Akashi?

—Sei…—Furi sintió su corazón latir como desbocado como si se hubiese enamorado por primera vez, lo había extrañado tanto que dolía.

— Nijimura senpai… Kōki. Mi Kōki.

El león y el chihuahua se volvían a encontrar otra vez. 


	28. Chapter 27

El peligris de ojos sin emoción había aparecido en escena Kuroko iba a alejarlo tomando una de las herramientas para modelar figuras para pastel cuando sin querer tropieza hacia adelante.

Mayuzumi tratando de sujetarlo hace que el peliceleste caiga sobre este y justo sobre sus labios cuando aparecía Kagami con las compras.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Kuroko?! —Grito furioso el tigre mirando la escena.

—Kagami-kun no es lo que imaginas…

— ¿Y quieres que imagine? ¡Los acabo de ver besándose! ¡No puedes desmentirme lo que acabo de ver!

—Eres un idiota. —Hablo Mayuzumi con su voz calmada de siempre, lo cual irritó aún más al tigre queriendo estamparle un puño en la cara. —No sé qué vio Kuroko en ti.

—Kagami-kun es la persona que amo, es la única persona que puedo amar Mayuzumi-san.

El tigre hace un gesto despreciativo mirando al fantasma.

—Sí, me amas tanto que aprovechas que estoy solo para besarte con otro.

Sonó un bofetón que resonó por toda la habitación y un poco más allá.

—Si tan poca confianza me tienes creo que es mejor que dejemos la relación hasta acá Kagami-kun. Si realmente confiaras en mi te hubieses dado cuenta que fue solo un accidente.

Apenas dijo eso se marchó indignado de allí.

Mayuzumi se quedó mirando de reojo al tigre quien quedo un poco impactado ante la acción hecha por el fantasma.

—Aun no comprendo porque quiere a un insensato como tú—Diciendo esto el peligris se marcha también de aquel lugar.

En el fondo el peligris había aparecido por si tenía al menos una vaga esperanza, pero se notaba que todo estaba perdido en ese momento. El fantasma ya estaba unido a esa persona, aunque quizás no aun físicamente pero sus corazones sí.

* * *

El primer impulso de Akashi fue abrazar de manera posesiva y muy afectuosa a su cachorro firmemente y no soltarlo jamás, tenía tantas ganas de sentir su olor junto al suyo y eso fue lo que iba a hacer inmediatamente, pero se refrenó así mismo pues tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza en ese momento y necesitaba al menos una explicación.

—Kōki ¿Puedes explicarme que pasa? ¡¿Por qué Haizaki me hizo creer que te tenía secuestrado?!—Se alteró un poco pensando que el cachorro estaba involucrado en esa cruel broma. Pero este cuando iba a hablar le interrumpió el peligris.

—Porque me aburría. —Nijimura de manera impulsiva fue donde el peliplata y le pego en la cabeza. — ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!

—Te lo mereces. ¿Para qué haces esas tonterías? Creo que no te golpeado lo suficiente estos días para que entiendas que no debes hacer estupideces.

—Hey creo que era el mejor modo para que este supiese si aún Akashi le quería. —Dice tratando de excusarse antes de que le peguen. — ¿Qué método iba a ser más eficaz si no el de un supuesto secuestro? Además de que si este lo evitaba ¿No iría a ser lo mismo si el chihuahua regresaba?

Nijimura lo agarro a patadas.

—Eso. Solo. Les. Concierne. A. Ellos. Estúpido. —A cada palabra el de cabello azabache le daba una patada a Haizaki por meterse en un asunto que era solo cosa de esos dos.

—Nijimura-senpai ¿Qué hace usted acá? —Pregunto el pelirrojo esquivando de nuevo a su pareja casi a propósito sintiéndose extraño al sentir la presencia, es que en verdad, se sentía un poco culpable de que Furi se fuese.

—Estaba con Kōki y otros chicos, deberías darle un premio a tu pareja a pesar de tener esa carita indefensa muchas veces nos mantuvo a raya…Es un chihuahua fuerte.

— ¿Ah? —Sintió una oleada de celos. SU chihuahua estuvo rodeado de chicos. Iba a decir más cuando fue jalado de las ropas y besado casi con fiereza por su cachorro que estaba hambriento de amor, del amor que solo podría proporcionarle su león.

Seijūrō no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba en realidad a su pareja sino hasta ahora, se dejó llevar abrazándolo fuertemente besándolo con el corazón a mil con tanto brío como una manada de caballos dentro de su pecho. Eran miles las emociones que estaban volviendo a él más potentes que nunca.

Apenas si se habían separado para respirar cuando el pelirrojo estaba buscando sus labios otra vez, necesitaba más de Kōki, necesitaba sus besos fundirse en él, todo su chihuahua lo llamaba, su olor le tentaba como nunca. Su pareja correspondía sintiendo una extraña necesidad de que su león lo tomase allí mismo ¿Estaba en celo? No lo sabía pero sentía que se volvía loco si lo separaban de su pareja en ese momento. No podía dejar de besarlo ni de pegarse a él como en una necesidad tan básica como respirar. Furi había sentido celos cuando hablaba con Nijimura y beso impulsivamente a su pareja, pero no se había dado cuenta cuanto era necesario ese beso, necesitaba al león como si del oxígeno se tratase, más incluso.

Se separaron apenas para respirar, se miraban fijamente sin prestar atención a nada más. El pelirrojo apenas teniendo un poco de cordura en ese momento y sobre los labios de su pareja dijo:

—Te extrañe tanto amor—Lo beso tiernamente mirando a esos hermosos ojos cafés que lo tenían con el corazón a mil. El pelirrojo de nuevo había fusionado sus dos personalidades que se habían separado al estar sin el chihuahua—Pero si seguimos terminaremos haciéndolo aquí.

—Házmelo Sei…házmelo como nunca quiero sentirme tuyo—Eran sus instintos animales quizás o el no verse tanto tiempo, pero sentía que cosas como la timidez o los prejuicios no existían en ese momento.

Nijimura tosió ruidosamente haciendo que el par de enamorados lo mirasen como si hubiesen salido de un hechizo con algo de pena al recordar que los estaban viendo.

—Ya sé que necesitan sus momentos a solas porque se extrañaban, pero creo que deben sacar a los policías y a las personas que vinieron aquí antes de que sigan en lo que estaban. Cuidaré que Masaaki esté bien cuidado cuando terminen Kōki, Akashi. —Saco a rastras a Haizaki quien estaba lleno de chichones proporcionados por el doberman.

—Mi esposo también es un Akashi—Dijo el león agarrándole el trasero suavemente a su cachorro quien se sobresaltó con la caricia apenas si tomando distancia de él. —Bien, vámonos cariño. Tenemos que ir a reconciliarnos en un lugar donde no nos molesten.

—S-si Sei. —Beso a su pareja en la mejilla quien con ese acto pequeño sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho ¿Era normal sentir como si se estuviese enamorando de nuevo de la misma persona otra vez?

* * *

—Pues sí, me molesta no tener pareja…pero aprendí que no podría formar parte de la familia de Furi y su pareja, si quizás hubiese llegado antes quien sabe si me hubiese aceptado en vez de ese chico millonario y presumido. — Fukuda inflo las mejillas de manera indignada acordándose y comiendo un helado mirando al del lunar de reojo. —Es triste cuando las cosas no salen como las planeas.

El lince miro al cielo de manera algo silenciosa acordándose también de aquella persona que quería pero que con la que tampoco parecían avanzar las cosas.

— ¿Quisieras trabajar con nosotros? Kōki tiene a su pareja y hace tiempo que no viene, además necesito un amigo.

—No creo que resulte a diferencia de Furi-chan yo no sé cocinar Himuro-san, hasta incendie sin querer la mansión de Akashi por completo cuando traté de hacerlo.

El del lunar le dirigió una sonrisa y le palmeo suave y comprensivamente un hombro.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender además piénsalo es mejor hacer algo nuevo y distraerse con eso que estar triste sin hacer nada productivo.

— ¡Tiene mucha razón! —El chihuahua de cabello oscuro pareció reanimarse de pronto.

Himuro de reojo vio a un chico corriendo por la calle… ¿Seria Kuroko? Pero ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Mientras que por otro lado de la calle un pelimorado había visto a Himuro y Fukuda conversar animadamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y un extraño sentimiento entro en su pecho. Primero lo de Kiyoshi y Hanamiya ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Las personas que amaba estaban alejándose de él definitivamente?

Era su culpa por ser un maldito indeciso, por tener el corazón divido. Pero todos saben que para ganar algo a veces es necesario perder algo y no se puede tenerlo todo. Realmente no se puede complacer a todos, ni siquiera a ti mismo, siempre la balanza se ira a algún lado. El oso realmente de a poco y de la manera más dolorosa estaba aprendiendo lo que significaba eso. Aun así aunque su instinto le pedía ciertas cosas quería estar ciento por ciento seguro de lo que le ocurría en ese momento necesitaba que alguien lo aconsejara antes de dar el siguiente paso a seguir. 

* * *

Tuvo que hacer que los emperadores se quedaran en la habitación contigua a la del hotel que decidió reservar para estar con Kōki para conversar con ellos después de ese asunto tan importante del cual habían estado hablando, postergaría todo por su pareja. Haciendo que Haizaki les tuviera que explicar todo a los policías que habían estado esperando atrapar al supuesto secuestrador del chihuahua. Aunque el peligris de alguna manera se lo había ganado.

Durante todo el trayecto al hotel las manos de ambos estuvieron sujetas la una a la otra. No querían hablarse aún, querían estar solos en ese momento cuando pasara. Y si se hablaban, sentían que se terminarían entregando ahí mismo en el auto donde estaban sin poder contenerse enfrente de nadie ni importándoles tampoco. Pero lamentablemente Seijūrō no había venido solo. Sentían el león y el chihuahua sus corazones muy acelerados y deseosos el uno del otro. Hacia tanto que sus aromas no estaban mezclados, hacia tanto que no había contacto alguno entre ellos y ahora los cuerpos de ambos hervían, un deseo se hacía cada vez más insostenible a medida que pasaba el tiempo entre ellos.

Apenas si estuvieron solos cerraron la puerta y se besaron como nunca, saboreando sus lenguas, jugueteando con ellas y su saliva, recorriendo sus bocas mutuamente con pasión, desesperación, no necesitaban nada en el mundo excepto a ellos mismos en ese momento ¿Qué era lo que los dominaba en ese momento? Ni siquiera ellos lo entendían ni querían entenderlo. Solo sentían que querían más que era molesto hasta separarse para respirar en ese instante solo querían besarse hasta que no pudieran más, hasta que el mundo acabase, disfrutando del roce de labios, el tacto de sus lenguas, todo los estimulaba a niveles no pensados en ese momento.

Más pronto que tarde la ropa también se convirtió en un estorbo para ambos casi de manera salvaje se empezaron a sacar esta, en cuanto más se tocaban necesitaban sentir más tocar más piel desnuda, recorrerse como nunca lo habían hecho. Seijūrō beso el cuello de su esposo con muchas ganas dejándole algunas mordidas entre fieras y juguetonas, queriendo marcar su piel pero besándola pronto mientras este le dejaba chupones en su hombro.

Kōki sin poder aguantar más llevado por lo excitado que estaba, tomo de los brazos a su pareja llevándolo con él mientras se caían sus pantalones que había desabrochado su león previamente, el cachorro se bajó los boxers color rojo oscuro sentándose en la cama y ofreciéndose descaradamente a su pareja separando sugerentemente las piernas para ser penetrado. Aunque tenía algo de vergüenza por mostrarse tan atrevido sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía de lujuria y que su cuerpo se sentía preparado para ser penetrado húmedo y lubricado como si estuviese en celo.

Por su parte Seijūrō al tener esa visión su miembro reacciono casi con dolor de lo rápido que se irguió se acercó inmediatamente a su pareja colocándolo mejor en la cama y mientras sostenía una de sus piernas lo penetro de golpe pues no podía contenerse tampoco estaba desesperado. Aunque apenas si lo sintió no pudo evitar hacer un fuerte sonido de gusto al mismo tiempo que Kōki, lo necesitaban, en verdad que necesitaban hacerlo después de tanto. El león tomo los labios de su amado muy amorosamente mientras embestía dentro de este como desesperado, casi como si estuviese abusando de este. Kōki movía sus caderas buscando más del miembro ajeno que prácticamente entraba sin piedad a su agujero y que rozaba su punto más sensible y abusaba de este Sin embargo aunque querían besarse los gemidos y gritos de lujuria de ambos resonaban en ese lugar. Tenían tanto que decirse, tanto que contarse sin embargo la pasión había hablado en ese momento en primer lugar.

Seijūrō tomo ambas piernas de su amado y las subió para que el culo de este estuviese más alto y follarlo más profundo. El chihuahua a estas alturas ya no gemía, gritaba, quería que lo cogiera con furia, como si lo violara y el león aunque temía destrozarlo le hizo caso pues estaba nublado por lo que sentía en aquel momento. Ambos se movían con furia animal y acabando en un orgasmo tan explosivo y placentero que las piernas de ambos tiritaban como si fueran gelatina al acabar.

Kōki sentía el caliente semen de su pareja dentro de él con un extraño placer cuando fue llenado de este líquido. Aun podía sentir el miembro caliente dentro de este, tenían que esperar a despegarse, sin embargo, no quería que su pareja se separase de él aún.

—Sei…te extrañaba…tanto…—Decía apenas mientras resollaba — Quería…tanto…verte. —Tomo el rostro de su amado y lo beso cariñosamente lleno de amor en ese acto, este correspondió con las mismas ganas.

—Eh sido…un…idiota…Kōki…te aleje de mi…nunca…debí…hacerlo.

—Fui…yo…el que decidió irse, pero no quiero que Sei me odie.

El león abrazo afectuoso a su pareja acariciándole el cabello con mucha ternura.

—Kōki, soy yo…el que debería decir eso…no quiero que me odies.

—Como si pudiese hacerlo, yo nunca podría odiarte…—Abrazo con las piernas a su pareja y apretó intencionalmente su interior cuando sintió que el pelirrojo iba a salirse de él, tratando de retenerlo. —Eres mío.

— ¿Qué haces? —Aunque si, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su amado y eso le estaba excitando de nuevo haciendo que se relamiese los labios.

—Quiero más amor de mi león—Aflojo y volvió a apretar sus interiores sintiendo que de a poco volvía a sentir el miembro de su esposo duro dentro de él nuevamente. Solo en ese momento se separó de este para ponerse en cuatro. — ¿No quieres?

—Deja de ser tan sexy—Se froto leve en el trasero de su pareja antes de meter la punta y empujar hacia adentro introduciéndose de una vez haciendo que su esposo chillar de gusto, aunque era casi como si el interior de su cachorro absorbiera su miembro, se sentía tan bien y prácticamente era como si hacerlo con su pareja fuese una necesidad tan básica como la de respirar.

Ninguno de los dos podía controlarse, Seijūrō agarraba de las nalgas a su pareja mientras lo penetraba con embestidas energéticas que azotaban el trasero del chihuahua quien movía este y sentía los vellos púbicos pelirrojos haciéndole cosquillas en cada embestida fuerte y profunda que le hacía estremecer, gritar, gemir por más, gemir por el hombre que le hacía suyo.

A Kōki le gustaba en esa posición porque le daba aún más profundo que en otras posiciones y estaba disfrutando mucho que lo follase así tan salvajemente. El no verlo tanto tiempo hacia que quisiera que lo tratase un poco mal por irse, quería que lo marcase tanto con su olor como pudiera, sentirse casi violado, que le llenase el culo con su semen, que le dejara claro que el único dueño de su cuerpo era su león y solo él.

Volvieron a correrse, aunque esta vez Kōki solo se corrió cuando sintió el semen de nuevo llenándole las entrañas solo ahí el soltó su propio semen en las sabanas de seda sin sentirse culpable de nada, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Seijūrō beso su nuca con mucha ternura para luego que se recostaran mientras esperaban de nuevo que se despegaran.

—Kōki…te amo. Esta vez no te voy a soltar nunca. —El pelirrojo alcanzo a decir antes de quedarse dormido abrazando a su pareja quien también apenas cerro los ojos se quedó dormido.

Aunque apenas si habían cruzado un par de palabras y que quizás tendrían mucho que conversar al día siguiente por el momento sus necesidades más básicas habían sido cubiertas de momento.

* * *

Despertó y se desperezó con algo de dolor de cabeza. Sintió un ruido de su celular que por suerte estaba justo a su lado. Bien, todo salió mucho mejor de lo esperado, ese mensaje significaba solo una cosa: Las cosas habían salido como las había planeado desde un principio.

Se sentó en la cama de manera impulsiva y sintió un dolor en su trasero, horrorizado se tocó hacia abajo, pero no habían rastros de semen, eso era bueno, no quería ser marcado. Pero su dolor solo significaba una cosa: Se había acostado con esa persona, con quien odiaba ¿Cómo podía haber sido posible? Sabía que sucedería algún día pero no tan pronto.

Miro a su alrededor ahora que lo notaba el dormitorio donde estaba era enorme, más grande que algunas casas que ha visto sinceramente.

Sin embargo al mirar a su lado no se encontró con el culpable. ¿Qué acaso solo lo único que había buscado con él era un poco de sexo y nada más para dejarlo ahí como cualquier cosa? Hasta en cierto modo se sintió un poco mal de que no hubiese sido marcado ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Mucho mejor que no lo marcaran! No quería sentirse como una cosa o propiedad de alguien.

Busco su ropa pero no estaba por ningún lado ¿Qué demonios?

—Kaoru~—Apareció el hombre que odiaba llegando de darse una ducha matutina—Espero que haya dormido bien. Pedí que trajeran el desayuno ¿Desea darse una ducha?

—Deme mi ropa, yo me voy de aquí...

El león se acercó a él y acaricio el rostro del mayor de los Furihata quien rechazo su mano casi con asco.

—Déjeme en paz Akashi Masaomi, ya tuvo lo que quería. Basta de fingir.

—Ayer lo que menos decía era que lo dejara…

Los colores le subieron al rostro del chihuahua recordando un poco de cuando se había acostado con aquel hombre, había dicho tantas tonterías, cosas mezcladas con el efecto del alcohol y sus necesidades de cariño que hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba, por ser un Omega era un ser dependiente emocionalmente. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento por mostrarse vulnerable y con quien menos quería.

—Estaba borracho eso no cuenta. Lo dije solo para tener un poco de sexo y que me dejase en paz. Solo hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso.

—Yo no lo quiero olvidar, es más pase la mejor noche de mi vida —Lo miro con más afecto que nunca. — Quiero que sea mío.

—Ya fui suyo físicamente, no veo el interés de seguir ¿Acaso quiere más?

—Ahora quiero mucho más, usted es digno de ser mi compañero de vida ¿Se casaría conmigo? —Tomo sus manos y se las beso cariñosamente. —En esta casa jamás le faltaría nada ni siquiera necesitaría dedicarse más a ese trabajo que le quita tantas horas, quiero que sea mi esposo.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEH?!

* * *

Ante el beso Daiki no había sabido cómo reaccionar, no le había desagradado pero fue tan extraño ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho? ¿Quién era esta persona que provocaba esas emociones intensas en él? Por un momento pensó que sabía quién era esa persona, pero no, no podía recordarlo. Pero quería en verdad recordar aquellos ojos miel, realmente no podía ser posible ¿Por qué no podría recordar a una persona que supuestamente es tan importante? Porque él sabe que de algún modo esa persona es importante para él, pero no entiende al mismo tiempo porque esa persona que tiene en frente es importante para él.

Ryōta hizo el impulso de huir en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, es que ya su nivel de estupidez estaba sobrepasando los límites, sin embargo fue retenido por el moreno con fuerza. No lo dejaría huir. No así hasta que le diga lo que él quiere saber.

—Dime quien eres por favor.

—No puedo, en verdad no puedo hacerlo, qué más quisiera pero no puedo, tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta Aominecchi.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar eso! —Resoplo con absoluto fastidio— ¿Por qué te cuesta revelar tanto lo que yo no puedo recordar? ¡No puedo recordar absolutamente nada y me enoja eso maldición!

El rubio se acercó a él y le acaricio el cabello.

—Prometo hacer que pronto recuerdes, te lo prometo.

Kise ahogo unas lágrimas y las ganas de gritar ahí mismo, la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Tenía que tener esperanzas, no podía dejar que todo muriese de esa manera.

—Cuando eso pase…quiero que seas mi pareja. No, más que eso quiero que te comprometas conmigo.

— ¿Ah?

* * *

La lluvia había empezado a caer y el corrió desesperado buscándolo, después de todo Kuroko no había hecho nada malo. Se lo había explicado en ese momento, sin embargo no lo encontraba ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En qué parte se habría escondido?

¿Acaso perdería a quien amaba después de todo solo por una estupidez del momento?

Los celos son malos, pero a veces te hacen hervir la sangre y se vuelven incontrolables. Ah en verdad había luchado mucho para que Kuroko fuese visible y lo dejaba ir así como así, en verdad que era idiota.

La lluvia ya lo tenía todo mojado, él la odiaba, nunca le había gustado, pero en ese momento sí que la detestaba pues parecía que entre más buscaba al peliceleste está más se intensificaba. No quería parar de buscarlo. Aunque solo se devolvería para buscar un paraguas y ropa adecuada, también ropa para cuando encontrase a su chico fantasma que en ese momento se había refugiado en la casa de Midorima, esperando que Takao ni el peliverde no le dijesen a nadie donde estaba en ese momento.


	29. Chapter 28

Por su parte Kaoru Furihata no pudo si no mirar incrédulo al escuchar la proposición hecha del padre del esposo de su hijo. No, no, no, no. De ninguna manera esto iba en serio seguro era una broma.

—No, olvídelo, no pienso. Usted está loco ¡¿Cómo me voy a casar con alguien como usted?! Usted asesinó a parte de mi familia, de hecho incluso fue un error haberme acostado con usted. —Ni siquiera debió haberse entregado a esa persona.

Todo esto pasaba por un descuido hormonal, si eso es lo que era. Que idiota el haber aceptado una cita cuando estaba con su celo. Obviamente usaba unos supresores mucho más efectivos que los que tomaba su hijo, pero aunque nadie lo oliera eso no quitaba que sintiese ganas cuando lo tocaban

—Sé que no me he portado bien en el pasado, pero usted tampoco ha sido un santo ¿Qué diría su hijo si sabe que usted mato al padre de ese chiquillo llamado Fukuda y se quedó con su mujer?

Al escuchar eso el hombre se alteró bastante.

—Ella me amaba a mí. —Se defendió gruñéndole al león. —Y si habla con Kōki juro que…

—Por mi parte no lo sabrá. Solo quiero que deje de tratarme como el único malo de la historia. —Tomo el mentón del chihuahua mirándolo fijamente. —Solo quiero una oportunidad de su parte ¿Seguro que no puede dármela?

El chihuahua mayor miro al león con una sonrisa algo ladeada.

—Si no le diera oportunidades no me tendría aquí prácticamente desnudo y en su cama puesto que no encuentro mi ropa, pero no crea que por eso me tiene a su merced.

—No lo creo, por eso estoy tratando de pedirle las cosas por el modo razonable. Aunque…podemos decidir las cosas de un modo más rápido.

Su interlocutor lo miro con bastante curiosidad por saber a qué se refería el mayor de los Akashi con aquellas palabras que sonaban tan misteriosas. Masaomi se relamió pensando de un modo en que de cualquier forma como se diesen las cosas ese hombre seria suyo como diera lugar.

— ¿Y cuál es ese método?

* * *

Mientras en la habitación contigua a la del matrimonio Akashi de ese hotel, los emperadores híbridos ya se habían despertado antes que nadie y se habían dispuesto a conversar entre ellos sin embargo…

—No hagas guerra amor, por favor quiero que mi…digo nuestro bebé no nazca en un clima de conflicto. —Le tomo las manos a su pareja el híbrido de chihuahua esperando a que su esposo el emperador le hiciera caso.

Sin embargo este no parecía muy a gusto por lo dicho por el otro híbrido mirándolo bastante serio moviendo su cola de león levemente.

—No quiero que dañen a mi pareja y a mi hijo de nuevo—Hizo un puchero notorio pero serio.

—No lo harán, solo fue esa persona que…

— ¡No quiero que te hagan daño nunca más! ¡No creo que sea buena idea! Kōki no es nada tuyo para que lo defiendas.

No había que decir que cada uno estaba preocupado del otro a su manera.

—Puede que si sea pero no lo sepa, recuerda que somos el mismo tipo de animal y además antes los híbridos y los cambiaforma convivían juntos, es muy probable que seamos parientes. Y le debo mi vida recuerda que me dono de su sangre.

El hombre mitad león sintió una punzada de celos que no pudo evitar así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¡A mí también me la debes! ¡Yo podría haberte comido! Incluso ahora podría después de que tengas al bebé como sería la tradición.

—…Eso quiere decir que ¿Realmente querías hacerlo? Pues debiste hacerlo en ese momento o haber tenido sexo sin protección conmigo antes para darte este bebé. —El chihuahua le dio una mirada que realmente asusto a su compañero. —No ilusionarme con todo esto.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Haga lo que quiera, pero no me use de excusa. Si quiere armar una guerra es su responsabilidad. —Menciono con la voz más fría que le salió.

— ¿Segundo emperador?

El hombre mitad chihuahua se vistió con sus ropas normales y en ningún momento miro a su esposo.

—Hay que despedirnos del matrimonio Akashi.

— ¿Entonces vendrás a casa? —Dijo el híbrido mitad león ilusionado vistiéndose también, sin embargo el de orejas de perro no lo miro manteniendo ese tono de voz frio y cortante.

—No tengo otra opción, tengo que cuidar de su descendiente.

—Hablas muy frio. No me gusta. No me hables así.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ooooh ¡Esta bien! ¡No haré ninguna guerra! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No estés enojado!

—Haga lo que quiera, ya se lo dije.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar siquiera al pelirrojo.

* * *

El de cabello color verde acomodo sus lentes como siempre antes de hablar mirando al peliceleste que se había refugiado en la casa de la rana puesto que sería muy evidente huir a la casa de Kise, Murasakibara o Akashi que son sus amigos más cercanos, encima que este último parece que no se encontraba en su casa en ese momento.

—Siempre lo he pensado Kuroko, tu estas con alguien que simplemente es demasiado básico para ti, eres bastante tonto. Aunque sus signos son bastante compatibles sin embargo no quiere decir que estén exentos de complicaciones y peleas fuertes, como en todos los signos contrarios siempre hay choques bastante fuertes.

Mientras tanto la pareja de este, un halcón sostenía en sus brazos a Yū un bebé un poco más pequeño que los hijos del matrimonio Akashi que tenía el cabello verde oscuro pero rasgos del ave.

— En resumen Shin-chan dice que te valora mucho y le preocupa tu relación Kuro-chan. Como siempre mi ranita es muy tsundere.

—Bakao…No soy tsundere. —El de cabellos color verde se cruzó de brazos algo enojado, aunque no un enojo de verdad. Solo estaba avergonzado de que su pareja lo delatara y lo expusiera.

—No soy Bakao bobo, ya nos casamos.

Kuroko suspiro mirando la taza de té que tenía en sus manos preguntándose si Kagami estaría buscándole o estaría preguntándose donde estaba. Quizás no, aunque le dolían sus palabras quería que este lo buscara, o ir por él, pero no tan pronto, quería que el otro entendiera que realmente se había ofendido por lo dicho.

Kagami tenía que entender que él era el único que estaba en su corazón.

—Gracias por cuidarme Midorima-kun, digo Shintarō-kun y Kazunari-kun, lamento abusar de su hospitalidad, pero no quería que Kagami-kun me encontrara tan fácil.

—Quien quiere al de cabello celeste que le cueste ¿No? —Comento el halcón. —Aunque creo que se lo deberías hacer más difícil al tigre. ¿No tienes a alguien con quien sacarle celos?

El fantasma alzo las cejas levemente.

—Pero si es por celos que estoy aquí, él dijo una estupidez cuando le dije que lo amaba a él.

Shintarō miro a su esposo, a su hijo que se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos del halcón y luego a Kuroko pensando en algo seriamente. Si quizás su esposo tenía razón, había que darle una lección a ese tigre, aunque supuestamente no le agradaba Kuroko en verdad lo consideraba su amigo, si el chico de cabello verde era bastante complicado sentimentalmente. Pero por la preocupación de este actuaria y llamaría a quien seguramente tendría algo, la dirección de aquella persona con la cual harían que el tigre se desesperara un poco.

—Vamos Kuroko, puede que la diosa Oha Asa nos diga las decisiones que debes tomar de ahora en adelante.

—Ehhh, no es por ser ofensivo pero yo no creo mucho en esas cosas.

El de cabellos verdes lo sabía, aun así quería que lo acompañara, más que nada para distraerlo de sus preocupaciones habituales.

—Vamos de todos modos Kuro-chan, no pierdes nada acompañándonos —Menciono con una sonrisa amplia el halcón. —Así te desconectas un poco.

—Si supongo que tienen razón.

* * *

Pasaban los días y…

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Es en serio que con esto funcionara? —Tenía una bolsa de tela en sus manos con muchas flores violeta. Kise estaba emocionado al saber que tenía una posibilidad de recuperarle la memoria a su amado.

—Sí, conmigo había funcionado cuando estaba en trance y fui manipulado. Me la envió el segundo emperador —Hizo un gesto sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar esos feos recuerdos cuando había tratado de matar a su propio esposo. No le agradaba para nada recordar eso. —Hay que hacer que Aomine se bañe en las flores, le dolerá o le incomodara al principio pero luego se sentirá mejor.

— ¡Gracias por todo Kōkicchi! ¡Si no fuera por ti Aominecchi estaría perdido o estaríamos en guerra! —Abrazó con energía al castaño quien estaba con un leve sonrojo al ser abrazado de esa manera.

—No, yo no hice nada en verdad…

—Ryōta. Suéltalo. YA. —El pelirrojo había estado ocupado hablando con alguien en especial y al ver esa escena se enojó abrazando posesivo por detrás a su chihuahua. —Él es mío. Ve por Daiki y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que terminen juntos de una vez.

—Lo haré Seijūrōcchi, de hecho es lo que más quiero—Aun no se quitaba la sonrisa de la cara pensando en que pronto podrían estar juntos con su pantera ¿Su historia tendría un final feliz? Le encantaría pensar que así era, ya era demasiado dolor, demasiada tortura demasiada angustia— ¡Iré ahora mismo a verle!

Corrió entusiasmado mojándose a propósito para ir más rápido trasformado en perro para ir a la casa del moreno.

El castaño sonrió un poco por la acción hecha por su marido cuando le abrazó. Le causaba un poco de gracia que ahora casi ni se despegase de él siendo que antes parecía hacer todo por alejarle. Pero ahora era feliz pues Akashi lo mimaba mucho más que antes y la verdad él también estaba muy apegado al león después de haber hecho el amor tan salvajemente. Según su padre todo eso tenía una explicación lógica.

Cuando Kōki se despertó al día siguiente su esposo lo abrazaba amorosamente, sin le escribió una nota a su adre que no podría seguir separado de su esposo más, que ahora que se habían reencontrado habían terminado intimando y sentía que su corazón estaba más enlazado que nunca al león por eso no ya sentía que no podía continuar con el plan que tenían de hacer que el chihuahua fuese más fuerte, sin embargo la respuesta de su padre lo sorprendió ¿Qué ya lo imaginaba? Le pregunto sobre ello pero no le respondió en ese momento y que ya hablarían en persona. Desde hace días que no lo ve en ese entonces.

Ve al perro que es Kise devolverse rápidamente llegando a ellos de nuevo. Buscaba la bolsa de las flores y le ladro a Akashi pareciendo que le quería hacer una pregunta.

—No te entiendo siendo perro, pero si es lo que creo que me vas a preguntar, si vendrá pronto así que esperemos que Daiki esté bien cuando llegue, no me gustaría que se preocupase ¿Entendido?

El perro Golden retriever ladro animado y se fue corriendo con la bolsa de las flores para sanar a Aomine con rapidez.

— ¿Quién vendrá Sei?

—Ya le conocerás, es alguien con bastante ánimo y energía. Una de nuestras amistades, pero vamos a fastidiar un poco a cierta persona.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

 _—_ _¿Entonces Kiyo-chin está saliendo con él?_ _—_ _Pregunto el de cabellos lilas un poco sorprendido ante lo dicho por el perro Terranova apuntando a la araña con una expresión un poco de desagrado._

 _—Sí. Um es un poco difícil de explicar, nuestra relación no es de las mejores. Pero al parecer estamos destinados._

 _El de melena negra hizo un bufido de desprecio sentado en su sofá cruzado de brazos._

 _—Es porque tú tampoco te has portado muy bien maldito infeliz.  
—Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo Hana-chan…siempre tu forma de demostrar que me quieres es algo brusca._

 _—Es porque eres idiota, eso es lo que pasa estúpido Kiyoshi. Hay que explicarte las cosas con peras y manzanas porque así solo no logras entender nada._

 _El oso hizo un fruncimiento de boca un poco desanimado, pensó que había venido a salvar al chico castaño pero al parecer estaba bastante bien y eso que hasta había tenido una pelea con Himuro quien le había pedido que no fuese._

 _—Aka-chin dice que cuando estas destinado a alguien debes intentar siempre ser honesto con esa persona._

 _—No jodas yo siempre soy honesto y sé lo que digo estúpido titán, este tipo es idiota._

 _—Kiyo-chin no es idiota._

 _—Gracias Murasakibara._ _—Comento este con una sonrisa_

 _—Calla, tú también eres idiota, se nota que te gusta ese chico con peinado emo y estas aquí como imbécil metiéndote en lo que no te importa—Hanamiya hizo un gesto despreciativo e incluso algo altivo con aquel oso._

 _Murasakibara lo sabía, sí eso era verdad le atraía Muro-chin, pero al parecer cada vez este se alejaba más de su lado ¿Había hecho algo imperdonable para que este lo tratase de esta forma?_

 _—Al menos deja que Kiyo-chin vuelva a cocinar con nosotros_

 _Hanamiya hizo un gesto torciendo la boca como un "Ya veremos"_

* * *

Kagami ya sabía dónde se encontraba su sombra pero Kuroko le había dicho que no volvería tan pronto a casa como este esperaba que fuese.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer para que este lo perdonara. Era un mal novio y había metido las patas hasta el fondo eso si lo tenía claro. Pero realmente quería recuperar su pareja, necesitaba hacer algo.

Mientras ese día Midorima y su esposo cargando al pequeño bebé habían llevado supuestamente de nuevo a Kuroko a ver a esa Oha Asa como los días anteriores donde incluso lo disfrazaron de oso, puesto que así supuestamente no tendría mal día, el peliceleste tenía que admitir que era gracioso seguir esos supuestos consejos. Se preguntaba qué pasaría esta vez cuando de pronto vio a una persona muy conocida acercársele.

—¡TETSU-KUUUUN! —Ahí estaba la pelirrosa amiga suya de infancia que encima era una Alfa bastante cariñosa y como siempre que lo veía lo abrazo muy apretado. El fantasma instintivamente se tapó la nariz.

—Momoi-san por favor no haga eso. —Dijo de la forma más amable que pudo. —Aunque también estoy contento de verte.

Y era verdad, la chica era prácticamente una amiga muy preciada para todos pero más cercana de Aomine.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Aunque estuve de viaje por Francia y fue muy divertido! ¡Te traje algunas cosas Tetsu-kun! —Se separó del peliceleste con una sonrisa muy animada mirando a este. —Por cierto Midorin ¿Y los demás?

— ¡Pffff! "Midorin" —El halcón no pudo evitar reírse con ese apodo dicho a su pareja.

—Cállate…— Shintarō miro con desaprobación a Takao quien se seguía riendo— Ya están por llegar, por cierto este es mi esposo Kazunari el que se está riendo y nuestro bebé Yū.

— ¡Pero si lo conocía, siempre me hablabas de él! ¡Sabía que alguna vez te casarías con Kazurin, Midorin!

Takao sonrió e hizo un gesto amable de saludo.

—Por cierto Tetsu-kun ¿Sabes cómo ha estado Dai-chan?

—Ah, eso Momoi-san pues…

* * *

Fue un esfuerzo tremendo, Kise tenía toda la ropa mojada pues intentar convencer a Aomine costaba porque era terco como una mula, decía que dolía demasiado sumergirse en esa agua y que no quería, que lo iban a envenenar y un montón de excusas cada una peor que la otra pues el moreno le dio un poco de pánico cuando las flores se le pegaban al cuerpo así que chapoteaba todo el tiempo tratando de salir, entre la hermana dela pantera y el rubio hacían todo lo posible para que no saliera , hasta que por fin las flores se volvieron más blancas y empezaron a volverse incluso un poco claras solamente.

Esperaban que con eso la pantera ya lo recordara, Ryōta ya no soportaba esperar tanto, tanta angustia, tanto sufrimiento en vano ¿Su pareja le recordaría de una buena vez?

Aomine se incorporó del agua mirando un poco confuso mirando al perro y a su hermana.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos que tanto me ven así?

— ¿Ya me recuerdas Aominecchi?

Se acomodó en la tina mirando al rubio fijamente arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Kise hizo un gesto triste, pero el otro se reía. —Es una broma idiota, obvio que sé que eres Ryōta.

— ¡Aominecchi!—Su felicidad fue enorme así que lo abrazó fuertemente. —Al fin, podremos estar juntos. —Le dio un puñetazo. —¡No vuelvas a hacer esas bromas de nuevo!

— ¡Oi! ¡Eso dolió!

—Estaba preocupado por ti idiota.

La pantera lo beso y el rubio correspondió mientras la hermana de este solo sonreía al verlos por fin juntos.

* * *

Kōki se había despedido de los integrantes de la banda de rock, quienes le prometieron que lo visitaría a menudo lo cual le hizo tener una punzada de celos a Seijūrō.

El pelirrojo y el castaño estaban esta vez cambiando los pañales de los bebés antes de salir a ver a Momoi, ahora vivían en la mansión del león que había sido reconstruida. Justo en ese momento habían recibido una visita inesperada: Era el emperador híbrido quien necesitaba supuestamente ayuda.

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Creo que mi pareja ya no me ama! —El clon de Akashi con orejas de león hizo un puchero, desde que volvieron a casa su pareja apenas si le hablaba o se dirigía a él. —No sé qué hice, pero desde que regresamos a casa esta distante, decidí no hacer guerra, regalarle cosas pero nada funciona, creo que me odia.

—Yo no creo que lo odie emperador, seguro hubo un malentendido entre ambos ¿No lo cree? Puesto que ha hecho muchas cosas por usted, no creo que lo odie en lo más mínimo—Dijo Kōki mientras distraía a Ouji con un programa de televisión puesto que era el más inquieto de los tres bebés al ser más chihuahua que león y como cualquier perro era algo hiperactivo. Pero de pronto el castaño se olvidó de eso puesto que se quedó mirando la pantalla gigante de esa habitación. —Sei…mira.

— ¿Qué pasa Kōki? —El pelirrojo que mimaba a sus dos leoncitos mientras escuchaba al híbrido también miro la pantalla junto con este último.

El juego donde Furihata le había ganado a Akashi hacía más de un año estaba completamente reconstruido después de que los metálicos rompieran la plataforma, pero eso no era lo sorprendente del asunto ni que hubiera gente enfrentándose y transmitiéndolo en vivo, si no que quienes eran los jugadores. Quien era el ganador y quien era el perdedor.

El padre de Kōki y el de Seijūrō estaban allí, uno de pie y otro sentado en el suelo derrotado pero sonriente

Lo han vistoHablo Akashi Masaomi sonrienteTodo el mundo acaba de ver que esta persona me ha derrotado así que estamos comprometidos como dice la ley del clan de los leones.

— ¿¡QUE?!

Mientras tanto la pantalla enfocaba a un Kaoru Furihata completamente en shock ante aquella noticia.


	30. Chapter 29

Himuro se puso a hacer un pastel hablando animadamente con Fukuda mientras cierto oso los miraba de reojo sintiéndose bastante molesto internamente mientras el mismo ponía decoraciones en crema con forma de rosas violeta. ¿Por qué no podía reunir el valor de decir las cosas tal y como las sentía en aquel momento? Era difícil, muy difícil en verdad.

Quería decirle que sentía cosas muy fuertes que ni el mismo podía comprender, pero que tampoco podía asegurar que fuese amor puesto que jamás había tenido un sentimiento como ese en aquel momento. El nombre amor estaba muy usado como para definirlo con ese término, quería estar seguro de que eso que sentía era amor.

¿Y si solo se había enamorado por encaprichamiento como un niño que ve el caramelo en otra persona y por eso mostro interés? No, ese sentimiento ya estaba desde antes no era un capricho, era algo mucho más fuerte que recién estaba comenzando a comprender, pero a pesar de esto tenía miedo de actuar.

Pero tenía que hablar con su Muro-chin y aclararse. Ah, la vida es tan difícil, tan vulnerable y expuesto se queda uno en el campo sentimental.

* * *

— ¡Mooo! Tantas cosas que han pasado y no me habían dicho nada eso es injusto Tetsu-kun. —La pelirrosa se apegó más a este y el chico la separo con amabilidad, después de todo ella era una Alfa y esos abrazos podrían ser algo peligrosos.

—Nadie quería preocuparte, esa es la verdad. —Dijo Akashi quien ya había llegado con Kōki, sus bebés y con el segundo emperador de colado en esa conversación hacia un rato—Pero nos alegra sinceramente tenerte aquí.

— ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta para celebrarlo? —Menciono un animado Kise que había venido casi arrastrando al moreno que en verdad hubiera preferido quedarse con el rubio haciendo un apasionado reencuentro pero ya tendría la oportunidad apenas se diera el momento, claro que sí.

—¿Qué tal una fiesta de disfraces?—Sugirió Furi de manera algo tímida, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar porque era aparte del emperador el que no sabía nada de esa chica pelirrosa llamada Momoi, quien era bastante bonita y agradable aunque no sabía que era tan cercana a Kuroko.

Bueno no sabía nada de Kuroko desde que Ogiwara y este se habían hecho novios puesto que este había sido el novio antes de Kōki. Este último se distancio mucho del fantasma y ambos hicieron sus vidas separadas y hace pocos años habían vuelto a verse y a amistarse así que muchos de los amigos de Kuroko no los conocía.

—Me parece una muy buena idea. ¡¿Qué tal si les escojo los disfraces!? —Menciono la chica de cabello color chicle animada.

—Siempre y cuando yo elija el de mi esposo. —Seijūrō se cruzó de brazos no queriendo ceder ante esa idea. Kōki lo miro curioso ¿Qué traje le escogería él?

—Me parece bien la idea de la fiesta…Solo háganlo en secreto, no quiero que Kagami-kun se entere y venga…no quiero verlo. No aún.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes y se miró con Takao para que este último hablara por él lo que este no se atrevía a decir. Si ambos se conocían de años y ya sabían interpretarse mentalmente solo con la mirada.

—Yo digo que al revés Kuro-chan. ¡Hagamos una fiesta a lo grande! ¡No tienes que tener miedo! ¡Aquí estamos tus amigos!

— ¡Si Tetsu-kun! ¡Podemos ser tu apoyo para lo que quieras! —Hablo Momoi con la voz más entusiasta que le salió en ese momento para apoyar a su amigo.

—Satsuki tiene mucha razón Tetsuya, por eso cualquier cosa que pase nosotros te ayudaremos, es más creo que tengo una buena idea…invitémoslo.

Kuroko parpadeo un poco por la cara maliciosa del pelirrojo, algo se traía entre manos, aunque por esta vez lo dejaría actuar sin opinar al respecto.

* * *

Kagami se revolvía los cabellos por vez mil en ese lugar hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén por parte de Himuro.

—Desesperarte no te ayuda en nada Taiga, si quieres recuperar a tu pareja debes comportarte como el tigre que eres y marcar territorio con quien quieres, por qué tú lo amas de verdad ¿No?

—Como si fuera fácil de decir. —Gruño el tigre de mala gana sobándose el chichón con forma de huevo que le había dejado su hermano no consanguíneo, realmente Himuro golpeaba sin contenerse siquiera un poco.

—También de hacer, no digas tonterías Taiga. Solo tienes que ser directo como solías serlo al jugar básquet.

Y aunque el del lunar tenía sus dudas con la relación entre su hermano y Kuroko, no quería que este estuviese desanimado o triste por culpa del fantasma. Solo quería que Kagami fuese feliz y estuviese contento con la persona que amaba en verdad, eso era todo.

—Llego esta carta para Kagami-san—Apareció Fukuda con un sobre en sus manos que habían tirado debajo de la puerta mientras este chico hacia el aseo del lugar lo noto. —Aparentemente no sale quien la envía…

El de cabello bicolor tomo la carta arrebatándosela al chihuahua de pelo negro casi tirándolo al suelo para leerla inmediatamente quizás sería Kuroko que por fin volvería o al menos eso era lo que quería creer en ese instante.

— ¡¿Una fiesta donde asistirá Kuroko?! Perfecto, será mi oportunidad de recuperarlo. —Arrugo el papel en sus manos confiado en que si podría tener de nuevo a su fantasma con él

—Dudo sinceramente eso bro, pero espero que te vaya bien en esa fiesta. —Comento Himuro levantando a Fukuda del suelo quien había caído debido a la brusquedad del tigre.

—Nada de que te vaya bien ¡Todos estamos invitados!

—¡ ¿EEEEH?!

* * *

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pareja quien estaba tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop, parecía afligido. El emperador tuvo miedo y un poco de tristeza al acercarse todos esos días su pareja había estado distante, había tratado de ser cariñoso y el castaño híbrido siempre lo rehuía.

****/Flash Back/***

Como tenía ganas de cariño y estaba un poco "animado" abrazo a su pareja quien se dejó abrazar pero con un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

— ¿Hacemos el amor? —Le dijo de manera muy cariñosa el león a su pareja quien seguía mostrándose indiferente tanto al abrazo como a sus palabras. —Hace tiempo no lo hacemos…—Lo beso en el cuello con suavidad.

El chihuahua tomando eso como una orden se desvistió automáticamente y simplemente se colocó en la cama separando las piernas mirando a cualquier lado. En un principio el emperador no noto que esa acción era completamente mecánica, sin amor hasta que se puso encima de él queriendo ver su rostro y besarlo, pero este jamás lo miro, solo era como una muñeca usada solo para satisfacer porque así mismo se sentía.

—… ¿No me quieres más? —Pregunto al ver que el otro ni siquiera le dirigía una palabra. — No me gusta que estés así, llevas días apenas hablándome ¡Di alguna cosa!

—Emperador. Lo siento, pero ya no volveré a ser lo mismo que era antes. Esperaré mi destino después de que este niño nazca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Tomo el rostro del ajeno para que por fin le mirara de frente ya bastante cansado de esa actitud de su esposo. Descubriendo que esos ojos castaños tenían una profunda tristeza y rabia. El emperador era tonto si pero pudo darse cuenta.

Su esposo lo odiaba profundamente.

El emperador tomo las ropas de su pareja y se las coloco cubriéndolo.

—Vístete…—Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir por la puerta cayendo aparatosamente con su propia ropa de una manera sumamente cómica y levantándose rápido para huir como una araña cuando le fumigan la casa. El león se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en un rincón de aquel palacio cubriéndose el rostro tan natural como un niño pequeño, siempre había estado enamorado de su pareja, desde la primera vez que lo vio y ahora sentía que lo había perdido para siempre.

***/Fin Flash Back/****

Se acercó algo temeroso al de orejas de perro puesto que sabía que se enojaba cuando le interrumpían pero si lo que le habían dicho era verdad, quizás tendría una oportunidad de re enamorarlo.

—S-Seg…

— ¿Necesita algo en especial? — Le interrumpieron antes de que dijese algo sobresaltando un poco al león. El híbrido chihuahua le dirigió una mirada de reojo de manera severa.

—Seijūrō y Kōki nos invitan a una fiesta de disfraces ¿Quieres que vayamos? —Le mostro la cara más animada que pudo acercándose un poco a él.

—Si el emperador lo quiere se hará. Yo no puedo contradecirle en absoluto.

El emperador hizo un puchero, pero se acercó al chihuahua sin dejarse desanimar por sus palabras y le sonrió.

—Sé que quieres ir. Así que iremos ¡Sera muy divertido!

—Um supongo... — Dejo de teclear solo para mirarlo de reojo — Solo no piense mal si converso con alguno de ellos.

— ¿Desde cuando eres así? Nunca me pedias permiso segundo emperador.

—No conocía mi sitio.

El híbrido aleonado se acercó al chihuahua dispuesto a besarlo pero cuando este se acercó su pareja le dio una mirada que aterro a este dándole una clara advertencia de que no lo hiciera.

—Vamos ¿Si? —Mientras hablaba trataba de no asustarse, su marido ahora parecía mucho más aterrador que nunca. —Quiero que salgamos y nos divirtamos mucho.

—De acuerdo. —Parpadeo el híbrido castaño un poco sorprendido de tanto interés por llevarle, suspiro un poco resignado ¿Y que importaba lo que hiciera? De todos modos no era algo que fuera a salvarlo de su destino.

Una vez en esa fiesta el emperador sorprendería a su pareja y este volvería a quererle claro que sí.

* * *

Y en la mansión Akashi dos cambiaformas chihuahuas padre e hijo conversaban o mejor dicho discutían mientras tomaban el té.

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar que paso papá?! ¿Por qué terminaste comprometido con el padre de Sei? —Es que a Furi no le cabía en la cabeza que su padre y el padre de su novio terminasen de esa manera. No desde que sabía que el padre de Akashi había matado al resto de su familia. Quizás nunca perdonaría a ese hombre.

—No lo sabía, por cierto ¿Qué tal tu fogosa reconciliación con tu pareja? Con tantos tipos de chicos con los que estuviste seguramente el que estuvo arriba esta vez fue tu marido ¿No?

El hombre mayor hablo del tema como si hablase de cualquier tema trivial.

—Pues eso no explica mucho. Y con lo de Sei—Todo lo dicho por el mayor le hizo tener vergüenza— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso!? ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Es vergonzoso!

—No lo es, es natural. ¿Crees que realmente te lleve a ese lugar con tantos chicos solo para que te hicieras fuerte? Mi intención era que cuando tu esposo te viera y cuando te oliera trayendo tantos olores distintos le llevase a marcar territorio, el instinto haría que tú mismo te entregaras a él de esa forma llevado a una especie de celo instantáneo llamado la etapa eros para que tu esposo pudiera dejar su huella de semen para alejar a los potenciales pretendientes tuyos.

—Ah. Pues…yo pensé que era porque nos extrañábamos…—Se sintió levemente triste por ello

—Lo es, de hecho es una prueba de que siguen más enlazados que nunca. Sus aromas siguen atrayéndoles y esa es la prueba irrefutable. Seijūrō te ama Kōki, eso es lo que debes de entender.

—Yo lo sé. Creo que ahora lo amo más que antes. No quiero separarme nunca más así de su lado.

—Mientras te haga feliz eso es lo que importa.

—Pero quiero que me cuentes que paso con el padre de Sei… ¡¿Cómo rayos terminaron así?!

—Me tendió una trampa…—Hizo rechinar los dientes pensando en que iba a matar definitivamente a ese sujeto, pero trato de dominar sus instintos asesinos. Su hijo aun no sabía que su padre tenía ese lado.

— ¿AH? ¿A qué te refieres con eso papa?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta para contar lo que había pasado antes de ese día.

***/Flash Back/***

El chihuahua estaba algo apestado de estar prácticamente como un prisionero en la casa de Masaomi quien lo mantenía sin entregarle su ropa y encima pegado a él como si fuese un chicle en un suave abrazo. Aunque su instinto de Omega le hacía sentirse protegido y en paz al estar con este no queriendo en realidad despegarse, no era ese hombre con el cual quería unirse nuevamente.

—Ya quiero que me deje en paz, no le soporto Akashi-sama. —Gruño de mala gana queriendo darle un mordisco transformado en chihuahua hasta hacerle sangrar.

—Está bien, lo haré, solo con una condición—Hablo rápida y seriamente— Solo si usted me gana.

— ¿Ah? —Masaomi acaricio los labios del médico mientras le hablaba suavemente. Kaoru Furihata le miro con desconfianza.

—Pero en caso contrario que yo le gane y lo más probable es que sea así, usted será mío y no se resistirá a mí.

—De acuerdo, le ganaré.

El chihuahua se mostró confiado. No se dejaría amedrentar por aquel millonario egocéntrico.

—Un Akashi nunca pierde, además no sería en cualquier competencia. Seria en el gran juego ¿Lo ha visto? Tiene al menos que saber algo de básquet si no, creo que ya la victoria está decidida.

Kaoru bufó de manera atrevida mostrándose altanero.

—Pues yo puedo ser el primero, me reiré en su cara cuando le gane. —Dijo con soberbia. —Si conozco el juego, es popular y estuvo cancelado por culpa del hijo de la persona que me gusta que rompió el lugar—Eso lo dijo a propósito para que el león mayor se enfadara, lo cual no fue nada difícil—Pero la estrategia no es tanto jugar, lo que cuenta es sacar más al oponente del círculo. Claro si anotas antes es un punto más rápido para ganar, pero si lo saco antes de que lo logre yo seria ganador.

Masaomi sonrió a su vez mirando al médico tomándolo de la cintura.

—Yo ganaré y una vez que lo haga se tendrá que olvidar de esa persona y solo podrá mirarme a mí.

—Solo si me gana, cosa que no pasará. —Incluso podría usar esa competencia para matar a este sujeto de una vez por todas.

—Claro, solo una cosa—Furihata padre alzo las cejas—Esto es una promesa, así que si falla o huye de la competencia antes de que se realice revelare a todo el mundo que usted era el sicario que se hacía pasar por médico para matar a los pacientes hospitalizados por encargo de gentes, aunque claro tapare esos nombres, pues son tan poderosos como yo. Incluso si yo muero tengo a quien revele esa información.

El chihuahua rubio lo miro casi con odio. Como odiaba a la gente poderosa, le daban asco en verdad. Suspiro pesadamente.

—No se preocupe, yo no soy ningún cobarde, incluso quien creo que se encogerá como un animalito asustado es usted.

—Me enamora esa actitud que tiene. Vas a ser mío Kaoru.

—No lo creo. No quiero.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

—… ¡Y el muy maldito no me dijo que si ganaba a un león es como quedar automáticamente comprometido con uno! —El chihuahua mayor apretó los dientes enfadado. —Pero no importa Kōki, yo no amo a esa persona, no puede obligarme a estar con él.

Kōki le dio la razón aunque no pudo evitar acordarse de su mismo caso cuando Akashi había perdido por una torpeza suya y habían quedado comprometidos de inmediato. Aunque en esa ocasión Seijūrō y Kōki apenas si se conocían, sin embargo su ahora esposo nunca estuvo en desacuerdo y siempre le pareció perfecto la idea de casarse con él. Habían pasado no muchas cosas hasta descubrir que estaban enamorados, pero ¿Realmente habían estado enamorados en ese entonces o era solo el instinto animal? ¿Y si no era solo la costumbre de estar juntos?

— ¿Y si te enamoras de él al pasar el tiempo? Digo, tu eres un Omega papá, eres más dependiente emocionalmente de su pareja. —Furi suspiro mirando su taza recordando todos los momentos vividos con su esposo. Seijūrō era alguien admirable y hermoso ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? ¿Y quién era el mismo más que un simple cachorro?

El hombre mayor alzo las cejas. No se esperaba ese comentario de parte de su hijo. Pero lo dejo medio pensativo.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a casa del moreno Kise y Aomine empezaron a besarse como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, era como si volviesen a redescubrirse ellos mismos. Redescubrir sus besos, sus sensaciones, sus cuerpos.

Cerraron la puerta y se dieron reiterados besos cariñosos el uno al otro llevados por el fuego en ese momento, la pasión de sus labios, sus lenguas queriendo batallar una contra la otra en un juego donde no habían perdedores, solo ganadores en ese juego. La ropa estorbosa ya no era necesaria en ese momento, ambos se deshicieron de esta de manera rápida y casi con rompiéndola de paso solo por la desesperación de querer sentir piel con piel, acariciarse el cuerpo y el otro con fervor.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con entusiasmo mientras frotaban ambos miembros erectos el uno contra el otro en un movimiento desigual pero excitante por lo mismo.

Kise sintió que su parte baja a pesar de que no estaba en celo se sentía lista para el momento de la penetración por parte de su amado a quien le pidió de manera silenciosa no usar condón en ese instante cuando este había tratado de sacar uno.

—Ya creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestra unión en serio Aominecchi.

El otro sonrió asintiendo y dándole la razón con una amplia sonrisa semi de lado.

—Tienes razón, no quiero dar más motivos para que nos separen— Separó las piernas del rubio ampliamente y se posiciono, restregando la punta en ese pequeño agujero rosado metiendo la punta y sacándola, como si estuviera indeciso.

— ¿Qué haces? Hazlo ya…. —Hizo un jadeo un poco molesto este. Esta vez el moreno lo penetro haciéndolo gemir quizás tanto de dolor como de placer pero se volvió a salir. —Deja de jugar conmigo…

—¿Realmente lo quieres Kise?

—Voy a golpearte Aominecchi. —Hizo un ruido molesto el rubio que fue cambiado a uno de placer cuando el moreno se hundió de una sola estocada hacia adentro haciendo los dos un gran ruido uno al sentir esas paredes que lo apretaban y el otro al sentirse tan invadido en su agujero, aunque la sensación era conocida, no era lo mismo con preservativo que así directamente.

Se sentía mejor, más caliente, más placentero.

Fueron con movimientos lentos que de a poco fueron subiendo de grado y de rapidez cada vez tratando de ir más rápido y profundo, tratando de llegar al éxtasis ambos mientras se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Ya pronto…ya casi estarían por llegar a venirse…

Cuando sienten un ruido en la puerta.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Sal de ahí que necesito tomar tus tallas para el disfraz! —Momoi golpeaba insistente para que le abrieran— ¡Si no sales ahora te prometo que derribare la puerta de esa habitación y quemare tus revistas de Mai-chan!

* * *

Y mientras tanto una pareja singular formada hace poco tiempo…

—Mira me ha llegado una invitación para ambos para ir a una fiesta de disfraces.

—Oh, eso sería perfecto para ir a ver a tus amigos y conocerlos…

— ¡Vamos! Seguro que nos divertiremos mucho ¿No lo crees? No es bueno que estemos encerrados aquí, divirtámonos. Ay que convivir con los amigos, los extraño.

— ¿Si? Pues que lastima que no iras. —Dijo como si nada el de melena. —No quiero que estés con esos perdedores en una fiesta ridícula y sin sentido. —Sentencio la araña sonriendo solo por molestar.

El terranova hizo un gesto molesto, era raro que justo la persona que amaba y la cual estaba destinada fuera Hanamiya.

—Ya, vamos, pero no pienses que estaremos mucho idiota. — Se levantó de su asiento mirando a Kiyoshi no de muy buena manera, pero el otro sabía que esa solo era una faceta de su pareja.

* * *

Iba directamente a donde creía que se encontraban en ese momento los dos cambiaformas de chihuahua seguido casi a su mismo paso por su hijo.

—Al menos deberías pedir permiso para entrar papá. Esta no es tu casa ahora la pasaste a mi nombre y yo la pase a nombre de Kōki y mis bebés. —Menciono el pelirrojo de mala gana, no le gustaba cuando su padre entraba en modo prepotente como si fuera dueño del mundo.

—No me voy a ir de aquí sin lo que es mío Seijūrō. Kaoru Furihata me pertenece.

—No es por querer ofenderte pero no creo que sea el modo adecuado de conquistarlo. ¿No ves que de ese modo solo te ganaras más su odio? ¡Tú hiciste cosas terribles a la familia de Kōki! ¡A su hermano mayor! ¡A su madre!

Este recordó el horrible sentimiento que tuvo cuando su madre falleció, la única persona que le dio algo de libertad en su infancia. Ese modo en que su padre actuaba tan frio a veces para hablar de la familia de otros como si no tuviesen importancia.

—Tu no entiendes nada Seijūrō, además Kaoru tampoco es tan inocente como parece.

— ¡No importa lo que él hace o deje de hacer! ¡Tú no entiendes que debe ser terrible casarse con la persona que te causo tanto da...!

No quería hacerlo en verdad, pero la oposición de su hijo lo tenía cansado. El también tenía derecho a amar, tantos peros a su relación lo tenían fastidiado, harto, hasta el punto que impulsivamente abofeteo a su propio hijo pero arrepintiéndose en el momento.

—Tu nunca cambiaras… ¿No es verdad? —Su hijo no le quiso mostrar la cara pero al parecer se le había pasado la mano. Una persona paso tan rápido para abrazar a este que el padre del pelirrojo apenas si lo había notado, era el chihuahua menor quien al percatarse de la presencia de Masaomi le dedica una mirada furiosa gruñéndole fieramente.

— ¡Váyase de mi casa ahora! —El chihuahua prácticamente pareció rugirle de lo alto que se escuchó.

—Yo vengo a bus…—Hablo Masaomi pero el castaño endureció mas la mirada.

—USTED NO ES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ, VAYASE. —Nunca pensó que le diría algo similar a alguien, pero en ese momento realmente estaba hecho una fiera, se metió con su familia, con su padre y ahora con su esposo. Ese hombre era una desgracia para todo lo que tocaba.

No quería pero no podía evitarlo, se lo había ganado, odiaba a ese hombre, si lo dejaba hacer hasta podría dañar a sus hijos.

Seijūrō abrazo y acaricio a su pareja para calmarlo un poco acariciándole el cabello.

—Ya lo oíste, vete de aquí Masaomi. —Le hablo su propio hijo de manera fría.  
Al ver al par de esa manera tan agresiva el hombre se tuvo que retirar, después de todo su hijo aún estaba embarazado, esas escenas podían hacerle mal.

Pero no se rendiría, el otro chihuahua mayor seria suyo, aunque quizás el mayor obstáculo seria el propio hijo de este esta vez.


	31. Chapter 30

No lo odiaba ni mucho menos, lo amaba, seguía amándolo como siempre solo que él estaba por decirlo de alguna manera decepcionado. Quería fingir que no lo amaba, que ya no sentía nada por el emperador pelirrojo pero no era así.

Cuando este le arrojo las ropas diciéndole que se vistiera, ese día en que parecía mas una muñeca que una persona en verdad que le había costado comportarse de esa manera, sobre todo cuando su pareja se cayó de esa manera al salir, sintió el impulso de ir por él y mimarlo como siempre, pero sentía que de alguna manera había sido engañado.

Aquella pequeña criatura se movía dentro de él incomodándolo parpadeo tratando de acariciarlo para calmarlo mientras recordaba.

***/Flash Back/***

Había terminado la noche de bodas y como no había marca en su cuerpo de unión y posible embarazo con ello los sirvientes de esa casa prácticamente lo arrastraron con él y después de bañarlo lo untaron con salsas y condimentos para que tuviese mejor sabor a la hora de la ceremonia. Sabía que esto pasaría así que se lo tomo de la manera más calmada posible en silencio aguardando la hora en que tuviera que salir a encontrarse con el emperador esperar su destino.

Vestía una especie de túnica blanca comestible, si se olía así mismo realmente tenía un buen olor, podría comprender las ansias del león híbrido por devorarle. Solo que ¿Realmente los emperadores podían comerse a su pareja siendo que han vivido tanto tiempo juntos desde pequeños? Esas preguntas se hacía mientras lo subían a una especie de plataforma escénica para que mucha gente los viese, después de todo era una ceremonia pública.

Luego vio aparecer, el emperador vestía unas ropas muy elegantes dignas de un emperador y unos dragones en su traje rojo de color oro. Se veía bien a su vista, aunque en ese momento y aunque supuestamente estaba preparado empezó a sentir un horrible sentimiento de miedo en su estómago.

—Te ves bien Akai~—Ese era el nombre con el cual le llamaba al emperador desde niño, sin embargo un guardia lo hizo guardar silencio con un golpe que lo hizo sangrar un poco.

—Hata…—El emperador estaba un poco desconcertado no entendiendo muy bien la situación, pero cuando ese guardia golpeo al chihuahua se enfadó muy seriamente— ¡No lo golpee!

El híbrido llamado Hata por el emperador desde niño se acercó a su recientemente esposo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, supongo que la comida no debe hablar, así que procede Akai. —Cerro los ojos esperando que su pareja hiciera lo que debía hacer, sin embargo el emperador parpadeo aún confuso de todo.

En ese momento llegaron unos chicos amigos de Hata arrojando un animal vestido igual que el chihuahua y con los mismos condimentos.

— ¡No vamos a dejar que te comas a nuestro amigo! ¡Si quieres comer algo comete ese animal estúpido emperador! ¡Deja a Hata en paz y libre! —Sin embargo no pudieron decir más ya que los guardias los retuvieron y alejaron.

—Esperen un momento ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Miro hacia todos lados confundido y un poco nervioso de que los mirase tanta gente de esa manera con curiosidad y porque no decirlo, de morbo por ver ese espectáculo macabro.

Un hombre viejo híbrido de un panda trayendo un traje color verde le dijo de manera educada al oído del emperador lo que debía hacer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Hata es mi esposo! —Abrazo a este quien lo miro un poco confuso— ¡No voy a comérmelo!

—Es la tradición emperador, todos los emperadores lo hacen, nunca ha habido un imperio con un emperador y su pareja.

— ¡HATA NO ES SOLO MI PAREJA ES EL SEGUNDO EMPERADOR! —Grito aferrándose más al chihuahua—La-las regl-las las po-po-pone el emperador ¿N-n-no? —Estaba tembloroso pero no soltaba a su pareja por nada como si temiera que le fuesen a hacer daño por desobedecer, estaba lloroso como un niño pequeño.

Sin embargo nadie desobedeció eso que el emperador había dicho. El esposo de este era el segundo emperador y por eso todos de alguna manera respetaron e incluso aplaudieron la decisión del pelirrojo que aun botaba lágrimas, su pareja se las limpio con cuidado y le beso las mejillas intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado Akai? Todos los emperadores hacían lo mismo con sus parejas a través de los años y...

— ¡No me importan los otros segundo emperador, a ti te amo…!—Hablo de manera segura haciendo que este se sonrojase sin poderlo evitar.

—Emperador…mi emperador. —El híbrido castaño se pasó tratando de calmar los nervios de su pareja, pues al parecer aún estaba aterrado de la información que le acababan de dar y el por su parte ahora siendo el segundo emperador se sentía feliz y enamorado como nunca del pelirrojo, cuidándolo con mucha ternura.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

Suspiro largamente, quizás su esposo se había olvidado de eso por eso ahora lo quería comer, aunque quizás debería hablar con él, quizás lo había malinterpretado pero tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas también.

* * *

Un león y un chihuahua venían de unas compras mientras sus bebés quedaban a cargo de unas sirvientas. Furi aunque vivía en la mansión de su esposo no se acostumbraba a algunas cosas, como que los sirvientes le compraran la comida, su pareja no quiso dejarlo salir solo y lo acompañó.

—En serio, no creo que haya sido necesario que me revisara tu padre Kōki, te dije que estaba bien, solo fue un golpe en el rostro, no le pasa nada a Eishi, deberías estar tranquilo.

—No puedo estar tranquilo, tu padre es un h…espera ¿Eishi?

—El nombre del bebé, aunque si sale niña le buscamos otro. —El pelirrojo le menciono con una sonrisa y un guiño algo coqueto a su pareja quien sonrió con timidez, era bueno saber que su esposo estaba bien después de todo ese lio que había pasado con su padre.

—Ah, ah sí… ¿No nos falta nada? —Reviso de nuevo la lista de lo que había anotado y luego miro a su esposo —Sei quizás no deberías haberme acompañado tú estas delicado.

—Estoy embarazado, no invalido Kōki, además hemos pasado cosas más que ir por unas compras que podrían hacer unos simples sirvientes que tu no quisiste mandar.

—No me gusta sentirme mimado ya te lo he dicho Sei… ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo el cachorro al notar que su esposo estaba mirando fijamente hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño ¿Acaso había vuelto Masaomi a la casa? Pero si su padre se había ido al trabajo.

— ¿Quién es ese que está parado en la puerta de nuestra casa?

Furi miro a la dirección que le decía su esposo con curiosidad, esa persona se le hacía bastante familiar, aunque no estaba seguro ¿Quién sería? Parecía discutir con una de las sirvientas de la casa en la puerta.

—Se lo dije señor, aquí no hay ningún Furihata viviendo aquí.

— ¡Mi amigo dijo que si! ¡Él no me puede estar mintiendo! —Hablo con total seguridad aquel chico de cabeza rapada cruzándose de brazos indignado con la sirvienta anciana.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó el cachorro con curiosidad a preguntar viendo por fin el rostro de la persona que estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Furiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —Entusiasmado el chico rapado lo abrazo, haciendo que el león se sobresaltara con una oleada de celos. — ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

—Kawahara-kun… ¡Esto si es una sorpresa! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía—Era su otro amigo de infancia junto con Fukuda.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y vine a cumplir la promesa de casarme contigo!

— ¿Ah? —Parpadeo confundido ¿Esto era un deja vu? Porque en serio le recordó algo muy similar ocurrido hacia casi más de un año.

—Espera un momento ¿Cómo es eso? —Se acercó Seijūrō con el ceño fruncido.

Kawahara casi chilla de miedo al ver al pelirrojo que tenía un aura asesina y se acercaba a ellos.

—Es algo de infancia ¡pero no se preocupe, era solo una promesa que le hicimos a Furi con Fukuda si no conseguía pareja! —Miro al castaño—Me hubieses presentado a tu novio primero antes de hacer el ridículo Furi-chan.

—Pero Sei no es mi novio es…

—Soy su esposo. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō.

—Ah, eso lo explic… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Te casaste y no invitaste Furi-chan! Yo que recorrí desiertos infernales, mate dragones y salve princesas…en un juego de rpg claro esta ¡Y me encuentro con que ya estas casado! ¡Tú que decías que nunca podrías encontrar pareja porque no sabías si eras un Alfa o un Omega! No es justo uno sigue soltero y guapo y tú que eres feo ya estas casado. —Hace un llanto dramático fingido.  
Akashi resopla, no debería ponerse celoso, pero últimamente después de lo último acontecido no quiere que se le acerquen mucho a su pareja ¿Seria el embarazo que lo estaba volviendo así?

—Así que ustedes tres habían prometido casarse con Fukuda…

—Oh, sí pero es que esa vez Furi-chan estaba muy triste porque su novio se había ido con otro chico, porque Furi-chan se había mostrado celoso y violento como un alfa y el chico con el que salía también era un alfa así que este pensó que no podían estar juntos. —Dijo recordando y memorizando como se había dado todo. —Como Furi-chan lloraba mucho le hicimos la promesa de que si no encontraba a nadie nosotros lo haríamos feliz.

—Pues no los necesita, es feliz conmigo—Tomo de la cintura a Furi quien miro a su pareja y lo beso en la mejilla, por su parte Furi sonrió contento, ya ni recordaba que había tenido esos problemas en la infancia. Si recordaba que era un poco enamoradizo para ser tan pequeño, pero ahora lo importante es que tenía a la persona que lograba que su vida fuera lo que quería.

— ¡¿Y tienen cachorros?! ¿Puedo ver a sus cachorros? — Antes de responder cualquier cosa miro al castaño — Por cierto Furi-chan ¿Y Fukuda?

—Ah pues él…

* * *

—Mooo abre de una vez Dai-chan. ¡Ya sé que estás ahí adentro!

Y dentro de la habitación una pantera y un perro Golden retriever estaban desesperados de que hacer a continuación, trataban de no mover ni un pelo para no hacer ruido.

—Ni respires Kise, ni respires…—Le advirtió el moreno solo moviendo los labios tratando de despegarse de su pareja para darse cuenta que estaban pegados a esas alturas, como habían estado tan cerca del orgasmo el cuerpo ya lo había asimilado. —Mierda… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—... Quizás simplemente tengamos que salir Aominecchi.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! La traumaremos. Tenemos que pensar en otra solución.

Y afuera de la habitación del moreno, la chica se había hecho atrás con clara intención de tirarse a derribar la puerta, aunque no lo pareciera Momoi era bastante fuerte.

—Tú lo quisiste Dai-chan…Uno…Dos…

—Momoi-san. Necesito que me aconsejes. —Apareció Kuroko tan de pronto que la chica dio un salto que la habría hecho caer si no es porque este la sujeto antes que eso pasara, puede que le molestara un poco cuando ella se le encimaba, pero era un caballero después de todo y a ella la quería como a una hermana.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! No te había visto por aquí.

—Venía a buscar a Aomine-kun, pero ya que te veo Momoi-san quería preguntarte algo, claro si no te sientes incomoda…

La chica se fijó en la expresión de los ojos de Kuroko, a pesar de no ser tan expresivo parecía bastante afligido, bueno para un Omega como él estar sin su Alfa correspondiente era una tortura, lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado, realmente necesitaba estar a su lado.

—Es sobre tu Alfa ¿No? Seguro que él debe estar tan desesperado como tu Tetsu-kun, no deberías sentirte mal. —Acaricio los cabellos del fantasma quien tenía la mirada gacha, estaba empezando a arrepentirse del plan de sus amigos, quizás solo debería volver con Kagami y hablar con él directamente.

Momoi le dedico una mirada maternal y comprensiva llevándoselo a otra parte. En otro momento se dedicaría a molestar al tonto de Ahomine, ahora la principal cosa era calmar a Kuroko, harían que volviese con él, pero antes le darían un buen escarmiento.

* * *

Cuando se alejaron Momoi y Kuroko con los nervios y el morbo de ser descubiertos se habían excitado nuevamente.

Aomine agarro el trasero de Kise con morbosidad acariciándoselo y queriendo deja su huella en esa nívea piel a la vez que miraba a sus preciosos ojos miel que parecían joyas en aquel momento que le miraban atentas y excitadas también a los ojos color azul eléctrico que poseía el moreno.

No había dolor, si bastante placer, en ese momento no se podían despegar pero si moverse y eso fue lo que hizo Daiki moverse dentro del interior de su pareja que lo albergaba con mucha excitación rodeándolo con sus piernas. Kise podía sentir el choque de los testículos contra su trasero y los vellos cosquilleándole en cada movimiento, los jadeos y gemidos pronto se hicieron presentes incluso después olvidaron siquiera que podrían haber personas cerca y se dejaron dominar por sus instintos salvajes mientras el moreno parecía tener menos cuidado en las embestidas, aunque no era del todo cierto, lo bueno es que el rubio también tenía la suficiente resistencia para esas embestidas dadas por su amada pantera.

Sin pensarlo de vez en cuando el nombre de ambos salía disparado entre respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y gritos de placer. Daiki tomo los labios de su pareja besándolos, mordisqueándolos, solo interrumpidos por sus propias respiraciones, sus propios gemidos, cada vez la respiración se hacía más pesada, cada vez necesitaban más fricción, llegar a ese punto culmine.

Ryōta termino siendo puesto en cuatro por su compañero que le llenaba con esa barra caliente y algo humedecida que estaba debido al presemen que se estaba haciendo presente.

Ambos se movían en desorden al movimiento del otro por eso a veces se producía un golpe de placer inesperado. El rubio sin poder avisar se corrió de pronto mientras estaba sentado en el miembro de Aomine bajando y subiendo hasta que no pudo más, derramando su leche en el vientre ajeno mientras poco después y bien hundido en su interior Kise pudo sentir el primer chorro de semen llenándole de a poco, sentía como de a poco y con tan magno éxtasis el líquido espeso incluso salía un poco de su abertura que aún estaba llena de la pieza caliente de su pareja.

Por fin habían logrado unirse como correspondía. Agitados se abrazaron mientras esperaban despegarse completamente aunque Aomine aún seguía moviéndose un poco dentro de este.

—Te amo Aominecchi~—Murmuro algo cansado pero mirando a los ojos de su compañero quien le sonrió satisfecho acariciando el pecho de este.

—Yo también, pero Kise, dime mejor por mi nombre, yo te llamare por el tuyo a partir de ahora Ryōta~

El mencionado sonrió con un extraño sentimiento al escucharlo, pero bastante animado.

—De acuerdo…Daikicchi.

Tenían tanta paz en ese momento, después de tantos problemas, después de tantos no a su relación, por fin estaban juntos y no se separarían esta vez. Lucharían para estar juntos incluso si esto implicaba seguir enfrentando a quienes se oponían.

Ahora tenían que producir el lazo que les dejaría la marca que haría que fuesen casi como esposos. Aquella marca que sería el símbolo de su unión definitiva.

Aunque una duda surgió en la mente del rubio ¿Eso quiere decir que quedaría esperando un bebé? Y si eso pasaba ¿Su pareja se lo tomaría de buena manera? Nunca habían hablado de eso al respecto.

* * *

— ¿No es usted el doctor que enfrento a Akashi-sama? —Hablo una señora bastante pasada en edad era como de 50 años, pero en realidad parecía de muchos más años— ¿Qué hace por acá? No debería estar en su ahora mansión ya que está comprometido con un millonario.

Kaoru Furihata torció la boca unos segundos, pero cambio su expresión a la que siempre solía poner a sus pacientes de alguien tranquilo y un poco torpe.

—A mí me gusta ayudar a la gente. Además las cosas no son como piensa Izumi-san él me obligo a participar en esa competencia dejándose perder…en realidad me quiere como su esclavo sexual. —Puso una voz triste y una expresión melancólica. Obviamente el hombre sabía fingir bastante bien su papel de víctima. —Akashi-san me golpea y me tortura…ya no lo soporto—Hizo un sollozo. —Perdón, no debería hablar de esto, no quiero preocuparla con mis problemas, es que este hospital es mi refugio contra ese hombre cruel.

La mujer quedo indignada. ¿Todo eso le hacia ese hombre? No tenía perdón.

—Al parecer es cierto lo que se dice, todos los millonarios son unos…

Se abrió la puerta de pronto y entro de quien hablaban, Masaomi parecía que se le había iluminado la cara al ver al chihuahua mayor quien a su vez puso una cara sombría en contraste.

—Vine a buscarte Kaoru, no creo que sea conveniente que trabajes más aquí siendo mi prometido.

La señora que había sido atendida por el doctor frunció más el ceño de lo que lo tenía y tomo de las manos a este mientras le mandaba de vez en cuando miradas desaprobatorias al padre de Seijūrō.

—Furihata-san cualquier cosa le ayudare en lo que pueda, usted es una muy buena persona. No merece acabar así en manos de brutos.

—Se lo agradezco Izumi-san, usted es muy gentil.

La mujer salió de allí dándole una reverencia al Omega e ignorando al león mayor que alzaba las cejas confuso.

— ¿Puedes decirme que fue eso Kaoru? —Su voz sonó mas como una orden que una pregunta en sí.

Apenas la mujer se fue este puso una mirada asqueada y tomo un paquete que tenía guardado de chocolates en forma engañosa de cigarrillos mordiendo uno.

—Nada, solo le dije la verdad, que eres un monstruo que solo usas a los demás. Nada que no fuese cierto. Ya me conto Kōki lo que ocurrió.

—No mezcles una cosa con la otra.

—No, tú no entiendes Akashi Masaomi. Si no puedes tratar bien y con respeto a tu propio hijo que espera un nieto tuyo… ¿Cómo esperas que se te trate con respeto? —El chihuahua miro con molestia al hombre. —Y otra cosa no dejare este lugar.

El hombre bufó molesto, una parte de él quería imponerse y llevarse a quien ahora era SU pareja y tal vez forzarlo a hacerlo suyo, pero sabe que en el fondo eso es lo peor que podría hacer. Así que se obligó a calmarse.

—Sí, de acuerdo te doy la razón estuve mal, pero es que todos hablan de mi como si no fuera capaz de sentir algo verdadero por alguien hasta mi propio hijo.

—Algo muy malo debes haber hecho para que tenga esa opinión de ti. Yo he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer y es por eso que no puedo confiar en usted tan fácilmente.

Le dirigió una mirada firme y un poco violenta. Realmente no le gustaba pensar que si Masaomi hacia algo así con su hijo puede que hasta su Kōki esté en riesgo.

* * *

Kagami estaba escogiendo que tipo de disfraz iba a llevar e iba a ir a preguntarle a su "bro" cuando escucho y miro sin poder evitar a cierto oso morado que hablaba con su hermano no consanguíneo.

—Tengo que ser honesto contigo Muro-chin—Trago saliva mirando hacia cualquier lado, en realidad era difícil hablar con Himuro siempre, porque sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado con solo verle.

Sabía que el chico del lunar era bastante popular entre muchos hombres y mujeres pero aun así, aunque no tuviese oportunidad. Tenía que decir lo que sentía.

—Tú dirás Atsushi. —Por su parte el lince no se hacía ninguna ilusión por parte del oso, ya había visto que este escogió a Kiyoshi y eso le hizo perder las esperanzas, no quería volver a ilusionarse. La verdad era difícil. Pero debía de verlo solo como un amigo, solo como un compañero aunque por dentro tuviese el corazón desgarrado.

—Muro-chin, lo he estado pensando y… ¿Serias mi novio? Hace tiempo he estado confundido que...

—No bromees Atsushi, no me gustan esas bromas.

La voz de Himuro sonó tensa, molesta con respecto a eso, no, a la mierda. No iba a ser un reemplazo de Kiyoshi.

—Pero Muro-chin…

— ¡DICES ESTO SOLO PORQUE KIYOSHI SE FUE CON HANAMIYA! ¡Deja de burlarte de los sentimientos de los demás!

—No…no me estoy burlando. —Sin poderlo evitar estaba llorando en ese momento sin embargo al ver a Himuro comprobó que él también estaba llorando—No llores Muro-chin…perdón, lo siento.

—Déjame en paz. —Salió de la habitación dando un portazo sobresaltando a Kagami que había pensado en meterse e intervenir pero pronto se dio cuenta que su hermano podía bien solo.

* * *

Una mujer se estaba arreglando desde hace días para hacer un viaje bastante especial, necesitaba comprobar algo. Tenía que estar allí, su propio esposo le había dicho que desistiese de la idea pero ella terca partiría quisieran o no.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi hijo no se ha casado…creo que tendré que ir a hacer una visita e ir a poner en orden las cosas.


	32. Chapter 31

Los días pasan tranquilamente hasta el día anterior a la fiesta…

El emperador se quedó mirando a su pareja quien alzo una ceja en forma interrogante.

— ¿Realmente tengo que vestir así? No me gusta nada la idea…

— ¡Te ves hermoso!

—La verdad no creo…

—Eres hermoso Hata…—Le dirigió una mirada intensa esperando a que su esposo aflojara su actitud, lo cual hizo, pero no de la manera en que este quería.

El segundo emperador suspiro mirando al piso.

—Bueno, si soy de su agrado, entonces me lo quedo.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiii! —El híbrido pelirrojo lo beso impulsivamente en la mejilla a lo cual en respuesta su pareja le respondió con una mirada asesina haciendo que se encogiese como un animalito asustado. Sin embargo el castaño solo se acercó a acomodarle parte de la propia vestimenta al león quien lo miro con las mejillas calientes.

—Ahora si está bien. Quitémonos esto, la fiesta es mañana…y ay…deja de moverte tanto—Se tocó dónde podría estar el niño.

— ¿Quién se mueve tanto? ¿El bebé? —El híbrido con orejas de chihuahua asintió, emocionado el pelirrojo se acercó y toco a su pareja en donde había tenido sus manos hacia nada. — ¡Increíble! —Miro a su pareja y enrojeció un poco apartando la mano—Pe-perdón, no pude evitar tocar.

—Emperador…—Iba a responderle pero se quedó mirando el rostro de su pareja con las mejillas rojas y le pareció muy lindo haciendo que las propias tomaran un color rosado intenso. —No te preocupes, lo calmaste. Creo que está bien eres su padre después de todo.

—Sí, aunque… ¿Segundo emperador?

El aludido parpadeo mirando fijamente al emperador quien hizo un gesto de que le pasara una mano, este obedeció sin hacer ninguna expresión en particular.

—Ah, esto ¡¿Quisieras renovar los votos matrimoniales conmigo en la fiesta de mañana?!

El híbrido alzo las cejas a lo que más daban. Esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto de parte de su esposo.

—Que estupidez —Dijo de manera fría haciendo que el león híbrido le mirase sorprendido de su actitud— Deja de ser hipócrita, sabes que eso no tiene sentido.

—No me amas.

—Eres tu quien no lo hace. —Le respondió de vuelta con voz adolorida.

— ¡Claro que si lo hago! ¡Yo si te amo! ¡ERES TU QUIEN YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡No me dejas besarte ni tocarte! ¡Ya no sonríes!

—Porque sonreiría si tu intención al final es comerme. ¡¿Para qué quieres renovar nuestros votos si cuando tenga este hijo me devoraras?! ¡ME HICISTE CREER QUE ME AMABAS CUANDO SOLO ME ESTABAS USANDO DE EXCUSA PARA ARMAR GUERRAS!

Si no fuera porque su esposo estaba esperando el león le hubiese golpeado. Pero no sacaba nada con usar la violencia, solo su voz empezó en un enojo creciente en cuanto más hablaba.

—Hata. No…—Negó con los ojos aguados reiteradas veces—Ahora entiendo soy muy torpe y no me di cuenta que no supe hablar bien cuando me celé, pero ¡YO NUNCA IBA A COMERTE! ¡Me da terror solo la idea! Nos conocemos de años ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Yo siempre confié en ti.

—Perdón. Tienes razón. —Bajo la mirada muy avergonzado de sí mismo. Era verdad su esposo siempre ha sido igual ¿Por qué pensó en tal cosa de que se lo quería comer? Ah, por la forma en que se expresó cuando tenía celos. —El tonto soy yo…

Se arrodillo arrepentido mientras el emperador botaba cada vez lágrimas más gruesas.

— ¡No me importa tu perdón Hata! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ya no quiero estar más casado contigo porque tú no me quieres! —Diciendo eso el pelirrojo salió de esa habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas.

El castaño lo siguió corriendo sin embargo su pareja siendo más rápido se encerró en su habitación con llave tirándose en la cama para llorar desconsoladamente.

—Emperador…perdóname, por favor perdóname.

—¡CALLATE HATA! VETE A CUALQUIER PARTE ¡TE ODIO!

—Emperador…

— ¡LARGATE!

El híbrido chihuahua bajo las orejas y suspiro mientras sus ojos se llenaron de agua, esperando en la puerta de ese lugar. Había sido un estúpido en verdad, se merecía el odio de su esposo, realmente había actuado de la peor forma con él quien solo había tratado de acercarse de todos los modos posibles a la coraza que había hecho.

Lo había perdido. Al amor de su vida.

* * *

—Gané otra vez.

— ¡Este tipo no es humano Furi-chan! ¿Cómo gana tan rápido en todo? —El de cabeza rapada no lo podía creer en absoluto.

—Sei siempre ha sido así, de hecho no se ni como él esta con alguien como y—Antes de que Kōki siguiera hablando el pelirrojo se acercó a su esposo y lo beso tiernamente.

—Estoy con la persona correcta Kōki, nunca lo dudes.

Furihata miro con una manera embobada a su pareja totalmente enamorado.

—Sei... —Lo abrazó y lo beso muy apasionadamente a lo que este correspondió con énfasis mientras Kawahara se tapaba la cara un poco avergonzado de mirar la escena.

— ¡Ah! ¡Seijūrō-sama aún no hemos terminado la competencia! ¡Deje de besar a mi amigo que no se lo daré así de fácil! ¡Furi es mi amigo!

—Pero si ya te gané en todo, Kōki es mi premio ¿No? Entonces voy a disfrutarlo—Beso de nuevo a Furi quien correspondió con mucho amor por su lado sin quererse despegar de su pareja dejándose llevar por el beso completamente.

—¡Riaaaaaaaaaaaar! —Uno de los bebés rugió para tener atención de sus padres que había estado jugando con sus hermanitos. Era Masaaki un poco celoso de que no le prestaran atención a él Kawahara emocionado lo levanto en brazos sin embargo el niño empezó pegarle palmadas en la cara buscando a sus padres.

—Ven aquí amor ~—Kōki se separó de su esposo levemente para cargar a su pequeño leoncito sacándolo de los brazos de Kawahara.

— Ni tus bebés me quieren, me siento rechazado Furi-chan ¿Por qué tanta maldad con un chico tan sexy como yo? Es porque no me gusta ir a la moda ¿Verdad?

—No es contigo, son así con todos en general — Respondió este de vez en cuando besando las mejillas de su bebé quien rio por eso. —Les gusta estar más con nosotros que con nadie

El pelirrojo tomo por su parte a la niña que ya estaba haciendo puchero por ser ignorada mientras Ouji dormía en una de las piernas de su padre león.

—Así es, ellos son muy apegados a nosotros, lo cual supongo que no está mal solo me preocupa que salgan muy dependientes. Bueno, aun son bebés, sin embargo…

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Quiénes eran las personas de ayer Furi-chan?

Furi estaba besando la barriguita de su bebé quien se ponía a reír por esa acción cuando escucho la pregunta de su amigo Kawahara y se detuvo para mirarlo y de paso mirar de reojo a Sei.

—Eran nuestros padres…

—Entonces ¿Por qué…?

Akashi hizo un gesto incomodo, pero contesto él antes que su pareja lo hiciera.

—Pues resulta que mi padre cometió un error, pero ayer hizo algo que nunca había pensado que haría…pidió perdón por lo que hizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una casa que era donde antes vivía Furihata, en esa casa no muy grande y humilde un león y un chihuahua adultos empezaban a convivir juntos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Masaomi no se lo podía creer, es que no le cabía en la mente que algo así le pudiese suceder en la vida, es que jamás ni en sus pesadillas se había imaginado este segundo acto de tal humillación por parte del chihuahua a su persona.

Esto era una aberración, no había otras palabras para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo, no le gustaba ni un poco en la situación que estaba comprometido en este momento. Lo otro que tuvo que hacer si lo entendía, incluso hasta le pareció necesario, pero esto estaba rebalsando cualquier cosa posible.

— ¿Cuál es el problema Akashi Masaomi? —El medico se encontraba haciendo la comida tranquilamente tarareando una canción ya que tenía el día libre esta vez pero en la noche debería volver al trabajo.

— ¿Por qué estamos viviendo en esta casita? —Puso una cara de que aún no se pudiera creer en donde estaba metido. —Tengo una mansión, me siento demasiado apretado viviendo en este lugar tan pequeño e incómodo.

El chihuahua puso los labios en una fina línea poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los hombres millonarios son tan difíciles de entender.

—Usted quería vivir conmigo.

—Pero Kaoru tengo una mansión para que vivamos cómodamente los dos sin que nada nos falte. —Y lo menciono con la voz más dulce que tenía con ganas de abrazar al de cabellos medios rubios.

—No importa ¿Acaso Masaomi Akashi es tan débil que no puede resistir una vida sin servidumbre?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Yo puedo con esto…

Furihata padre miro de reojo al hombre que estaba cerca de él.

—Entonces deje de quejarse, yo acepte vivir con usted ¿No es así? Le dije que era bajo mis condiciones. Además esto y que haya ido a pedir que se disculpase con su hijo el mío es poco para lo que debería hacer si está realmente enamorado como dice estarlo de mí.

— ¿Qué más deseas que haga? ¡Los leones no nacimos para servir a los demás! ¡Son ellos los que deben servir, los leones son los que deben ser servidos! Nosotros somos perfectos y buscamos la perfección, nosotros siempre luchamos para obtener lo que deseamos no importando la opinión de los demás.

El chihuahua resoplo, apagando la estufa de la cocina y mirando a la persona que tenía cerca de él ambos tenían formas de pensar muy diferente y eso era verdad. Aun no comprendía la obsesión que tenía Masaomi por alguien como él ¿Solo porque era diferente? ¿Solo hacia lo que otros no? Ese hombre tenía demasiados escrúpulos, no le gustaba para nada su forma de ser. Temía que Kōki terminara siendo una de las víctimas de ese hombre por obtener lo que quiere ya que obviamente lo que quería era él.

Por eso le dejo como condición que le fuese a pedir perdón a Sei y Kōki por haberse comportado mal, cuando este se inclinó. Kaoru le puso el pie en la cabeza, tenía que hacer que entendiera aunque fuera de malas maneras que tenía que bajar ese perfil de hombre sin escrúpulos, que tenía que dejar de arrasar con todo a su paso.

—Me gustaría que entendiese que yo no querría a una persona que lastima a su propia familia, a alguien externo a esta que quisiera dañarla se entiende. —Parpadeo levemente—Seijūrō es su único hijo y realmente parece que no lo quisiera en absoluto. Siendo que ambos son leones este último realmente parece muy distante. Tiene que mostrar su lado más humano Masaomi Akashi ¿Cómo pretende formar una nueva familia si no? ¿Cómo espera tener cachorros si puede que no esté realmente preparado para ello?

—…Espera ¿Quieres que tú y yo tengamos cachorros?

El chihuahua mayor desvió la mirada, había hablado de más.

—Mejor vamos a comer que se enfría la comida.

* * *

Y acurrucados en la cama estaban una pantera y un Golden retriever y si con sus formas animales porque se habían dado una ducha lo cual hizo convertir al rubio en un perro y la pantera no lo quiso dejar solo así que se convirtió también en su forma animal.

Ambos estaban descansando, habían hecho el amor muchas veces en esa semana por todas las veces que no habían podido hacerlo. Después de unir sus sangres ambos tenían una marca en el pecho similar a una luna plateada.

Kise después de un rato naturalmente regreso a la normalidad pero seguía dormido pegado a la pantera quien al despertarse y ver de nuevo a su pareja desnuda se volvió a tentar, primero le fue dejando un beso en la nuca y caricias en la espalda.

—Mmmm Aominecchii~

— ¿Ya despertaste? —Busca los labios ajenos para besarle con ternura. —Se supone que habíamos quedado que me llamarías por mi nombre.

El rubio bostezo y se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por el apellido abriendo más los ojos pero aun medio adormilado.

—Lo siento Daikicchi…—Bostezo tratando se incorporarse quedando en cuatro pero antes que lo lograra por completo el moreno se había puesto a sus espaldas arriba de él frotando cierta parte caliente y húmeda por las blancas nalgas de Kise quien lo miro de reojo un poco colorado. —… ¿A esta hora ya estás?

—No te voy a perdonar fácilmente Ryōta, me debes una sesión de sexo mañanero y solo ahí entonces me lo pienso. —Siguió frotando su miembro en el trasero ajeno sintiéndose cada vez más duro. Agarro el lubricante que había quedado en la mesa de noche y derramo bastante en la zona del pequeño agujero de su pareja, no aguantando más, se froto un poco más y tomando firme su pene fue introduciéndose hasta estar completamente adentro.

— ¡Ah! Eres un pervertido Daikicchi…maldita sea, me gusta, pero duele un poco así.

Se abre la puerta bruscamente y aparece Momoi. Quedando con los ojos como platos al ver la escena.

— ¡Oigan ya paren! Han estado toda la semana en eso ¡Tienen que ponerse los disfraces hoy es el día de la fiesta!

* * *

Al menos Kawahara los había dejado tranquilos porque a diferencia de Fukuda este si entendía que no podía interrumpir su romance, de hecho pidió la habitación más alejada de ellos para no escucharlos en caso de. Furi se ruborizo cuando dijo eso, más Akashi le empezó a agradar más.

Esa mañana ni Kōki ni Seijūrō pudieron reprimir sus ganas de estar juntos, sus deseos de querer unir sus cuerpos.

Así que allí estaban ambos jadeantes Akashi abrazaba con las piernas a su novio mientras este lo penetraba más profundo, queriendo ir más adentro, queriendo hacer del roce de los cuerpos de ambos algo sublime. Furi enlazo los dedos a los de su pareja mientras seguía en el movimiento constante, besándose con desesperación, ambos lo necesitaban, se necesitaban y se amaban.

Sus corazones parecían galopar mientras los sonidos sexuales de ambos resonaban por toda la habitación. Kōki miraba esos ojos rojos que tanto le excitaban, hacían que su miembro se pusiera más duro en el cuerpo ajeno que parecía succionarle hacia adentro mientras su propia pareja quien movía las caderas también queriendo recibirlo por completo sintiendo cada estocada de manera lujuriosa y golosa, queriendo cada vez más, su instinto le hacía querer buscar y pegarse más al cuerpo de su esposo.

Quien los viera, ambos eran una pareja tan distinta ambos eran tan diferentes, uno tan simple y otro llevado a ser siempre el mejor en todo, aunque aun así vencido por aquella persona que ahora lo tomaba como suyo, así como tantas veces.

—Sei…te amo—Lamio su rostro de manera un poco lasciva a la vez que chocaba contra el cuerpo ajeno.

El nombrado sonreía ampliamente ante las palabras de su pareja, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, su cuerpo cada vez más tenso, le costaba hablar pero aun así lo hizo.

—Kōki…eres…al… ¡único que amo y amaré! —Hizo que con un movimiento el castaño quedase debajo de él mientras Seijūrō montaba a su novio, sintiendo ya el preseminal que humedecía al miembro ajeno, así como el propio.

—Sei-chan, Kōki-chan, quería decirles que los preparativos de la fiesta están lis…—Reo había sido llamado por Seijūrō para arreglar los detalles de la fiesta de disfraces y ahora este estaba tan emocionado que llego y entro sin golpear al cuarto de los esposos, quedando levemente shockeado ante la escena—Oh perdonen…vengo después, sigan en lo suyo tortolitos. Por cierto Mura-chan quiere hablar contigo Sei-chan dice que necesita un consejo. Bueno yo me voy, no hagan esperar mucho a las visitas, juju.

Parece que la gente se empeñaba en entrar cuando la gente quería tener sexo.

* * *

— ¿No me veo genial en este traje Hana? —Kiyoshi mostró a su novio su disfraz para la fiesta del día sin embargo el pelinegro no estaba muy interesado.

—Te ves estúpido y lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la fiesta? —El perro castaño estaba bastante animado.

—Creo que lo haré solo para estar seguro que ese Oso odioso no esté poniéndote los ojos o su verga encima.

— ¿Por qué tan vulgar?

La araña hizo un gruñido de molestia, no le gustaba la idea de salir, además la fiesta era de ese odioso de Furihata que casi lo mata dos veces, mataría a ese perro asqueroso pero le da pereza hacerlo, además con alguien como Akashi como su pareja las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

—Porque sí, así soy yo te guste o no vas a tener que aceptarme así estúpido Kiyo—Fue interrumpido por un beso sorpresivo de su pareja en el rostro. Ah eso lo hizo sentir con una extraña calidez en el pecho que solo podía ser originado por el perro terranova.

— ¿Entonces salimos?

El de melena asiente.

—Pero no llevare ese disfraz tan ridículo. —Dijo mirando con un poco de asco el disfraz que le habían traído por parte de Mibuchi y Momoi quienes habían escogido los disfraces de casi todo el mundo en la fiesta. —Ya demasiada humillación es asistir a esa fiesta.

* * *

Kagami estaba entre rabioso y emocionado, rabioso porque la mayoría de los disfraces de las otras personas que iban a ir ya habían sido entregados y el suyo solo recientemente había llegado, según habían dicho era un traje de vampiro, por lo cual con un traje así podría seducir a su amado fantasma. Se emocionaba por que pronto vería a su pareja, lo podría tocar y bailar con él, lo convencería de volver a su lado como fuese. Amaba a Kuroko y no desistiría hasta que por fin estuviesen juntos.

Fue a vestirse pero el traje no es lo que esperaba y no era por medida, de hecho le calzaba perfecto, incluso en el calzado puesto que el tigre poseía unos pies bastante grandes. No era eso lo perturbador del asunto.

Era el tipo de disfraz que estaba usando.

* * *

Kuroko estaba preocupado, hacia unos pocos minutos había recibido un mensaje de su madre porque vendría única y exclusivamente a ver porque su hijo aún no estaba enlazado ni casado a su pareja correspondiente.

El peliceleste se asustó. Kagami no era la expectativa que podrían tener esa familia de alta clase, él no era millonario o al menos que el supiera, seria juzgado con pinzas y si realmente no cumplía con lo que su madre creía que le convendría buscarían una forma de deshacer el compromiso.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de las próximas horas?


	33. Chapter 32

Furi se mira su propio disfraz más que cohibido o alguna cosa esta como que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ese disfraz a él?

—Te ves hermoso.

—No te burles Sei...

—No lo hago, me gusta cómo te ves.

—No sé cómo me puedo ver hermoso con un traje de galleta—Su disfraz era de una galleta con chispas de chocolate. —De hecho yo diría que el tuyo va más para eso Sei. Pero dime ¿Por qué tu disfraz es de un conejo de peluche?

—Reo dijo que un traje de conejo seria provocativo para ti—Se encogió de hombros mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—No creo que se refería a ese tipo de traje Sei.

El pelirrojo lo beso y el castaño respondió con intensidad y mucha pasión a este apenas si despegándose.

—Mejor bajemos o si me veré tentado con ese traje de conejo Sei. —Le agarro la colita esponjosa y luego el trasero, su pareja lo dejo, pero pronto le apartó las manos.

—Era la idea, pero vamos, al final de la noche podemos hacer lo que se te venga en gana con mi traje y conmigo Kōki o en unas horas más, quizás tampoco me contenga demasiado. Te deseo y este conejo quiere su zanahoria más pronto que tarde.

* * *

El segundo emperador estuvo ocupándose de la investigación de la flor maravillosa, ay que aún faltaba atrapar al segundo traficante de las flores, el más importante, todo se había detenido cuando el emperador había estado a punto de declarar la guerra, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, solo se había detenido porque le podía hacer daño al bebé. Decidió ocuparse en lo que fuera, seguramente su pareja iría solo a la fiesta después de esto o no irían.

Una risita se escuchó detrás del de orejas de chihuahua, volteo para ver a uno de los "consejeros" del emperador, aunque la verdadera intención de muchos de ellos era ver cómo hacer que el emperador fallara para que lo derrocaran.

— ¿Así que el emperador quiere terminar la relación que tienen? Realmente es muy lamentable. —El tipo movió sus orejas de hiena riendo de nuevo. —Debería simplemente apartarse tal y como quiere.

—Si es por hacer las cosas que uno debería hacer tú deberías regresar a Corea, Min Gook Hyung—El chihuahua hablo muy serio—Yo aún soy el esposo de Akai, el emperador.  
—Aunque lo seas la credibilidad del emperador estuvo perdida cuando se abstuvo de comerte. Una vez que se separe de ti ya cualquiera podrá derrocarlo ¿Sabes porque los leones son los emperadores no? Ellos tomaron el poder haciéndose valer del miedo. —El híbrido coreano sonreía tranquilamente— Esa tradición de comerse a su pareja fue para que los otros híbridos los respetaran y no se atreviesen a meterse ni siquiera a plantearse la idea de derrocarles. El emperador cometió un error dejándote vivo…nadie lo respeta en verdad, todos están viendo el momento oportuno de quitarlo del medio.

El chihuahua parpadeo molesto, mirando al otro de manera casi asesina.

—Yo no voy a permitir que eso pase.

—Nosotros solo esperamos a que se divorcie de ti para hacerlo. —La mirada del híbrido que miraba al segundo emperador se hizo aún más burlesca. —Cuando te apartes del medio ya nada nos estorbará.

—No importa si él se separa de mí, yo no me apartare de su lado, yo seguiré protegiéndolo como hasta ahora. —Mostro los dientes de manera fiera gruñéndole al otro quien también le gruño desafiante.

—Hata ¿Qué estas haciendo? —El emperador apareció de pronto curioso y un poco serio al ver que al parecer se estaba originando una pelea.

El segundo emperador miro a su pareja y se detuvo al igual que la hiena.

—Oh emperador. —Este último hizo una reverencia exagerada. —No es nada de importancia, solo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones, pero ¿Es cierto que ya el segundo emperador no lo ama y por eso se separaran?

El emperador bajo la mirada un poco triste y el de orejas de chihuahua se acerco a este preocupado.

—Hata, ya no será el segundo emperador cuando regresemos de Japón. —El mencionado parpadeo incrédulo ¿Realmente hablaba en serio con lo de la separación?

—Emperador…—El león no miraba a su esposo, solo miraba al suelo con la mirada acuosa perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Que lastima, pero ya verá emperador, habrá muchos otros que si le podrán dar ese amor que usted desea.

El segundo emperador le dirigió una mirada tan asesina a Min Gook que lo hizo estremecer del miedo. Aunque solo fuese un chihuahua siempre inspiraba el miedo que debería inspirar un león.

Sin embargo al ser tomado del brazo por su esposo y jalado casi arrastrado por él se distrajo, mientras la hiena solo sonreía con maldad esperando a que esos dos se separasen de una vez para tomar control sobre los híbridos orientales.

—Emperador yo…—El pelirrojo le paso el disfraz que tenía que usar para la fiesta casi sin mirarlo.

—Ya sé que no me amas Hata, pero al menos te pido que vayamos a esa fiesta juntos, quiero tener un recuerdo agradable junto a ti, aunque sea el último. Luego de eso nos separaremos.

El segundo emperador escucho sus palabras totalmente desecho, no quería separarse de él. Menos ahora que esperaban un hijo.

—Nuestro bebé…

—Yo lo cuidaré, puesto que es otro futuro emperador Hata. Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo cambiare los pañales ni siquiera sé hacer algo tan simple.

—Escúchame por favor Akai, necesito que…

—No quiero escucharte, ya no quiero ¡No quiero sufrir! ¡Dices cosas muy crueles! ¡Además me odias! ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar palabras de alguien que me odia? ¡No quiero!

—Pero...

— ¡Cállate Hata! ¡Solo obedece!

El chihuahua asintió y se empezó a cambiar la ropa, su destino ya estaba sellado, su matrimonio con el león híbrido se había terminado en ese momento. Lagrimeo en silencio mientras todo transcurría.

* * *

Mientras entraba en el lugar Kagami tenía una vergüenza horrible al llevar ese traje, al parecer no lo podía cambiar porque así era que tenía que venir. Era humillante, seguro que era algo hecho a propósito para querer verlo mal con ese traje de bailarina de ballet color rosa.

— ¡No me importa nada! ¡Este como este recuperare lo que es mío! ¡Kuroko espera por mí!

—Yo ya te decía bro que no era buena idea venir a la fiesta. —Comento Himuro con un traje de hada de los dientes —Creo que la intención con esto era humillarnos.

—No sé, a mí me pareció divertido el traje que escogieron para mí —Comento Fukuda de buen ánimo con su traje de estrella entrando al lugar —No se desanimen, Yo creo que esta fiesta estará muy divertida.

El tigre le dio la razón, había que hacer lo que se venía a hacer desde un principio que era recuperar a Kuroko, algo que haría pasara lo que pasara. Esto era un desafío del destino, uno que el superaría.

Debió confiar más en su fantasma, en aquella persona que incluso lucho contra su propia transformación por él ahora era el turno de él para dar todo por Kuroko, se casarían tarde o temprano.

* * *

—No me gusta este traje, es estúpido—Menciono Kaoru Furihata en un traje de cosplay de Candy Candy — ¿Por qué no podía llevar algo mejor? Bien supongo que tendré que ir a esa fiesta de todos modos. —Miro a su acompañante— Vamos…Um Masaomi-san. —Trató de no reírse al ver el traje que llevaba su acompañante.

El susodicho llevaba un vestido de la reina roja por lo cual era más gracioso porque le venía muy bien a su faceta de mandón y de querer hacer siempre lo que se le daba la gana.

—Ya, aunque no creas que andar en tacos es fácil para alguien como yo. —Menciono algo indignado, pero era la condición para que Kōki lo dejara entrar en la fiesta con su padre. Si no estuviese tan enamorado se impondría completamente pero no quería decepcionar a la persona que quería mostrándose tan impulsivo.

El padre de Furi saco una sonrisa que mostraba parte de sus dientes.

—Vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde. —Tomo su mano sintiendo una rara sensación en donde antes el padre de Kōki tenía una quemadura debido a la muerte de su pareja en donde antes había tenido una marca de unión. ¿Era un nuevo lazo que se estaba formando? Imposible él no se había acostado con Akashi Masaomi al menos no sin la protección adecuada….sin embargo algo estaba pasando.

Por su parte el mayor de los leones tenía algo tramado. Su chihuahua seria suyo y el mismo se estaba dando cuenta que ya había un lazo entre ellos que no se rompería fácil.

* * *

 _***Flash Back***_

 _Allí estaban los dos; el oso y el león, mientras Kōki terminaba de vestir a sus retoños con sus disfraces para la fiesta también. Murasakibara terminaba de decirle cual era el problema que lo aquejaba en ese instante y lo ocurrido con Himuro._

 _—La verdad es que comprendo completamente a Himuro Tatsuya—Hablo Akashi con una cara un poco extraña pues los habían interrumpido teniendo sexo con su pareja—Es obvio que esté así, tú no has sido claro con tus sentimientos sino hasta ahora. Has sido muy indeciso. Él nunca ha estado en una situación así, puesto que siempre tuvo a las personas que quería a sus pies. —Tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir—Por lo que sé es un chico popular por lo que es muy del pensamiento seguramente de quien realmente quiere algo se esfuerza hasta el final por lo que quiere sin dudar._

 _Murasakibara parpadeo un poco serio y molesto también_

 _—Pero yo le dije que lo amaba. No, espera no se lo dije… ¡Pero es que no me dejo!_ _Solo alcance a decirle que lo quería como novio —El oso hizo un puchero y se comió un maiubo frustrado._

 _—Antes de que te rehúya díselo, dile exactamente mirándolo a los ojos lo que quieres, que sepa que no le mientes._

 _—Pero Aka-chin las cosas no son fáciles—El oso miro al piso —Muro-chin tiene un carácter muy fuerte._

 _Akashi alzo las cejas levemente._

 _—Pensé que estabas decidido. No importa, tienes que hacerlo quizás salgas no muy bien parado de la situación porque a diferencia de mí, tú no sabes controlarte—Hablo con calma el león, pero sabiendo bien lo que decía. —Pero si no lo intentas no llegaras a nada._

 _Y el oso lo sabía sin embargo Himuro era el único que lo podía dejar sin saber bien como defenderse, como si fuera un osito de felpa. Que gracioso, siendo que el inspiraba miedo con su enorme altura. Se sentía bobo._

 _Se revolvió el cabello._

 _—Lo haré Aka-chin, prometo que lo haré…_

 _***/Fin flash Back/***  
_ **  
**El problema ahora es que si lo notaba ahora que llevaba ese disfraz de árbol de manzanas.

Disimuladamente trato de acercarse al hada de los dientes que estaba conversando con la bailarina de ballet recomendándole que debería hacer cuando viese a Kuroko.

* * *

 __  
Al menos de a poco empezaban a llegar los invitados, lo gracioso eran algunos disfraces que llevaban algunos. Furi quería ver a sus amigos de infancia reunidos de una vez. Mientras Seijūrō hablaba con Shintarō que llevaba un disfraz de sirena donde sostenía un cangrejito que era su bebé. Mientras Kazunari se acercaba a otro grupo que venía llegando. Fukuda con su traje de estrella se acercó a Kōki quien lo recibió de manera alegre.

 _—_ Ahora estoy trabajando en el mismo negocio de pasteles que tú estabas Kōki. ¡Creo que cocinar es lo mío! —Hablo animadamente este.

— ¿Fukuda? —Menciono una voz detrás de este, viendo a un chico de cabeza rapada vestido de astronauta que conocía bien.

— ¡Kawahara! —Se abrazaron de manera muy animada aunque con la cercanía se separaron algo incomodos y nerviosos.

— ¡Al fin el trio está reunido! —Furi contento tomo los brazos de ambos llevándolos al centro de la fiesta, para que bailaran y comieran sin embargo se lo quedaron mirando, el castaño no comprendió mucho.

— ¿Entonces cumplimos la promesa de casarnos entre los tres? —Hablo Kawahara de pronto.

— ¿EEEEEEEEEEEH? ¡Ya saben que estoy casado con Sei!

Sus dos amigos rieron de pronto y el castaño quedo algo confundido.

—Ya lo sabemos, solo bromeábamos. —Los dos chicos se miraron de nuevo.

—De los tres eres el único que encontró pareja, siendo que tú eras el que decía que se iba a quedar solo—Menciono Fukuda. —Mientras tanto nosotros…

Kōki miro a los dos chicos fijamente, parecían algo deprimidos, pero sin embargo...a su parecer la solución estaba allí mismo. El chihuahua tomo las manos de sus dos amigos y las enlazo.

—Ustedes dos podrían ser una buena pareja.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, luego bufaron y miraron al chihuahua menor que los miraba casi con inocencia.

—Te equivocas. No resultaría.

—Así es—Hablo Kawahara esta vez. —Una vez pensé que él sentía algo por mí pero al final solo me ve como amigo.

Fukuda parpadeo molesto mirando al de cabeza rapada.

—Espera fuiste tú el que me rechazo.

— ¿¡Que!? Yo no te rechace…no me vengas con eso.

—Creo que tienen que hablar bien lo que paso ese día entre ustedes, porque yo no estoy entendiendo nada.

El chihuahua Omega le hablo a Furi un poco exasperado y sobre todo indignado su cara lo mostraba empuñando las manos.

— ¡Él no puede decirme eso Kōki! ¡Que lo deje en la friendzone es una mentira! ¡Hace años le di una carta de amor y la rechazo!

—Espera ¿Esa carta era tuya? Pensé que era de una chica…

— ¿Por qué te voy a pasar la carta de alguien más? —Fukuda y Kawahara entendieron la confusión del momento. Se miraron fijamente un poco apenados y sonrojados.

—Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar mucho después de todo—Finalmente Kōki también entendió que sus amigos tenían que poner sus sentimientos en orden. —Esta galleta se retira.

El cachorro de chihuahua se fue de allí y se reunió con su esposo. Solo esperaba que sus amigos resolviesen las cosas bien.

* * *

Una figura negra apareció en la fiesta, venia acompañada de Kuroko quien vestía un traje de perro para el horror de Kagami, aunque a este último estaba más preocupado de la figura que acompañaba a su fantasma vestido de Darth Vader ¿Quién sería esa persona? De solo pensarlo apretó los puños furibundo, celoso de pensar que podría estar esa persona cerca de SU Omega.

Kuroko fue distraído por Furihata quien lo arrastro a cierto lugar mientras la persona después de saludar al castaño se acercó intencionalmente a donde estaba el tigre vestido de traje de bailarina de ballet. Este último hizo un ruido dispuesto a atacar si fuese necesario.

— ¿Kagami Taiga? —Dijo una voz de mujer dentro de la máscara de Darth Vader quien se sacó el casco y descubría una chica pelirrosa que miraba fijamente al tigre Alfa. —Soy Momoi Satsuki, sé que mi nombre no te suena, pero soy amiga de Tetsu-kun. —Le ofreció la mano al tigre en forma de saludo que el quedo mirando algo desconfiado pero la tomo. —Quiero que sepas que yo no voy a quitarte a Tetsu-kun ni nada parecido, pero si sigues haciéndolo sufrir…quizás si lo intente, puede que él me rechace, pero es un Omega y yo una Alfa. Algún día puede que si ceda.

Esto enfado de sobremanera al tigre, se alteró bastante rápido. Pero esa chica era una mujer a pesar de todo y no golpearía a una mujer, aunque fuese una alfa. Aunque su Kuroko es suyo y le molesta sobremanera que le llame de esa manera tan cariñosa y familiar.

—Sé que cometí un grave error, pero es por eso que vine a esta fiesta, a pesar de que estoy vistiendo este traje ridículo y me amenaces tomare lo que es mío, a mi prometido…

La pelirrosa sonrió animada entonces.

—Así me gusta. Kagamin, por favor trata de hacer feliz a Tetsu-kun, él lo necesita en verdad, te necesita, no es bueno que andes desconfiando de él. —Se vuelve a poner la cabeza de Darth Vader—Mayuzumi ya se despidió de él, así que tampoco lo rondará ¡Así que pone todo tu esfuerzo Kagamin!

El tigre alzo una ceja ¿Entonces en realidad ella solo le estaba ayudando? ¿Y qué es eso de que Mayuzumi ya se había despedido de Kuroko?

* * *

—Ya llegamos ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —Hablo de manera irritada Hanamiya llevando ese traje de ricitos de oro cruzado de brazos de mala gana a una enorme banana que era Kiyoshi en ese momento. —Sabes que nunca me ha agradado el contacto con otras personas.

—Lo sé, me dijiste que por ciertos traumas del pasado no eres muy dado a socializar—Kiyoshi tomo una de sus manos. —Solo quiero que te salgas un poco de tu encierro, ya sé que eres una araña y te gusta vivir aislado por eso, pero de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar de ambiente.

La araña rodo los ojos con fastidio, pero asintió, mirando una enorme pila de globos color uva que cargaba un tipo disfrazado de árbol. Bufó al reconocerlo era el estúpido del oso que pretendía a Kiyoshi, ahora parece que estaba pretendiendo a ese chico que estaba disfrazado del hada de los dientes. Ese oso no tiene límites, es aberrante.

—En serio creo que deberíamos irnos ya de este lugar—Resoplo entre dientes, no quería que su pareja lo viese, que se acercase a él. Su estúpido perro era suyo, de nadie más, sin embargo este al parecer ya lo iba a ir a saludar.

Hanamiya lo jalo de la ropa.

—Oye perro tonto, déjalo ¿No ves que esta con otra persona? —Hizo un gesto incomodo con la boca. —Vas a interrumpir el ambiente. —Aunque más lo decía llevado por sus celos en ese instante que en vez de cualquier otra cosa.

Diciendo esto lo abrazo y lo beso tomando la iniciativa. El castaño alto quedo sorprendido mientras esto pasaba, incluso cuando estaban en la cama siendo que Hanamiya era la mayoría de veces activo, generalmente el que tomaba la iniciativa era Kiyoshi.

—Eres bastante lindo cuando muestras tus celos.

—Soy hombre idiota, es incómodo que digas que soy lindo.

Igual no pudo evitar una sonrisa por ese comentario, ya vería después de esa fiesta, o un poco más entrada en calor.

* * *

—Soy un hermoso girasol—Kise sacudió su cabeza que era la flor de la que estaba disfrazado moviendo sus pétalos muy animadamente. Tenía mucha energía en aquellos momentos y no sabía porque pero le gustaba mucho.

—Pareces más inquieto que de costumbre Ryōta ¿Te pasa algo? —Vale que era que ya se estaban empezando a hablar más cercanamente con los nombres, pero Aomine igual se sintió un poco raro al mencionarlo en ese momento.

— ¡No lo sé pero me siento muy contento! ¡Podría rodar en el piso en este instante! ¡Creo que lo hare! —Aomine abre mucho los ojos cuando ve que literalmente Kise rueda por el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te drogaste?

Midorima siendo traído por un carrito donde se mantenía en una piscina siendo sirena por Takao que iba como princesa de cuento hablo en ese instante.

—Vaya que rápido ocurrió, bueno, supongo que era de esperarse. —Acomodo sus lentes mirando a Aomine que lo miraba con cara de que no entendía un rábano lo que pasaba. Al notarlo el hombre sirenita suspira y le explica. —Esas reacciones de un cambiaformas perro se dan generalmente cuando está esperando cachorros. Se ponen en un principio muy animados, aunque depende del tipo de perro que sea este.

—…—El moreno parpadeo varias veces antes de desmayarse.

Kise se acercó rápidamente a ver como estaba su pareja.

— ¿Es verdad que puedo estar esperando? —Miro al de lentes quien asintió bastante serio. Por su parte el rubio aún se sentía ansioso y contento por su parte, tenía mucho ánimo.

—Oha-asa me dijo que me podía ir mal si mentía, pero si quieres podemos hacerte un examen y confirmarlo.

—Felicidades Ryōta, espero que ese niño crezca feliz—Menciono Seijūrō acercándose con su traje de peluche de conejito.

* * *

—Solo quiero que confíes en mí…Muro-chin, sé que he estado indeciso pero el amor de mi vida eres tú y ahora es cuando me he podido dar cuenta.

El lince parpadeo mirando serio al de cabellos lilas.

—De acuerdo, pero tendré que ponerte a prueba, si no la superas…mejor olvida que existo. —No quería dejarse llevar por las promesas que pudiera hacerle, era demasiada crueldad que el pelilila le hiciese esto a él

—Murochin, no. Yo quiero que entiendas que ya te amo. Créeme Kiyochin es solo un amigo.

Era tan difícil creer, tan difícil confiar en sus palabras.

—Bien, déjame asimilarlo. Esto no es fácil para m—Y sus palabras fueron acalladas de un beso tan intenso que apenas si lo dejo respirar, pero no le importó, puesto que cuando recibió ese beso algo mágico provoco que hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan de una vez. Su instinto animal lo supo. Esa era la persona para él y ya no había más dudas al respecto.


	34. Chapter 33

_Cada día Masaomi Akashi conocía más de Kaoru Furihata, sus costumbres, su manera de ver la vida. Este hombre era toda su obsesión. Era increíble cuando hablaba de su hijo parecía tan contento y animado a diferencia de cuando hablaba con él de otras cosas, incluyendo lo que le hacía sentir sobre todo a este último tema ponía una mirada fría y algo apática al respecto con ello._

 _Al conocerlo se enamoraba aún más y eso que este hacia lo posible para que el padre de Seijūrō hiciera todo lo contrario, que le odiara como él le odiaba aunque con resultados fallidos. Kaoru Furihata aún le guardaba bastante rencor por las cosas hechas en el pasado y si tenía la oportunidad siempre aprovechaba de ver como deshacerse de él._

 _Masaomi en cambio solo podía pensar que realmente ese hombre era el que necesitaba en su vida, lo hacía sentir vivo y le hacía sentir unos feroces deseos de domar a ese hombre que más que un chihuahua era como un potro salvaje por su dificultad de obtenerlo, deseaba demasiado hacerlo totalmente suyo y que entendiese que no debía de mirar a nadie más que a él._

 _En la casa del chihuahua aunque solo había pasado un día, no se sentía prácticamente muy cómodo. Era una casa demasiado estrecha, aunque no era de esas personas que se ladean al caminar y chocan con todo, sentía que la casa le apretaría de un momento de a otro causándole un poco de claustrofobia, pero más pronto que tarde empezó a adaptarse al lugar donde estaba con el chihuahua medio rubio._

 _—Debo decir que me sorprendió. —Dijo sinceramente asombrado el chihuahua sirviendo comida—No pensé que realmente fuera a pedir disculpas cuando le dije que lo hiciera_

 _—Todo esto es por ti. —Le dedico una mirada seductora. —Nada mas que por ti incluso soportando que al verme entrar tu hijo quisiera arrancarme la piel._

 _—Kōki es simplemente demasiado justo, no le gusta a la gente que abusa del poder y sobre todo como buen chihuahua es muy protector con su familia._

 _***/Flash back/***_

 _Apenas había ganado en ese partido de básquet prácticamente había sido obligado en vivir en la mansión del león mayor, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a protestar como quisiera hacerlo. De todos modos lo que pudiera protestar un Omega no era de mucha importancia para las demás personas si estaba comprometido a un Alfa o a un clase S puesto que las normas exigían que un Omega siempre debía someterse a la pareja que fuese para él, sin embargo se había arrancado a ver a su hijo, no iba a dejar que el millonario lo controlara aunque este parecía no tener escrúpulos de ningún tipo nunca para obtener lo que quería y eso lo había notado ese día que le había ido a buscar a la mansión de Seijūrō._

 _Apenas supo de lo hecho, supo que tendría que hablar con el león para que entendiese que si seguía en esa actitud todo lo que conseguiría era ganarse su odio incrementado aún más. Porque si tocaba a su hijo aunque hubiese sido solo una hebra de su cabello ahí sí que no le importaba que dijeran los demás por ser un Omega y sacaría su lado menos sumiso para despellejar vivo a quien era "su pareja"_

 _Masaomi lo comprendió al instante apenas terminaron esa conversación._

 _Esa tarde el león acompañado del chihuahua mayor se daba el valor para tocar el timbre y atendieran parados frente a la mansión donde vivían su hijo y nietos. Iba a hacer algo que en verdad al arrogante y millonario Masaomi era casi una humillación, pero tenía que mostrarse menos autoritario, mostrar su lado más humano para que la persona que le hacía sentir cosas tan fuertes entendiera que también tenía sentimientos y podía ser noble si lo requería_

 _Y tenía que admitir que no hizo bien el día en que golpeo a su propio hijo, había sido agresivo, prepotente. El resultado es que el esposo de su hijo le odiaba por completo ahora más que nunca._

 _El chihuahua hizo un gesto burlesco cuando el león pareció dudar si tocar para que abriesen la puerta o no._

 _— ¿Qué sucede Masaomi-san? ¿No me iba a demostrar que es un buen hombre? Aún estoy esperando a que haga lo que dijo que haría ¿O es que tiene miedo de ser humilde?_

 _El hombre bufó, nunca había pedido disculpas, pero desde que conocía a Kaoru ya iban a ser dos veces que lo hacía._

 _Toco para hacerse anunciar su visita sin embargo fue el chihuahua quien hablo para que los dejaran entrar, si lo hacia el león probablemente Kōki dijera que no le dejaran pasar por ningún motivo, sabía que su hijo tenía un carácter fuerte y protegía a los que amaba con su vida, de hecho eso es por lo que estaba orgulloso de él, por ser un digno chihuahua._

 _Ambos hombres entraron a la casa donde una sirvienta los dejo en un lugar cómodo para que esperaran a los señores de la casa que habían estado haciendo dormir a los bebés._

 _La mansión era un poco más pequeña que la que conocía de Masaomi, según el médico, pensando que aun así el lugar era bastante enorme y cada habitación era demasiado ancha para su gusto, el color que tenían las paredes era cálido y acogedor, quizás Kōki había escogido los colorees o quizás aún conservaban los colores de antaño. Aunque había cosas que creía que un Akashi no colocaría o quien sabe,_

 _Seijūrō era completamente diferente a su padre después de todo._

 _El primero en aparecer fue_ _Kōki_ _un poco adormilado que a pesar de donde estaba viviendo, seguía usando una ropa sencilla con una polera color negro y unos pantalones grises con rayas escocesas color negro y rojo._

 _Apenas si vio al padre de Akashi su rostro enrojeció de ira._

 _— ¿¡QUE HACE AQUÍ?! ¡LE DIJE QUE USTED NO ES BIENVENIDO EN ESTA CASA! —Bramó casi de una manera salvaje._

 _—Tiene sus razones Kōki—Menciono su padre de manera suave y calmada aunque no lo estaba tanto, podía entender el enojo de su hijo perfectamente. — ¿Cierto Masaomi-san?_

 _El hombre asintió para luego mirar al castaño quien aún gruñía enfadado dispuesto a atacar si algo salía mal._

 _—Quiero arreglar las cosas que hice, sé que hice algo mal, pero quiero pedir disculpas de manera sincera._

 _—Es que el problema no es que haya hecho algo mal, el problema es que me asusta que pase por encima de su propio hijo para lograr lo que quiere ¿Qué será lo otro que lastime si las cosas no resultan como quiere? ¿Lastimara a mis hijos? ¿A mi padre cuando se dé cuenta que no es lo que realmente quiere? Dígamelo ¿Realmente cree que puedo confiar en alguien como usted Akashi sama?_

 _Hablo rápidamente como solo el mismo Kōki podría hacerlo en aquel momento había soltado de sopetón todas sus angustias de ese momento o al menos las que el recordaba en ese instante._

 _—Kōki ¿Qué sucede? —El pelirrojo apareció un poco preocupado al haber escuchado a su esposo bramar de esa forma, vio a su padre y entendió todo—Ah…usted. ¿Por qué no se retira por favor? Olvide que somos familia por favor_

 _Todos en ese momento miraron al león mayor para ver cuál sería su reacción y en el caso del chihuahua menor atacar si le hacía daño a Sei. Sin embargo nadie se esperó que este se inclinara para pedir perdón de verdad a su hijo en ese momento.  
_  
 _—Seijūrō sé que no me he comportado como el mejor padre. Al menos no de la parte sentimental. Siempre te crie para ser perfecto, para no cometer ningún error para ser el perfecto Akashi como debías de ser siempre y me siento orgulloso por eso, quizás te presione demasiado por eso terminaste desarrollando esa segunda transformación de personalidad, la misma que tenía tu madre._

 _—No hables de mi madre…ni siquiera sé cómo estuvo contigo._

 _—La amaba—Al decirlo miro fijamente a los ojos de su hijo—En verdad que la amé, era una buena Alfa, una buena mujer, ella era perfecta al igual que tú y con el mismo sentido de justicia. Por eso te pido perdón por que al obsesionarme te e lastimado cuando llevas una vida en tu interior._

 _—Tu nieto…debiste pensar que esta criatura era tu nieto. —Seijūrō miro sin parpadear a su padre quien aún se mantenía agachado. —Yo solo quisiera que tú entendieras que no todo se obtiene de una manera abrupta y que puedes lastimar mucho padre…_

 _El padre de Furi le pone el pie encima a Masaomi de manera descarada para que se incline más._

 _—También tienes que pedirle disculpas a Kōki_

 _— ¡Papá! ¡No hagas eso! Además es innecesario. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esta persona… es el padre de Sei ¡Pero siempre termina dañando algo o a alguien que quiero! ¡No puedo llevarme bien con esta persona! Siento que si lo perdono va a lastimarte a ti o a mis hijos, no puedo permitirlo._

 _—Yo jamás pretendo lastimar a Kaoru, yo lo amo, en verdad Furihata Kōki…_

 _—Es Akashi Kōki—Corrigió el pelirrojo tomando de la mano a su esposo suavemente._

 _—Kōki—Hablo nuevamente el mayor—Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente por eso he venido a ofrecerle disculpas a ambos, no es que no me interese mi hijo ni mis nietos, no pretendo lastimar a nadie solo que yo quiero también obtener un poco de felicidad. Por eso ¿Podrían disculparme?_

 _Seijūrō miro a Kōki, el castaño entendió inmediatamente. El león menor no perdonaría a su padre si es que su esposo tampoco lo hacía._

 _—Por mi parte yo lo perdono Akashi-san, pero no confiare mucho en usted hasta que demuestre que ha cambiado esa actitud de querer controlar todo y arrasar con todos. No quiero que lastime a Sei de nuevo, no lo perdonaría nunca si lo vuelve a hacer.  
_  
 _—Lo mismo opino yo, no quiero que lastimes a mi familia o al padre de Kōki, porque si no yo mismo puedo convertirme en un enemigo…aunque valoro que pidas disculpas, pues debiste dejar una parte muy grande de tu orgullo al hacerlo. Así que eso es un punto a tu favor, así como cuidaste de mi pequeña Miaka, pero por favor intenta ser más razonable a la hora de actuar._

 _No sería fácil confiar en el padre de Akashi teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho incluso con la familia de los chihuahuas en el pasado, pero el joven matrimonio le había concedido una oportunidad ojala valiera la pena dársela._

 _***/Fin Flash Back/***_

 _—Pude hacer eso porque el amor por usted puede llevarme a hacer lo que sea Kaoru, solo ríndase a comprometerse conmigo_

 _El doctor parpadeo incomodo de que siempre sacase el tema, incluso ahora cuando iban a comer._

 _—Usted debería disculparse no pensando en impresionarme, si no por su hijo, piénselo bien. Lo ha tratado muy mal, él está esperando un bebé, su próximo nieto. Nuestro nieto—Dijo corrigiéndose al final con calma separando los palillos para comer— ¿No va a comer?_

 _El león sonrió pero aparto el plato de comida suavemente, ya conocía demasiado bien como era el doctor y sus intenciones. Sabía que aún no lo perdonaba por sus errores del pasado y que aun guardaba un enorme rencor contra él, sin embargo no le importaba en absoluto, pronto vencería todas las barreras que le obstaculizaban que le amara._

 _—Comería si no fuera porque me di cuenta que envenenaste otra vez mi comida, ya te he dicho que no vas a conseguir matarme, antes me entregaras tu corazón a mí y serás solo mío._

 _—A mí me sirve mucho más muerto que vivo, hay muchas personas que necesitan órganos sanos para trasplantar. —Hablo con frialdad comiéndose un Udon con salsa teriyaki— Um si, esto está muy delicioso. Estoy seguro que el sabor a cianuro en los suyos le gustara mucho más ya que a usted le gustan las excentricidades._

 _El león soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario hecho sin alterarse en absoluto haciendo que en respuesta el chihuahua hiciera un sonido de molestia ¿Qué se suponía que era tan gracioso al respecto? Ese hombre le irritaba en serio demasiado para su gusto._

 _—Me gustan las cosas más que excéntricas, perfectas, así como me gusta usted porque es perfecto para mi Kaoru. Yo sé que es el único que necesito para mí.  
_  
 _El medico sonrió esta vez, está bien tenía que decirle de una vez las cosas a la cara a esta persona, tenía que hacerlo entender que si iban a tener algo dejar bien los puntos sobre las ies. No era como que no le atrajese si no al contrario, el león era bastante atractivo, eso lo tenía que admitir, su olor era algo excitante pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos animales solamente._

 _—Yo no soy perfecto. Ya se lo dije soy solo una rareza y no es solo eso. Usted está pretendiendo enamorar a quien mato a su padre. —Terminó de comer y le dirigió una mirada extraña. —Porque quien hizo que Kōki se transformara en un híbrido para proteger a la familia fui yo. Mi hijo solo se dejó llevar por el instinto asesinando lo que fuese un peligro para la familia._

 _El león le iba a interrumpir pero el chihuahua fue más rápido._

 _— ¿Sabe cuál es el otro problema que me está molestando? Si lo piensa bien está pretendiendo enamorar a alguien que usted mató. Sí, no ponga esa cara—Lo decía porque quien le oía se veía visiblemente sorprendido— De alguna manera es como si yo hubiese muerto en ese crucero con mi mujer y mi otro hijo, pero sobreviví, cuando recupere mi memoria pensé que nadie de mi familia había llegado a salvarse hasta que llego usted de Japón a Estados Unidos y logre enterarme que el menor de mis hijos estaba vivo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa recordando—En un principio cuando llegue acá pensé que su hijo lo había obligado a casarse con él solo para someterlo a prácticas sexuales, pero cuando vi que mi cachorro era feliz con Seijūrō y ambos parecían amarse entendí que ellos eran una familia de verdad._

 _—Usted no está muerto y en ese entonces no lo conocía, solo quería vengarme de la familia que había asesinado a mi padre…pero jamás había visto los rostros de quienes eran esas personas. Solo quería vengarme de una vez._

 _—Ajá, pero eso no quita que en cierto modo usted me asesinó ¿No es algo muy raro? ¿Qué es lo que vio su familia en nosotros? Su padre obsesionado con mi esposa, su hijo enamorado del mío y usted… ¿No es solo por una cosa de físico? ¿No se va a aburrir a la larga de todo esto? Cuando me tenga y sea suyo como pretende ¿Seguro que estará contento? ¿No querrá irse por una presa más difícil de ceder a sus intentos de conquista?_

 _—Lo sé, lo tengo claro. Es raro tal vez, pero los leones reconocemos lo que es bueno para nosotros tanto racional como instintivamente, quizás ustedes los chihuahuas Furihata son el complemento exacto. No creo que sea algo de físico, estoy enamorado de usted aunque crea lo contrario y pretenda matarme, sé que aún me odia con su alma y lo entiendo, pero sé que voy a conseguirlo para mí y cuando lo tenga no lo soltare nunca aunque usted crea todo lo contrario, estoy aburrido de relaciones pasajeras y sin sentido. Usted es lo que necesito Kaoru para mi vida, alguien decidido, con carácter que me haga reaccionar cuando mi egoísmo me haga caer, alguien más humano._

 _—Masaomi-san, usted es demasiado extraño, pero tengo que admitir que me ha impresionado…_

 _—Lo seguiré haciendo ya lo vera._

 _—Ya veremos.  
_

* * *

—Parece que Seijūrō y Kōki están muy concentrados en sus amigos—Habló el padre del primero a su compañero sacando a Kaoru Furihata de sus recuerdos.

—…Masaomi—Se apoyó en el hombro de este último sin mirarlo directamente, comprometía mucho de su orgullo en pensar decir lo que tenía en su mente, expulsarlo a la barrera del sonido, hablar de sentimientos era difícil sobre todo porque ¡Joder! Que el padre de Seijūrō era todo lo que detestaba en una persona: Prepotente, demasiado insistente, demasiado controlador y autoritario, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo que le hacía querer quedarse a su lado— ¿Qué haría usted si le diese una oportunidad?

* * *

Cierto moreno empezó a recobrar la conciencia no muy seguro de donde estaba había quedado aturdido.

—Tuve un sueño extraño y horrible donde Kise quedaba embarazado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que es un sueño horrible? —El mencionado lo miro de manera severa, visiblemente molesto.

—No pongas esa cara, era una broma bobo. Te crees cualquier cosa. Obvio que estoy feliz idiota

—Bueno no peleen, Ryōta en ese estado no debe alterarse por ningún motivo. Así que Daiki… Ya que en este momento eres el sol, debes cuidar de tu "girasol"

—Es irónico que Ahomine sea el sol…siendo que es negro. —Se burló Takao sin poderlo evitar al mirar el traje de la pantera. —Pero ya hablando en serio, me alegra que estén bien chicos. Shin-chan y yo podemos llevar al hospital a Kise si quieren confirmarlo.

Sin embargo Kise niega de manera tranquila aún bastante animado.

—No, estoy seguro que estoy embarazado.  
— ¿Estás seguro Ki…digo Ryōta? No seas bobo, puede que estés enfermo en verdad.

—Aominecchi. —Le reprendió con la mirada esas palabras le hacían pensar que quizás la pantera no estaba tan a gusto de saber la noticia que esperaban cachorros.

* * *

Su último día con el emperador, la última vez que convivirían. No podía soportarlo incluso no podía fingir estar bien cuando estaba de la mierda.

—Hata, sé que no me soportas pero ¿Puedes cambiar esa cara? Al menos me gustaría pensar hoy que somos una pareja que se quiere.

El chihuahua levanto la mirada, su pareja había malentendido todo nuevamente.

—Estas muy equivocado A…

— ¡Bailemos! —El emperador que tenía un disfraz de Saiki Kusuo tomo su mano envuelta en una alita del disfraz de pollito que le habían puesto al segundo emperador. —Aunque…bueno sabes que sale mejor cuando tú diriges. Así que necesito que lo hagas.

El segundo emperador asintió y tomo las manos de su pareja, para que hicieran un baile tranquilo al sonido de una canción de Daft Punk llamada "Digital love" tenía que aprovechar esos momentos en que estaban juntos, quizás cuanto pasaría para volver a tocar las manos de su león, sentir su calor y su mirada.

Tenía que hacer algo pero ya. No lo iba a perder. No lo quería perder.

Aprovecho de que el león sonreía animado en cierto momento de la canción para besarlo, un beso cargado de sentimientos, de amor verdadero, aunque no fue recibido como lo esperaba pues su pareja hizo un gesto de rechazo poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho. Eso intensifico sus ganas de hacer un beso más intenso que prácticamente invadiese toda su boca acariciando su lengua con la ajena. Sin embargo el emperador a pesar de que había cedido al principio se separó del otro con un visible enfado.

—Se por qué haces esto…por el niño, te dejare verlo. No es necesario que hagas esto. —Respiraba agitado y estaba rojo como un tomate compitiendo con el cabello.

—Te amo Akai. En verdad te amo.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso! —Sus ojos se aguaron al instante intentando no llorar de manera desconsolada. —No te creo absolutamente nada…—Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos—Puedes irte de la fiesta si gustas ya no te obligare a estar aquí Hata…

— ¿Por qué te cuesta creer que te amo de verdad? —Su voz sonó visiblemente angustiada.

—Desde que tu rechazaste renovar los votos y te comportaste de esa manera tan fea conmigo. Tú no me amas de verdad, no como yo.

—Estas tan equivocado Akai—Dijo sintiéndose horrible acercándose a su pareja pero este se apartó de él.

—Te odio.

—Ah…—No supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras en ese momento sentía el corazón con un dolor tan enorme que le costó respirar incluso.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu no me amas—Le saco la lengua infantilmente y se fue donde estaban los demás en la fiesta.

El segundo emperador sintió que desfallecía por dentro. Empezó a sentir dolor en su interior con los movimientos bruscos de su hijo.

Se acarició donde creía estar su pequeño tratando de calmarlo pero este seguía parece que más fuerte—Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que no estaremos juntos como yo quería y que este niño nacerá con padres divorciados…

* * *

—Kagami-kun…necesito ir a ver qué pasa con Kise-kun y los demás, por favor suéltame.

El peliceleste había intentado escapar de encontrarse con el tigre, pues temía que todo terminase mal cuando el tigre se decidió ir a su encuentro de una buena vez. Sin embargo Kagami fue muchísimo más rápido sujetándolo del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar de una vez Kuroko, quiero que por fin quede claro mis intenciones contigo—No podía sentirse un poco cohibido al tener ese traje de bailarina hablando con Kuroko sobre su relación, pero tenía que hablarlo de una vez aunque la vergüenza era mucha. —Yo fui un idiota.

—Al menos el idiota de Kagami-kun admite que es idiota—Kuroko hablo con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

— ¡Oye!

—Es que es verdad Kagami-kun. Sabes que hui de la casa de Mayuzumi-san solo por verte a pesar de que no sabía que hacer realmente, era invisible, si no te quisiera me hubiese ido con él. —Tenía que ser sincero. —Pero a decir verdad, fue muy extraño…todo ese tiempo incluso creo que inconscientemente te buscaba, por lo que jamás pude corresponder a Mayuzumi-san como este quería a pesar de que prácticamente me había dicho que era su Alfa y prácticamente estábamos de novios.

Kagami se enfureció solo de escuchar eso último ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese fantasma de cuarta a decirle eso a Kuroko y aprovecharse de su mente desmemoriada?! Apretó los puños sin poderlo evitar, estaba furibundo.

Kuroko le arrojo un maní a la cara para que se calmara, los Alfas solían perder el control fácilmente cuando se enojaban y habiendo más por allí quizás se armaría un alboroto, no era recomendable ese ambiente en una fiesta. Lo bueno es que lo logro haciendo que el tigre se masajeara la mejilla mirándolo serio.

—Eso ya no importa, lo importante es Kagami-kun, que este después de lo que ocurrió fue a disculparse y de paso…dijo que renunciaba. Porque se di cuenta que de alguna manera ya estoy enlazado contigo. —Miro al tigre de manera seria —El problema es que yo no sé si quiero un novio que no confié en mí.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, no se esperaba a que su Omega le dijera algo así cuando siempre este le insistía de unir su unión. No le gustaba como estaban tomando rumbo las cosas, así no debían de ser, claro que no.

—Kuroko…—Tomo una de sus manos (O patas que llevaba este en su disfraz de perro) con bastante sutileza—Aun recuerdo bien que te hice una promesa, yo quiero casarme contigo creas o no, mi destino, no nuestros destinos están enlazados, tenemos que crear una historia de amor donde nosotros seamos protagonistas.

— ¡Pffffft! Kagami-kun sigue siendo tan cursi como siempre. —El fantasma hecha una pequeña risita tapándose la boca.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estoy diciéndote lo que realmente siento y te burlas? Es lo que siento, además tú dices cosas más cursis a veces.

Kuroko asintió con una suave sonrisa, contento de que su tigre siguiese siendo la persona de siempre.

—Lo sé, pero es más divertido cuando esas cosas las dice Kagami-kun.

— ¡No es cierto! Argh…Solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, tenía algo mejor para decirte, pero lamentablemente no me salió como quería.

—Eso es inesperadamente tierno de tu parte. —Se acercó más al más alto y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla haciendo que se agachase levemente. —Solo que no quiero más celos ni que desconfíes más de mí.

—Lo hare, ya lo veras Kuroko. Seré el hombre ideal para ti.

—Eso espero. —Se acercó a Kagami y lo abrazo fuertemente, este correspondió el abrazo sintiendo la esencia que Kuroko había expelido a propósito. Aquel olor delicioso que alborotaba sus hormonas.

No pudo más, los impulsos del tigre afloraron en ese instante tenía que hacer suyo a su fantasma AHORA.

Lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a un cuarto de la mansión Akashi.


	35. Chapter 34

Ambos tigre y fantasma entraron a una habitación desocupada de los Akashi, empezaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación, ambos ansiosos, llevados por el deseo intenso que sentían en aquel momento, la necesidad los llevo a besos de tiernos a fogosos de aquellos que quitaban el aliento en cada momento. Ellos estaban envueltos en pasión, en lujuria de ese momento, en ese instante en que por fin estaban juntos se iban a desinhibir de todos sus antiguos temores y actuarían de una vez.

Una vez ya desnudos, Kagami empezó a morder y lamer el cuello de su pareja haciendo estremecer a esta con la húmeda lengua que daba una sensación de cosquilleo en la piel, besando luego sus pezones los cuales mordió aunque deseoso intentando no lastimar el frágil cuerpo demasiado irguiéndolos de paso, rego de besos aquella piel blanca y pura en su pecho y bajando lamiendo con infinito amor ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba hasta llegar al miembro de su Omega, que ya se notaba bastante la erección que tenía en ese instante dándole una lamida, su pareja gimió fuerte en esa habitación sin contenerse en ningún momento.

El tigre luego junto su propio pene con el de Kuroko para frotarlos al mismo tiempo con movimientos incesantes mientras los masturbaba haciendo que instintivamente ambos moviesen la pelvis para más sensaciones.

—Kagami…-kun—Kuroko jadeaba fuerte y su respiración se estaba haciendo más pesada a cada instante, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y que su propio cuerpo quería, pedía ser tomado por su Alfa en ese instante. Su olor de Omega empezó a ser expulsado casi de manera instintiva aumentando el deseo de Kagami de poseer a su pareja ya, sin embargo…

— ¿Lo hago o no? —Pregunto con una sonrisita.

Su pareja le hizo un gesto y tomo sus mejillas para estirárselas.

—Kagami-kun, si no me haces tuyo ahora mismo me voy a enojar mucho contigo. —Su pareja sonrió y lo beso de una manera cariñosa y apasionada.

—Solo bromeaba—Tomo una de las piernas de su amado acariciándoselas para luego acariciar suave el lugar donde tomaría a Kuroko, siendo un Omega no era necesario lubricarlo o al menos eso pensaba sin embargo estaba preocupado igualmente, Kagami ensalivo sus dedos para preparar con cuidado el pequeño agujero de su pareja aunque se sentía húmedo y cálido igual quería estar seguro de que todo estuviese bien antes de penetrarlo.

Kuroko hizo un sonido extraño cuando sintió los dedos largos y algo gruesos de su pareja metiéndose allí adentro, la sensación era totalmente nueva, pero al mismo tiempo mientras iba descubriendo que ese acto le gustaba sentía la urgencia de algo más, de ser poseído por el miembro de su acompañante.

—P-por favor~—Soltó un suspiro entrecortado por el placer y su voz sonó algo ronca de la excitación que tenía en ese instante— Maldita sea te necesito ahora Kagami-kun.

Este sintiendo que tampoco aguantaría más se acomodó en las piernas estiradas de su pareja, puso la punta en el ano de su Omega y empujo lentamente hundiéndose lentamente, haciendo que para ambos fuese una sensación agradable. Kuroko sentía como era invadido, era una sensación extraña, incomoda y algo dolorosa al principio pero de a poco se iba acostumbrando, ni siquiera supo cuando el mismo empezó a querer que se enterrara más en su cuerpo, como queriendo que lo partiese en dos.

—Métela más por favor…—Rogó casi con desesperación queriendo sentir pegada la cadera de su Alfa en su culo. Cuando Kagami llegó hasta el fondo, Kuroko no pudo evitar gemir largamente y así continuo cuando su tigre no pudo aguantar y empezó a moverse llevado por su instinto, ambos hicieron que el acto se fuera volviendo más salvaje en cada instante.

Se aferraron el uno al otro casi con locura, como temiendo que los separasen en aquel instante, llevados en el trance y la experiencia de su primera vez, solo querían pensar en ellos, en la deliciosa sensación que estaban experimentando en ese mismo instante.

Kuroko arqueando la espalda se vino tan de pronto que ni siquiera supo que le estaba pasando, pero el placer había llegado a un punto tal que le había hecho ver casi luces de colores para llegar a un punto máximo y estallar con su semen, para sentir después de minutos después el de Kagami, quien se había excitado al ver que su pequeño fantasma había llegado al éxtasis, llenando de semen en su interior. Ahora solo esperaban el momento de despegarse.

Ambos estaban fatigados, pero satisfechos, por fin habían logrado unirse, por fin estaban conectados. Por fin estaban juntos, se miraron complacidos mientras esperaban despegarse. Ya nada los separaría o al menos eso es lo que querían creer ambos.

No se dijeron ninguna palabra, como si estas sobraran, al menos ese instante, solo tomaron sus manos y enlazaron sus dedos. Kagami se quedó mirando a Kuroko descansar y peinando su cabello antes de quedarse dormido el también. Enlazaron sus piernas al dormir, luego deberían realizar el proceso de su marca.

Por fin el tigre tenía a la persona que necesitaba, a la que amaba y con eso le bastaba en ese instante, no necesitaba nada más.

Quería casarse con su amado fantasma, lo necesitaba para la tranquilidad de su alma.

* * *

 _***/Flash Back/***_

 _Había decidido no ir a ver al emperador que tanto le aterraba cuando este le invito a su casa escondiéndose en donde fuese. Pero el pequeño e indefenso Hata de apenas diez años había sido encontrado por unos soldados y golpeado en el rostro por el híbrido panda que era el tutor del pequeño emperador._

 _—Eres muy valiente si crees que puedes esconderte de tu destino—Hablo el viejo al niño tembloroso y ahora con unas lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro—Entiéndelo, tú no tienes elección, le perteneces al próximo emperador, puesto que él te ha elegido tu llevaras a sus hijos o lo que él decida._

 _—P-pero él me da miedo…—Ante esa respuesta fue golpeado nuevamente haciendo que el chihuahua tuviese la mejilla morada e hinchada, retrocedió con miedo encogiéndose para no ser más lastimado._

 _—Vas a ir de todas formas. A nadie le interesa lo que pienses, lo único que importa es lo que diga el emperador. Vamos de una vez._

 _El pequeño castaño que no lograba comprender del todo la situación asintió, solo para que dejaran de golpearle, le dolía demasiado donde le habían golpeado._

 _— ¿Quién te golpeo? —Hablo el pequeño emperador levantando la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos, en un principio contento al sentir su olor pero al verlo así se preocupó._

 _—No le pasa nada, solo le cayó por eso no venía a verte ¿Cierto? —El anciano que traía a Hata le mando una mirada de advertencia al chihuahua quien asintió lloroso._

 _El pequeño emperador cerró el enorme libro que traía en sus manos acercándose con paso firme hasta donde estaba Hata, abrazándolo cariñosamente._

 _—No me mientas Hata, sé que te hicieron daño. —Akai acaricio con suavidad los cabellos del chihuahua que al principio se asustó cuando el emperador se dirigió hacia él, pero con la caricia se fue relajando. —Y... —Miro al híbrido panda serio—No quiero que dañen a mi prometido._

 _El hombre se asustó con la mirada del león, era la misma que tenía el padre de este, fiera y con capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si dañaban a lo que amaba. Solo se retiró asintiendo sumisamente a lo dicho por el león y marchándose de allí._

 _—Hata, no debes mentirme nunca ¿De acuerdo? Aunque yo sepa lo que ocurre, no debes hacerlo._

 _El pequeño perro asintió simplemente, esa persona le asustaba demasiado como para contradecirlo._

 _—Hare lo que el emperador quiera, pero no me haga daño…_

 _El león ahogo un suspiro y lamio las lágrimas del chihuahua con suavidad de no pasar a llevar su mejilla hinchada._

 _—Quiero que dejes de tenerme miedo._

 _— ¡Si señor! ¡H-hare lo posible!_

 _—Hata, eso no es una orden—Tomo su mano con suavidad—Voy a hacer algo, hare que tu tengas mi carácter y yo el tuyo. Hay una piedra que al tocarla invierte las personalidades, así no me tendrás más miedo. Solo quiero que tengas más confianza en mí y que algún día sientas el mismo interés por mí que el que yo poseo en ti en este instante_

 _— ¿Me puedo ir a casa ya?_

 _Hata no estaba interesado en lo que le decían, no lo comprendía, en ese momento solo era un niño asustado y nervioso._

 _—No, no puedes. —El chihuahua hizo un puchero poniendo los ojos aguados de nuevo—Saldremos a un lugar, luego de eso puedes irte a casa si gustas._

 _—Se lo agradezco señor._

 _—Dime Akai —Hablo con voz suave a su pareja._

 _—Akai…_

 _Quien diría que justo ese día se enamoraría Hata del futuro emperador de los híbridos._

 _***/Fin Flash Back/***_

—…perador ¿Segundo Emperador? —Llamaba Kōki a Hata que se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, quien al darse cuenta que le hablaban pareció salir de un trance en ese instante. — ¿Esta bien? Pensé que usted y el emperador se habían reconciliado…pero parece que no es así.

Furi miro de reojo al emperador pelirrojo que en ese momento parecía intentar distraerse con lo que fuera para no estar triste y luego miro al hibrido chihuahua a quien había notado muy decaído.

—No hay manera de que haya reconciliación Kōki. El ya no confía en mí, le dije directamente mis sentimientos por él y no me creyó—Suspiró pesadamente mirando al cielo como para gritar el porqué de su situación—Apenas se acabe esta fiesta él y yo…ya no seremos pareja.

Kōki frunció la boca, el emperador le había ayudado, animado, era como casi un hermano, el hermano que perdió. Le dolía verlo mal.

— ¡Debe haber un método! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Él te ama! ¿¡Como las cosas pueden terminar así?! Tienes que oponerte a separarte de él.

—Es una decisión tomada por el emperador. No es como si fuera una pareja común, si lo desobedezco me puede ir peor, así son las reglas de nosotros los híbridos. El me odia además Kōki.

—No creo que pueda irte peor que ahora, además no creo que te odie.

—Lo besé, lo bese de manera en que entregaba todos mis sentimientos a él, le dije que lo amaba de frente Kōki. Él me dijo te odio (Algo que pensé que jamás me diría) y que esto solo lo hacía por el niño…No hay esperanzas.

La voz del segundo emperador realmente sonaba muy lastimada. Realmente le habían herido profundamente. Furi bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco mal sin saber que hacer al respecto.

— ¿Quién es esa persona que baila con el emperador? No recuerdo haberla invitado. —Seijūrō había llegado junto a ellos y le indicaba a cierto hibrido que bailaba ahora con el emperador con un traje de mouse de computación, el hibrido chihuahua abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido pero pronto furibundo.

—Min Gook Hyung…—Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando reconoció al híbrido hiena bailando con Akai con evidente seducción en la forma en que le miraba. Algo muy malo iba a pasar. El niño que estaba en su interior parecía golpearle más fuerte a propósito, como regañándolo por no actuar.

—La verdad Min, no creo que Hata me haya mentido con lo último —Miro al chico hiena que le sonreía tratando de mostrarse comprensivo con el emperador, aunque sus intenciones claramente eran muy diferentes. —Creo, que debo hablar con él.

El león trato de separarse pero el otro híbrido no lo dejo hacer tal cosa. No iba a permitir que esa pareja volviese a reunirse

—Emperador ¿Realmente cree que esa sea una buena idea? ¿Volvería con una persona que no le ama de verdad solo porque tienen un hijo en común? Se nota que el segundo emperador no le ama como dice hacerlo. —Miro con desdén hacia donde estaba el híbrido chihuahua—En cambio si usted me lo permitiera….

Tomo del mentón al pelirrojo que había bajado la mirada para que ambas miradas se encuentren. Akai trago saliva. No estaba seguro si el otro le estaba seduciendo, pero no le gusto esa mirada de Min Gook, le causo asco mas bien.

—La verdad es que quizás soy muy tonto…pero imaginarme una vida sin Hata no es agradable. No importa que no me quiera, pero yo si lo amo. Lo amo demasiado, por eso me duele tanto haber tomado esta decisión de separarme de él.

La hiena hizo un bufido molesto que no pudo contener.

—Escúcheme mi emperador, el pequeño emperador merece un ambiente cálido y acogedor para crecer sano ¿No cree que es insano estar con alguien que no le ama como a usted? El creerá que todas las relaciones son así de insanas. El pequeño emperador que viene en camino no merece eso.

— ¿Y qué piensas tu Min?

La hiena dejo de bailar con el león para acariciar sus labios, sin embargo este último le alejo la mano de una palmada como se alejaría a una mosca. Definitivamente a Akai le asqueaba la manera en que le trataba. No quería dejarse tocar por ese sujeto que al parecer no se rendía tan fácil.

—Yo creo que merece a alguien mejor, alguien que lo merezca de verdad. —Le sonrió tratando de seducir, sin embargo al emperador seguía provocándole rechazo—Alguien como yo.

— ¿Alguien quien solo trata de seducir a Akai solo para derrocarlo? No creo. —El segundo emperador estaba furibundo mirando al híbrido hiena. Se estaba metiendo con quien aún era SU esposo. No lo iba a tolerar.

—Ah, pero si es el segundo emperador o mejor dicho el "ex" segundo emperador. Dices eso de mí, tu quien fingió amar al emperador hasta hacia poco.

El híbrido chihuahua endureció mas la mirada queriendo lastimar a Min, una palabra más y lo golpearía hasta que dejase de hablar tanta estupidez.

—Hata ¿No te dije que te fueras?

En ese momento Hata, miro de reojo a su esposo, en cierto modo sabía que debía acatar cualquier orden que este le diese, pero…

—No me iré, aún no hemos aclarado las cosas. Aun no has comprendido.

—Pero si no hay nada que aclarar, está claro que no lo amas. —Dijo con una semi risotada la hiena.

El emperador simplemente miro serio por primera vez a su esposo, era raro que este lo desafiara directamente. Aunque generalmente era el segundo emperador quien imponía las órdenes.

—Yo te pedí que nunca me mintieras Hata ¡Y lo hiciste! ¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo sobre tus sentimientos!

—Eres un idiota.

— ¿Soy un idiota? ¡Lo sé, lo soy! ¿Solo eso me vas a decir? Hata no pensé nunca que…

Antes de decir algo más fue besado insistentemente por el híbrido chihuahua tratando de hacer que cediese a sus débiles intentos de rechazo por parte del emperador, quien termino cediendo a aquel beso un poco confundido, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Hata tomo del rostro a su pareja para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Aunque te divorcies de mí, aunque me quieras echar de tu vida no me alejaras de tu lado, yo quiero permanecer al lado de la persona que me enamoré. De ti y nadie más que ti, este hijo que espero es de la persona que amo ¿Crees que me hubiese dejado tocar por otro que no amara? —Tomo su mano y la coloco en donde crecía el bebé de ambos— Akai, lo siento. No voy a hacerte caso, me quedare a tu lado cuidándote, amándote aunque tú creas que es una mentira.

—Hata…

La hiena puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me diga que va a creer semejante teatro emperador, es obvio que lo hace por el bebé.

El emperador parpadeo un poco, la verdad estaba confundido con todo eso. Aunque Hata seguía siendo tan sincero al hablarle no podía confiar tan fácil.

Min Gook Hyung tomo del hombro al pelirrojo acurrucándose a su lado de una manera muy coqueta y besándolo. Esto hizo Hata se celase tan rápido, que actuó más rápido de lo que pensó golpeando al híbrido hiena un puñetazo y tomando del brazo al emperador prácticamente de una manera brusca con tal de que se soltase del otro híbrido.

—¡Si vas a meterte con otro, al menos vete con alguien que te ame de verdad y no por interés como este idiota!

—Hata...

—Hata nada, quiero que me escuches maldición, este sujeto quiere que nos separemos para aprovecharse y derrocarte, no lo permitiré.

—Tú qué sabes, tampoco me amas Hata. —Le dijo finalmente el emperador mirándolo con un puchero.

—Estas completamente convencido de que no te amo. —Hablo esta vez de manera cansada—Estaba enfadado porque creí que me habías engañado, no es porque no te amara Akai —Tomo su mano suave— ¿Acaso tú no te sentirías traicionado si la persona que te ama te hiciera pensar que en verdad solo te quería por interés? Aunque no lo creas me dolía mucho rechazarte.

—Entonces simplemente no debiste hacerlo.

El híbrido chihuahua suspiró cansado y resignado

—Cierto que no, ya que estaba equivocado y ha sido el peor error de mi vida. Me iré entonces, si ya no puedes confiar en mí no puedo hacer nada.

Ya no iba a seguir luchando por una causa en vano, era inútil seguir con algo que al parecer ya no tenía vuelta atrás, había intentado rebelarse, mostrarle a Akai que si lo amaba, pero ni siquiera eso lo hacía reaccionar, lo mejor era irse antes de hacer un espectáculo patético, no iba a rogar por algo, si el emperador ya había tomado la decisión ahora era solo la decisión de este si quería estar con él o no, por su parte e había luchado su parte para tener a quien amaba.

Fue abrazado por detrás impulsivamente por el emperador quien ya no podía aguantar más, se había hecho el duro, el fuerte, pero sin su chihuahua no podía ser el mismo, lo amaba demasiado.

—No me dejes Hata…—El mencionado pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo del león, lo cual le hizo derramar una lagrima también. —Te amo.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al niño? —Pregunto Takao a la pareja de Kise y Aomine.

—Depende de lo que sea ¿No? —Menciono el mismo Kise con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Sera varón, no creo que sea chica, soy demasiado macho para engendrar chicas.

—En serio Daikicchi, creo que a veces la inteligencia y tú no son muy buenas amigas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije? —Sin embargo el Golden retriever como aún estaba de buen humor se puso a reír, aun no se le iba el buen ánimo.

Midorima estaba algo serio mirándolos y en eso Akashi quien se había acercado y este intercambiaron miradas, había algo que les hizo entrar en alerta. Sus sentidos animales percataron que algo malo había.

Kōki acercándose también en algún momento para hablar con Aomine y Kise miro a su esposo que parecía dispuesto a atacar algo pero no se veía que era lo que amenazaba. Hasta que Akashi se acercó a su esposo rápidamente cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. El castaño no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero pronto noto que de a poco un humo color amarillo y gente con mascarilla estaba empezando a aparecer por ciertas partes de la mansión.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Alguno de sus compañeros que si habían respirado el aire estaban como inmóviles, no podía ser posible… ¿Acaso era algo similar a la flor maravillosa?

De la parte central de la mansión apareció una figura conocida.

Era Nash Gold quien llevaba una mascarilla también.

—Furihata Kōki, con esto tenemos el control de la mayoría de tus amigos, si no aceptas mis condiciones haré que ellos se vean en la obligación de matarte o mucho mejor…matarse entre ellos.

Ese hombre era perverso.

El chihuahua miro a su esposo quien le devuelve la mirada con preocupación, quizás que tenía entre manos ese hombre de metal en sus manos.

Seijūrō miro desafiante a Nash quien le dio una risita burlesca en respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban en verdad que los dejaría en paz así como así? No, mi venganza no terminara hasta que uno de los dos caiga. Y tu little pet seguirás las condiciones de mi juego si no quieres que todo salga mal para ti ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El chihuahua asiente, sabe que es muy posible que dañen a su familia si se opone, no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

 _ **¿Continuara?**_


	36. Chapter 35

El abrió los ojos de pronto sin entender bien la situación ¿Por qué su pareja parecía como en coma a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos? ¿Y porque la gente a su alrededor también parecía igual?

Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado curioso.

Lo último que el recuerda es que el segundo emperador, de una manera impulsiva le hizo tragar unas flores violeta a través de un beso fogoso y cariñoso, apenas habían terminado de besarse Hata había perdido la luz de sus ojos y ahora parecía simplemente una muñeca de trapo.

— ¿Hata? —Lo removió suavemente este asintió pero había algo anormal en su mirada, parecía perdida en cualquier punto a la distancia. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—La flor…usaron la flor. —La verdad el control mental que ejercía la planta no le hacía ser muy fluido en sus respuestas, mientras aún no se le diese una orden parecería a algo así como alguien sin mucha percepción de las cosas, ni sabría distinguir de lo bueno de lo malo.

— ¿Qué flor? —Tomo del rostro al chihuahua sin entender a lo que se refería. — ¿Pero me amas? —Le pregunto.

—Te amo~—Le dijo sinceramente a pesar de su condición.

El león abrazo al chihuahua hibrido feliz como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Te amo mucho. —Le dijo de vuelta Akai. — ¿Pero qué flor?

—La que buscamos.

Se escuchó una risotada por toda la mansión.

Miro alrededor de la mayoría que su vista captaba parecían muñequitos de trapo según el híbrido león excepto unos tipos con mascara fea que estaban cerca de ellos y de uno de estos había venido esa risa, al parecer estaba cerca del matrimonio Akashi.

Cuando se desvaneció un poco el humo el emperador noto que la hiena había sido uno de las feas mascaras cuando este se la retiro de su rostro.

—Ahora que está sin la protección de ese chihuahua molesto emperador, podremos exigirle que se retire de su cargo o lo haremos nosotros a la fuerza. —Hablo el coreano mostrándole a sus amigos aliados que también tenían las mismas oscuras intenciones.

Akai se abrazó más a su pareja que seguía como en trance y no lo podía defender.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente Kōki? No voy a permitir que le hagas daño de ninguna manera pedazo de basura. —Hablo Akashi desafiante, en verdad que le irritaba ese metálico, debió haber zanjado el asunto desde un principio.

Haber destruido a ese rubio insoportable.

—Cobrarme todas las veces que ustedes dos me han humillado y eso implica que tú gato con melena también estarás en la lista de los que humillaremos como venganza.

Nash Gold se bajó del lugar donde estaba para quedar frente a ellos quitándose la máscara que cubría su rostro. —A menos que quieran que sus parientes y amigos sufran a causa de mis órdenes. Incluso los que ya hayan olido la flor, esta mutación genética hecha en laboratorio es mucho más poderosa que la original.

Furihata gruño de manera instintiva a aquel hombre que era capaz de convertirse en oro Akashi también reacciono de la misma manera tomando de las manos a su compañero con fuerza transmitiéndole coraje a su esposo olvidando por un momento que él estaba en una situación un poco más delicada que normalmente.

—Oh no me pongan esa cara, pequeñas bestias, será bastante entretenido pueden gruñir todo lo que quieran. Pero no están en posición de quejarse ni nada similar. —Hizo un gesto y uno de los ayudantes de Nash, uno de sus más acérrimos amigos sujetara a Furihata y el otro a Akashi por detrás.

—Little pet, esto va a ser muy divertido —Dice sujetándole con fuerza la mandíbula a Kōki quien no dejaba de gruñir, para luego sentir un golpe fuerte en el rostro que le quebró un diente el cual la mitad salió disparada de su boca, por suerte no había logrado hacerle sangrar.

Akashi no iba a dejar que lastimasen a su esposo. Tomo a la persona que le sujetaba e impedía que interviniera y le aplico una llave que lo estampó en el suelo hasta levantar humo.

— ¡Sei! —Dijo Kōki con la boca algo adolorida, pues el rubio le había propinado otro golpe en la boca. —No lo hagas Sei, piensa en nuestros amigos y familia, yo no quiero que nadie salga herido.

Seijūrō en ese instante tenía una mirada fiera, digna del león que representaba en ese momento.

—Kōki, yo soy absoluto ¿Crees que voy a dejar que esta escoria se salga con la suya? —Hizo un movimiento rápido que el rubio no alcanzo a esquivar completamente y lo hizo caer al suelo. —Deja en paz a mi familia —Los ojos rojos de Seijūrō parecieron brillar en ese momento. —Porque antes que hables para perjudicar a los míos juro que te arranco la lengua.

El estar embarazado hacia que Seijūrō pareciera más fiero de lo normal en vez de más débil, Kōki no pudo dejar de mirar fascinado a su pareja, él no podía ser menos, tampoco debía dejarse manipular, su instinto de chihuahua le pedía luchar por los que amaba, su familia…

Silver grito cuando el chihuahua le mordió el brazo lo más fuerte que pudo dejándole unas marcas bastante evidentes y sangrantes con lo que pudo liberarse, dándole una patada en sus partes nobles.

— ¡Sei! —Grito Furi con la mandíbula adolorida cuando Nash se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo tomo bruscamente del cabello jalándolo hacia su rostro para luego golpearlo y de paso escupirle tirándolo para que cayese al suelo como un costal de papas y aproximándose a este para golpearle el estómago a patadas. pero Furi se interpuso atrapando primero a Seijūrō antes de que cayera al suelo y luego poniéndose adelante. —Soy yo al que quieres Nash…

—Kōki, esto no es nada…

— ¡NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES DE PELEAR! —Le dolió boca al gritar de esa forma tapándose la boca porque era doloroso hablar

—No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer. —Hablo Seijūrō con la voz más firme que podía, odiaba que lo restringieran de cualquier forma.

Él sabía mejor que nadie su condición.

El hombre de metal se reía simplemente de como discutían el par. Ambos le parecían ridículos a su parecer.

— ¿Y este es tu matrimonio feliz little pet? Son tan estúpidos ambos, patéticos.

—Sei nunca trató de violarme. —Miro fijamente al rubio lleno de odio quien impulsivamente lo empezó estrangular.

—Hablas demasiado, estoy cansándome de su teatro. Los matare a ambos y a tu gato desaliñado littlepet, le rajaremos el estómago y sacaremos a esa rata que debe tener dentro para jugar al fútbol con él y luego tirarla al río. —Se rió de su propia broma y Furi le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que Nash le soltase.

Pero este último, aunque adolorido le agarro una pierna y lo tiro al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano al lugar lastimado, Furi pateo su rostro y Akashi se lanzó al ataque también.

Nadie insultaba a sus hijos.

* * *

—Aun no comprendo ¿Entonces quieres que deje de ser emperador? Pero ¿Cómo lo hago? No entiendo, Hata dijo algo de que estabas interesado en mí.

La hiena se rio de buena gana junto con sus amigos.

—Emperador Akai, solo lo estaba seduciendo para que me cediera el poder por las buenas, ya sabe casándose conmigo—Su sonrisa se amplió. —Pero un amigo nos hizo un favor.

—Oh ya veo. —El emperador puso una cara algo asqueada al pensar solo la idea de casarse con la hiena — ¿Qué favor?

—Lo tiene en sus brazos la evidencia, el chihuahua no lo puede defender porque prácticamente esta drogado, incluso puede ser manipulado para causarle daño a usted. —Se acercó más al león con sus compañeros Hienas rodeando al emperador y a su esposo que tercamente no soltaba a pesar de que el otro apoyaba el peso en este debido a su condición. —Ahora basta de explicaciones, que sepa que voy a tomar su lugar de la única forma que se puede hacer…comiéndolo.

El emperador resolló y se acordó de las palabras de su padre.

"No siempre podrás ser defendido"

—Esperen un momento—Dijo el león— Yo…solo quiero pedir que no le hagan nada a Hata, está esperando un bebé.

Min Gook Hyung hizo un gesto de rodar los ojos, pero asintió, de todos modos cuando el león estuviese muerto podrían matar al segundo emperador y a su pequeña criatura, no se arriesgarían a la amenaza de un descendiente de los emperadores.

Akai tomo en brazos a su pareja y la sentó en un sillón que había en la mansión.

—Hata, te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé…—Tomo una pausa para mirar a las hienas que esperaban que terminara de despedirse, solo para tener algo de que reírse después de que terminaran su execrable acto. —No quiero que esto termine estando peleados. Una vez prometí que te cuidaría y has sido tu quien ha terminado cuidándome y defendiéndome a mí. No quiero que mueras, no quiero que me defiendas siempre. Yo también te quiero defender a ti, por eso…lucharé.

Lo beso en los labios antes de que su pareja le respondiese y se marchó dónde estaban sus enemigos que se habían hecho pasar por amigos.

* * *

Akashi había sido sujetado del cuello y Kōki golpeado cerca del estómago. Nash había caído al suelo inconsciente de una fiera patada proporcionada por el león.

Sin embargo quien sujetaba a ambos era el moreno de cabello plateado, era demasiado alto y poderoso para hacerle algo que en verdad lo lastimase.

Furihata se tomó el estómago, el golpe había sido fuerte y sentía nauseas en ese instante, quería defender a Akashi, quien estaba siendo estrangulado, pero su visión empezó a nublarse y fallar.

Todo empezó a volverse negro.

Y luego rojo.

Akashi también estaba empezando a perder el sentido, no, no podía perder…pero en verdad se encontraba en un dilema ¿Qué hacer al respecto? Estaba agotado y aunque Nash estaba semi inconsciente, podía despertarse en cualquier momento y manejar a sus parientes ¿Cuál es la decisión que debía tomar ahora?

Sabía que las cosas iban mal cuando se salían demasiado de control, pues realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando el juego se salía de las normas, cuando las cosas iban más allá de sus expectativas caía en la desesperación los otros hombres de Nash se habían distraído antes y por eso no habían sido un problema.

Sin embargo…

* * *

—Atsushi ¿Estas bien Atsushi?

No sabía que había ocurrido exactamente pero el cuerpo de su novio estaba prácticamente encima de él en aquel instante y parecía como un zombie.

El de mayor estatura, le había dicho que no respirara por unos minutos y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, sin embargo el lince no entendía porque la protección, se había perdido en cierto momento en sus emociones y ahora notaba que le había protegido de algo, algo malo seguramente que había afectado al propio Murasakibara.

No le gustaba esa situación.

No le gustaba ser defendido, era el quien debía proteger, él se sentía con la idea de que debía proteger a las personas que amaba. Era parte de su estúpido orgullo lo sabía, pero así eran las cosas, no dejaría que las cosas quedarán de esta manera.

Así que salvaría a Murasakibara costara lo que costara.

Cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte estruendo y un grito.

Y una figura que lo asustó sinceramente, puesto que el olor a sangre se hizo presente en ese instante.

* * *

Mientras en una habitación del segundo piso de la mansión Akashi una pareja antes de que el sucediera todo el suceso del gas de las flores que había inundado el primer piso estaba en pleno acto.

—Mako-chan ¿Oyes algo? Parece que algo raro pasa ahí abajo con los demás.

Hanamiya que estaba encima del castaño alto gruño molesto.

— ¡Cállate y déjate coger maldito perro idiota!

Makoto enfadado hizo movimientos más fuertes y pronto se perdieron en el intenso placer del sexo que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese instante olvidándolo todo.

* * *

Sabía que él podría frenarlo, la pregunta era si realmente quería hacerlo… no podía pensar así, sin embargo realmente tenia sentimientos encontrados en ese instante.

Bokushi decía que no debería intervenir, pero ¿Era bueno que todo terminara de esa manera?

¿Debería dejar que todo siguiera su curso? ¿Era lo que debería pasar en verdad?

Era una manera algo cruda en que se hiciese justicia, definitivamente esto no era algo que había pensado en ese instante.

El olor metálico de la sangre se estaba intensificando en ese lugar.

Alguien había muerto.

Y no sería el único en hacerlo.


	37. Chapter 36 Happy End?

_**Y al fin el último capitulo de este fic, a quienes les gusto genial por haberme leído a los que no, lamento que no haya llenado vuestras expectativas. Ahora intentare continuar los fics que debo terminar y por ahi meter un oneshot basura por ahi.**_

 _ **-Se suponia que este fic era mas comedia como uno de los animes que tienen un conflicto en un solo capitulo y lo resuelven en el mismo asi como ranma 1/2 o algo asi , me salio mas drama y exageré en cierto punto con eso, abuse en mi opinión.**_

 _ **-También siento que los Oc´s ganaron terreno y eso que sinceramente y personalmente a mi no me gustan demasiado los Ocs xd pero bueno, también tenian una historia.**_

 _ **Kaze significa "viento" en Japonés, ahora no lo entienden pero luego entenderan al leer la historia.**_

 _ **Van a ser las 7 de la mañana y no eh dormido un carajo killme plz**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Furihata se había transformado en esa criatura mitad perro; sin embargo, parecía más una especie de bestia gigante que al oler el aura amenazante de Silver lo atacó con mucha fuerza, Akashi aprovechó de soltarse del agarre que tenía entonces y caer apropiadamente debido a su estado

En ese momento Nash había despertado de su inconsciencia debido al ruido tratando de defender a su pareja ataca a Kōki transformándose en metal, pero el híbrido de perro es mucho más rápido y lo toma del cuello sosteniendo a los dos metales con mucha fuerza mientras que los aliados de los metálicos que estaban presentes arrancan severamente asustados de aquel enorme animal.

Seijūrō piensa que es suficiente, tal vez si fuera más sanguinario dejaría que Kōki los matara, pero él no es así, ni su esposo era así en realidad, tenía que impedir que su esposo se convirtiese en un asesino, pero ¿Y si como híbrido no lo reconocía? Ni siquiera veía una herida visible que se pudiese sanar para volverlo a la normalidad.

Boku aunque ya fusionado con Seijūrō le dice que deje las cosas tal y como estaban, pero no, no estaba bien cómo iban las cosas. No quería que esto acabase con muertes innecesarias.

Sin embargo en aquella discusión mental de Akashi, el híbrido de perro olfatea algo que lo hace detenerse de pronto, un olor que le llama la atención y hace arrojar con violencia a Nash y a Silver contra una pared que los hace caer inconscientes, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los emperadores, el hibrido había captado un aroma en especial que le hizo relamerse corriendo rápidamente atraído por este olor metálico.

Olor a sangre… olor a muerte.

Seijūrō lo siguió, tenía un mal presentimiento de ello y por el momento sus enemigos estaban fuera de combate, así que solo quedaba seguir a Kōki para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de este.

* * *

El león estaba como ido una vez había terminado de devorar ¿Realmente había sido capaz de comerse a alguien? Siempre había pensado en matar a cualquiera que hiciera daño a su amado segundo emperador ¿Pero de ahí a comerse a alguien de verdad?

Fue tan extraño el momento en que su consciencia era solo tratar de eliminar la persona que tanto daño les había hecho a Hata y él.

Apenas y se separó de su pareja fue directamente corriendo sin pensar en nada, mente nublada al cuello de Min y se lo cortó en dos con toda la fuerza que poseía, haciendo un ruido fuerte y sordo, empezando a devorarlo con sus dientes de león, los compañeros de la hiena miraban con horror como Akai consumía los restos de quien era la persona con la cual habían estado riéndose del híbrido de león hacia nada.

El emperador estaba sentado en un charco de sangre ajeno su ropa estaba completamente manchada del líquido rojo, también sus manos que temblaban nerviosas y parte de su cara, su expresión aún estaba media ida, lo había hecho, algo que nunca que pensó que haría alguna vez

Las hienas dejaron el shock inicial para intentar atacarlo nuevamente, Akai podía ser fuerte, pero ellos eran más numerosos, le arrebatarían el puesto fuese como fuese.

Y fue allí donde se escuchó un fuerte tronido. Akai y los demás miraron a esa figura similar a un perro negro que aplasto a una de las hienas quebrando todos sus huesos como si fueran galletas, bebiendo su sangre como si fuese agua y comiendo sus restos hasta dejar un pequeño charco.

Sinceramente el emperador se asustó un poco, ese perro gigante se miraba amenazante, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero sabía que debía alejarse.

Las últimas dos hienas trataron de huir, sin embargo el híbrido que era Furi los devoro al instante al terminar seguía mirando a Akai con interés, olía a sangre y muerte, se saboreó interesado.

—Kōki, cálmate, el emperador no es nuestro enemigo. —Akashi se interpuso pero el perro que era ahora su esposo le gruñó amenazante. Le había desconocido con el olor del traje de conejo de peluche que llevaba el pelirrojo en ese instante.

Akashi no se movió dónde estaba, el perro le volvió a gruñir y abalanzarse sobre él pero Seijūrō logro esquivarlo un poco tratando de salvar a Akai quien aún estaba algo en shock, eso no quito que Akashi se hiciera una herida en un brazo que quedo algo sangrante por la parte en que su pareja alcanzó a agarrarle.

— ¿Qué haces Seijūrō? ¡No deberías dejar que una criatura te haga daño en el estado en que estas! —Himuro apareciendo de pronto frente a ellos había visto todo y se transformó en un lince para combatir con el perro grande quien gruño y comenzaron un combate entre bestias rasguñándose y mordiéndose entre ellos, el pelo volaba como si fuesen plumas en un combate salvaje.

Un humo color violeta empezó a cubrirlo todo de pronto, Seijūrō supuso que alguien estaba poniendo el remedio al humo de la flor maravillosa ¿Pero quién sería?

No importaba, ahora su prioridad era Kōki.

Se transformó en león rompiendo su disfraz y tomando al perro del cuello como si fuera un cachorro en vez de un perro grande lo separo del lince quien había sido lastimado en uno de sus ojos antes de que ambos volviesen a atacarse.

Seijūrō al apartar a Kōki para ponerlo en un lugar seguro se había lastimado más el lugar de sus brazos, pero protegería a su esposo como fuese, rugió fuertemente al lince y este pareció calmarse un poco.

— ¿Muro-chin y Akachin están peleando? ¿Por qué? —Murasakibara se había acercado curioso al gentío distrayendo a ambos animales que se miraban aún desafiantes hasta que un gruñido más bien un alarido de dolor les hizo voltearse.

Kōki que al fin estaba reconociendo el olor del animal que era su esposo al verlo como león fue apuñalado por Nash por la espalda de improviso, nadie lo había visto llegar, nadie lo había visto acercarse debido a la pelea.

Seijūrō sintió su corazón estrujarse de angustia, lanzándose con ira al hombre quien se convirtió en oro para atacar a este.

—No dejas de ser una molestia Nash Gold.

Nash había sido apuñalado justo en su punto débil, la parte cercana a su corazón, pero ni siquiera había sido Seijūrō el causante de esto, había sido Hata quien apenas recobro el sentido decidió ayudar a los demás.

El rubio cayó en el piso inconsciente o tal vez muerto, nadie estaría seguro, pero dejaría de molestar por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Kuroko parpadeo un poco ¿Se había perdido todo eso por estar haciendo el amor con Kagami? Ahora estaba en el pasillo del hospital con su tigre esperando que las cosas se remediasen, muchos habían tenido efectos posteriores al ser afectados con el aire contaminado de las flores.

Kiyoshi y Makoto (Aunque este último más a regañadientes) solo estaban ahí por Murasakibara quien con Himuro (Este último con un yeso en uno de sus brazos) esperaban angustiados a que todo saliese bien.

—No es nada más que una alergia lo que tienen Kise Ryōta y Aomine Daiki, así como mi hijo y su esposo Kazunari, los bebés de todos al parecer están bien, pero quedarán en observación sobre todo los del matrimonio Akashi por petición de Masaomi —Informo el doctor Shinnosuke Midorima padre de Shintarō—Los demás están a cargo del doctor Furihata Kaoru.

Suspiraron algo más tranquilos pero no todavía completamente aliviados.

—Kuro-chin ¿Sabes quién era el hombre de hace un rato?

El fantasma negó con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé, pero parece que tiene que ver con los emperadores. Se parecía un poco a…

Kuroko miro a los demás quienes asintieron.

* * *

—Era bastante atractivo…así me gustan, fuertes, valientes.

—Ya deja de hablar de ese sujeto ¿Estás seguro que estoy bien? —Preguntó Masaomi mirando al padre de Furi bastante celoso.

—Que sí, ya le di el alta, solo debe recibir aire puro e hidratarse... Los que importan son nuestros hijos, no sabía que Kōki estaba embarazado…es riesgoso porque recibió un golpe en el estómago. —Suspira mirando un cuarto en especial con una expresión de angustia que no pudo ocultar— También lo del emperador segundo es complicado, debió haber estado muy estresado, esos dolores que debió haber tenido antes eran avisos de que el cuerpo iba a volver a reintegrarlo a su cuerpo, como los hombres no pueden abortar cuando el feto presiente estrés, los componentes de este vuelven a integrarse al cuerpo en forma de nutrientes, como en algunas mujeres cuando el cuerpo iba a tener gemelos pero solo se tiene un bebé.

— ¿Y ellos? —Masaomi hizo un gesto molesto mirando al chihuahua mayor quien aplano los labios al saber de quienes hablaba—No están a mi cargo, pero el otro médico dijo que Nash moriría probablemente.

Kaoru Furihata miro a Masaomi con un gesto de evidente censura antes de que este dijese palabra alguna.

—El padre de Nash es mi amigo, por favor reserve sus palabras, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo y condeno lo que hizo por mi hijo Kōki y por Seijūrō pero no, es un ser humano también.

—Hijo de tu enamorado querrás decir….

Kaoru sonrió un poco.

—Eres un idiota —Lo beso rápidamente y así guiñándole un ojo se metió al cuarto donde estaban Kōki y Sei cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Un hombre bastante similar a Masaomi pero con más cabello y barba además de unas orejas y cola de león, también de apariencia más musculosa miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hijo.

—…Y caíste en la trampa de esas hienas, yo no debería intervenir en esto puesto que una vez que asumías el puesto de emperador, el anterior no debe involucrarse en nada que tenga que ver con este… ¡Pero mira lo que haces! ¡Casi te matan y a Hata quien defendiste tanto para que estuviese a tu lado! ¡Te ibas a separar de quien esperaba un hijo tuyo! ¡Con quien cambiaste caracteres para que no te temiera! ¡Por quien quebrantaste todas las leyes de los emperadores!—Gruño casi como un rugido cruzándose de brazos. —Si no fuera porque Hata me dijo que sospechaba algún atentado la fiesta por culpa de aquella Hiena que te acosaba y no notabas y de que llevé por si acaso un concentrado de flores violeta esto habría terminado mucho peor de lo que piensas.

—También fue mi culpa señor—Hata hablo con una voz tranquila en la cama donde estaba postrado, le habían recomendado reposo y calma—Yo desconfié de Akai y el creyó que ya no lo amaba.

El emperador empuño sus manos enojado, frustrado.

—Hata, no me defiendas… ¡Casi pierdes al bebé por mi culpa! —Akai miro con un puchero a su pareja, se sentía peor que le defendiese

—No es…

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Mi culpa!

—Tú creías que no te amaba.

— ¡Pero Hata me amaba! ¿Me sigues amando? ¿Cierto?

El híbrido asintió y el león lo beso impulsivamente haciendo sonrojar a este, pero respondiendo.

—Y por esa discusión casi pierdes a tu hijo…—Hablo serio aquel hombre mayor. Akai miro a su padre después de besar a Hata.

—Fui muy tonto padre…Hata siempre me amó ¡Y yo dije que me divorciaría de él! ¡Y casi lo matan!

—…Ya, lo peor ya paso. —Sonrió el segundo emperador tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, pero el padre de Akai intervino.

—Aun no lo sabemos, si tu hijo sigue perdiendo nutrientes se desintegrara dijo el doctor Furihata.

— ¡Hata perdonameeeeeeeeeee! ¡Perdóname bebé! —Akai lloro en el regazo de su marido.

El segundo emperador abrazó a su esposo acariciando su cabello con ternura

—Por favor Akai, no llores, no necesitas pedirme perdón, si lloras solo haces que me duela más el vientre, solo necesito de tu amor. —Miro al león mayor—Creo que la mayor medicina es que el niño y yo estemos tranquilos, necesitamos después de tanta angustia algo de felicidad. Gracias por intervenir y salvarnos a todos.

El león mayor asiente y acaricia el cabello del chihuahua.

—Haz feliz a mi hijo como siempre lo has hecho Hata—Miro a su hijo—Más te vale que trates bien a tu chihuahua, que si te descubro otra vez discutiendo te enteraras.

El padre del emperador se retiró y los dos emperadores se quedaron viendo.

—Akai… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Bien ¿Respecto a qué?

—Ah…bueno, todo lo que pasó, estabas con sangre en la ropa y según sé a la hien—El emperador beso a su pareja tan cariñosamente como pudo para interrumpirlo.

—Te quiero Hata, no hablemos de eso.

El chihuahua asintió y lo beso de vuelta, tenían muchos besos que darse que no se habían dado y que necesitaban entregarse el uno al otro.

En cuanto Hata se recuperó, los emperadores empezaron a retomar su vida ahora sin querer despegarse el uno del otro por ningún motivo, Hata al parecer volvía a tener a su hijo activo y sano, prontamente se marcharon a su país.

* * *

Teppei sonriente invito a Murasakibara y Himuro (Este último un poco a las malas accedió a ir) a la casa donde estaban él y Hanamiya quien los recibió con una cara de molestia que no pudo ocultar.

—Gracias por venir Himuro, Murasakibara, los invite porque quiero que sepan que ustedes han sido una gran familia para mí y quiero que eso siga siendo igual.

Himuro alzo la ceja del ojo visible presintiendo que alguna noticia se venía a continuación.

— ¡¿Y porque tengo yo que ver en esta conversación?! —Hanamiya parecía fastidiado pero solo eran celos—Que tú seas amigo de estos no significa que yo lo sea.

—Por eso mismo los llamé.

—Explícate idiota porque ahora no entiendo nada.

—Bien queridos amigos, quería que los dos fueran amigos de Mako-chan también, no tiene ningún amigo de verdad y en verdad que debería tenerlos

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vete al carajo Kiyoshi! ¡Yo no necesito amigos!

Murasakibara se terminó de comer un paquete de palillos de pocky antes de contestar.

—Bien, si Kiyochin quiere que seamos amigos de Hanachin no tengo problema. Pero que no se meta conmigo o con mis dulces o lo aplastaré

Himuro puso una pose pensativa pero supone que está bien, al parecer Teppei estaba muy enamorado de la araña para pedir eso porque el de melena sí que era un poco agresivo en su forma de ser con Kiyoshi

—Está bien.

— ¿Por qué aceptan tan bien la propuesta de este idiota? ¿Qué no entienden que yo no quiero amigos? ¡Ah Kiyoshiiii!

Teppei lo acaricia en la cabeza.

—Vamos Mako-can déjese querer.

— ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así comenzó la tortura del jefe de un ex grupo de arañas.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos similares a Kuroko se había presentado, su nombre Aiko Kuroko y había venido a conocer a Kagami, pues ya se estaba desesperando del tiempo que no se habían comprometido y la verdad se sorprendió al ver que al parecer se habían unido hace poco, Kuroko tenía una mirada como sin pupilas, pero en verdad estas se habían vuelto invisibles, así como Kagami tenía unos ojos similares al animal que representaba. La mujer los regaño un poco y junto con Momoi decidieron hacer la boda lo más pronto posible.

—Por un momento pensé que ustedes ya se habían casado y no nos habían invitado a la boda.

—Perdón por eso madre pero con Kagami-kun teníamos…

—Nada de excusas quiero que se casen lo más pronto posible. Organizaremos todo con tu padre.

— ¿EH? ¡Eso me parece genial! —Dijo Kagami entusiasmado—Yo ayudare en lo que sea para que todo salga bien.

—Yo creo que vamos muy rápido con todo esto Kagami-kun, madre…

—Nada de eso, al contrario ustedes van muy lento.

El tigre miro con algo de preocupación a Tetsuya.

— ¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?

Kuroko le pico la cintura a Kagami con los dedos.

—No seas idiota—Se transparento como cuando se ponía nervioso en vez de sonrojarse. —Claro que quiero.

Momoi apareció entonces semi abrazando a Kuroko.

—¡Ustedes son tan lindos! ¡Hare que tengan una boda hermosa ayudando a Aiko-san!

A la semana siguiente ya eran oficialmente por ley un matrimonio. Y aunque creyeron que Mayuzumi aparecería para arruinar sus planes no se le vio, había cumplido con que no volvería a acercarse a esa pareja.

* * *

Aomine y Kise le hicieron preguntas algo incomodas al matrimonio Midorima sobre el embarazo, aunque más que nada Kise, quien tenía muchas dudas sobre como criar a ese pequeño bebé.

Aomine sin embargo pensaba en hacerse una vasectomía, pues pensándolo racionalmente ambos tenían trabajos que les ocupaban demasiado tiempo o tal vez solo usarían preservativos.

— ¿En qué piensas Daikicchi?

El moreno miro seriamente a su pareja saliendo de sus pensamientos en los que había estado absorto, la verdad que parecía que fuera a decir algo muy importante.

—A los dos nos gusta mucho el sexo.

—¡ ¿Y por eso esa cara seria?! —Kise se rio ligeramente un poco ante el comentario tan serio de la pantera. —Ahora espero que no salgas que "el único que puede ser pervertido de los dos soy yo" —Le dio una suave palmada en el hombro aun de buen humor.

—Pero Ryōta, luego de toda esta pelea de los caninos y félidos hemos estado no en posición de trabajar, pero ahora yo tendré que volver a mi trabajo de policía y tú al de modelo, ambos trabajos requieren mucho tiempo para los dos, si tenemos más de un hijo, ya sabes, no quisiera que ellos sufrieran por nuestra ausencia.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¡Al menos nuestro pequeño zorro dorado debe ser feliz!

— ¿Por qué un zorro si yo soy una pantera y tu un perro?

—Te dije que tengo genes de zorro dorado, puede que una de mis crías salga como uno. Además. —Se tocó donde creía estar su bebé—Tengo el presentimiento de que así seré.

—Sera una pantera, no me vengas con tus presentimientos.

—Mooo Daikicchi….

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron para luego reír.  
Su hijo representaba que la pelea entre las panteras y los de tipo canino estaba terminada completamente.

* * *

Había regresado del trabajo y abrió un sobre en especial que tenía con las manos temblorosas, ahora si parecía un chihuahua así de tembloroso y enojado.

—Lo matare…—Dijo entre dientes Kaoru Furihata al darse cuenta de los resultados que tenía ante sí. —Juro que lo haré.

—Al fin llegaste, te demoraste —El chihuahua fue abrazado por detrás por Masaomi susurrándole coquetamente. Esquivando este último prontamente la patada que le iba a llegar a su entrepierna. — ¿¡Que sucede!?

— ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que yo! ¡Se supone que nos acostábamos con protección! Esta mañana descubrí que uno de los condones que usas tiene agujeros hechos con alfiler.

—Oh ¿Quién habrá hecho algo así? —Masaomi fingió inocencia, pero la mirada intensa de Kaoru le hizo dejar eso. —Te dije que lo mejor era unirnos tal como lo hicieron nuestros hijos y así que todos sepan que eres mío.

—Tus espermas me fecundaron.

—Qué modo tan frio de decir que esperas un bebé de ambos.

—Es porque no quiero encariñarme con lo que abortaré. —Su mirada fue firme mirando al león. —No quiero criar un hijo de usted. Además los dos ya tenemos hijos esto no está bien.

— ¿Realmente me ves tan mala persona que no quieres tener un hijo de ambos?

—No es eso, solo que usted siempre fuerza las cosas—Su mirada seguía bastante seria —prácticamente termine viviendo con usted por una ley de tu clan.

—Pero lo he hecho bajo tus condiciones…y créeme no hubiera venido a vivir a un lugar así por cualquiera, pero contigo incluso hasta me eh encariñado con esta casa.

Masaomi se acerca a Kaoru quien se prepara para cualquier cosa incluso para un golpe, pero el león solo besa su frente.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que te amo? No me gusta que pienses en abortar, pero si esa es tu decisión. —Volvió a besar al hombre que tenía frente a él muy cerca de sus labios. —Realmente quería unirme contigo sin restricciones por medio. Tener una nueva vida a tu lado.

Kaoru parpadeo por lo dicho por aquel hombre y por primera vez se acercó a Masaomi Akashi apoyándose en su pecho, abrazándole suave.

— No quería admitir lo que sentía. Tengo miedo a que si le entrego totalmente mi corazón sea destrozado por sus manos, pero sinceramente no puedo resistir más. —Miro a los ojos del león hablando serio pero más tranquilo—Si quiero ese bebé…y unirme a ti.

El león cargo en brazos entonces al doctor y lo beso efusivo en los labios siendo correspondido torpemente por este último era difícil acostumbrar a corresponder a quien supuestamente odiabas.

—Sabía que me amabas, se te notaba demasiado.

—Sigues siendo un idiota. —Masaomi lo deposito en la cama y sonrió ya que su pareja lo abrazo con las piernas.

—Pero este idiota te marcara ahora, prepárate porque voy a comerte chihuahua.

Kaoru le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Dígame que me ama.

—Te amo Kaoru Furihata. Ahora tú, di que me amas.

—No, yo no diré nada. —Sonrió con maldad— ¿No dijo que ya lo sabía?

Masaomi le acaricio el cabello y le despejo el flequillo para mirar directamente a sus ojos.

—Dilo. —El omega no pudo resistirse a esa mirada tan intensa y confesó.

—Te amo Masaomi Akashi.

— ¿Eso te costaba tanto decir?

— ¿Quieres que te golpee? —Pero ambos terminaron besándose y uniéndose formando una nueva marca que reemplazaba la anterior que era como una quemadura que se había formado cuando su anterior pareja murió.

* * *

Un chico de cabellera castaña miraba a la ventana viendo hacia el jardín pensando profundamente en lo ocurrido, agachando la mirada con dolor. Se sentía terrible de algún modo.

Se abrió la puerta y entro su marido preocupado por su pareja. Kōki lo había sentido y dejo que lo abrazara por detrás a pesar que en cierto modo quería alejarlo.

—No deberías amarme Sei…—Se giró para ver a los ojos de su pareja, a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer Kōki, no es algo que pudieras controlar.

—Mate gente ¡Con mis propias manos! ¡Casi mato a uno de nuestros amigos! ¡Lastime a un amigo! ¡Te lastime! Se supone que debía protegerte y te lastime. —Su voz tomo un tono desesperado—Además…nuestro bebé, ni siquiera sabía que ese día en que nos reencontramos después de nuestra larga separación lo habíamos concebido.

—Tu padre dijo que aunque sufriste un riesgo muy grande por ese golpe que sufriste ahora estas bien y el bebé también. Kōki te insistiré en que regreses a la cama y descanses.

—Sí, está bien solo estaba incomodo tanto tiempo en cama. —Volvió a acostarse, pues aún estaba en recuperación —Pero Sei, realmente creo que no soy digno de ti. Eh matado incluso a tu abuelo…mi forma híbrida es realmente sanguinaria, soy un peligro.

Boto unas lágrimas aferrándose a las sabanas.

Su pareja se acostó a su lado tomándolo del rostro, estaba casi en los últimos meses.

—Kōki, todo lo que hiciste fue tu instinto animal, no puedes sentirte culpable por algo que no logras manejar, estando esperando puede que incluso ello te haya hecho más salvaje aún porque buscabas instintivamente protegerte. —Bajo sus manos para tocar la parte de su corazón que estaba vendada. —Pero yo sé que Kōki es más que su forma híbrida, eres un maravilloso ser con el cual me comprometí y aunque te subestime cuando te conocí sobre todo Boku me enamoré de ti al ver lo noble y sincero que eres.

—Sei…es que me siento tan mal. Me siento culpable…

Akashi asintió y tomo sus manos para besarlas.

—Es normal Kōki, pero no puedes estancarte en ese sentimiento, porque si lo piensas mejor si no hubiese pasado quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora. —Le dio una mirada firme pero suave a la vez. —Hay que ser fuertes por nuestros hijos, que por suerte se les fue la alergia y por los que vienen en camino.

Furi asintió, no debería transmitirle ese pesimismo a su bebé, tenía que ser fuerte, además ahora era un Akashi, no podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos negativos.

— ¿Acaso te perderás de momentos importantes de nuestra vida por pensar en el pasado?

—No, no quiero eso tampoco, Sei, solo quiero no tener que dañar a nadie.

Seijūrō lo beso en los labios.

—No lo harás, no te preocupes de ello. Sé lo que digo.

Kōki asintió.

—Quédate siempre conmigo Seijūrō.

—Lo haré Kōki.

Volvieron a besarse cariñosamente.

—Además piénsalo Kōki, Jason Silver quedo tan asustado ante tu transformación, que prometió nunca más volver llevándose a un Nash más muerto que vivo porque no confiaba en los médicos japoneses—Hizo un gesto de rodar los ojos—Aunque nadie sabe si Nash murió o no. Pero de cualquier manera no volverán y es gracias a ti Kōki.

Furihata sabía que no debía, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que ya no volverían aquellos que tanto daño les hicieron.

—Al fin habrá calma.

—Sí, así que por eso mismo dudo que el híbrido aparezca de nuevo. Habrá paz para todos.

* * *

Años después…

Kōki le abría la puerta a Masaomi y a su padre, hacía poco que por fin se habían casado y vuelto apenas de su luna de miel, aunque hacia 5 que habían tenido a su primer bebé.

—Espero que no te hayan causado muchos problemas. —Dijo Masaomi a Furi quien parecía bastante tranquilo, en un principio este no se había tomado nada de bien esa relación pero cuando veía a su padre feliz decidió dejarlo ahí y no meterse.

—No se preocupen, nuestros hermanos son demasiado adorables ¿Lo pasaron bien en su luna de miel?

—Más o menos—Menciono Kaoru—Yo quería conocer más de Acapulco pero Masaomi solo quería hacer cochinadas —Bufó—Además que la tiene chica.

—Sabes que no es así, pequeña no la tengo, además bien que lo disfrutabas y me pedias más.

El padre de Kōki hizo un movimiento de manos como restándole importancia

—Porque no me satisfacías, es obvio.

—Pues tus gestos de placer decían lo contrario.

Kaoru se terminó sonrojando

—Se fingir bien.

—Em ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? Es vergonzoso—Hablo Furi de como hablaban frente a él de sexo como si nada.

* * *

Un chico de 5 años aproximadamente cargaba tercamente en brazos a un bebé que parecía bastante tranquilo mirando todo.

—Deberías bajar a Akito, Ginta—Seijūrō hablo con mucha calma a ese niño que lo miro algo desafiante.

—Akito es mío, si tú te casaste con Kōki, yo me casaré con mi hermano Akito.

Seijūrō alzo un poco las cejas mirando a su hermano menor hijo de Masaomi y Kaoru quien era físicamente casi igual a él solo que con cabellos oscuros y ojos color café claro.

—Cuando yo me casé con Kōki aún no éramos hermanos. Además todavía no sabes lo que quiere Akito porque aún es un bebé, vamos entrégamelo.

Ginta hizo un puchero y le entrego a Akito a regañadientes quien solo bostezo, también tenía los ojos de los Akashi, pero claramente era un chihuahua y tenía el cabello castaño claro.

—No llores, pronto llegaran nuestros padres, por cierto ¿Te has divertido con tus sobrinos?

El castaño asintió mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

—Masaaki y los demás son muy divertidos, pero no pude ir a ver al hijo de los Aomine, los Kagami y los Midorima con ellos.

—Porque hoy vienen a buscarles a ti con Akito. Nuestros padres llegaron de la luna de miel.

En eso llega Kōki con su padre y Masaomi. Seijūrō les entrega a Akito quien estira los brazos hacia Masaomi al parecer es muy apegado a su padre al ser tan pequeño.

* * *

Cuando se retiran Kōki y Seijūrō se quedan mirando, ambos tienen la cara roja y caliente, sabían bien lo que querían en ese momento los dos ahora que estaban solos después de cuidar a sus hermanos junto con sus hijos mientras sus padres estaban de luna de miel..

—Hoy es la boda de Ryōta y Daiki pero…

—Lo sé…los dos estamos en celo. Hagámoslo rápido antes que ir. —Hablo Furi casi en los labios de Seijūrō quien ya lo estaba abrazando cariñosamente y tocándolo por encima de la ropa.

Se besaron apasionadamente juntando y acariciando sus lenguas, mezclando sus salivas desesperados por unirse rozando sus entrepiernas por encima de la ropa con una leve erección, por suerte todos los niños estaban fuera.

—Kōki hazlo tu primero…—Sei condujo a Kōki a una habitación desocupada y se desnudó la parte de abajo.

Furi estaba a punto de meter su miembro erecto después de frotarlo levemente en el trasero de Seijūrō cuando escucharon el timbre haciéndoles sacar un sonido de frustración a ambos.

—Supongo que tendrá que ser después de la fiesta.

Sei tomo del mentón a su pareja y lo beso cariñosamente.

—O durante mientras no nos vean podemos desaparecer un momento.

* * *

—¡Hemos venido a buscarlos! —Dijeron Kawahara y Fukuda a la vez cuando Kōki abrió la puerta después de vestirse con Seijūrō, el par que estaba a la entrada llevaban un anillo en la mano, era obvio que también se habían casado, por lo que ahora eran el matrimonio Kawahara.

—Pero nos encontramos con ellos y en un principio pensamos que eran ustedes hasta que vimos sus orejas. —Esta vez hablo Kōichi Kawahara quien se apartó junto con su pareja para mostrar a los emperadores que traían un niño de cinco años también en brazos.

—Esperamos no interrumpir nada—Hablo Hata de manera formal, aunque estaba bastante contento. —Hacía tiempo no les veíamos Kōki y Seijūrō. Hiroshi y Kōichi fueron muy amables con nosotros.

—Nosotros íbamos a una boda en este instante—Hablo Seijūrō mirando al niño con orejas de león que estaba escondido en el ropaje de Akai quien estaba un poco avergonzado también que su hijo fuese tan tímido. —Pero vengan, no creo que Ryōta y Daiki se enojen por un par de invitados más. Hola Kaze

El pequeño que estaba en brazos miro a la persona que se parecía a su padre.

—Hola…—Dijo con timidez mirándolos a todos y volviendo a esconderse.

—Sigue siendo muy tímido al parecer. —Comentó Kōki.

—Pero es muy lindo ¿A que si? —Comento Akai con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía miedo de que Kaze se le cayera de los brazos, pero aún así lo sostenía porque lo adora mucho y le encanta mimarlo. —Es lo más lindo que hay.

—Deberías hacer que camine—Hablo Hata— O después no querrá hacerlo. Kaze ya tiene cinco años Akai.

—Pero es mi bebé—El emperador hizo un puchero sosteniendo a su hijo.

—Vamos, hay una boda a la cual asistir…—Hablo Ex Fukuda. Ahora Hiroshi Kawahara. —¡Y comida que comer!

* * *

Kazunari admiraba la bonita decoración que había en esa boda, está seguro que fue el rubio quien escogió esa parte. Tiene la impresión de que el modelo es más detallista en ese sentido. Había sido divertido estar con tantos niños de distintas familias y su pequeño Yū hacia fácilmente amigos, había sacado su carácter por suerte, aunque al parecer también lo supersticioso de su esposo Shintarō

— ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda Shin-chan? —Le hablo a su pareja quien asintió mudamente pero le sonrió al azabache.

— ¿Quisieras rememorar ese momento? —Susurro Shintarō.

—Tal vez—Le guiño el ojo—O uno de lo que paso después de eso.

—Oha-Asa dijo que era un buen día para hacerlo.

—Shin-chan…

—Es broma…Kazu  
Ahora la mayoría estaban comiendo luego de haber presenciado la boda que se había hecho en la casa Aomine que era bastante grande, incluso gente famosa había asistido por causa de Kise, al parecer las panteras estaban de acuerdo con la boda habían asistido

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Momoi-san y Mamá hicieron nuestra boda?

—Nos regañaban por todo…pensé que la fiesta sería un desastre estaban como paranoicas por todo, pero hicieron la idea que les propuse. Aunque sus caras cuando hacía algo mal en los ensayos de boda me traumatizaran por siempre—Menciono el tigre mirando a su ahora esposo de cabellos celestes.

—Y luego de eso se formaron los pequeños Sora y Tora.

—Sí, son muy adorables, aunque me preocupa que esos hijos de Furi y Akashi estén tan pegados a ellos.

—Solo tienen cinco y seis años bobo no seas paranoico. —Le pega con los dedos en la nariz sin fuerza solo para distraerlo. —Tonto.

— ¡Oye! —Se tapa la nariz.

El fantasma se apoya en su hombro con una sonrisa calmada y contenta.

—Taiga…gracias por hacerme feliz.

—Lo dices como si te estuvieras despidiendo. No me asustes.

—En realidad, solo quería decirte que estoy esperando otra vez.

— ¿¡SERE PADRE OTRA VEZ?!

Todos los de la mesa se quedaron mirando a la pareja. Ex Kuroko ahora Kagami Tetsuya se hizo invisible de la pena.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes solo! 

* * *

Después de la comida en un rincón apartado estaba un chico de melena escondido y gruñendo.

—Mako-chan ven...acércate a los demás. —Teppei se acercó a Hanamiya quien estaba allí gruñendo de mala gana.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! No quiero que me vean con esta horrible barriga.

* * *

—Muro-chin.

—Tatsuya, dime Tatsuya, Atsushi.

—Tatsuchin. ¿Crees que Atsuchin me odie?

El lince negó.

—Es solo un niño, Atsuya ya debe haber olvidado que le destruiste su pastel de barro.

En eso aparece un niño bastante alto para su edad (4) de cabello color morado oscuro bastante similar al oso y entregándole un caramelo.

—Papá Atchin no debe esta' t'iste ¿Po' que estaba t'iste?

—No está triste. —El lince le guiña el ojo a su pareja. — ¿Lo ves Atsushi? Atsuya es un buen chico.

—Sí que lo es Tatsuchin 

* * *

—Te amo Ryōta—El moreno le dio un beso que el rubio correspondió, al menos ya había terminado la eterna sesión de fotos de matrimonio.

—Yo también a ti Daikicchi, lo sabes.

La pantera miro hacia todos lados para luego mirar a su pareja y hablarle más bajo

— ¿Y si nos escapamos a hacer lo que tú ya sabes Ryōta? —El moreno ya con la ceremonia y tanto saludo lo empezaba a fastidiar, ya quería ir a lo bueno, que era la luna de miel al menos para él.

— ¿Y Ryūji? No lo podemos dejar aquí—La razón número uno de que Kise no ha querido darle más hijos a Daiki por el momento es que este último siempre está más preocupado de follar. —Al menos deberíamos dejarlo con alguien ¿No?

—Ah, pregúntale al enano del demonio a ver si él sabe quién lo puede cuidar. —Le agarra una nalga al rubio haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco porque no se lo esperaba.

—Sabes que a Seijūrōcchi no le gusta que le digas así Daikicchi.

—Es un enano del mal, admítelo, con sus tijeras y su "soy absoluto" —Se mofó haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

Kise casi se ríe de no ser porque vio una figura conocida detrás del moreno.

—Y yo que venía a felicitarte Daiki junto con Ryōta por su boda, que maleducado que eres.

—Sei, ya le dije a Reo que se hiciera cargo de los niños... —Kōki apareció justo detrás de su esposo al cual había seguido viendo a Kise y Aomine hace una reverencia. —Realmente deseo que tengan un feliz matrimonio K… Ryōta-kun, Daiki-kun, espero que tengan muchos niños.

—Awww ¡Kōkicchi es un amor! —Menciono emocionado y en parte para que Seijūrō y Daiki se distrajeran y no pelearan. —Aunque no sé si pueda el modelaje me lleva mucho tiempo igual que Daikicchi con la policía. Pero veremos cómo le haremos.

— ¡Sé que ustedes podrán hacerlo! —Furi parecía entusiasmado por verlos felices, había sido una pareja que había pasado realmente muchas tristezas, así como el con Seijūrō.

—Chihuahua de Akashi te agradezco…

—Se llama Kōki. Kōki Akashi—Hablo Seijūrō serio a Daiki corrigiéndole.

El moreno le restó importancia.

— ¿Sabes con quien dejar a nuestro hijo Ryūji? Nosotros estaremos un rato ocupados…

Seijūrō adivino las intenciones de la pantera y sonrió con malicia y Daiki silbo mirando para cualquier lado como un niño ocultando una travesura.

—Bueno, Reo se está haciendo cargo de los niños, espero no le moleste tener un rato más de custodia con ellos. Le avisaré.

—Excelente, nos vemos. —Daiki tomo de la mano a Ryōta quien se despedía de la mano y luego desaparecieron en dirección a una habitación.

Furi miro a Seijūrō antes de ir con el gato Reo Mibuchi, un poco pensativo.

— ¿Fue idea mía Sei, pero cuando hable con Reo él estaba con…? ¿Son novios?

—Sí, Chihiro y Reo empezaron a salir juntos. Creo que les va bastante bien—Menciono el pelirrojo. —Aunque todo comenzó por una apuesta que Chihiro perdió. En un principio no quería pero ahora parece que no puede estar sin Reo.

—Amores que nacen por accidente.

—Como el nuestro… ¿No me venciste por accidente? Aunque siempre me gusto tu manera de ser, me termine enamorando completamente de ti Kōki

El chihuahua se apoyó en su hombro.

—Y yo de ti. Fue el mejor accidente que pude haber tenido en mi vida—Miro al cielo que estaba comenzando a anochecer y se veían las primeras estrellas mientras ya la fiesta iba menguando. —Nuestras vidas se enlazaron involuntariamente. Lazos involuntarios.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
